Carnal Desires
by Luna Luce
Summary: Summary: Edward and the rest of the family goes hunting for the weekend except Jasper who stays behind to watch Bella. But what happens when more than innocent thoughts and touches become involved. Will the two be able to resist the temptation.OOC/OC
1. Hidden Feelings

**Summary: ****Edward and the rest of the family goes hunting for the weekend except Jasper who stays behind to watch Bella. But what happens when more than innocent thoughts and touches become involved. Will the two be able to resist the temptation.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but an over active imagination. All that is Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I wish I did own Jasper and Carlisle but since I don't I'll just use them for my own guilty pleasure.**

**Epov**

I watched Bella fidget for the fifth time in a row. She was nervous about staying at the house this weekend alone with Jasper. "Bella it's only until Sunday morning." "Love, I will be back before you even miss me."

She looked at me with her doe like eyes and bit her bottom lip and said "I miss you already, does that mean you won't leave." Before I could even say a word Alice rushing in the room. "Don't you dare give in Edward. You need to hunt and Bella this has got to stop. He can't keep putting off hunting ever time you stay at our house. Besides you'll be fine Jasper will be here with you." Just as quickly as she came she left again but not before telling me that everyone else is waiting on me.

I turned to look at Bella "You know Alice is right love", I have to go I haven't hunted in almost a week." " Jasper is the only one who has hunted this week, I will see you Sunday morning." She looked at me and sighed in defeat but then gave me the most breathtaking smile and said "Well I guess I'll see you Sunday." Before she could even blink I had her in my arms racing down the stairs to the front door where I sat her down. I gave her quick kiss and I was out the door sliding into the back of Emmett's jeep.

When I heard Jasper's thoughts _"Don't worry Edward I'll take care of Bella she is safe with me. Enjoy your hunting trip." _I turned my head slightly and nodded to Jasper, and with that we were racing down the drive. Alice looked at me " She will be fine Edward, Jasper is in control of his bloodlust now."

**Bpov**

I watch as Edward and the rest of the Cullen's except for Jasper disappeared down the drive. I suddenly felt calm I turn to find myself looking at Jasper. This was our first time ever being alone so to say I wasn't nervous would be a lie.

"Bella." My name rolled off his tongue like an caress it sounded beautiful coming from his lips. _Whoa where the hell did that come from, why is he looking at me oh he is waiting for me to respond quick say something Bella use your words. _"Yes Jasper." He looked at me and gave me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen_. Whoa stop it Bella he is with Alice you are with Edward so that means no touchy __he is off limits._ "Are you going to stand at the door until that get back or you actually going to come back inside the house."

He looked at me with amusement in those golden eyes they were so beautiful even more beautiful than Edward's. Jasper eyes were like liquid gold with a light that seem to burn from within. As I shook myself from my thoughts "You are such an ass Jasper." He looked at me with mock hurt on his face. "Well Bella I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary there darlin', I don't want Edward thinking when he gets back that I have corrupted you my first time watching you." Did he just call me darlin' in that sexy southern accent of his that seems to be sending chills down my spine. Whoa Bella down girl Jasper is Alice's mate, I guess that was going to be my motto for the weekend. Besides even if he wasn't her mate he wouldn't be interested in me. I shouldn't even be thinking this way about him I have Edward.

"Hey earth to Bella" I looked up to see Jasper looking at me with concern. " Those are some pretty strong emotions you're putting off there Bella." "Care to explain the reason behind them?" Shit Shit Shit I forgot about my emotions he must have felt my lust and guilt. " Uh no I don't care to explain and I wish you wouldn't read my emotions." " I wish I could darlin' it's just one little problem you keep throwing them off in waves and I can't help but feel them. So either you can tell me what is making you feel such strong emotions or you can try not to think about whatever got you feeling lustful and guilty."

With that said he looked at me and smirked as if he knew what was causing me to feel that way. "You know what Jasper it's none of your goddamn business what is going on in my head and as far as me putting a lid on my emotions how about you try not to fucking tap into what I'm feeling." With that said I stormed up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. Shit this was going to be a long weekend Sunday couldn't come fast enough.

**A/N: This is my first fan fic yes I'm a newbie I hope that you like it. Please leave an review no flames. I will however take suggestions.**

**Lunar**


	2. Two Can Play That Game

**Chapter Two: Two can play that game**

**Jpov**

I watch as Bella ascended the stairs god she was sexy when she was upset. Whoa what the hell Whitlock what has gotten into you this is your brother's fiancé, your mate's best friend. You can't be having those thoughts. But I would be lying to myself if I said it wasn't true. When I first felt the lust rolling off her I thought she was thinking of Edward. But then I realized that as she looked at me they got stronger but were quickly demised and replaced with guilt.

Then I got confused because the more she looked at me the more she felt guilty and worried. I mean was she worried that I would say something to Edward or maybe she wasn't thinking about me hell she might not even be thinking about Edward maybe she was thinking about the young werewolf Jacob I believe was his name. Maybe she was worried that I wasn't fully in control of my bloodlust. No that couldn't be it Edward would have never left her with me. There could be many possibilities to her worry but how would that explain the guilt. But when I ask her about her emotions she cusses me out and storms up to Edward's room. Damn even when she cusses it sounds sexual I wonder how it would sound if I was plunging into her hot little core from behind.

Whoa I got to stop with the sexual thoughts. I listen for Bella then I reached out to get a feel for her emotions and she had calm down but there was still a little lust mingled in with her calmness. I decided to go see what she was up to I mean she can't stay in that room forever. Just as I reached Edward's door my phone buzzed I looked down to see the name Alice.

"Hel…" "Jasper why am I getting a vision of Bella not eating please feed her. It's hard enough to get Edward to leave her side now . He would never leave her if you don't feed her and make sure she eats don't let her get by with saying she is not hungry." She said all of this before I could even get Hello all the way out.

"Well Hello to you to Alice I'm fine by the way" "I'm sorry Jasper that I cut straight to Bella's human needs it's just Emmett had to restrain Edward from running back to the house and pulling your legs off for not making sure Bella eats." "God Alice you guys make it seem like she's a pet and not a person. Look I'll tell her she needs to eat but I won't force her she can make that decision on her own on whether she wants to eat or not."

I heard her sigh then pulled the phone away to say something to Edward she got back on the phone a few seconds later. " Fine Jasper as long as she tell her she needs to eat then I guess that's all you can do." And with that and our goodbyes to one another I was once again at Edward's door. I knocked because that was the polite thing to do plus no one knocks in this house anymore well okay maybe that's just Emmett. I heard her move around against the comforter on the bed and her breathing hitched as well as the lust.

Wow Jasper your not even in the room an she's lusting after you. I was broken out of my train of thought when she softly said "come in Jasper". I open the door and there she was the little vixen herself sitting against the headboard of the bed . " Bella can you forgive me?"

**Bpov**

_"Bella can you forgive me?"_

Why is he apologizing to me I wasn't even really that mad about him asking about my emotions. Hell if anything I should be embarrassed but I can't find it in myself to feel that way. Or maybe he feels the need to apologize for my disastrous 18th birthday again. Oh shit he's looking at me again with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Uh why do I need to forgive you?" He looked down and then looked back up at me like a child would when they are afraid of being scolded for something they did. "Because I forgot that you needed to eat. And well Alice called saying that if I didn't make sure you eat Edward was going to come home and rip my legs off." He stop his ranting for a minute and smirked. " Yeah as if your precious Edward could rip my legs off. Besides I told them I can't force you to do anything you didn't want to do." Again he smirked that sexy little smirk of his. "But then again I could make you but I rather you make your own decisions. Unlike Eddie who thinks he knows what's best for you but he can't know what's best for you because he's not you."

He had this look of irritation upon his face but then I realized what he just said and he was right. Edward always thought he knew what was best for me to the point where I don't think I made any of my own decisions anymore. I was like his little puppet when I'm around him I talked when spoken too, I ate when he told me too, I didn't push his damn boundaries because it wasn't safe. Oh my god even Alice had a go at being the puppet master every time she played Bella Barbie. Around those two I was never just Bella. But being here with Jasper I could be myself he didn't judge me or look down on me. He treated me like a person and not a porcelain doll.

"Okay Jasper I'll eat something so that it will ease the mind of the puppeteers I mean Edward and Alice." He looked at me for a minute and then he burst out laughing. Why was he laughing I mean not that I mind him laughing but why. Then it dawned on me I said that out loud I instantly felt the heat in my face from the blush I'm sure was there. When he stop laughing he held out his hand for me to take.

" Well then darlin' let's get you fed before the puppeteers call back to pull more strings." I looked up and he was smiling I thought he would be upset that I just called his little pixie wife a puppeteer. I watch as his smile faded and he lowered his hand. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Him make me uncomfortable yeah right no he makes me think things that shouldn't even enter my mind. I stood up and reach for his hand. " Jasper you don't make me uncomfortable actually I feel like I can be myself around you." As my hand came in contact with his I lost all train of thought as I felt the shock travel throughout my body. I turn to look at him with I'm pretty sure the same shock look that he held he had felt that too. He lean in his eyes never leaving mine his lips inches from mine. Just as he was about to close the distance between us my stomach decided to announce it's hunger. He leaned back and shook his head as if to shake off the feelings that still clung to the air. I almost kissed Jasper but the scary thing is that I wanted to and I still wanted to kiss him to feel his lips upon me anywhere he would like to put them. Before I could say anything to him he had me in his arms racing me down the stairs to the kitchen where he placed me once again on my feet.

" You know I can walk all by myself I have been for 18 years now." He chuckled . "Yeah well you my dear Bella would have still been standing upstairs having some kind of internal battle. Instead of coming to the kitchen and eating something." I started to say something but my stomach interrupted. He smirked as if he had just made his point. I decided if he was going to be cocky then I was going to be daring. I brushed past making sure he felt the heat coming off my body. Sauntering over to the refrigerator I threw a glance back over my shoulder. He was still standing there his eyes were slightly darker then before and he had a look that I could only describe as lust. I turned my attention back to my food choices ah spaghetti Esme was the best cook that I know and her spaghetti was amazing. As I heated up my food I turned to face Jasper.

" You know you don't have to watch me eat I capable of doing that on my own as well." He looked at me like I had hurt his feelings. "Bella I know you are capable of feeding yourself I just thought you would like some company but since you don't I'll leave you to eat in peace." He turned to walk away. " Wait Jasper I didn't mean it like that it's just everyone watches me like I'm a science project while I'm eating. Please don't go I would actually love your company." He turned around with an amused smile on his face. Shit I played right into his little mind game. He wasn't really hurt he just wanted me to believe I hurt his feelings.

"You know Jasper you really are the king when comes to being an ass." He chuckled " So I take it you don't like my acting skills." I turned to get my plate to take to the table as I sat down I got an idea that would wipe that smirk right off of Jasper's face. I twirled my spaghetti around my fork and slowly lifted it to my mouth. Pulling a noodle in between my lips making slurping sound with a soft moan at the end. I did this a few times before I finally looked across the table to see Jasper's eyes had darken to darkest black I have ever seen. He was gripping the seat so hard that I was sure he was going to break it.

I gave him an innocent look as I licked my lips "What?" He cleared his throat "Nothing, maybe I should just wait in the living room until you're finished then we can watch a movie or play a game." Play a game I like to play a game with him alright one that involves me screaming his name. " Uh sure Jasper I'll be in there as soon as I clean up my dishes."

With that said he quickly exited the kitchen leaving me sitting there with a smirk upon my face. Yes Jasper let the games begin I was wondering how far I could go without actually acting on some of the dirty little thoughts I was having about Jasper. Only one way to find out I got up wash my few dishes then set off to the living room to put my plan to work.


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 3:The Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: I forgot it in the last chapter so once again I own nothing at all it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own a twilight screensaver though.**

**Jpov**

Shit when did the tables turn I watched as slurped the noodles into her mouth making the sexiest little moaning sound I've ever heard. Making my second in command twitch with excitement. She had no idea how bad I wanted to bend her over this table and fuck her senseless. And then she licked those plump lips of hers and I nearly lost. I had to leave the room but right before I left I felt her emotions turned from lustful to amusement. Why that little vixen she knew that she was getting under my skin. As I continued my ranting in my head I felt her enter the room I snapped my head in her direction she was feeling mischievous. Well it seems like Bella has come to play and I don't attend to back down I just love challenges.

" Well Bella what would you like to do watch a movie or get to know each other better?"

I heard her breathing pick up as she stared at me with the wide chocolate brown eyes. " Here let me rephrase that. Is there anything you want to know about me?"

She relaxed "Sure I don't mind asking and answering a few questions." I looked at her as she finally took a seat on the other end of the couch. Was she keeping a distance because she was afraid I would do something or did she not trust herself.

" So I guess lady's first." She hesitated for a minute before she fired off her first question. " Why were you able to get close to me when we were in the hotel in Phoenix but when we got back you distant yourself from me again?"

Shit she would ask that question first. " Well Bella it's more complicated than you think. First off Edward thinks it is best because of my past that I keep myself distant. Secondly it's harder to be around you if everyone is thirsty because I can feel that hunger. Just like on your 18th birthday I was fine in fact I was leaving the room. When Eddie took it as me coming for you and threw you into the plates. Well when everyone got a whiff of your blood I lost control. As much as they try to cover it up they all were fighting the urge to drain you. Especially Edward seeing as you are his singer with his bloodlust it was all overwhelming I couldn't help myself. I am truly sorry Bella about that day."

I looked over when she didn't say anything I saw the tears in her eyes. At first I thought she was feeling sorry for me but then I realize her emotions were of hurt and anger. I guess no one ever told her that hell I don't think anyone ever tells her the truth because they think she can't handle what she might hear. Well I wasn't going to sugar coat things for her. She asked me the question because she wanted the truth okay maybe I went to far by bringing up her birthday but she had a right to know the truth.

" I can't believe that they lashed out at you when you were in control but because they couldn't get an control of themselves you lost your control." Her anger rose as she let all what I had said process in her mind as quickly as it came it left again and all I was feeling was her hurt I decided to ask my question to get our minds off the sore subject.

" Bella I notice when Edward leaves you get this feeling of abandonment and then you panic as if you won't see him again. So my question is what did he say to you the day he left?"

She looked at me and then quickly turned her head away I watched as a tear slide down her face. She bit her lip nervously. " Look Bella I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have asked that question it's none of my business."

She turned to look at me and sighed. " No Jasper it's alright you should know what he said hell I thought you guys already knew what he said but if that was the case you wouldn't have asked the question." She took a deep breath to steady her heartbeat. " He told me he didn't want me that I wasn't good enough for him. That time heals everything for my kind, that my memory is nothing more than a sieve."

I couldn't help myself I moved quickly to her side and pulled her into my lap as her body shook with sobs she was trying to fight back. I can't believe Edward said that to her that was low even for him. If anything she was no good for him or any of us. She was so selfless and forgiving maybe a little too forgiving because I would have never forgiving anyone for saying words like that to me whether it was true or not lies hurt just as much as the truth.

Her sobs began to quiet down as I rubbed soothing circles along her back. Her body was so warm and her scent was incredible freesias mixed with lavender and a hint of her strawberry shampoo. I would love to just push her on to her back and show her not everyone has boundaries like Edward. How I would love to take that bottom lip she favors so much into my mouth. Better yet twirl around those nipples of hers while plunging my fingers into her tight little pussy. Damn it stop it Jasper here she is crying her eyes out and all you can think about is what you can do to her body. I notice Bella had stop crying and her breathing had hitched. She slowly leaned back to look at me with her watery eyes. Even with a tear stained face she was still beautiful. Her mahogany hair was wild but yet it gave her a sexy look. How someone could be so innocent but yet look incredibly sexy at the same time I have no idea but Bella pulled it off. She bit that bottom lip of hers again god she doesn't know how much that turns me on.

"Jasper." Was all she said before her lips came crashing against mine. I couldn't help it I reacted the only way I knew how I kiss her back with just as much passion that she was kissing me. I gently pushed her back until she was lying on the couch never breaking our kiss. Final I pulled away so she could breath only to attack her neck with kisses. I was running my fingers along the hem of her shirt when my phone buzzed. It said the one name I was dreading …_Alice_.

**A/N: I know it's a cliffy and that this chapter is shorter than the last chapter. But let me know what you think should Alice see this and give her go ahead because she knows how sexually frustrated her friend is. Should a certain werewolf pop up making Alice visions disappear so she's checking in on them. Or should she see the vision and call Jasper to let him know she knows what he is planning and it hurts her to even think he would do such a thing. Review Please they make me happy and they help fuel my creative thinking.**

**Lunar**


	4. Teasing isn't Nice

**Chapter 4: Teasing isn't Nice**

**This chapter is for Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name thanks for the Jake and Seth idea. I hope you like the chapter. :J  
**

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing Twilight nada **

**Bpov**

His phone buzzed just as I was about to tell him stop playing with my shirt and remove it already. I couldn't stop I wanted more of him damn the consequences I would worry about them when they come. But when he looked up he said the last thing I wanted to hear …_Alice_.

I could feel the blood rushing from my face oh god how could I even think of doing such a thing. This was my best friend's husband my soon to be brother in law and all I could think about was my own sexual needs. I really was a terrible person. He stood indicating that he had to take this call. I nodded understanding he quickly left the room leaving me to stew in my own feelings of guilty. I didn't even had sex with him and I was feeling the guilt I mean I should be feeling guilty because if it would have gotten that far I wouldn't have stop him. I would have willing giving him my virginity on a silver platter if he asked for it.

I stood up and straighten my clothes thinking of all the things that could have happen while I made my way up to Edward's room my fiancé. Oh my god if Alice saw that then Edward probably read her mind. He will probably leave me again, him and everyone else including Jasper.

He wouldn't stick around he had Alice his beautiful pixie wife. I was just throwing off so much lust that he couldn't help himself, but now that Alice has called he was gaining senses back. I curled up in the middle of the bed trying to fight back the guilty feelings. When I heard a knock coming from downstairs at the front door. Who could be knocking on the Cullen's door. I made my way down the stairs to answer the door there was shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Bells I know your in there." That voice can only belong to one person …Jake.

**Jpov**

As I walked up the stairs to my room the room that I shared with my pixie wife. I was hit by a wave of guilt so strong it caused me to come to an halt in middle of the hallway. My phone buzzed again I quickly answered the phone I would deal with Bella's emotions later if I could ever get my own under control.

"Yes Alice." _" Jasper is everything all right?" _I just was about to reply when she continued. _" The last thing I saw of you two was you asking each other questions and then everything went blank." _That means she didn't see the kiss we were in the clear but that just made me curious why would she think something was wrong. " You guys still don't trust me with her?" I waited for her reply. _" Jasper it's not that we don't trust you with Bella we do. I just don't like when my visions go disappearing especially when it involves people I care about. Besides only one thing makes everything disappear and that's werewolves. Tell me is Jake there by any chance?" _

Just as I went to tell her no I heard a knock at the door and Bella's soft foot steps going downstairs. Then I heard his voice _**" Bells I know your in there." **_Jacob was here but he wasn't alone. I turn my attention back to the phone.

" Alice for someone who can't see werewolves in her visions you sure know when they show up." I chuckle lightly as I heard my little psychic sigh. _" You know Jasper just because I can't see them doesn't mean I can't predict when they will show up. Well since Jake is there and probably Seth as well Edward is making me check up on you and Bella periodically so you have been warned." _

I heard her laugh. What was that little pixie up to, when she's up to something nobody is safe. But this time I think Ali Tink was up to some mischief I just couldn't prove it yet. _" Oh and Jasper don't be shocked if I call later on you know how overprotective Edward is." _She laughed again as we said our goodbyes.

I closed my phone and looked around that little pixie was definitely up to something she's like a naughty version of Tinkerbell so full of energy as well as mischief. How else would she had figure out Jacob and who ever else he brought with him would be here, yeah definitely up to something.

I continue with my little ranting while I descended down the stairs. There sitting on opposite sides of Bella was Jacob and Seth. Damn the pixie was right, I'm starting to get the feeling this was planned but the only question left is. Why?

" Hello Jacob, Seth." I greet both of them with a nod of my head. Since the war with Victoria we had grown closer to some of the wolves in the pack. Seth was especially fond of us he didn't mind our smell in fact he said it didn't bother him at all.

" What's up Jasper ?" Ah Seth he was such a cheerful person his mood was always on the positive side. "Nothing much Seth Bella sitting trying to see what ticks her off and what makes her happy. You know the usual." At that he laughed so did Jacob but Bella glared at me. She really doesn't like us to refer to when we are keeping her company or should I say keeping the danger magnet safe as Bella sitting.

" Ah come on Bella lighten up I didn't mean it like that I love spending this alone time with you it's giving us a chance to get to know each other better."

She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. I can think of a lot of places I wouldn't mind her tongue being but I prefer just one place at the moment. Shit focus Jazz man we have guests. " So what brings you two around here?" Jacob cleared his throat. " Well uh Alice called and said that we should patrol around close by the house just in case there were nomads in the area."

" Ah I see, wait what Alice called you?" Just then I got a text message.** Jazz, this weekend is your only shot for awhile. You better use this time wisely and make it worth it. -A. **That sneaky little pix she planned this, wait she just gave me the okay to sleep with her friend. Well Jasper my boy time to see if Bella would like to save a horse and ride a cowboy.

**Bpov**

We sat there and chatted with Jake and Seth for awhile. But then that had to go back on patrol.

" So Bella me and Seth will be around if you need us just come out back and holler."

" Yeah sure thing Jake, See you around." With that he was out the door darting into the woods with Seth trailing behind him. I turn to see Jasper looking at me with lust in his eyes. I can't believe he still wanted me after he talked to Alice. As soon as I was about to tell him sorry for kissing him his phone buzzed he looked at the text and then handed me the phone.

As soon as I had the phone in my hand the phone buzzed again. **Bella, even though I can't ****see you in my visions at the moment I know you, so stop doubting yourself and let whatever happens this weekend happen. I'm not upset as matter of fact I plan this so enjoy. Oh and tell Jazz to delete these messages-A. **She planned this I whirled around to come face to face with Jasper. " Did you know about this?" He looked at me. " No I'm just as shocked as you darlin'." I hand him his phone back. " By the way Alice said delete the messages." I watched as he deleted the messages.

I looked at his well defined chest you could see the muscles move under his shirt as shifted his body on his feet. The way his wavy honey blonde hair fell slightly in his eyes. The way his piercing eyes looked when he looked at me as if his stare could penetrate my very soul. All of it oozed sex, why haven't I notice how great he looked before. Oh yeah because I was so blinded by Edward's looks that I didn't recognize anyone else. Well except for Carlisle but he is like my second father I can't even look at him like that anymore.

We sat there for a few minutes neither of us not knowing what to say to the other. I had to break the silence it was killing me. " Jasper." He looked at me as I walked over to where he was sitting easing myself onto his lap. " Are you going to stare at me all weekend or you going to show me what your really like when nobody's around."

He looked at me with shock written on his face. Hell I shocked myself by saying what was on my mind. Just to get a reaction out of him I leaned in licked and nip his bottom lip. Still nothing but shock upon his beautiful face, so I hop off his lap and made my way upstairs swaying my hips as I went.

Just as I reached Edward's door I felt him against my back. He leaned in and gently nip my ear. " You know Bella it's not nice to tease."

**So what you think? How did you like Alice planning all this I bet you wasn't expecting that. Anyway please review. I'll share my Hershey's hugs with you or the ones who prefer I send Jasper to you covered in Hershey's syrup.**

**Lunar**


	5. My Pleasure Darlin'

**Chapter 5: My Pleasure Darlin'**

**A/N: Okay I know people hate when the writers plead for reviews. But come on I had a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews. I still will continue with the story of course I just want to hear from you reviewers what you think of the story so far. This chapter has lemon in it I hope I did okay since this is my first every lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Twilight. Okay not even in my dreams do I own Twilight.**

**Jasper: I thought you only dream of me?**

**Me: I do I dream of you and Carlisle, Peter, Emmett and Edward.**

**Jasper: _Gives a look of hurt_**

**Me: Oh but Jasper you're my favorite _*winks*_**

**Jasper: _Smiles _Okay now say it again**

**Me: Fine, I own nothing Twilight.**

**Jpov**

Did she just lick and nip my bottom lip. Yes, yes she did bold move Bella bold move. If she think she is getting away with that she needs to think again. Just as I stood up my phone buzzed only one person could be texting me …Alice.

**Jazz I almost forgot don't do anything in Edward's room try the guest room by your study-A. **I deleted the message and shoved the phone back into my pocket. I was starting to think Alice saw this before everything went blank. She saw me pining for her friend, but I still didn't understand why she was allowing this to happen. She had her reasons and I have learned never go against Alice. Besides there is a hot little virgin upstairs waiting for me to take her and do something Eddie doesn't have the courage to do fuck her senseless.

I raced upstairs, I was going to give her exactly what she needed. She was just at Edward's door when I walked up behind her and lean in to nip her ear. "You know Bella it's not nice to tease." I felt her shiver against me. She turned to face me with a shy little smile on her face. " Who said I was teasing."

I turned her back around, and pulled her against me so close that I could feel the curve of my ass. " Darlin' I do believe that what you did would be considered teasing." She leaned back placing her head on my chest. I could feel the waves of desire, lust, and longing rolling off of her. Her face was flushed with that lovely color and her arousal god it smell tantalizing it was light but it was definitely there.

" Jasper what do you think you've been doing to me . Don't you think you been teasing me too?" She looked up into my eyes, hers was heavy lidded filled with lust. " Darlin' trust me I haven't begun to tease you. But trust me when I do you'll enjoy every moment of it."

With that I picked her up and carried her to the guest room. She was shock to say the least that I was headed away from Edward's room. " Jasper where are we going we were already at Ed…" I cut her off. "Darlin' do you think it would be wise to be in the room that belongs to your love." I felt her understanding as I was talking but when I said love I felt her guilt. " Look Bella we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I would never pressure you I just want to help you get the release you been looking for. Hell your body is practically begging for it, but if you don't won't to all you have to do is say it and I will back off. But if you decide this is what you want, I will be more than willing to pleasure every part of your body."

I felt her emotions spike with lust and desire once again as she lean into me. And then she said those words I've been waiting for her to say all night. " Jasper I want you." I couldn't get to the guest room fast enough. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I open the guest room door while still holding Bella tight in my arms. I rush forward an gently place her on the bed. That's when I spotted the note on the pillow in Alice's elegant script.

_Jasper, _

_You'll be fine you won't hurt her. Trust yourself she is not as breakable as Edward believes she is I know you will give her what she needs. Just remember that once Sunday comes you can not think about what transpire this weekend. And you will have to keep your distance from Bella for a few days. You need to tell her the same thing even though she will not want to keep a distance. Remember I love you and don't worry I'm fine with this. _

_Love , Alice_

That wife of mine god I love her. I would have to do something special for her when she returns. I looked at Bella as I ripped the paper to shreds no need to leave evidence lying around. She scooted back on the bed biting her lower lip while throwing off extreme amounts of lust. She was so sexy at this moment, so innocent but that was all about to change.

**Bpov**

Jasper was looking at me his dark eyes so intense. The lust was evident in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss my lips they hard but somehow they worked perfectly against mine. This kiss was more urgent and filled with more passion then the other kiss we shared. He pulled away so that I could get a breath in. While I tried to get my heartbeat and my breathing regulated he trailed kisses along my neck to my collar bone.

He looked up at me as if asking me permission to continue I knew I wouldn't be able to get the words out so I just nodded. With that I felt his fingers tugging at the hem of my shirt . I allowed him to pull my shirt off and before I could react to having myself partial exposed. He unclasp my bra relieving my breasts from the confinement of the bra. He tossed it to the floor and looked at me drinking in the sight of seeing me partially nude. All the confidence that I had earlier left me immediately. I felt too exposed I went to cover myself up but he stop me grabbing my hands. " Bella you are so beautiful."

He kissed me as his hands traveled from my hands up my sides leaving a trail of cold fire as they went. He slowly caress my breasts he then lowered his left hand to my jeans as his right hand continue it's ministration upon my right breast. He pulled away once again to allow me to breath only to trail those plump lips of his down my collar bone to my breasts. He took my left nipple into his mouth being careful to not allow them contact with his teeth. Twirling his tongue around my nipple he pulled gently making my nipple harden.

The contact that his lips on my breast had me feeling like I was ready to explode. I had never felt anything like this and all he was doing was kissing and sucking on my breast. I was so caught up with the pleasure he was giving my breast. That I didn't even realize he was tugging my jeans off until he was tossing them aside as well as my other discarded clothing.

I could tell that I was wet and I'm pretty sure if he could tell as well. He looked up and in the moonlight that was shining through the window I could tell his eyes had darken even more. He release my right breast to snake his hand down to my lace panties. Thanks to Alice I now had a extensive collection of sexy bra and panty sets. He slowly tugged down my panties never taking his eyes off of mine. He was so sexy and to top that he made me feel beautiful.

He tossed those aside as well he leaned back and looked me over. " Beautiful" was all I heard him murmur before he leaned back down to capture my lips once more. I felt the fingers of his left hand slide against my slick folds. I bucked against his hand trying to get him to go further. He chuckled against my lips." Patience darlin'." He inserted one finger slowly thrusting in and out before he inserted another one. " So fucking wet. Is that all for me darlin'?" I threw my head back and arched my back so that his fingers could go deeper. " Yes Jasper it's all for you."

His fingers picked up speed as he twirled them and began to move them in a come hither motion. His right hand kneading my breasts tugging gently on my nipples. I began to feel an ache build up inside me, the more he move his fingers the more I felt that wonderful ache. I notice that he had slowed his fingers down and he was lower his head in between my legs. Before I could say anything I felt his tongue it felt so good. He ran it up my folds before he allowed it to dip inside twirling his tongue around his fingers reached up and gently rubbed my clit.

The ache was back and it was so strong I could feel myself getting ready to come. He could tell I was ready. " Cum for me darlin'." He murmured against my folds and that was all I needed to hear. " Oh my God Jassssper." My orgasm racked my body with such intensity that I thought I would never come down. I felt him lick me clean. He pulled himself back up until he was hovering over me. " Bella you taste so fucking sweet." I looked at him just as he licked his lips. I couldn't help it I didn't care that I would taste myself as I crashed my lips against his, I pulled back. " Jasper you have on too much fucking clothes on."

I went to pull his shirt off but he knock my hands away.

I watched as he pulled his shirt off and then stood to pull his jeans along with his boxers off. He climbed back onto the bed to hover over me once again. I place my hands upon his chest I could feel the protruding scars that were there. He looked away ashamed of his scars. " Jasper look at me." He looked back into my eyes. " Jazz that was your past an no matter how many scars you have I still find you a very beautiful man." With that said I felt his desire fall upon me like a blanket. I could feel his hardness against my leg I whimpered. " Please." " Please what darlin'?" His voice had taking on a husky tone. " Please Jasper I need you inside of me now."

With one swift but gentle movement he was sheathed inside me, pressing against the barrier that held my virginity intact. "This going to hurt just a little but trust me the pain will subside and then there will be nothing but pleasure darlin'." I nodded my head in understanding and to give him the okay to continue. He thrust forward breaking the barrier and then he stilled so that I could get use to the intrusion. After the pain started to vanish and was replaced with my need for him to continue. I thrust my hips up letting him know I was okay and that I wanted him to keep going.

He slowly thrust in and out of me making the pleasure torturous I couldn't take it I bucked my hips once more. He took the hint and gradually picked up his speed. " Uh Jasper harder." He obliged by pounded in me until I thought I would died from pure ecstasy. I started to feel that ache in the pit of my stomach. "Jasper I'm about to cum." He looked at me with pure lust filled eyes. " Then cum for me darlin'." I arched my back pushing myself even closer to him. " Jas.. Jas… Oh My God JAAASPER." I screamed as I exploded, and I felt myself clench around him.

I thought that he would stop but he continued thrusting into to me I could hear low growls coming from him as I was heat with wave after wave of desire. I felt that ache again an knew that it wouldn't be long before I was falling over the edge again. His growls were started to get louder as I felt him begin to quiver above me. I didn't think I could hold out any longer. " Jasper cum with me." He thrust into me a few more times before I felt his cold seed spill in me sending me over the edge right along with him.

He rolled over on his back pulling me close to his body. " Bella are you alright?" He asked while kissing my forehead. "Alright, I'm better than alright I feel fantastic. That was just ugh that was amazing." He chuckled. " I'm glad I could satisfy you darlin'." I looked up him and smile. " Jasper I never doubted that you could satisfy me." He smile at those words, I tried to stifle the yawned but it came out anyway. " Your tired sleep Bella I'm not going anywhere." With that I felt calm and relaxation fall over me and my eyes flutter close. " Thank you Jasper." I whispered. I then heard him whisper back. " Anytime Bella I would do anything for you."

I didn't know when and how it happen but I knew I couldn't stay away from him now I was falling for Jasper and I didn't know if I could control it before it got out hand. Those were my last thoughts before I went into a deep sleep.

**So yeah I guess I should have told everyone at the beginning of the story that it's Friday so they still have Saturday to get through. So I hope you liked my lemon. Please review and let me know what you think.**

***Lunar***


	6. Live Today Like There's No Tomorrow

**Chapter 6: Live Today Like There's No Tomorrow**

**I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bag of Hershey's Hugs. All that is Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Jpov**

I watched Bella sleep she really was beautiful. The moonlight shone on her body making her skin look a luminous white and her hair look black. If I didn't know any better I would have mistaken her for a fallen angel. I slide out of the bed to slide my boxers on just as I had them placed upon my hips my phone buzzed. I picked it up from where it resided in my pants and place it at my ear.

"Hello Alice I've been waiting for your call." I smiled when I heard her giggle.

" _Have you now." Tell me Jasper have you been a good boy?" " Did you help Bella relax?" _

I heard her giggle once more. " Of course I've been a good boy. I wish I can say the same for you Alice, you've been a very naughty girl. I plan on doing something about that when you get back."

I heard her intake a breath _" Oh really Jazz I can't wait to see how you will punish me. But you still haven't answer my question. Did you help Bella relax?"_

I hesitated for a moment. " Uh Alice do you think this is something we should discuss over the phone while there are others around you?"

She giggled again _" Jazz I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't away from the others. Besides Edward is off hunting with Carlisle a little further north he said he had something to discuss with him so your in the clear." _

" But what about when he gets back he'll read your mind."

" _Look Jasper I have no problem keeping Edward out of my mind and you know it. I'm better at keeping him out of mind then anyone in the family besides Carlisle. So quit stalling and spill."_

" Fine Alice, I did more than just relax her I gave her the release she needed."

" _See Jazzy was that so hard. I knew you could do it."_

" Look Alice don't you think it's a little weird that your asking me if I slept with your friend."

" _In other's cases yeah I would say that it's weird but in ours no. Jazz don't you get it Bella needed this release. She could only hold out so much from being rejected from Edward before she would have wanted to walk away to seek release elsewhere."_

"Okay so why didn't you just let that happen?"

I heard her sigh. _" Believe me I wanted to but then her future disappeared and I panic. And Jasper you know only one thing makes my visions go blank werewolves. I tried every scenario I could think of from different people to Edward finally giving in. They all didn't end well, but then I added you in to the picture and viola she was back in my visions. I knew I had to somehow get the wolves involved even though I had already seen my vision play out I didn't need it replaying while we were hunting. You know that's the only time I have an hard time keeping Edward out."_

She said all of this without let me get a word in. My wife was a little pixie genius.

"So how you know I wouldn't hurt her?" I know it was a question that I shouldn't have asked but I wanted to know.

" _Well Jazz that easy I trust you, and so does Bella."_

Wow it was hard to process all that had been said. I couldn't believe Alice went through all this trouble just so I could be alone with Bella. I guess she wasn't expecting me to enjoy it, to actually want to do it again. I had a feeling I just couldn't end it this weekend.

" _Don't worry Jazz I know that you and Bella are going to want to do this again. Let's just say we'll talk about this when I get home. I have to go now I love you Jazz."_

" I love you too Alice." And with those last words she was off the phone. I sat back onto the bed Bella stirred just a little before she shifted closer pressing her body against mine. I knew eventually I would have to give her up but I didn't want to. Honestly I didn't know how I was going to, I was falling in love with her. But she was not my mate she was Edward's and I was Alice's. But for today we could pretend it was us and no one else.

**Bpov**

I rolled over and stretched my aching muscles before opening my eyes. There he was just as he promised he be.

" Good morning darlin'. Did you sleep well?"

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. " Yes I slept well. Matter of fact that was the best sleep I've every had. Thank you Jasper."

He looked at me and chuckled. " Believe me Bella I should be thanking you. You gave me something last night so precious that I can never repay you back."

I couldn't believe he thought he couldn't repay me when he didn't have to. "Jasper there is no need to repay me you what you gave me last night is more than enough.

He smiled at me. " Well then little lady what would you like to do today?" Just as I went to reply my stomach growled. " Tell you what how about I fix you breakfast and you take a hot shower." A hot shower sounded nice right about now it would help soothe some of my aching muscles. Wait a minute did he just say he would fix me breakfast. " I know this sounds crazy but Jasper do you even know how to cook?"

He looked at me and smiled " As a matter of fact Yes I can cook Bella. When you have as much time as we do you tend to find yourself watching and reading anything including the cooking channel and cookbooks."

Of course he can cook, he can do anything stupid all knowing vampires what couldn't they do. " Uh Jasper why would you even watch and read those things if you don't eat food?"

" Because Bella you never know when you would need such knowledge. Besides we all have watch the cooking channel. We may not eat well except Emmett he likes to try human food but we suspect something is wrong with his brain. Anyway what I was saying is we may not eat but we still like to take in knowledge about the foods humans enjoy. It helps us with our charade of being human."

I was going to ask more questions but he stopped me. " Bella you can ask all the questions you want after you eat breakfast." And with that said he was out the room heading for the kitchen. I hopped out of bed and stretched once again walking over to the connecting bathroom. Just as I opened the door I remembered my shampoo was in Edward's bathroom. I went to turn and that's when I spotted a bottle of my favorite strawberry shampoo sitting on the counter next to an bottle of chamomile and vanilla body wash as well as a note.

_Bella,_

_I've already picked out some clothes for you. They're in the top dresser drawer. Today is your last day with Jasper so enjoy. Oh and tonight no matter what you have to sleep in Edward's room. We will be there early in the morning so it would look suspicious if he found you sleeping in the guest room right next to Jasper's study. Also tell Jasper he will need to open the window in the guest room and get rid of the sheets. I've bought duplicates they are in the closet. Have fun Bella._

_Love, Alice_

Alice you got to love her she thought of everything. I grabbed the note and shredded it as best as I could then flushed it down the toilet. I turned the shower on letting the hot water form a steam in the room before I stepped in. Making sure the water hit my aching back and legs as I washed my hair then my body. I rinsed off then grabbed what had to be the softest towel there is from it's stand. Wrapping the towel around me I stepped out of the bathroom with my hair dripping wet down my back. I open the drawer to pull out my bra and panties that I'm sure were lace which they were. A pale pink lace bra with matching boy shorts. I smiled I couldn't even be mad that they were lace not today. Today I would wear them and hopefully before this day is over Jasper will taking them off of me.

I was so caught up in my daydreaming that I didn't even hear him come in until he clear his throat a human habit that him and the other Cullen men kept. It startled me which cause me to dropping the lacy set to the floor. I quickly went to retrieve them but as I bent over the towel slipped from around my body. Giving Jasper a full view of my ass and bare little pussy in between my legs. I heard him intake an unnecessary breath. Instead of being embarrassed I decided to tease him a little.

I looked over my shoulder there he was standing at the door fully clothed. I guess while I was in the shower he took one as well, his wavy blonde hair was still damp from the shower I wiggled my ass at him. "See something you like?" He nodded his head and was behind me in a flash.

He bent over kissing my shoulder while murmuring. " So beautiful." I could feel my sweet little juices running down my thighs already. " Wet for me already darlin'." Shit I couldn't get enough of his southern drawl it was such a turn on. Because I couldn't see him last night clearly I pushed up against him letting him know I wanted to get up. I stood and walked over to the bed than turned to face him as I sat.

I motion for him to come forward right as he was standing directly in front of me I stopped him. I looked him over god he was beautiful standing in front of me with a white short sleeve shirt on that showed off his muscles underneath perfectly. His black jeans seem to wrapped around the muscles in his thighs god it should be a sin to look that good. I looked down he was still barefoot, shit even his feet were beautiful. I looked back up at him from under my lashes. " Jasper you have on too many clothes."

Within a blink of my eyes his shirt was gone and he was working on his jeans. I could now see the scars that I felt last night they were more pronounce now that I could see them in the light. It didn't matter that was in his past he was no less beautiful, in fact the fact that he wasn't perfect made me want him even more.

As he discarded his jeans and reached for his boxers I reached out and stopped him. " No allow me." I knew from last night the his size was impressive but as I pulled down his boxers freeing his hard member. I was shocked how the hell did he fit all of that in me. I mean I had never seen one before but I was pretty sure Jasper was on the very well endowed end. My shock must have been showing on my face or he felt my apprehension. Because he cleared his throat and I looked up at his face. I could clearly see the love that shone in his eyes.

" Bella there is no need to be scared you've already had all of me last night and you were not afraid."

" Yes but Jasper I didn't see you last night. Last night I didn't know you was this … this big." He chuckled " Well darlin' haven't you heard everything is big in Texas and as you know I'm from Texas." He said this with a smirk.

I looked back down to see that pre-cum had form on the tip. I couldn't help myself I leaned forward and licked the tip. Mmmm he tasted so sweet I looked back up at him his eyes were lidded, dark and full of lust.

" Darlin' you shouldn't do things you don't plan to finish."

I looked at him and smirked. " Who said I wasn't planning on finishing." I never thought it would be possible but his eyes got even darker. I looked back down at member, to say I was nervous would be an understatement what if I did something wrong.

" Don't worry Bella you don't have to do it."

I looked back up at him. " But I want to." Saying those words gave me all the confidence I needed. I looked down and lean forward wrapping my lips around him as I darted my tongue out to twirl around his tip. I looked up at him through my lashes to see him staring back at me.

" Darlin' you don't know how good your little hot mouth feels."

That was all the assurance I needed I took more of him inside my mouth. Once I was comfortable I picked up a speed I could keep. I moved my left hand up to caress his balls.

"Mmmmm… that's it darlin' suck my dick."

Hearing him say that was such a turn on I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

" Oh shit darlin' do that again."

I moaned again and I felt him twitch inside my mouth.

"Shit Bella I'm about to cum."

I continued to moan until I felt his cold seed spill into my mouth. Still I continued to suck milking him until the very last drop. I lean back licking my lips. " So I take it I did okay?"

Before I knew it I was lying on the bed with Jasper hovering over me. " You did better than okay darlin'. You did great."

I could feel him against my entrance. "Allow me to thank you properly."

He thrust into me and we both moan in unison. It was like I couldn't get enough of him I need him closer, harder, faster I just needed him deeper. " Please Jasper harder."

" As you wish." His thrusts became harder and deeper. I couldn't help the moaning coming from my mouth as I arched my hips up to meet his. I could hear the low growls coming from him and they just drove me insane with desire. I could feel that ache I was beginning to love build up inside the pit of my stomach. " Jas… Jasp…"

As if he could read my mind. " Cum for me darlin'."

"JASPER" I screamed as I felt myself explode. I felt him twitch inside me and knew he was close.

"BELLA" He yelled as I felt him spill into me.

He rolled over rolling me on top of him as he went. Leaning down he kissed my lips.

" Bella you are a little minx."

I laughed and lightly hit his chest. " Well I didn't hear you complaining."

He laughed at that. " Of course not I will never complain darlin'."

Just as I was going to say something my stomach growled. " Looks like it's feeding time for the human. Get dress and I'll go and reheat your food."

He slipped from under me placing me on the bed he grabbed his boxers and threw them on and was out the door before I could sit up. I stood and made my way to the bathroom again this time I took a quick shower. I got dress and started to make my way down the stairs I could smell the delicious aroma from the stairs. I knew one thing for sure I was going to live today like there was no tomorrow. I smiled as I made my way to the kitchen. Since I was going by that rule for today after breakfast I was going to show Jasper just how much I appreciate all that he has done for me in these past hours.

**A/N: So there you go some answers from Alice and another small morning lemon. But fear not my pretties there will be more. So please review.**

***Lunar***


	7. Insatiable Indeed & The Return of Sunday

**Chapter 7: Insatiable indeed/ Sunday**

**Theme songs for this chapter Closer by Nine Inch Nails, The Things you make me do by Ashanti feat. Robin Thicke, Serious by Gwen Stefani and Sunday Morning by No Doubt.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the smutty plot bunnies in my head.**

**Bpov**

I made my way into the kitchen just in time to see Jasper set my plate onto the table. I sat down in front of the plate of eggs, toast , and bacon. Wow he really was wonderful. I picked up the fork as he sat across from me he watch me as I placed a small portion of eggs in my mouth. Oh my god I don't know exactly what he used but whatever it was sent my taste buds into overload. I moaned from the sensory overload, I scooped up another forkful and another until there was no eggs left on my plate. He had watched me with an amused expression on his face.

" I take it you like the eggs then?"

"Yes, those were the best eggs I've ever had. I just might have you make me breakfast everyday."

He chuckled. " Would you like more?"

" No, I've had more than enough. Thank You." I quickly polished off the rest of my breakfast. He stood quickly grabbing my plate while handing my a glass of orange juice. I watched him as I drank my juice. The muscles in his back rippling slightly as he moved at the sink doing the dishes.

" Bella did anyone ever tell you it's not nice to stare." He shut off the water and turned leaning his back up against the sink. A smile gracing his already perfect face.

"Yes, but I've also been told if you see something beautiful you should look." He chuckled again and shook his head. " And believe me Jasper I can look at you all day."

" Well Bella I guess I should give you the same attention you are giving me, because your quite beautiful yourself." I felt my face flush with heat at those words. We stared at each other for a moment before he turned his gaze away.

" Bella I'm going to go clean myself up. Why don't you pick out a movie that we can watch when I get out of the shower." I was disappointed he wanted to watch a movie. Feeling my disappointment he looked at me.

" Bella there will be time for that later. As much as I would love to take you back upstairs and ravage that perfect little body of yours. I believe you need a break, you've got to be a little sore right."

I looked at him and bit my lip I knew he was right. Hell I could feel the soreness in my thighs but that didn't matter. Because I wanted him just looking at him I could feel myself getting wet. As if he could tell exactly when I got wet he sniffed the air. I watched as his eyes darken to my new favorite color onyx.

" Your not making this easy darlin'." His voice was husky letting me know he was getting aroused as well.

"Please" I whispered.

He looked at me and shook his head as he walked over to the table where I was still sitting. He leaned down brushing his lips against my ear. Sending a shock that went straight to my already soaking pussy.

"Later darlin', trust me I going to fuck you so hard your bound to see stars afterward. I promise."

I shivered in anticipation I don't think I can wait until later. He turned to walk out of the kitchen but then turned back as if he was reconsidering the later and was going to take me now.

" I promise be patient darlin', patience is a virtue." He left me looking at the door with I'm sure an irritated look on my face. Patience is a virtue ugh.. to hell with patience.

I glanced at the clock by the door oh my god it was after noon already. Where did all the time go? Oh yeah right the time went to this morning with Jasper. I stood up shaking this mornings activities from my head as I went to the sink to wash my glass, and made my way to the living room to pick out an movie. I looked through some of the movies finally I decided on **The Curious Case of Benjamin Button**. I had already seen it but I love the chemistry the two characters had. Even though he was aging backwards he still managed to find love. I place the movie in the player and cross the room and sat down on the end of the couch waiting for Jasper.

**Jpov**

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Bella was sitting at the end of the couch contain in her thoughts. She couldn't look even more beautiful if she tried her attire for this afternoon was more her. Usually she was in outfits that my lovely wife picked out for her that made her look uncomfortable. But what she had own suited her well a grey t-shirt with the words Reality Bites written across it in black letters. Dark washed jeans and grey flip flops graced her feet. Everything covered her like an second skin nothing was too tight or loose but it fit snugly moving with her as if it too couldn't get enough of her succulent body.

I sat down in the middle of the couch but she was still to far away for my liking. " Bella why don't you move a little closer?" She took her eyes off the opening credits to look at me before she moved closer. She pressed her soft body into mine as she tucked her legs underneath body. Laying her head on my shoulder I got a whiff of her strawberry shampoo it was heavenly on her. Other than the scent of her arousal I think the smell of her shampoo was becoming third in favorite scents on her.

I watched Bella as she took in the scene of the two leading actors sharing a kiss. She smiled at them embracing and snuggled closer to me. As the ending credits were rolling she hopped up stating she needed a human moment and that she was going to make herself some popcorn. So I decided that I would picked the movie this time around. It wasn't that I didn't like romantic movies I just preferred action over romance. I looked for one that would have a little of both. I finally decided that on **House of Flying Daggers **it had lots of fighting for me and the romantic scenes for her.

She walked back in the room with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of water just as I pushed play.

" So what are we watching?" She asked while sitting next to me placing the bowl in her lap and the bottle on the floor.

" **House of Flying Daggers**. Have you seen it yet?" She looked at me and scrunched up her face while she thought about if she had seen the movie or not.

" No I can't say I have. What kind of movie is it?"

" It's an action movie lots of fighting but don't worry there's romance in it as well."

Pushing herself away from me she looked at me and huffed. " Jasper romance is not the only type of movies I like matter of fact action movies are my favorite. Besides **Romeo and Juliet **and **Pride and Prejudice **I don't really watch that many romance movies because to me some of them seem unrealistic."

She looked at me as she ranted her eyes holding such intensity. Her face was flushed a beautiful red color and yet she looked so beautiful as told me her choice of movies. I was surprise to see that we had similar choices in movies. I've always assumed since she watched movies with Alice that she was a romance freak, because that is all Alice watched was romance.

She snuggled closer to me once again as we sat back to watch the movie. When it got to the scene when the leading lady revealed that she wasn't blind. Bella gasped she was obviously shocked by that little reveal. When the credits began to run I looked up at the clock it was close to six o'clock.

"Bella are you hungry?" I glanced at her she was cradling the now empty bowl in her lap.

" A little I could just reheat some of that spaghetti." She stood and headed for the kitchen while I place the movies back where they belonged. I headed for the kitchen so Bella could have some company while she ate her food. As I enter the kitchen I watch Bella sway to only music she could hear as she waited for her food to heat in the microwave. I chuckled and she turned looking at me with a smile on her face, she swayed her hips so more.

"Do you like the way my hips move Jasper?" If I wasn't already dead I swear this woman before me would be my death. She was a minx and I loved that about her gone was the reserved girl, no here was a woman who knew what she wanted.

" Darlin' I don't like it I love it." She smirked and turned to retrieve her plate. She made her way to the table and sat down. I sat across from her watching her as she twirled the noodles around her fork.

" Jasper I was told to tell you after tonight you are to get rid of the sheets in the guest room and to open the window to air out the room."

Uh she was told when was this I didn't hear a phone ring. I must have had a confused look on my face because she looked at me and swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking.

"Alice left me a note in the bathroom. She said you would find duplicate of the sheets in the guest room closet."

Wow Alice really did think of everything. I had some serious repaying to do when she came home. While I sat and pondered about things to do for Alice. Bella finished her food I got up to take her plate but she gave me a glare.

" Jasper I can wash my own dishes." Her features soften and she gave me a smile. " I'm getting to comfortable with you doing everything."

" Bella I don't mind doing the dishes you have used this evening. Why don't you head upstairs and relax I'll meet you up there."

She got up and walked out the room. I stood there for a moment watching as her form disappeared up the stairs. Everyone would be back tomorrow and everything between Bella and I would have to go back to normal. I didn't know if I could have a normal relationship with her I couldn't just go back to our usual routine a shy smile here and friendly hello there. No there was no way in hell I wanted to do that but I had to so tonight I was going to take it slowly. I know I told her earlier I was going to fuck her until she saw stars. But I wanted to make this night go on as long as possible.

I finished the dishes and started to make my way upstairs to the guest room. If my heart could beat it would be going a mile a minute. I opened the door and there she laid upon the pillows like the goddess that she was, clad in only her lace underwear. I felt my second in command twitch with excitement he knew exactly what was coming and like him I couldn't wait. I kicked my shoes off while pulling my shirt off I undid the my jeans letting them fall to the floor. As I stepped out of my jeans that pooled at my feet she giggled.

" Impatient are we?"

She had no idea, since early afternoon had been thinking of nothing more than bending her over and taking her sweet little pussy from behind. No No No I said I would take it slow and slow is what it will be.

"Bella you know me all to well."

I crawled onto the bed until I was kneeling in front of her ready to worship her body the way it deserved to be worshipped. As I went to remove the last of the garments that still held her body prisoner. She held her leg up placing her foot upon my chest.

" Ah Ah Jasper patience is a virtue remember." She smirked.

That little vixen she was using the same words I used with her earlier. She slowly let her foot drop back down as she moved away. She looked at me with heavy lidded eyes that held a strong desire in them.

"Jasper lie back on the now!" Her voice was husky yet still holding it's demanding edge. I immediately obeyed liking this new dominant side of her.

"Now Jasper you've been a bad boy these past two days." She paused for a minute as she straddled my lap.

"Taking my virginity. Had me longing for your touch all day, but instead of taking me like I asked you earlier. You decided to tease me with your words in the kitchen, you knew that I would get aroused."

She rocked back than forth creating a friction that sent a surge straight to my second in command. I could feel him twitch wanting to be release from his confinement.

"So do you think you should be punished?"

She asked while raking her nails down my chest. I looked up at her she looked so incredibly sexy, so confident in what she was doing at the moment. The hell with going slow tonight at this moment I wanted to fuck her senseless. If there was another chance for us to be together beyond tonight I would take it slowly than but not tonight.

"Shit darlin' you can do whatever you want to me."

She smiled at that but the smile she gave was not the smile of a shy girl but of a vixen . She slowly slid her body down my legs kissing my chest as she went. Her hands met the waistband of my boxers she tug on them as she continued her descent. Kissing my scars on my thighs, she was driving me insane.

"First I'm *kiss* going to *kiss* ride you. Then I'm going to *kiss* let you keep your promise and fuck me until I see stars." She landed the last kiss to the tip of my cock. I couldn't help the growl that emitted from my mouth.

"Stop fucking teasing me Bella and fucking ride me already." I could see her standing at the end of the bed. I watched as she slid her boy shorts down her long lean legs.

" For someone who likes to tease Jasper you sure don't like to be teased in return."

She climbed back onto the bed to hover her dripping pussy over my awaiting cock. She lowered herself on me fitting me like a glove. I reached up and unclasped her bra if she was going to ride me I wanted to see those perfect tits of hers bouncing. When she finally got comfortable she picked up speed her hands falling on to my chest. Throwing her head back until her hair was brushing against my thighs she let out a moan. I reached up to gently pinch her nipples I could feel her clenching around me She was close to coming I reached down and rubbed my thumb over her bundle of nerves.

She bucked against me. "Jazz". Was all she could say before her orgasm took over.

I flipped her over onto her back and plunged back into her hot core before she could come down from her orgasm. She clutched the sheets as thrust into her over and over.

All that escaped her mouth was soft mewling and low moans. I could feel her shiver underneath me she arched her back and spewed off a list of obscenities. I continued to plunged into her sweet depths she started to thrash about I felt her clamp down on me again.

Not this time I slowed down so that I could prolong her orgasm from coming. When her thrashing subside I picked my speed back up again. Hers hands went from clutching the sheet to clutching my back. She wrapped her legs around me and pushed her hips to meet mine.

"Please Jasper please let me come?" she asked breathlessly.

I couldn't hold out much longer myself. I grunted in response I could feel her clutching around me as I twitched the emotions flowing between us was so strong I was surprised I lasted this long.

"Oh my fucking god Jasper." She moaned.

"BELLA." I yelled her name as I felt her orgasm soar sending her sweet juices forward to mix with my cold seed as we came in unison. I pulled out and laid beside her pulling her close and wiping her damp hair off her face. I looked at the clock on the wall shit it was after three the family would be back less than five hours.

"Bella you need to take a shower." She looked up with sleep filled eyes.

"Why I'm so tired."

"Because it wouldn't be wise for you to smell like me let alone sex when Edward gets home."

With those words said she sprang to her feet probably a little too quickly for she immediately set back down. Shaking her head she giggled.

" You were right you did make me see stars."

I laughed. " Well darlin' I do tend to keep my promises."

She laughed and went to stand again this time she was successful. I watched as she made her way to the bathroom. As I heard the shower start I stood and slipped into my boxers I quickly gathered the sheets and threw open the window. Gathering Bella's clothing up I raced to Edward's room tossing her clothes in her bag while grabbing her tank top and sweats. When I finally finished cleaning up the guest room and taking a shower as well.

I heard the shower shut off she stepped out the bathroom clad in only a towel. I watched as she open the dresser again and slipped into a lacy royal blue set than her pajamas. I waited for her by the door to walk her to Edward's room. The closer we got to his room the more her emotions drop to something less than pleasant.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She bit her lip nervously. " Now that we shared this time together. How are we going to stay away from each other?" " I mean I don't think I can go back to how we used to be."

I looked at her and saw the tears welling in her eyes. " Neither do I but we'll have to try."

She nodded her head before she slipped into Edward's room she turned back around.

" Thank you Jasper for you know this weekend." She forced a small smile to grace her lips.

" No Bella thank you." I smiled at her as she closed the door. I listened until I heard her breathing go steady. Now to get rid of those sheets. I raced out of the house and into the forest carrying the sheets, lighter fluid and matches. Digging a hole in the dirt which luckily for me it had not rain for a couple of weeks.

I threw the sheets in dousing them with lighter fluid striking the match I watched the sheets being engulfed in flames. I watched until the sheets were no more but ashes I then threw the dirt back on to the hole covering it successfully. I raced back home to await the rest of the family's return

**Bpov**

I awoke to the sound of rain something that I had not heard in weeks and the cold arms of my fiancé.

"Morning love. Sleep well?"

I rolled into his embrace " Of course I slept well. How was your hunt?" I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Fine, did you have fun with Jasper?"

Of course of all the questions he had to ask that one. " Um sure."

"What did you do?" Ugh he was starting to annoy me with the questions and he had only asked two. "Nothing but watched movies and talked."

He looked at me and smiled. "That's good that you two got to know each other better."

Humpf if only he knew how well we got to know it each other he would probably leave again or rip Jasper's body apart maybe he would do both. I shuddered at that thought. I stood and stretched. " Uh maybe I should take a shower." He nodded in understanding as I grabbed my clothes. I was shocked Alice hadn't come in to change my clothes I had chosen. "Edward."

"Yes love."

" Where's Alice? I mean usually she's in here changing the clothes that I picked out by now."

He looked at me with a smile gracing his beautiful face his bronze hair falling in his eyes. " Her and Jasper took off as soon as we got back. Stating that they needed some alone time."

I nodded at his words turning and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the shower as I replayed what Edward just said to me. He left, he left and didn't even say goodbye. I shouldn't be upset but I was he wasn't my mate but that didn't matter I loved him just as much as Edward. So it still hurt that he didn't say goodbye. I stepped into the shower as a lone tear escaped my eye. I quickly showered I had to get a hold of myself I couldn't let Edward see me like this or he would know something was wrong. Getting dress and running my fingers through my damp hair I plastered a smile on my face as I threw the door open. There sitting in the same place as when I left the room was my Adonis, my love , my life Edward.

The rest of the day went in a blur and was uneventful. I played a few games with Emmett more like lost a few games with Emmett. I talked with Rose since coming back from Italy and the newborn war with Victoria we had become close. Esme fixed me dinner and I ate while we talked. Before I knew it Edward was dropping me off at home. My truck had died weeks ago and I refused to let Edward buy me a car. He told me I was being stubborn of course especially since we were getting married he said that he would've bought me one eventually anyway. But he hasn't brought it up since then I think he liked driving me around. We said our goodbyes and he told me he would be back after Charlie was asleep.

I walked into the house I could hear the sports channel coming from the living room.

"Bells is that you?"

" Yeah dad."

"How was your weekend at the Cullen's? You know I'm surprise they haven't asked you to move in yet as much time you spend there."

Yeah I was just as surprised I did spend more time there then at home now. "It was fine. How was your weekend."

" Great, went fishing with Billy."

"That's great dad, look I'm going to head to bed I'm pretty tired."

"Alright kiddo, see you in the morning I guess."

I head upstairs to do my nightly routine. I laid in bed waiting for Edward to come before long I heard Charlie climb the stairs heading to his room. Next thing I knew Edward was beside me.

" Miss me"

"More than you know."

I snuggled into his embrace it was so familiar, it was love, I knew then that this is where I belonged. He kissed my forehead. " You're tired you should sleep."

I wanted to protest but he started to hum my lullaby and before I knew what was happening I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Whew this was the longest chapter and the most difficult because I wasn't sure how I was going to go about their last night together. Plus I knew I had to throw Sunday into this chapter as well. I not sure how many chapters this story will be and who Bella is going to end up with so for now I'm just going to do what the plot bunnies tell me to do and they tell me to continue. My updates might not come as often now that it's the weekdays because I babysit and a small baby needs lots of attention. But that doesn't mean that I won't make an effort to try and update on the week days. So I'm going to shut up now. I Hope you like the chapter.**

***Lunar* **


	8. Thinking of You

**Chapter 8:Thinking of You**

**A/N: Okay so a few have asked who will Bella end of with? Well sweeties that I can not reveal at the moment. It's just that I have a few shockers to throw at you first, then and only then shall I reveal who Bella will choose.**

**Disclaimer: *sighs and pouts* I still own nothing.**

**Jasper: But you own me right?**

**Me: No I wish I did but I don't**

**Jasper: So if you don't own me then why am I here.**

**Me: Well …. Uh you see your kinda in my perverted little story that I made.**

**Jasper: *moves closer to me and leans in* So I'm being naughty in this story huh?**

**Me: * whispers* Yes very naughty.**

**Jasper: So tell me darlin' who owns me?**

**Me: * looks away* Stephenie Meyer owns you.**

**I also do not own Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

**Jpov**

It had been a week since I had seen Bella I couldn't stop thinking about her when I was alone. When I came back from spending Sunday morning and afternoon with Alice she was gone. But the thing I found peculiar was how Edward was acting since he came back from hunting. Anytime anyone would ask about Bella his emotions would go haywire. I tried to decipher them more than once but as quickly as they surfaced they would vanish. I missed hearing her laugh or see her blush, oh how beautiful her blush is especially when… shit I got to stop thinking about her. Maybe I'll go see what Emmett is up to, I got up off the bed and headed downstairs where I knew Emmett was at the moment. Soon as I entered the living room Emmett threw at controller at me.

"Sit down bro' and get ready to be crushed by my awesomeness." He smiled as he started HALO we played for a little while Emmett cheated of course. Just as I was getting ready to quit Edward walked in through the front door.

Emmett looked up from the screen. " Yo, Eddie grabbed the controller from Jasper, because he's all in his feelings about getting his ass kicked!"

Edward growled at Emmett. " Emmett how many times do I have to tell you Don't Call Me Eddie!"

Emmett paused the game and looked at him. "Geesh drama queen much. Now quit your bitchin', and grabbed the controller!"

Edward glared at Emmett "Look Emmett I don't have time to play games, I've got things to do." With that said he turned and left the room. Emmett turned and looked at me. "Well what's got emo boy's panties in a bunch. I shrugged my shoulders as Edward entered the room once again. Emmett looked at Edward and scrunched up his face as if he was thinking.

"Emmett that's none of your business!" Emmett smirked. " So I take that as a no than." Emmett looked around as if he was missing something. " Speaking of my little sister. Where is she, usually she's here? Now that I think about it I haven't seen her in a week."

Whoa, it took Emmett that long to realize Bella hasn't been around, but than again this was Emmett. I bet he doesn't notices much outside of Rose or his Jeep. At this thought I notice Edward's lip quirk up just a little.

Emmett let out an impatient sigh I swear he was like a two year old sometimes. "So are you going to tell me what you did with my little sister or am I going to have to call Charlie?" He looked at him with a serious expression.

"Look Emmett if you're so worried that I did something to Bella and that I'm keeping her from being here. Then call her and invite her over!" Emmett looked at Edward as if he possessed two heads.

" Whoa Eddie calm down I was joking, I know you would never do anything to Bella. I was just wondering where she's been this week."

Edward ran his hand threw his hair. "Sorry Em I didn't mean to snap at you." Emmett stood and place his hand on Edward's shoulder. " Bro it's okay we all know what your problem is and I accept your apology I know it's hard for you." Emmett face was serious while his emotions was far from anything relating to being serious. Edward looked at him confused. " Wha….What are you talking about?" He stuttered. Why the hell is Edward nervous all of sudden.

" You know your problem, you being a virgin, we all know that it's hard for you. I mean come on if I was in your shoes I would have the same problem, especially with a hot fiancée like Bella." Edward shot him a look. "But seriously I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. Whether it's for a few pointers, or if you need actual instructions on what to do, and where to put it, I'm here for you."

Edward looked at him. "Um thanks Emmett I guess." I could feel the relief rolling off of him, but I couldn't understand why he would need to feel that way.

Emmett clapped him on the back. "No problem bro that's what I'm here for to help guide you." Edward looked around for a moment. "Well… uh I'm going for a drive I'll be back later, but Emmett if you want to call and invite Bella over go right ahead." Emmett jumped up and down like the two year old he was today. "Yah I get to play with the human." He rushed out of the room to call her.

Edward yelled after him. "Be careful with her Emmett please!" Hell you would think we didn't know how to act around Bella the way he carried on. And giving Emmett permission as if we weren't allowed to talk to Bella or she wasn't allowed to talked to us without his say so that was just ridiculous. I looked up to see Edward looking at me. " Jasper I didn't mean it like that and you know it, and as for telling Emmett to be careful you know as well as I do that he forgets his own strength." That was true but he should know by now that Emmett would never hurt Bella. He knew how to handle himself around her.

"Look Jazz I know he would never hurt her, but she is quite fragile so he needs to be careful." I looked at him he really was clueless. "Edward you make her sound as if she is made of glass Bella is not as breakable as you think." He pinched the bridge of his nose. " I don't have time for this right now I'll be back later!" He turned and left out the front door. I didn't know if he was having problems with Bella but I did know something was definitely wrong with Edward.

**Bpov**

I moved around the house cleaning this and that just to have something to do. Edward had just left and I was starting to feel bored. It had been a week since I had been at the Cullen's house, a week since I had seen Jasper. I kept telling myself I loved Edward more than Jasper that it became my mantra. But no matter how much I repeated that to myself the question still came. Do I really love Edward more?

I mean he was everything to me but lately it was as he was suffocating me where as with Jasper I felt free. Edward wanted to control me Jasper wanted me to make my own decisions. Edward treated me as a delicate flower Jasper treated me as if I wouldn't break as soon as he touched me. It was light and dark with them two the only difference is with light and dark you can't live without the other right? If there was no light how would you know to wake and if there was no dark how would you sleep? How could I choose between the two when I felt I couldn't live without either of them. But the fact was still there Jasper couldn't be mine because he already had a mate and he was in love right? The questions kept forming in my head only I couldn't find answers to them.

Gah I was going to drive myself insane if I didn't stop. I reached over and turned the radio on just in time to hear the announcer raspy voice announce the next song. This next song folks is Thinking of You by Katy Perry I turned the radio up I loved this song.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_  
Edward was perfection at the beginning in everyway. But now I realized he had some flaws.

_**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**_

When he left me after my birthday he wanted me to move on. And I was going to try with Jacob but I knew he would have only got part of me and not all of me like he deserved.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

Every since last weekend Jasper has been constantly on my mind. No matter how much I tried to push thoughts of him away. They always seem to resurface.

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**_

Jasper was everything he was fun, he had a great sense of humor and he didn't sugar coat the truth. Where Edward was anything but fun now days, he sense of humor was crap and he never wanted to tell me the truth. With Edward I thought I had the best but now I see Jasper is definitely better.

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_

Every time Edward had kiss me this week I kept wishing it was Jasper I was kissing. And when Edward would touch me I would think about Jasper touching me.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**_

Yes I was definitely thinking of Jasper when I was with Edward even though I tried not to think about him.

_**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**_

I didn't want to let Edward go but he was no longer the best in my eyes Jasper was. But the fact still stood that he was married to my best friend. I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... **_

I did want Jasper but I couldn't hurt Alice after all that she has done for me. I just had to try and keep my growing feelings for Jasper to myself.

I turned the radio off as the song went off the tears were stinging my eyes as I tried to blink them away. I was in love with Jasper and there was no way I could get rid of these feelings that had arisen from spending one weekend with him. As I was thinking about what I could do to submerge these feelings the phone rang startling me out of my thoughts. I grabbed the phone and pushed talk.

"**Hello."**

"_Bellsy, how you doing?"_

"**Hey, Emmybear I'm doing fine, how about you?"**

"_Fine, bored. So Bellsy do you want to come over?"_

"**Em I would love to come over there's just one problem**."

"_Oh yeah and what's that?"_

" **I don't have any way of getting there."**

"_Sure you do Bella, drive your truck."_

"**Em my truck hasn't worked in weeks."**

"_Oh yeah I forgot Uh ….Ow… Alice." _I heard shoving and then my forever cheerful friend was on the phone.

"_Hey Bella be ready I'm on my way." _That's all she said before she hung up leaving looking at the phone, before I realize there was no one on the other end. Hanging up the phone I grabbed my jacket out the closet and wrote a quick note for Charlie. I walked out of the house to see Alice was already there. Walking to her car I could see that she was bouncing in her seat.

I open the door and was assaulted by her words.

"Bella I am so happy you are coming over today. We really missed you this week, we thought that maybe you didn't want to be bothered. But then I saw a vision it seems my brother dear likes having you to himself he is so selfish. Oh my god we have so much to talk about." She stopped and scrutinized my clothing shaking her head at me.

"Bella you've been only gone for a week out of my presence and you look like a walking fashion disaster. Have I taught you nothing at all?" I glanced down at my clothes I didn't see anything wrong with what I had on I thought I did a okay job. I had on a dark blue shirt, black jeans and my black doc martins on.

She looked at me again and shuddered. "Bella we are definitely having you change once we get to the house."

I shook my head. "No Alice I'm not playing Bella Barbie today."

"But you would look…." I cut her off.

" I said No and that's final." She looked at me and pouted but seeing that I was not budging on my decision she nodded her head and started the car. Finally we were on our way to her house I would get to see Jasper. The question is would I be able to act normally in front of everyone else with him in the same room?

**Jpov**

I watched as Emmett came back into the room phone in hand and a smile plastered across his face. The giddiness rolling off him was overwhelming I felt myself smiling ear to ear. I listen to the conversation he had with Bella.

"**Sure you do Bella, drive your truck." **He really was slow but every once in while he had an intelligent moment this wasn't one of those times apparently. I could hear her reply she sounded like she too couldn't believe Emmett was that slow. _"Em my truck hasn't worked in weeks."_

"**Oh yeah I forgot." **Before he could say more Alice was in front of him grabbing the phone and shoving him out the way. "Uh…Ow…Alice." For her to be a pixie she was awfully strong. She looked at Emmett and stuck out her tongue turning back to the phone she said. **"Hey Bella be ready I'm on my way." **She was off the phone, out the door and down the drive before I realized that she was going to get Bella. Bella was on her way her god I couldn't wait to see her.

I was lost in thoughts of Bella when I heard Emmett squeal in excitement. He really was a kid trapped in adult's body. The door opened and there she was as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"Bellsy!" Emmett shouted while pulling her in for a bear hug.

"Em …can't…breathe." He chuckled as he set her down.

"Sorry Bellsy I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you to Emmybear." She looked around until her eyes landed on me, she looked down blushing. "Hi Jasper."

I was hoping things wouldn't be awkward but I could feel the nervousness coming off of her. "Hello Bella." Emmett looked at both of us.

"You mean to tell me that you two spent a weekend bonding and you two are still acting awkward towards each other." Of all the times for him to be observant he picked today. "You two could at least hug or something I mean your practically family." I saw Bella slightly wince at the word family, I mean sure we could hug but I much rather do something else. Uh Jasper you got to stop thinking of her like that she's with Edward you only had her for that weekend. I looked up to see Bella looking at me, I felt Emmett nudge me forward.

"Dude you can hug her she won't bite." He laughed at what he just said. I moved towards Bella when I reached her I gently grabbed her pulling her into me. This moment right here with her soft warm body in my arms was heaven. I released her even though I could hold her in my arms forever if she'd let me, but I didn't want to cause Emmett to become suspicious.

Emmett clapped me on the back. "See bro that wasn't so bad." I nodded my head agreeing course it wasn't bad to hug Bella but it was torture because that was all I could do was hug her.

"So Bells tell me you'll play Halo with me right? I mean mister sensitive over there accused me of cheating just because he sucks so bad and Eddie-boy being the pansy that he is flat out said he had better things to do. But you won't hurt my feelings by refusing to play like those two did." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, man he's been around my wife too much if he was relying on the puppy dog eyes.

She looked at him and smiled. "Sure Emmett I'll play the game with you." He jumped up pumping his fist in the air. "Alright, grabbed that controller over there Bellsy!" He pointed to the game controller laying on the floor.

She grabbed it and plopped down beside him. "Hey speaking of Edward I thought he would be here at least that's what he told me when he left my house. He said he was going home because he had things to do here. But when Alice and I pulled into the garage I noticed his car was missing."

We all looked at her in shock. Why would he tell her he would be here and why would he tell Emmett to invite her over if he was leaving. I mean surely he must have known she would ask where he was if this is where he told her he would be. If I wasn't suspicious before I definitely was now.

Alice fidgeted which didn't go unnoticed by me she knew something I was going to have to question her later. Emmett seem to come out of his trance. "Bells no one knows where he is, he just said he was going for a drive. I tell you one thing Eddie sure has been acting differently lately." It must be bad if Emmett was noticing the change in Edward. Bella nodded her head to what Emmett said.

"Yeah he's been acting strange every since your last hunting trip." I could feel sadness pouring off of her. She looked up and smile. "Enough about Edward let's play this game Emmett!" I noticed Alice get up and leave the room I couldn't feel her emotions which meant she was hiding something. I excuse myself from the others I felt Bella's longing as she looked at me. " See ya Jazz."

I walked up to Carlisle's study and knocked I heard shuffling of papers before he spoke.

"Come in Jasper." I walked in to see him sitting behind his desk his hands clasped together. He inclined his head to the chair. I sat down and looked at him.

"So Jasper what can I do for you?"

"Well Carlisle I was curious about last weekend's hunting trip."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me. " Oh and what is it your curious about?"

"Well I guess you can say I'm curious about what you and Edward discussed when you separated from the rest of the family."

I could feel Carlisle's confusion. "I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about Jasper I never talked to Edward while we were hunting last weekend. To be quite honest he said he was going to hunt closer to Alaska."

"But Alice said…" Then it dawned on me Alice had lied but the question that I was now seeking an answer for was Why? I thanked Carlisle for his time and for answering my question. Which I'm sure he felt he didn't help at all I left his study to go find my pixie wife she had a lot explaining to do and I wanted answers.

I walked into our room to find her sitting on the bed. She spoke before I could even get a word out.

"Jazz I know you want answers and I'll explain as much as I can. But not know wait until I take Bella home and then we will go somewhere. If that's alright with you?" I nodded my head letting her know that I agreed with waiting.

**Epov**

I couldn't believe I was doing this again but it's like I couldn't help myself. I held my phone to my ear waiting for her to pick up.

I heard her sultry voice as she picked up. _"Hello." _God I loved her voice.

"**Hello Tanya I'm on my way I'll see you soon."**

"_Okay Edward see you soon." _She all but purred into the phone before she hung up. I gripped the steering wheel as I accelerated the speed of my car. I loved Bella there was no doubt about that but Tanya was just well she was just so desirable.

**A/N: So you got a little of Emmett humor in this chapter and a few answers. Trust me there will be more to reveal just be patient and please review.**

***Lunar***


	9. Web of Lies and Secrets

**Chapter 9: Web of Lies and Secrets**

**A/N: So yeah a big shocker at the end of the last chapter. I know some of you were probably thinking that Edward was cheating with Alice that you never suspected Tanya. I loved Wanda W view on Alice she called her Cupid's mentally challenged sister on crack that was funny. But just so you know Alice is far from being that at all I would have to say she believes everyone should have a chance at being happy. Well my sweets if you loved the surprises in the last chapter than I hope you like the ones in this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

**Jpov**

We had all laughed and joked with one another but there was an undercurrent of tension hanging in the air. Bella's emotions had been all over the place every since Emmett mentioned Edward going for a drive. I had felt hurt, anger, worry, and a little pain coming from her the most, but they changed so much that I had to keep sending excessive amounts of serenity throughout the room.

As soon as Bella left Emmett and I decided to head in separate ways. Emmett to his room where I'm sure that him and Rose where going to start their nightly ritual of worshipping each other bodies. I swear those two sometimes could put a roomful of lustful high school students to shame with the amounts of lust they throw off. I headed into the room I shared with my overly hyper wife.

I paced back and forth mulling things over in my head. Why did Edward go to Alaska to hunt? Why did Alice lie to me she always told me the truth before? I would have asked myself why Edward would lie to Bella but since he had done it before I didn't deem to put it past him now. I continued my pacing when Alice entered the room.

"Jazz do you really think you need to wear a hole into the carpet?" She looked at me with amusement.

I stopped my pacing. "Alice really this is no time for jokes you have been keeping things from me and I want answers!" I all but shouted at her.

"Jeez Jasper could you get any louder I'm sure Emmett and Rose didn't hear you over the noise their already making." She replied sarcastically. "Now come on we're going for a run." I looked as she jumped out the window into the backyard below jumping behind her we raced off into the forest lining the backyard.

"Alice where are we going?" I questioned her but she continue to run not once slowing down.

"Just keep following me Jazz." Of course I would keep following her I didn't have a choice if I ever wanted to know what she was keeping from me.

We had been running for miles then finally she came to an abrupt stop. She walked through the trees that lined a clearing with rushing water. As I walked through the trees myself I had to stop it was the most beautiful and peaceful place I had ever been. There was a small waterfall a few boulders that surrounded the little pool of water. "Wow Alice this place is beautiful."

She smiled as she looked around. "Yeah it is, I found this place when Edward and I went hunting one time and had separated to look for our prey." She hopped up on one of the boulders that seem to be the largest and patted the space beside her. I hoped up and faced her.

"So Alice why did you lie to me about Edward going off and talking to Carlisle while you all were hunting?"

"Jazz I didn't lie to you that's what Edward said he was going to do when he separated from me in our hunt and I had a vision to confirm what he had said."

I looked at her confusion lining my face. "But I asked Carlisle and he….."

"And he said he didn't speak to Edward I know Jazz, but you of all people know how my visions work I only see what path that person has chosen at the moment sure I can make scenarios up but that doesn't mean they would happen if the person chose not to follow through. I mean take you and Bella that was an scenario which I told you about, but I had no way of knowing if you would follow through with it because of Jake and Seth, I didn't know until I asked you."

"Okay Alice but what does that have to do with Edward?"

"Everything Jazz! Don't you see that was the path his future at the moment was showing. Him talking to Carlisle."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "So you didn't get any other visions of him I mean you had to have seen him change his mind right?"

"No Jazz that's where you're wrong. Just like I can easily keep Edward out of my mind he can easily thwart my visions that pertain his future."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't understand why he would lie to you or keep you from seeing visions of him. Do you think he's in trouble?"

"I've been asking myself the same questions for a while now. I haven't been getting clear visions of Edward since the day after the newborn war with Victoria. You know the day Bella went to check on Jake and his injuries she spent practically the whole day there. Well remember Edward left saying he was going to visit the Denali's?" I nodded my head as I searched the memory of that day. Yeah I remember him saying that he couldn't stay around while Bella was down there with Jacob. That he trusted her he just didn't trust Jacob around her and that was enough to make him want to cross the treaty line just to make sure she was okay. So in order for him to resist the temptation to do just that he left for the Denali's.

Alice snapped her fingers in front of me. " Hello earth to Jasper."

I shifted my eyes upon her. "Sorry Alice I was just thinking about that day."

"It's alright, like I was saying he drove to the Denali's and you know Tanya was just ecstatic to see him well I saw Tanya come on to him in a vision and then everything went fuzzy not blank like with the wolves but fuzzy like everything was out of focus. An for a minute I panicked because I couldn't tune onto Edward's future at all. It scared me so much, of course you could see why I felt I needed to call."

I nodded my head seeing the reason because I too would have called. She looked at me than continued.

"Well when he picked up he sounded a little strange I could hear Tanya giggling in the background. I admit at first I didn't think nothing of it, but when Edward came back he was acting strange for a while he didn't want to be around me let alone hunt with me. But that's wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was that I would get visions of Edward and Bella laughing and then everything would go fuzzy and the more I tried to look the more everything went out of focus. I started to get suspicious of course because I've never had a problem with my visions well except with the wolves but other than that never. The more I observed Edward the more I started thinking he was causing the lapse in my vision by changing his mind constantly. So you see Jazz I didn't lie to you I told you what I saw or should I say what Edward wanted me to see."

I looked at Alice who was still wearing an look of irritation of her face.

"Wow Alice I'm so sorry I accused you of lying."

"It's okay Jazz I can fully understand why you thought I was lying."

"But that doesn't explain why you suggested that I give Bella her released that weekend?"

"Well Jazz I told you I was suspicious of Edward so one day when he was helping Esme I decided to check his phone which was in his room charging. I looked through his call list and saw that he had been receiving as well as calling Tanya a lot and you know he's never really called her before. So I read one of his text messages that she sent him and she said she couldn't wait to see him again."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know I had no right going through his phone and I know that I might have been jumping to conclusions but come on Jazz you know Tanya has been waiting to sink her evil succubus claws into Edward. So who's to say she didn't that day he went while Bella was in La Push."

I ran my fingers through my hair again. " I don't know Alice you may be on to something, but tell why would Edward jeopardize what he has with Bella for Tanya?"

She looked up at me. "I thought you would never ask, because I asked myself the same question and then I thought of it. She's not breakable like Bella."

"Edward has got to be smarter than that Alice. He's suppose to be Bella's soul mate and he's going to throw all that away just so he could get some ass. That just doesn't seem like Edward."

"Yeah it may not seem like Edward but it's definitely something Tanya would do, besides Edward hasn't been acting himself lately."

"But a soul mate bond is deeper than anything Alice."

She looked at me and smiled nervously. "Jazz what would you say if I told you that I don't think Bella is Edward's soul mate."

"Uh…Alice I don't understand of course Bella is Edward's soul mate her blood calls to him like no other."

"Yeah well Jazz I think that's all she is to him, his la tua cantante not his soul mate at all. Think about it if you were able to resist draining your singer and you start to have feelings for her but they are not as strong as they should be and you start to doubt yourself and your relationship. And then someone comes along and gives you something you feel she can not a release.

Wouldn't you say that even though you knew you weren't meant to be together you would still hold onto her. But us being selfish creatures we tend to not like to let things go and that is what I think Edward is doing. I think he is holding onto Bella because one she is his first love and two her blood calls to him."

I shook my head I didn't want to believe her. "So you're telling me that you think Edward knows he is not Bella soul mate?"

"Well no and yes, no because like I said he does love her and yes because I have never heard of an account where a vampire found there soul mate. And then just leave them and on top of that lie to them just so they could leave them. I think Edward let's her blood cloud his rational thinking he believes his love runs deeply for her when I think it's her blood he loves so deeply. His love for her is probably nothing more than puppy love."

I had to get off this subject because it sicken me to think that Edward might actually think that way.

"So Alice you never explained to me why you said I would be best to help Bella with her release?"

"Well Jazz I told you before you were the only one who I saw do it successfully. The vision with Edward I saw him well…let's just say he broke Bella. Emmett would have refused saying she was too much like a real lil' sister. She would have allowed Carlisle but she would have been disgusted with herself afterward and would have confessed to Edward he would have left her again. Newton was never an option because SHE would flat out refuse. Masturbation would only work so long before she grew more frustrated. And Jake was absolutely not an option her whole future disappeared only to reappear a few years later to see her in the same shape if not worse when Edward had left her. So that left you I saw that you would take care of her needs and that you would be as rough or gentle as she deemed necessary."

I looked at her wow she really did think of every scenario.

"After we came back Jazz while me and you were out I had a vision that you and Bella were in love and happy." She looked up at me as if to gauge my reaction to her words before she continued.

"Look Jazz you need to know You and I were not meant to be forever. Yes I was telling the truth when I met you in that diner I was waiting for you. I was waiting so that I could show you there was another way for you to exist. But I never once said we were soul mates I do love you Jazz so never think otherwise. I've seen the two of us with others and we're happy and I would rather see you with your soul mate and truly happy than with me and only just being there by my side because it's what you think will make me happy. You feel as if you need to be with me because you believe you owe me but you don't owe me Jazz."

I looked at her how could she not be my soul mate when she knows me so well.

"I'm not your soul mate Jazz. I know you so well because you've never kept anything hidden from me. I wish I could say that was true about me. I've kept that from you Jazz because I didn't want to believe my own visions I was being selfish."

How could she think she was being selfish because I would have done the same thing.

"So do you know who are soul mates are?"

She looked at me with a sly smile. "At first I didn't know they were nothing but blurs then they became bodies with no faces. But lately I've been getting clear visions of them."

I wondered how long she been seeing them clear, did Edward know and just who were these mystery people who were to be our soul mates?

I was just about to ask her when she laughed. "Jazz I've already seen what you're going to ask so why don't I save you the trouble. I've been seeing them clearly since the day after the newborn war. No Edward does not know I don't think he would approve. And as for the identity of your soul mate you've already met her as I have yet to meet mine but I will know him when I see him."

She smiled at her words. I've already met her that still didn't tell me who she was for all I knew it could be Jessica Stanley. I shuddered at the thought of that I would rather be alone than be with her.

"Jazz stop over thinking it you already know who she is you're just denying it. And no I will not tell you so don't bother asking."

I sighed. "Fine Alice so what do we do now?"

"Well Jazz we go back home I've already got the divorce papers so all we need to do is sign on the dotted line. I saw no reason to put of the inevitable any longer."

"But what about the family what will they think when they find out we are no longer together?"

"Jazz I don't think that it will be wise to tell them just yet. Not all of us can keep are minds close like you and I can."

She hopped off the boulder walking to the line of trees. "Oh an Jasper when you do figure out who your soul mate is which I don't understand how you don't know. You should bring her here she'll love this place."

I was already at her side and she was ready to run when I reached out and stopped her.

"Alice what are we going to do about Edward. I mean do you really think he's been messing with Tanya? And if so do you think she is his soul mate?"

She looked back at me with her brows furrowed. " I don't know Jazz but I will find out he is bound to slip up on blocking me and when he does I will know. As for Tanya being his soul mate she wishes."

With that said we were off heading for home.

**Rpov**

I heard Jasper yell out of frustration. But I didn't understand why he felt he needed answers from Alice. I mean what could she be keeping from him. What could they be keeping from us. You know for a family that has no secrets there sure were a lot of them now. Edward leaving after he's come home from Bella going god knows where but where ever this place of nowhere was it sure was putting a large amount of miles on his car. It must be somewhere great if what Emmett said is true that he felt he had to lie to Bella about where he was going. I knew that Jazz was keeping things from me I mean we usually told each other everything. I told him more things than I've told Alice. You would think us pretending to be twins and all and the fact that we were closer to each other than he was with Edward and I with Alice. So I didn't get why he didn't he felt he couldn't tell me whatever was bothering him. I noticed he had changed after we had come back from our hunting trip. When he would hear someone mention Bella's name he would smile. It made had been quick and he may had thought no one noticed but I did. So what ever his problem was it had to do with Bella and I was going to find out either from him or her.

**Epov**

I couldn't keep doing this I couldn't hurt Bella.

"Tanya I can't see you anymore."

"Edward you keep saying that but yet you keep coming back."

"No I mean it this time I can't keep doing this to Bella."

"Ah yes your fiancée tell me Edward who are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Tanya you don't' understand I love her."

"Edward if you love her than tell me why are you in bed with me instead of at home with your precious Bella?" She all but sneered her name.

I looked at her trying to answer her question.

"See Edward you can't even answer that question. It's because you don't' want to be there right, come one Edward tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong Tanya I do want to be there that's why I'm leaving."

"Yes you may be leaving but you will be back." You don't deserve Bella you see me and you Edward we are just alike. Controlling, manipulative, liars don't you see we deserve each other."

"I am nothing like you!"

She chuckled. "Oh Edward you are more like me than you know it but than again I think you know your like me yet you deny it. Tell me what would your Bella do if she ever found out you betrayed her that you deceived her tell me what would she think of you then. Surely she wouldn't see you as her love of her life, no she would see you for who you really are."

"She will never find out! And if she did I would beg for her forgiveness."

"Edward you can't keep secrets don't you know the truth always comes out in the end. What makes you think she will accept your apology because honestly you don't deserve it. I think if she found out she would be disgusted with you she would leave you this time instead of you leaving her. And then you will come crawling back to me and I'll be here to accept you with open arms."

I looked at her with disgust it wasn't so much her that I was disgusted with but more like I was disgusted with myself. Because mostly what she had said was true I didn't deserve Bella but I needed her and if she did ever find out I would spend all eternity trying to make it up to her. I dressed quickly trying not to think of how Bella would look at me if she ever found out about my affair.

"Goodbye Tanya. Oh and Tanya don't bother coming to the wedding."

"Oh Edward you know and I know that once Bella finds out there won't be a wedding."

I was at the door ready to leave when she said that I turned to look at her. "Oh and how is she going to find out are you going to tell her?"

She laughed. "Of course not Edward you are bound to slip up. Either you will tell her because you'll feel guilty or Alice will see and tell her. You know what Edward maybe your right we are nothing alike because you see were you feel guilty I feel nothing at all."

I turned and walked out the door I could hear her laughter as I got in my car and drove away. I had to get home I knew I couldn't go to Bella's smelling like Tanya shit I smelled like her. I would have to go through my window. I was going to have to make it up to Bella some how I had told her I would be there tonight. But I couldn't go there not tonight I had a lot of thinking to do. I did know one thing I hope Bella never finds out about me and Tanya.

**So there you go you've got answers from Alice, Rose's suspicions and a Edward and Tanya discussion. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it answered some of your questions. If it didn't then let me know what answer you were hoping to get and I will try to answer it either in a chapter or I'll answer it in a reply. Anyway review please they encourage me to continue.**

***Lunar***


	10. Tender Moments Drown In Flames

**Chapter 10: Tender Moments Drown In Flames**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update my internet was down plus I was under the weather with some kind of head cold. So I've been doped up on cough medicine which caused my brain to not function properly. I changed the pov's a lot throughout this chapter. I wasn't so sure if I like this chapter or not but here it is anyway I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I do not own Twilight I do not own Twilight. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll quit wishing that I did. Nope didn't work I still wish I did.**

**Bpov**

I tossed and turned but I was still unable to get to sleep. I glanced at the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand it was 2:30. Ugh were was Edward when I needed him. He said that he would be here tonight but it was now early morning and he was a no show. Emmett said that he went for a drive, yeah right a drive my ass! I sat up pressing my back against the headboard.

I thought back to what Emmett had said earlier about Edward acting strange. I had notice that he was acting strange but I had put it off as nerves for our upcoming wedding and my change. And it was just a sudden change in him, he had been acting differently since the day after I went to see Jake.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts of something being amiss. Was Edward keeping things from me or was I starting to get a guilty conscience. I mean he would never do anything like what I did with Jasper.

I had did the worst thing that anyone could do to their mate, and now I had to live with my infidelity. What scared me about that was that I didn't want to stop I wanted Jasper. I couldn't help it I felt drawn to him every since our first night together every since we touched.

I looked at the clock again it was now 3 o'clock glancing at my new phone. Usually I hated when Alice bought me things but at this moment I was grateful that I had a friend like her. I picked the phone up and scrolled through the names. I loved that she had put all the numbers that I would every need in the phone but did she had to alphabetize the names. I mean Edward should have been first since he was the one I was going to be calling the most but no she was first on the list. I finally saw Edward's name I pushed the talk button. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella are you alright? What's wrong?"

I sighed typical Edward I call early in the morning and he thinks something is wrong.

"I'm fine Edward nothing's wrong calm down."

I heard him take a deep breath. "So if nothing is wrong then why are you calling this late you should be sleeping."

I couldn't believe him I call him and he is telling me that I needed to be sleeping as if I was a little child.

"Well Edward I didn't know I had a bedtime still. You know I already have one father I don't need you pretending to be one as well. I called because I couldn't sleep I thought you would be happy to hear my voice no matter what the time." I was really starting to regret calling him already.

"I'm sorry Bella your right it shouldn't matter of the time you choose to call me because I do love hearing your voice."

God why did he make it hard to stay mad at him.

"It's alright Edward. So how was your drive, when did you get back?"

"Um… it was…it was fine Bella I got back a while go."

Why was Edward stuttering he never stuttered. Wait he got back a while go why didn't he come here.

"Edward why didn't you come over if you got back early? I couldn't sleep you know I sleep better with you next to me."

"Look Bella I don't have to spend every night with you and you're a big girl you should be able to sleep by yourself. You shouldn't need me there to hold your hand!"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes but it wasn't really from hurt it was anger. How dare he snap at me all I asked is why he didn't come over like he said he would.

"You know Edward your right I am a big girl, and since I'm such a big girl I don't need you here to hold me at night. I remember when you didn't mind holding my hand or watching me sleep. So since you say I don't need you here to sleep I guess I know the answer to the reason I called you in the first place. Goodbye Edward."

"Bella I'm sor…." I hung up before he could finish I didn't want to talk to him let alone hear him right now. I would see him tomorrow anyway Alice said that she wanted me to come over they were going hunting and she said it was best if I was over there. I was just wondering who was keeping me company this time. I had asked Alice but she wouldn't tell me. I laid back down on the bed thinking about the conversation I just had with Edward. Even if he didn't mean what he said it still hurt. I finally started to feel sleepy and still thinking of Edward and his strange behavior I drifted into a restless sleep.

**Epov**

I couldn't believe I had just spoke those words to Bella. I had never spoke to her like that before, maybe Tanya was right I didn't deserve Bella. I wouldn't be surprise if she didn't want to speak to me for the rest of the weekend. Everyone's thoughts started to consume my mind. They had heard the conversation sometimes I wished that we didn't have such great hearing. I wasn't shock that I heard Rose's thoughts first.

_I hope your listening Edward you are such an ass! If I was Bella I wouldn't want to marry pompous ass! _

Next was her overly sized husband who at times still acted like he was still two instead of the almost ninety years he was but you got to love Emmett. Right now I think I was on his roast'em and toast'em list.

_Dude that was harsh Eddie. Brother or no brother if you dare talk to my little sis' like that again Esme and Carlisle will be searching for your body parts for years. _Alice who was usually by my side always that we really should have been siblings. But lately we or should I say I have been keeping my distance from her.

_Edward how could you say that to her what's with you lately. You need to apologize to her she doesn't deserve to be snapped at because you're having problems_. She was right I shouldn't take my anger out on Bella just because I was angry with myself. Even in Esme's thoughts I could hear her disappointment. _Edward dear that was out of line_. I could hear Jasper mentally growl. _I should rip him apart. How dare he talk to Bella like that, he doesn't deserve her. The way he's been acting lately I'm surprise she stuck around this long. _Wow he spends one weekend with her and he thinks he knows everything about her and what she deserves. _Edward we need to talk now son how about we go for a run I will meet you downstairs. _I knew Carlisle probably wanted to speak to me where there wasn't prying ears.

I made my way downstairs to where Carlisle was standing he turned and headed for the back door. I followed behind wondering what Carlisle had to say to me. As we made it into the backyard he started to run I followed at a slower pace letting him lead. We ran for a few miles before Carlisle stopped and turned to face me. I came to an halt in front of him I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about he had been blocking his thoughts from me since he had told me we needed to talk.

**Cpov**

I turned to face Edward I had kept my thoughts hidden and I could tell by the way he kept furrowing his brow that he was trying to figure out why I brought him out here to talk.

"Edward I know you are wondering why we are out here instead of being at home. Son I'm worry about you, here lately you've been isolating yourself from the family. Is there something bothering you do you want to talk about it?" I was waiting for him to justify his behavior.

"Carlisle there is nothing wrong with me. I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm isolating myself I just been feeling a little nervous about the upcoming wedding."

He was lying to me after all these years he now felt the need to lie to me. He actually was standing in front of me lying he was forgetting that he was my first companion therefore I knew when he was telling the truth or being dishonest. He may get away with being mendacious with humans but with his family he should stick to telling the truth.

"Edward last weekend did you tell Alice that you were going to hunt with me so that we could talk?"

He looked at me and raked his fingers through his hair. If he was human he would probably be sweating bullets.

"Well Carlisle I was going to ask you to hunt with me separately but I changed my mind and decided to hunt alone. I guess I should have told Alice that I changed my mind."

Lies, lies, and more lies I couldn't believe he was going to continue to lie to me. And what does he mean he should have told Alice she would have saw when he changed his mind. Something wasn't right everyone of my kids were acting strange except Emmett and Rose.

"Carlisle why are you blocking your thoughts from me?"

Probably the same reason he kept lying to me.

"Edward I feel the only way I might get some answers around here is if I keep my thoughts hidden wouldn't you agree?"

"Well what else would you like to know?"

If I didn't know any better I could swear he was getting agitated.

"Okay Edward I guess since it seems your in a hurry I'll make this my last question. Why did you snap at Bella that's not like you at all. Are you and Bella having problems?"

He looked at me incredulously.

"No Carlisle I'm not having problems with Bella. I just had a lot on my mind and I took my frustrations out on her it won't happen again matter of fact I'm going to apologize when she comes over later on this afternoon."

Finally he was being sincere about something I wasn't sure about him not having problems with Bella but I was sure he was going to apologize to her. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something.

"So um…Carlisle can I go now I mean are you sure there is nothing else you want to ask me?"

"No Edward that will be all, I have questions but I know you can not give me the answers that I seek."

He nodded his head and turned taking off in the direction that we came, I watched until he was out of view. I decided to walk around a bit while I processed everything. I knew Edward was keeping something from me and whatever it was he was also probably keeping it from Bella.

Bella had been making herself scarce all week then she shows up yesterday has fun with the family. But when I did go downstairs I could tell she was going through emotional turmoil.

Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off of Bella I couldn't decipher the love he held in his eyes for her then but now that I was thinking about it I believe Jasper is in love with Bella. The only thing that disturbs me the most is that Alice seemed fine with her husband basically drooling over his brother's fiancée. I didn't want to call a family meeting I wanted the kids to work out their problems on their own but if things didn't get any better before the wedding I would have to step in because the last thing I want is for secrets to come out the day of the wedding.

**Jpov**

The emotions in the house was beyond tense. Edward and Carlisle had just left to go for a run, roughly translated Carlisle needed to get Edward away from a house where all of it's inhabitants hear everything so that they could talk. I was sitting in my study wondering about my conversation last night with Alice. She said that I already knew who my soul mate was, that she was practically right in my face. The only person I could think about, that I really knew was Bella….Oh My God Bella was my soul mate. I heard Alice mumble from our room, "It's about time he figured it out, I tell you men no matter what they are whether they're human, vampire, or werewolf they're still on the slow side."

I heard Emmett yell from his room at that comment.

"Hey Alice I resent that I have you know I'm not slow!"

I heard Alice and Rose giggle they both spoke in unison. " Sure Em your not slow at all."

"Why thank you girls….Hey wait a minute you two were being sarcastic weren't you!"

Emmett really wasn't helping prove that he wasn't slow.

"Wow Em that's a big word for you, do you even know what sarcastic mean?" Alice could barely get the words out before she started to laugh.

"Of course Alice I know what sarcastic means don't you, if not I'll be glad to loan you my dictionary."

Wow I couldn't believe Emmett owned a dictionary apparently neither could Alice.

"Em you own a dictionary?" I could feel her shock coming off of her as well as amusement. I wonder why she was feeling amused.

"Don't sound so shock Alice of course I own a dictionary. It even has pictures in it not like those boring ones Bella uses."

As he finished his sentence I heard Alice burst into laughter once again. Esme finally cut into their childish banter.

"Emmett dear it's okay we know your not slow your just special in your own little way."

"Why thank you mom, see Alice I'm special."

I heard Alice snicker. " Yeah Em your special more like special ed."

"Alice that wasn't nice apologize to Emmett." Even thought Esme was scolding her I could still hear the amusement in her voice.

"Sorry Em."

"It's okay pixie of darkness"

"Em you know I hate when you call me that it makes me sound evil."

"Well that's because you are."

They continued their bickering I chuckled Emmett really knows how to get under Alice's skin. I heard a light knock on the door to my study I knew this was coming.

"Come in Rose."

She poked her head in before pushing the door open all the way revealing the rest of her. She walked in and stood in front of my desk.

"Hey Jazz can we talk?"

"Sure sis, what's on your mind?"

"Well could we go somewhere more private?" She looked at me as if she was searching for the answer within my eyes,

"Sure, how about going for a drive?"

Her face broke out into a smile. "Okay let me grab my keys." I gave her a smile as I got up from my desk, I knew if I mention going for a drive she would be the one behind the wheel instead of me. She loved to drive and I would never take that opportunity away from her.

I made my way out to the garage where she was already behind the wheel of her BMW. I slid into the passenger seat. Then we were off down the drive she took a left and was heading for the highway.

"So Rose what did you want to talk to me about?"

She took her eyes off the road for a minute and looked at me.

"Jazz what's going on with you and Bella?"

**Rpov**

I looked over at him he was staring at me in shock.

"Rose there is nothing going on between me and Bella."

I looked at him did he really think I was that obtuse. I had been around him for years, hell we were pretending to be twins. So for him to sit there and tell me there was nothing going on between them, when I know there well that hurt. He didn't trust me I thought of everyone in the house besides Alice he would trust me the most but I guess that was no longer true.

"Look Rose it's not th…., just when he was going to say something his phone buzzed. He flipped it open and looked at the message and smile before shutting it again.

"Okay Rose I know I can trust you, I mean you never gave me any indication that I couldn't trust you. Do you think you can keep Edward out of your mind?"

It must be something big if I had to keep it from Edward. Besides I been keeping stuff from him for years so I would have no problem keeping whatever Jasper was about to tell me from him.

"Of course I can keep my thoughts from Edward."

"Okay Rose I'll answer any question you want to ask me but whatever is said in this car you must not discuss with Emmett. We all know it's hard for him to keep Edward out of his mind for long periods of time."

"Jazz you have my word that anything you say in this car will not be discuss with anyone else including my husband."

I looked at him and smiled as I got off the highway and pulled my car into a nice wooden area. Shutting my car off I turned to look at him indicating that he had my attention.

"So will you now answer my question. What's going on between you and Bella?"

"Well we had quite a few intimate moments last weekend." Intimate moments…wait is he saying what I think he's saying.

"Jazz you had sex with her didn't you?"

"Yes Rose we had sex, but before you starting yelling and telling me how stupid I am I want you to know I love her."

I looked at him he must be crazy, he loved her! This was his brother's fiancée, his wife's best friend oh my god Alice.

"Jazz what about Alice? Did you ever think this might hurt her?"

"Rose Alice knows actually she is the one who set everything up last weekend. As for hurting her Alice and I are getting a divorce. We are not each other's soul mate she has seen us with our true soul mates and we are happy. Don't think that we don't love each other we do, we just would rather see not only ourselves but one another happy and if that takes us getting a divorce to get there than we are willing to take that step."

"Okay but why would you but of all people why would you even allow this to transpire between the two of you? What do you think Edward is going to do if he finds out?"

I could see him shift in his seat. "Well Rose I allowed it at first because she needed the release. The second time it was because I wanted her no let me rephrase that I needed her. As for Edward I don't think he can come between what is destine to be. Rose Bella is my soul mate."

I was shock he thought Bella was his soul mate he must really be delusional.  
"Uh Jazz she can't be your soul mate because she's Edward's soul mate."

He looked at me and chuckled while running his fingers through his hair.

"Sis when have I ever lied to you."

"Never."

"That's right so why would I start now. I know it's hard to believe hell I had a hard time believing at first but the pull I feel toward her is hard to deny. Plus it's kind of hard to not believe it when my soon to be pixie ex-wife says that Bella and I are soul mates. As for Edward, Alice believes that he may be having an affair but she can't prove it yet."

"Whoa Alice saw you and Bella together. And what's this about Edward having affair yeah right he is too much of an prude to do anything like that, besides Alice would have saw him in a vision."

"That's just it Alice hasn't seen Edward in a vision since after the newborn war. She believes he's blocking something that he doesn't want her to see he keeps going in an out. And I'm guessing he usually disappears from her visions when he leaves and is gone for a while. And if that doesn't seem suspicious enough he's lying to everyone even Bella."

I thought this over for a minute I guess that could be the reason behind his strange behavior.

"Okay Jasper say that everything is true an he is having affair. Does she have any leads of who he is having an affair with?"

"Yes I believe she does but again Rose she can't prove anything yet. And she can't just go accusing him of things aren't true. But she suspects he is having an affair with Tanya, to be quite honest it does seem logical for him to have an affair with a woman who has been chasing after him for decades."

This was a lot of information for me to take in, Bella and Jasper soul mates, Alice not being able to see Edward in her visions for periods of time, and the possibility of Edward having an affair.

"Say something Rose please."

"Jazz you're my brother and I love you. Whatever your decision is I'll be by your side all the way"

I started the car and pulled away from the wooden area. As I pulled onto the highway I turned to look at Jasper.

"So how are you going to tell Bella that you belong together?"

"I'm not sure Rose I'm not sure.

**Jpov**

The rest of the ride home was in silence I had a lot to think about like how was I going to explain to Bella that she was my soul mate. When we pulled into the garage I noticed Alice's Porsche wasn't there, getting out of the car Rose and I made our way into the house. I walked into the living room to see Emmett playing the game one of his favorite pass time well besides doing Rose.

"Yo, bro so not cool taking my wife and going for a ride. You didn't even invite me that hurts I thought I was your favorite brother."

He paused the game to turn and look at me with a mock look of hurt on his face.

"Emmett were cool I just ….Well you see um…

"Em, I needed to ask Jasper something so we went for a drive. How about I make it up to you while were out hunting."

You would have thought it was Christmas time and Emmett present was the biggest one the way his face lit up. I was grateful that Rose answered for me because I was at a lost for words. I looked around where was everybody.

"Hey Em where is everyone?"

"Well lets see Mom and Dad left early for some alone hunting time. Emoward is upstairs doing what he does best and that's listening to music so that he can write about his feelings later. And tinkerbell's dark half went to pick up Bella you know she's spending a few days here since Chief Swan will be working late. So Rosie ready to go practice for our hunting trip?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. I didn't hear Rose's respond because if my heart could beat it would have stop Bella was spending a few days here.

"Hey Em do you know how long Bella is staying here?"

Before Emmett could reply Edward came walking down the stairs.

"She's staying until Tuesday evening that's the last day Chief Swan has to stay late for a while. Oh and Jasper you don't mind staying with her while we hunt do you?"

I didn't mind but why would he need to hunt his eyes were as golden as mine.

"Well if you must know I have some things to discuss with your pixie wife about the wedding."

"Okay I just thought you would be here but I don't mind watching Bella for you. Trust me Edward she's in good hands."

"I know that's she is in good hands. Just think of it this way you get more sibling bonding time with each other."

I heard Alice's car pull up in the drive and the car doors open and shut. Edward open the door and walked outside. I heard him make some half ass apology to Bella and she accepted just like he and I both knew she would. I could hear her heart rate speed up as she made her way up onto the porch she paused inside the door frame. I looked at her as she looked at me. Giving me a shy smile as she bit her lower lip.

"Hi Jasper"

Emmett who was sitting on the couch at the moment jumped up with an cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Bellsy!"

He pulled her in for one of his bear hugs.

"Nice to …see …you …too …Emmybear…can't …breathe."

He laughed and sat her back on her feet.

"Bye Bellsy see you Tomorrow evening, try not to miss me too much."

He walked out the door as Rose hugged Bella as well. Bella was shocked that Rose was hugging her. I mean they were on talking terms but they were no where near the physical contact until now.

"See you tomorrow Bella."

"Okay see you tomorrow Rose."

Rose looked at me. "See you later Jazz."

"Yeah see you all tomorrow."

Alice darted in the house as I looked outside I saw Edward pull out the garage and made his way down the drive.

"I thought maybe you and Edward were going to ride together." I watched as Emmett and Rose left down the drive. Alice looked as if she had no clue as of what I was saying. Before I could say anything she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to what use to be our room now hers. As she pulled me through the door she shut it and whirled around to face me.

"Jazz what were you talking about down stairs?"

"I said I thought you and Edward were going to ride together you know since he wanted to talk about the wedding."

"Um no Jazz Edward didn't mention that he wanted to talk."

I looked at her I should have known he was lying his emotions were all over the place.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me Alice?"

"Yeah have fun and you should really tell Bella soon don't wait until the wedding Jazz."

She kissed me on the cheek and was out the door I could hear her say goodbye to Bella before I heard her car leave as well. I made my way back downstairs to were Bella still stood in the living room. Her heart sped up as I entered the room.

"Bella."

"Jasper." She said my name so softly that if I was human I might have missed it.

**Bpov**

Here I was alone in the Cullen house with Jasper again. He looked better than Michelangelo's David the way his muscles shifted under his clothing as he moved toward me, his body oozing of the essence of a sex god. Even with all his imperfections he was still beautiful they gave him an edge, I believe his flaws is what made him perfect. He began to stalk around me like I was his prey, his eyes dark and lidded from lust. I stood stark still in front of the couch as I watch Jasper advance on me. I knew he wouldn't harm me but even if I was to fall into an embrace of death and it would be his full plump lips that would be upon my artery sucking the very life from me. I would welcome such a death if it meant he would grant me one final kiss with those luscious lips.

Before I could shake myself completely from thoughts Jasper pounced knocking me back into the soft cushions on the couch. He started tickling me his dark eyes gazing into mine.

"Ja…Jasp…Jasper please stop tickling me." I had managed to gasp out between laughing and gulping for air. He chuckled as I struggled to get away from his fingers finally relented and sat back upon his legs as I pushed myself into an upright position. Gasping for air I glared at him, he smiled at me eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Bella darlin' I'm sorry I couldn't resist, I just wanted to hear you laugh." I crossed my arms and huffed making it seems as if I was really angry with him. But I knew that he knew it was all for show.

"Bella I know you're not angry with me. Tell you what how about I make it up to you."

I raised my eyebrow he had my attention now and he knew it, he smirked.

"Oh I have you attention now, how about I take you upstairs ravish that little body of yours until you beg for me to stop. Would you like that darlin'?"

My mind was whirling I could feel my panties become saturated just thinking about what he could do to me. I didn't think I would ever beg him to stop when I much rather beg for him to keep going. I watched as he took in the scent of my arousal. His eyes now so dark you would think an eclipse was happening within him.

"Mmm… darlin' I guess I could take that as an yes, but I prefer to hear the words fall that sweet little mouth of yours."

"Please Jasper take me upstairs."

With one quick movement he had me in his arms bridal style carrying me upstairs to the _our_ guest room. He walked in and sat me on the bed he sat beside me turning his body toward me. My hands automatically found a place in his hair as my mouth crashed into his. His hands moving fervently over my body never lingering in one spot. He pulled away to allow me to breathe, he continued kissing an path from behind my ear to my jaw line and back. He stopped his ministrations sitting back he looked into my eyes.

"Bella I have something to tell you."

I wanted to panic because every time I have heard that phrase before it never was good news they wanted to tell. But as I looked into his eyes I did not see sorrow, I did see nervousness but not sorrow.

"Jasper can it wait, we have all night. Please I need you now."

I poured all the desire , unadulterated lust and love out of me I wanted him to feel exactly how I was feeling. His lips came crashing down upon mine once again, I could feel all the passion behind the kiss. I felt him rip the buttons from my shirt exposing my lavender bra. I heard a low growl escape his throat as he took in the low cut bra that made my breast look as if they were about to spill out at any moment. He kissed me again while his hands kneaded my breast through the thin fabric of my bra. I could feel my nipples harden, he moved his left hand to my waist to pull me closer. His long fingers danced up and down my torso leaving a fiery trail as they went. We were so engrossed in one another that we did not hear the front door open. Just as Jasper reached behind me to unclasp my bra we heard a growl so feral come from the door Jasper pushed me behind him as we stood. I had never seen Edward look so dangerous his eyes were wild as he took in my partial covered body.

"You know Jasper I came back home because you were right I needed to spend time with my _fiancée_. He spat the word out as if I was poisonous. And what do I find but my brother dear embracing my bride to be in more than just a brotherly embrace. His tone was calm but deadly. Tell me how long have you two been sneaking around?"

I tried to speak Edw… he shot me a deadly look.

"What were you going to say Bella that this is not what it looks like. He looked at me with disgust in his eyes. Its nice to know that my fiancée finds my brother so desirable. You know I'm not so sure if _fiancée_ is the right word for you anymore now that Jasper has defiled you."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as tremors took over my body. I was hurt but most of all I was terrified of this new side of Edward that I had never experienced before.

"Oh Bella don't look so frighten now, you wasn't frighten when Jasper was sucking on your jugular. He shifted his eyes back and forth between me and Jasper. I guess you were too busy fucking him to care whether he took your life or not."

"Edward that's enough don't say or do anything that you'll regret later." Jasper tone was just as calm as Edward's but it held an edge.

I started to feel dizzy I swayed just a little and Jasper hand reached grasping my waist and pulling me closer to him so that I may lean on him for support. That must not had set well with Edward he let out another growl before I could register what was happening Edward lunged at Jasper who was still shielding me. Jasper tried to push me out of the way but I was still hit with the brute force. I hit the wall sliding down with a thud I could make out the growls coming from them but my vision started to fade as the smell of rust and salt invaded my senses.

The last thing I remember hearing before I let the darkness take over, was a voice of and angel.

"Bella. Bella can you hear me."

**A/N: Well wasn't that a nice twist to end the chapter with I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter but it's better than what I had at first. Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. And I know you probably hate that Edward found out about Bella and Jasper before she could find out about his affair with Tanya. Yes he is an hypocrite. Just so everyone knows the wedding hasn't been called off Edward is furious yes but he is also selfish and seeing that Jasper finds Bella desirable makes him want to hold onto her even more. So please review I love hearing from my readers.**

**Lunar**


	11. Hell on Ice

**Chapter 11: Hell on Ice**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed on the last chapter. I really want to thank Wanda W. who just gives awesome reviews that I really look forward to reading. Anyway here's the chapter I hope all you don't hate me after you read this one. Theme songs for this chapter: This Circle by Paramore, Secret by The Veronicas, and The Scientist by Coldplay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own the two-disc special edition of Twilight.**

**Jpov**

I called her name but there was no response, I could hear her heart beating but it was not as strong as before. I could see blood leaking out from the back of her head, it was shocking to see that the sight of her blood wasn't making me crazy with bloodlust. I reached in my pocket to call Carlisle he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello."

Carlisle I need you home now Bella has been hurt."

"I'm on my way hold on Jasper." He pulled away from the phone I could hear him saying something but I couldn't make out the words. He finally got back onto the phone just as I was starting to get impatient. "Sorry about that Jasper we're on our way." He preceded to ask me questions about her condition I answer all the questions he told me what to do until he got here Closing my phone I went over the instructions in my head again. I looked at Bella leaning in I kissed her forehead, I'm so sorry Bella you should have never been in the middle of that attack.

Realizing I was wasting precious time I jumped up going into the bathroom I grabbed a few towels off the stand, I ran water over one before wringing it free of the excess water leaving it damp. I walked back into the bedroom over to where Bella still laid unconscious, checking her over to make sure no bones were broken I picked her up and placed her on the bed. Lifting her head gently moving the hair away from the wound in the back of her head I began to wipe the blood away with the damp towel. Now that I could see the wound I could tell she was going to need stitches. I laid a towel down before placing her head upon it, hopefully Carlisle gets here soon.

I couldn't believe Edward would lunge at me like that and with Bella right next to me. He really has lost his mind. His emotions were all over the place but the prominent one was jealousy than fury. After I realize Bella was hurt I rushed to her side, Edward being the fucking coward that he is took one look at her and ran. If he really cared about Bella like he claimed he did than he would be the one here holding her hand. Yeah right like I would let him anywhere near my Bella right now, god his name should have been bitchward.

I heard cars pull up in the drive, shit it wasn't just Carlisle and Esme it was the whole fucking family even Edward was back. I heard the family rush through the door their emotions ranging from panic to worry.

"Jasper where are you son?"

"We're up here in the guest room by my study." I'm surprise Edward didn't tell them where we were at as soon as they got here.

Carlisle came rushing through the door with Edward right behind him. I quickly threw one of the towels over Bella's scantily clad torso while still keeping an hold of her hand. I looked up to see Edward's eyes on me he growled when he notice that my hand was grasping Bella's hand.

"Get away from her!"

I looked at him I couldn't believe he wanted to act like the good son now that everyone was home. _Now you want to be by her side so that you can look good in front of the family. She wouldn't be lying on this bed needing stitches in her head if it wasn't for you. You ran away as soon as you saw she was hurt, an you say you love her. Some kind of love you have there Eddie, if this is how you love than maybe you should be by yourself better yet Tanya. Since the both of you don't care who you hurt whether it's emotional or physical._

I watched his face flash with different emotions but the ones that caught my attention was fear, guilt and worry. I wonder why those were his dominant emotions, I hope it those emotions were for Bella's current condition. Carlisle had stitched her up quickly not once did I let go of her hand, that really made Edward angry. But him trying to maintain his golden boy image didn't do anything to remove me from her side.

Carlisle looked up at us his face showing no emotion at all even his emotions were nothing but an constant calm. But when he spoke his voice showed he was far from calm.

"Edward, Jasper in my study now."

I gave Bella's hand a light squeeze hoping that she would be alright. Edward gave a low growl.

"You need not concern yourself with Bella's well-being, she's my mate not yours!" Esme gasped, finally assward was showing the real him and not the golden boy everyone believe him to be.

"Edward apologize to Jasper he has every right to be concern for Bella as much as you do."

Rose snorted. "Yeah Edward you act like you're the only one who cares about Bella, you really are an ass." I smiled at Rose, whoever said she was completely self absorbed was truly mistaken.

"Rosalie Hale you know I don't tolerate that kind of language." Rose diverted her eyes to the floor.

"Sorry Esme." I looked at Edward he was smirking, yeah smirk now but soon or later Eddie someone will learn your dirty little secret. I know you have one because everyone has a secret. I could hear Carlisle pacing back and forth in his office down the hall, his patience was starting to wear thin.

"Edward, Jasper do either of you know the meaning of the word now."

I made my way to the door looking back at Bella pale figure, she looked so fragile at the moment, all I wanted to do was hold her to make sure no harm came to her. Edward pushed me threw the doorway, _Touch me again Eddie and I'll rip your arm off_. I heard him take a step back, _yeah that's right Eddie step back you wouldn't want to mar your perfection._

We made our way into Carlisle's study, he motioned for us to sit as he sat behind his desk. He looked at the both of us and cleared his throat.

"So will someone please tell me what happen tonight, and Edward before you say you wasn't here Alice saw you make the decision to come home at the last minute. But then your future vanished so we never knew if you made it here. But I'll get to asking why you've been avoiding been seen in Alice's visions in a bit."

I figured all of them had team up to do a family hunt when all of them showed up at the same time. I saw Edward fidget in his seat out of the corner of my eye. _What's wrong Eddie nervous, afraid Carlisle will look at you with disappointment_. He turn to look at me with a smirk.

" It would be my pleasure to tell you what happen tonight Carlisle. I was coming home because Jasper here I guess thought I wasn't spending enough time with my fiancée. But when I get here I find Jasper with his arms around My Bella in what can only been seen as a lover's embrace. So I believe I have every right to be upset."

I saw Carlisle look at me his face impassive and his emotions still calm.

"I understand that you're upset Edward but that still doesn't explain how Bella got hurt tonight, He leaned back in his chair and looking at Edward he quirked his eyebrow. Care to explain or shall I wait until she wakes?"

"Well Carlisle," I decided to interject Edward before he told Carlisle bullshit and not the truth.

"Carlisle, you see Eddie here, I jerked my thumb back at Edward as he growled at the nickname he really was sensitive about that name of his. He came in and yes I was embracing Bella but before we could say anything he went off. I took an defensive stance in front of Bella she was scared of Edward at the moment but when she began to feel dizzy I pulled her to my side so that she could lean on me. I looked at Carlisle his face still held no emotion at all and he was still so calm it was eerie, so I continued. That's when Eddie here lunged I tried to push Bella out of the way but she still felt the affect of his attack against me." I could hear gasps from the other room and a growl which could only belong to Emmett.

Before Carlisle could say anything Edward spoke up.

"I admit what I did was irresponsible and I plan to apologize to Bella when she wakes. I should have never let myself get out of control like that, it's just seeing her there partially dress and in his arms I snapped. I mean I think even you would have snapped Carlisle if you saw Esme your mate in the arms of another man." I saw a flicker of emotion in Carlisle face before it went back to holding no emotion. Great Eddie was really making me look bad.

"Well Edward if you didn't want Bella in my arms at all then tell Carlisle why you left after you attacked me, after you saw that Bella was hurt."

Carlisle looked to Edward waiting for him to explain. It was kind of odd that Carlisle had only said one thing usually he was asking questions before we could even finish answering the first one. But this time he just listened probably trying to see how much we revealed before he asked anything else.

"I left because I admit I was scared and when the smell of her blood permeated the room I had to leave before I felt the urge to drain her."

That was bullshit and he knew it, I knew it and so did Carlisle. Sure her blood was intoxicating but Edward has smelled her blood before hell he has even tasted it and had the strength to pull away. So for him to say that just pissed me off even more.

"Edward I know that really can't be the reason you left Bella alone with Jasper. Who I must say showed outstanding control Jasper I am sorry if I ever doubted your control son."

"Thank you Carlisle I really appreciate your words. I have said all that I needed to say what has been said by Edward is true I will not deny it nor am I ashamed of what I did. However Edward I don't believe your love for Bella runs as deep as her love for you."

He growled lowly at me. "My love for Bella is true."

"Yeah right Edward if it's so true than why do you feel the need to lie to her."

He looked at me with question in his eyes. "What are you talking about Jasper?"

I looked at him Carlisle remained silent. "Well lets see you lied about her birthday you told her I lost control because _my_ bloodlust but you didn't factor in the rest of ya'll bloodlust. Then you lied to her when you left her, oh yes Eddie she told me about that day in the forest. And how about the other day when she came over you lied to her saying that you were coming home because you had things to do here, but Eddie you left as quickly as you came. So if you really loved her you wouldn't lie to her."

I looked at Carlisle first he was looking at Edward so I glanced at him, his jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were narrowed as he looked at me. So I figured since I royally pissed him off my job was done and I could leave.

"Well Carlisle if there is nothing else you need to ask me, I would like to leave. I want to go check on Bella."

"Of course Jasper that is all I wanted answered for now, you two may leave."

That's all he wanted answered for now, huh I wonder …. Oh yeah probably what happen between me and Bella. I saw Edward look at Carlisle as if he was trying to penetrate his mind. I turned to walk to the door when Edward grabbed my arm.

"You Will Not Touch Her! Actually I would prefer you to Not To Be Near Her!"

I looked him in the eye it always seem funny that I had to look down at him since he was slightly shorter than me. Than I looked at his hand still on my arm before I glanced at Carlisle who seem to break out of his impassive trance he now looked upset.

"Edward do you realize that with your actions tonight you could have killed Bella! If Jasper had not called me she probably would have lost more blood. Sure the wound was not that deep but you know head wounds bleed more than others. So you should be grateful that he got help for your fiancée no matter what may have transpire between the two!"

Whoa I have never seen Carlisle mad before an at golden boy that was shocking. Edward took his hand off my arm while he mumbled that he was going for a drive. What kind of man leaves his supposedly love of his life while she's still unconscious. He looked at me. "You know she will never be with you Jasper she loves me I'm her soul mate not you."

I looked at him I really wanted to laugh in his face. "Yeah Edward after what just happened you think she would still be with you?"

"She loves me Jasper, she'll forgive me she always does."

"Sure Eddie when Hell freezes over."

I stepped out into the hall heading in the direction of the guest room while Edward headed for the stairs. Esme came out of the guest room and she called to Edward to wait he stop on the second step from the top. As Esme passed me she place an hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze while giving me a small smile she let go and walked over to Edward as I walked into the guest room.

**Espov**

We had all heard what had been said in Carlisle's study, for that room to be soundproof thrice over for private conversations. If they wanted that conversation to be private they should learn how to close the door all the way. I knew that Jasper loved Bella more than just as a sister he looked at her with love in his eyes. But Bella was engaged to Edward although if I say so myself he has been treating her more like an possession than his mate. But to hear that he lunged at Jasper why she was in the same room and that he was the cause of her current state it was shocking. We had to hold Emmett back because he wanted to rip Edward apart for hurting his little sister whether it was accidental or not.

Yes what Jasper did was wrong but I have a feeling Edward hasn't been a saint either. The conversation was over I heard Jasper footsteps approach as I open the door to exit I wanted to talk to Edward before he left on one of his mysterious trips. I walked out into the hall Jasper had paused in his step as he looked at me he probably thought I was going to judge him. But you can't help who you love nor can you deny your heart what it truly desires. I looked at my two sons they both looked truly lost at the moment.

"Edward dear would you please wait." He paused on the second step, I walked passed Jasper but I stopped and placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. Jasper showed us tonight that we really didn't put a lot of faith in him in the past. He smiled back at me and I let go and walked to where Edward was still standing.

"Edward I would like to talk to you it will only take an moment of your time." I looked into his face he gave me an small smile.

"Sure Esme, I was actually getting ready to go for an drive but that can wait." A drive, how could he go for an drive while Bella laid unconscious and who knows when she will wake up. I looked up to see him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I know Esme it's just I need to go somewhere and clear my head."

Sometimes his mind reading was really annoying there was no privacy already without having to worry about him being inside your head knowing all your dirty little secrets, desires, and fantasies.

"Esme please, I hate being able to hear your thoughts just as much as you hate that I know your thoughts."

He started to walk down the stairs and I followed but when he turned into the living room I placed my hand on his arm.

"Actually Edward I think an drive might be nice don't you think?"

" Sure Esme whatever you want."

We walked out the door heading for his silver Volvo, he opened my door for me. I can say one thing Edward always tried to be an gentleman around me. As I got in he walked around to the drivers side I looked over at him and smiled.

"Edward I will say what I have to say, then you will let me out and I will run back home."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"No Esme I will bring you back and drop you off, I won't allow you to run back here alone."

I smiled as the car raced down the drive, we drove for a few minutes in silence before Edward decided that silence was not something he wanted at the moment.

"So Esme there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Well yes dear there is, I wanted to know if this wedding is something you still want?"

He looked at me with an grim expression.

"Why would you ask that Esme, of course I still want to marry Bella."

He suddenly pulled off the road into a secluded rest area that was now overgrown with weeds. The stop looked like it hadn't been in use for years. He cut the engine and turned to look at me.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CULLEN RESIDENCE****************************************

**Jpov**

I walked it to the guest room only to be bombarded with questions.

"Dude you slept with Bella?"

"Em, technically we didn't sleep." He looked at me with a goofy grin on his face before it was erased to be replaced with an serious look.

"You know what I mean Jazz, dude you had sex with Eddie's fiancée my little sister. Man I don't know if I can look at you the same." I could feel the amusement building up he was going to say something that I probably wasn't going to like.

"So how was it?"

"How was what Em?"

"Jazz man don't play stupid it doesn't fit you. How was sex with an human?"

Before I could tell him it was none of his business Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"If I was you Emmett If you ever plan on having sex with me again you would stop asking Jasper about his sex life." She looked at me and smile before her face turned grim.

"So Edward found you in an compromising position huh?"

"No, not really Rose."

I looked at Alice who was sitting by Bella, she looked up at me with venom tears in her eyes that would never shed.

"I'm so sorry Jasper I didn't see him coming back. I thought he was going to hunt with us when we all met up at the usual favorite hunting ground. But when he went his separate way I figured he wanted to hunt alone. I'm so sorry please tell me you forgive me." Her tiny frame was shaking with silent sobs.

"Alice there is nothing to forgive, if he made an rash decision then there was nothing you could do."

I walked over and placed an hand on her shoulder and one under her chin.

"Alice sweetie, there was nothing you could do about his decision. But you can tell me if Bella will be waking up soon."

She gave me that adorable smile of hers. " You're right Jazz I just hate not seeing his decisions. Bella will be waking up in an hour and thirty minutes."

I smiled at her and then sat down on Bella's other side. Emmett was looking at me and I could feel his curiosity.

"Em, whatever it is you want to ask just spit it out."

"So do you love her Jazz?"

I looked at him he was looking at Bella with an worried expression upon his face.

"Yes Em I love her she's my soul mate."

"Oh well as….What she's your What! That can't be Alice is your soul mate not Bella she's Edward soul mate!

"I thought the same thing Em, but Alice saw that we were not each other's soul mate. She saw us with our actual soul mates mine just happens to be Bella."

"Whoa that's crazy but what about you and Alice you two are married?"

Before I could get the words out of my mouth Alice spoke up.

"Actually Em we've signed our divorce papers, we will be officially divorce tomorrow at 12 pm."

Emmett shook his head and chuckled

"I told you that you were an pixie of darkness, that's the real reason your getting an divorce come on admit it."

"Emmett believe what you want to believe but Jazz knows the real reason and that's all that matters."

He looked hurt that she didn't find his little joke funny.

"Jeez little dark tinks I was just joking. He turned to me. So is that the reason Eddie lunged at you and Bella got the worst end, because he found out that she's your soul mate?"

I looked at him than to Bella's beautiful pale face than back at him again.

"Actually Emmett, Edward doesn't know yet. I wanted to tell Bella and I was going to but I was interrupted by sir golden boy himself."

"So are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah Em, I'm going to tell her as soon as she wakes up and recuperates from her head wound."

MEANWHILE IN EDWARD'S CAR*******************************************************

**Espov**

_He cut the engine and turned to look at me._

"Esme I love Bella, Jasper must have taken advantage of her."

"Edward I know you are upset with Jasper at the moment….he cut me off.

"At the moment Esme I don't think I can forgive him for what he did, he deflowered my beloved Esme. He has taken the innocence that she once had and that is something I can't forgive him for not now not ever."

I couldn't believe that he would say such a thing. "Edward I know you even though you heart does not beat there is still some good in there somewhere. But honestly Edward how can you put all the blame on Jasper, I'm sure Bella allowed whatever happen between them two to happen."

He gave a shrug of the shoulder. "Esme we won't know that until she wakes up."

I stopped him, "Edward if Jasper was forcing anything upon Bella she would have say something and before you say it, even if he manipulated her emotions she still would have know what had occurred afterward." His shoulders slumped at little at the moment he looked like an little boy who lost his toy.

"I know your right Esme and I don't want to believe it."

"Edward, Bella is an young woman and hormonal one at that with you constantly pushing her away. Don't look at me like that we all know you push her away. With you constantly pushing her away she feels rejected and maybe Jasper made her feel better about herself. I however don't agree with what they have done at least not in the way they went about it. But Edward you have been treating Bella like an child since Bella and Alice rescued you from Italy. You've also been keeping secrets yourself."

He seem stun that I paid that close of attention to his and Bella's relationship.

"Edward you can take me home I know you have an lot on your mind and that is all that I had to say, thank you for listening."

"Esme, you don't have to thank me I should be thanking you for the way you view things."

He started the car and we made our way back to the house, as we got closer to our destination I decided to give him some advice.

"Edward a little advice dear, he nodded his head for me to continue. Secrets don't stay secrets for long it's better to tell them now than to wait until later. At least now you may be able to salvage your relationship but if you wait until later you may ruin your relationship for good because she will never trust you if you wait that late."

"I know Esme if there was anything I needed to tell Bella I would tell her."

As we pulled in the drive I got out and gave him one last look before closing the door.

"I love you Edward dear, I hope you do what's right."

He gave me a smile before he pulled away, I watch as his car descended down the drive. Poor boy if he won't be honest with me how will he stop Bella from losing her trust and falling right into Jasper's awaiting arms.

**Apov**

I watched Jazz caress Bella's face lovingly they really were meant for each other. It had been 45 minutes since I had told Jazz that Bella would wake in an hour. It had been 15 minutes since Esme had returned from her talk with Edward. Every since the talk with Carlisle or more like Jasper I had been getting visions of Edward and for some reason I didn't think these were fabricated. I could see him sitting in his meadow for a short while before he decided to return home with 3 minutes to spare before Bella wakes up.

I watched as Carlisle checked Bella's pulse and then her head wound, he had been very quite throughout the whole ordeal. I looked at the clock she would wake in 5 minutes now, I looked at Bella wow she had been through so much in these last few months I'm surprise we haven't driven her away.

I watched as Edward came into the room he looked at Jazz and his jaw tighten, but he came over to take my place by Bella. Just as I moved I stilled I was hit with an vision.

"_Bella, sweetheart can you tell me what you remember?"_

"_Yes I remember coming here and that Jazz was going to watch me while you guys went hunting."_

"_Yes, but can you tell me what happen after we left?"_

"_Yes I remembered being upset because Edward had to go hunting because he hadn't been in almost a week and then Jasper asked me if I was going to stand in the door all day or if I was actually going to come in the house."_

I could feel eyes on me as I came out of my vision. Edward had an satisfied look upon his face while Jasper held an look of worry. I looked at the clock only a few seconds to spare I shot Jasper an look full of sorrow. He furrowed his brows and was going to ask me something when Bella started to stir. Her eyes flutter open and Carlisle went into full doctor mode. He wait until she took in her surroundings before he started asking the usual doctor questions. How many fingers am I holding up, is this blurry, does this hurt when I do this. After she answered all his doctor questions that he normally asks a patient he turned them into questions a father would ask his daughter.

"Bella, sweetheart can you tell me what you remember?"

She scrunched her face up trying to remember. "Yes I remember coming here and that Jazz was going to watch me while you guys went hunting."

His face showed some relief as he continued with the next question. "Yes, but can you tell me what happen after we left?"

She gave him a funny look but answered anyway. "Yes I remembered being upset because Edward had to go hunting because he hadn't been in almost a week and then Jasper asked me if I was going to stand in the door all day or if I was actually going to come in the house."

I saw worry creep into Carlisle face. "Bella dear that was last weekend today is August 8th."

Panic took over Bella face as she looked around. "You mean I've been unconscious for an week?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, you had an accident today and I'm afraid you received a bump and cut to your head, nothing a few stitches couldn't take care of." He smiled at her as she reached back and touched her tender wound she winch at the tenderness.

"So I've been out how long?"

He looked around then back at her. "A few hours at the most. Bella it's seems that you're having some memory loss due to your injury. Now you may get your memory back in a few days you may not, just promise me you will take it easy?"

She smiled up at him. "Of course Carlisle." She looked over at Edward the love she had for him was shone in her eyes. I looked at Jasper I could see the realization had finally sunk in. He now knew that she didn't remember any of there time spent together. He got up to leave but not before he mumbled

"Hell has truly frozen over I can't believe this shit is happening."

Emmett shook his head while he grabbed Rose's hand and leading her out the door. "Yeah tell me about it bro Hell on ice."

I gave an weak smile to Bella and she smiled back, as I turned to leave I heard her ask.

"Edward why am I in one of the guest rooms and not your bedroom?"

I heard him stutter a reply. " Um… Bella we brought you in here so that Carlisle could work on your head."

"Oh okay."

That bastard she doesn't remember anything and yet he still lies to her and not even a good one. I walked down the hall to my room as I entered I saw Jazz sitting on the bed. He looked heartbroken, god I hope Bella's memory comes back and I hope it's soon.

**A/N: I know, I'm evil right, okay so this chapter didn't turn out how I first intended for it to turn out the evil little plot bunnies changed their mind and wanted the chapter to go a different way which resulted in Bella losing her memory. However there was an reason for this chapter. It shows how Edward is not really fooling anybody even though Bella has lost her memory. Things will start to come to the light cause Eddie's carefully built walls are started to crumble and Alice will be able to see his future and we all know he is going to slip up again. Because misery loves company and his miserable company just happens to be named Tanya. So my sweets I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review.**

***Lunar***


	12. Ghost of Her Memories

**Chapter 12: Ghost of her Memories**

**A/N: First I want to say WooHoo I finally reached 100 reviews! I also want to thank my awesome beta Paramore-Twilight for correcting my spelling and grammafication errors. You rock! Playlist for this chapter CrushCrushCrush by Paramore and Thanks for the Memories by Fallout Boy. So here you go my sweets Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters they belong to a Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

_I watched her walk away _

_Setting the trail she walked ablaze _

_Her memory not the same _

_As she took her love away _

_And there still in my hand I held the forget me not's _

_But how could I ask if she remembers _

_When she looks at me not the same as yesterday _

_Her sweet honey kisses I'll miss _

_Because to her I am nothing but the fading _

_Ghost of her memories _

By Me.

**Bpov**

It was Saturday a week since my fall down the stairs and I had officially moved in with the Cullen's. Sure Charlie was upset at first, but I was an adult now and I would be getting married soon, not to mention that my change would be happening after the wedding. He kept muttering how his baby girl grew up too fast. He finally agreed that it was best, since he had been working the late night shift a lot lately. He just made me promise that I wouldn't make him a grandpa before the wedding. I promised. That was easy to keep since Edward wouldn't go anywhere below the waist. Hell he would barely do anything above the waist! Besides I wouldn't be conceiving any grandchildren for Charlie or Renee. After the wedding I would be encased in my 18 year old body for all eternity, but I would be along the side of my personal Adonis.

With my head injury being a week old everything was finally back to normal. Well actually it wasn't.

Everyone seemed to be talking in hushed tones a lot more these days. Esme was always shooting me sad looks which I could never get her alone to ask her what that was all about. Emmett was still Emmett except I would catch him looking at me out of the corner of my eye, studying me as if I was a specimen under a microscope. Rose was always trying to get me alone for some girl time, I mean, sure we were closer now but we weren't that close.

Every time she did manage to pry Edward away from me (or was it vice versa) she would get me alone and it would be fine until she starts to ask me what I think about Jasper. Then it was either I hightail it out of the room or Edward would come and get me, shooting Rose glares.

Carlisle would ask me if I remember anything, which would always draw the family around, only for them to be disappointed when I said no.

But Jasper he was the strangest of them all lately, He would look at me with longing in his eyes and when Edward would notice he would growl at Jasper. I would then shoot Jasper a questioning look but he would just shrug and leave the room. Asking Edward got me no where it was always: _Nothing love_, or _It's your blood that's calling to him. _

Everyone would give him glares when he said stuff like that so I quit asking him. Besides I don't think my blood is the case, because if and when Edward would ever leave the room Jasper would come and sit by me and talk. He would ask questions and I would ask questions and we would talk about our likes and dislikes. That is until Edward would come back into the room. Then Jasper would remove himself from my side and I would get this empty feeling that appeared whenever he moved away from me. But not once would he look at me like he wanted to drain me. In fact Alice told me he was the one who cleaned my head wound before Carlisle got here to stitch me up.

Edward didn't like that she told me that bit of information, in fact he was kind of leery when it came to Alice being around me but I couldn't understand why he would be. Alice was Alice. She hadn't changed. The only difference is that her and Edward wasn't as close as they used to be, but I shook the suspicions off.

I was currently sitting on Edward and mine's bed with my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights. He was actually out of the room! Usually he was hovering somewhere near by if not clinging to my side. But somehow today Emmett convinced him to go with him to Seattle to the mall for the latest Wii and X-Box 360 games. I was thinking about what I could do besides reading while Edward was out. It was at that point that the door burst open and my hyper little sprite of a friend came rushing in.

"BELLLLA." She said in her usual sing song voice.

I put my book down and looked up into my best friend's face.

"Yes Alice."

"You're not planning on spending the afternoon in this room are you?"

"Of course not Alice, I was just thinking that I might go downstairs and make some lunch for myself then maybe I'll see what Esme is doing. Why do you ask?" She smiled.

"Well…." I cut her off before she could finish.

"I am not allowing you to play Bella Barbie. Not today, not while I have my freedom."

Her face went into a look of mock hurt, which was quickly overcome by a look of curiosity.

"Bella, what do you mean while you have your freedom? You make it sound as if you're a prisoner."

She had quirked her brow waiting for me to reply.

"Alice it's not like that it's just Edward has been…. Well he's been suffocating lately. If I thought he was bad before when Victoria was still a problem, he's worse now. Everywhere I go he goes, the only times he leaves my side is when I go to the bathroom. Sometimes I just want to stay in there but I'm believe if I did that he would eventually come in and get me. Even his protectiveness is over the top! I mean Alice I'm surprise he doesn't feed me, clothe me, or burp me yet. He's smothering me Alice and I don't know how much more I can take before I scream."

I'm sure my face was completely flushed with its usual red color.

"Wow Bella! Who knew that under that shy interior there was a spitfire of woman ready emerge. I see Edward has definitely been annoying you lately. Bella sweetie, I didn't mean to get you riled up, I really just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me and Jazz?"

"Oh I'm sorry Alice." I looked at her sheepishly. "I would love to watch a movie, But can it be something with action? I really don't want to watch an romance movie." I looked up to see her face held nothing but shock.

"Bella, I thought you liked romance movies."

"Um…sort of… well not really Alice. I actually prefer action movies."

"Oh, well alright. Action it is then." She tugged me to my feet and was pulling me to the door when a question popped into my head.

"Alice can I ask you something?"

She turned, giving me her million dollar smile. "Sure Bella you ask me anything."

"Okay, well…um… what's going on between you and Jasper? I notice that he no longer stays in the same room as you?" She bit her bottom lip looking at me she sighed.

"Bella, Jasper and I have gotten a divorce." I gasped I couldn't believe my ears, they couldn't be divorced! They were in love! They were each other's soul mate!

"Alice, I'm so sorry to hear that. You two were great together." She gave me a small smile.

"Bella don't be sorry. Jazz and I were not each other's soul mate. Yes, we still love each other but it is strictly platonic. Besides, our true soul mates are very close. While mine is getting closer by the day Jasper's mate is so close he can practically touch her." She gave me a sly smile. "Now come on Bella we're wasting precious _freedom_ time."

I laughed and shook my head as she pulled me along the hall. I still couldn't believe Alice and Jasper were divorced. I was happy to hear that they would find their true soul mates; I just hope Jasper was taking this as well as Alice. When we had reached the bottom of the steps I looked around. The house was quiet. Where was everybody else? I looked at Alice as she steered me toward the living room.

"Alice where is everyone?" She stopped pulling me and looked at me.

"Well let's see… you already know that Edward and Emmett are in Seattle. Esme went to Port Angeles to do some antique shopping. Rose is in the garage working on the cars. Carlisle is in his study working on a research paper and Jasper is waiting for us in the living room."

She dropped my hand as we walked into the living room. I looked up to see Jasper standing there. He looked sad but as soon as he realized that we were standing there his eyes lit up and he graced us with a beautiful smile. I didn't notice that Alice was turning to head out of the room until she spoke.

"Bella why don't you and Jasper pick out a movie and I'll pop you some popcorn, or would you prefer a sandwich?" I looked back at her.

"A sandwich would be great Alice, thank you." She nodded her head and left the room.

I walked over to the cabinet that held the some of the Cullen's movies. I saw Jasper drift closer out of the corner of my eye. I scanned the movies. When I saw **House of Flying Daggers **I didn't know why but it seem familiar. But that was ridiculous since I had never seen that movie before. As I reached for the movie so did Jasper our hands touched for a brief moment and I felt an electric spark and I was overcome by déjà vu. That one touch brought on a lost memory.

"_So what are we watching?" _

"_House of Flying Daggers. Have you seen it yet?" _

"_No I can't say I have. What kind of movie is it?"_

"_It's an action movie lots of fighting but don't worry there's romance in it as well." _

"_Humph. Jasper, romance is not the only type of movie I like. Matter of fact, action movies are my favorite."_

I snapped backed to reality shaking my head, I looked up to see Jasper looking at me with concern.

_"_Jasper have we watched House of Flying Daggers before, you know… together?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Um yes Bella we did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really… it's just I guess it brought on a memory I lost." I looked at him there was a small smile playing at his lips.

"Hey Jasper do you think you could tell me what else we did that day?"

Immediately the small smile that was there was erased and replaced with a frown. "Bella I'm afraid I can't do that,"

I pouted just a little and he saw it. "It's not that I don't want to it's just that Carlisle said that you had to regain your memory back on your own."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and again I felt that jolt of electricity course through my veins. I was submerged into another memory.

_Me and Jasper kissing on the couch… Jasper kissing me in the guest room and telling me I'm beautiful._

_I_ snapped back into the present, there was no way that was an memory. I was just thinking about that because I sexually frustrated and Edward was still rejecting me. But I probably should ask just to be sure.

"Jasper did me and you….."I trailed off as I saw Alice walk into the room. "Never mind."

He looked at me clearly confused but he didn't press me to continue. Instead he popped the movie in and we settled onto the couch me on one side him on the other and Alice smack dab in the middle. I could feel his eyes on me as the movie started, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. There was no way that Jasper and I could have done anything like kissing right? So why did I get the feeling that so call memory was true?

**Jpov**

I watched her as she looked at the movie. I couldn't help thinking about the spark that flew between us or that she got a memory back of us together. No matter how small the memory was it was still great, it just meant that she would eventually get all of her memories back of us together. But what had me curious was the last memory she had I could feel lust and longing pouring off of her for the brief moment she was lost in her memory.

When she snapped out of her thoughts she looked at me and was about to ask me about something we did together but she stopped when Alice walked into the room. For all the times Alice could walk into the room it had to be then.

The movie was just finishing when we heard Emmett's jeep pull up. I could hear Emmett and Edward laughing it looks like those two are on better terms. Then again Emmett could never stay mad at anyone long when it came to gaming he hated to play games alone for a long period of time. They walked in to the living room, Edward look at the three of us sitting on the couch and stopped dead in his tracks. I could hear a low growl escape his throat, I couldn't believe he was growling and for what reason.

_Honestly Eddie did you expect her to stay in the room upstairs locked away from everyone. Relax she was just watching a movie with us; she wasn't planning on running away from you. Although she __should__ run away from you and your conniving ways_. I looked up at him to see him clenching his fists, his jaw was tight, and eyes narrowed. _So you want to hit me now Eddie go right ahead, but think of how that would look to Bella_. His eyes shifted to Bella than back to me, I saw him unclench his fists. I smirked, _that's what I thought Eddie I knew you wouldn't do anything that would tarnish your little charade_.

I heard Emmett clear his throat as Edward moved to Bella's side. She looked up at him with love pouring from her but the emotion felt tainted like the love she had was wavering. I could tell she was unsure, but I wasn't sure why she would feel unsure when her love was so strong just this morning. Emmett cleared his throat again I looked up and he was looking at me.

"Um Jazz dude let's go for a short hunt." I shot him a questioning look but he just gave me a look that told me _dude we need to talk but not here_. "Sure Em, I got up and ruffled the pixie's hair she gave me a glare but then she smiled.

"Hey guys mind if I join you two?" She gave her best pout. I promise I won't be in the way of your male bonding."

Emmett looked at me and I shrugged, he sighed. "Fine pix you can come." She jumped up shooting Emmett her million-watt smile. We said our goodbyes to Bella; Emmett was actually the only one to give a half-hearted goodbye to Edward before we left out the door.

**Empov**

I took off for the trees that lined the backyard, at first I was a little upset that the dark Tinks was coming but I brushed it off; maybe she could come in handy. I admit when everything about Bella and Jasper was let out I was shocked and a little hurt that nobody trusted me enough to tell me the secret. But I was over it now. I had wanted to talk to Jazz since that night of the accident but I couldn't find the right words to say. I knew one thing for sure: Edward wasn't right for Bella anymore- he was suffocating her. We ran a distance and Alice, who was behind me and Jasper, started to complain about us running too fast.

"No short stuff! Your legs are just to close to the ground, it's not helping you get distance at all!" I shouted over my shoulder at her.

"Well newsflash Emmett: Jasper is holding back." I looked over at Jasper and he smirked before he quickly pulled ahead of me. I tried to catch up but the fucker was too quick. That's when I heard the evil smurfette.

"What's wrong Emmett? All that brawn holding you back?" She laughed.

I chuckled I loved our little quick repartee that we have. Jasper had slowed down so that he was going the same pace as I. When I looked around at the clearing we were coming upon I stopped. Alice and Jasper followed suit, coming to a stop behind me. Alice danced in front of us before she stopped and turned to face us.

"I'll leave you two to talk and I'll hunt." Her eyes were a little dark due to the fact that she probably didn't get to hunt last week. We both nodded and she turned darting through the trees. I turned to face Jasper gesturing that we take a seat on the falling tree that was laying to the left of us. He took a seat and I sat down beside him. It was quite for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"So Em you wanted to talk so talk." I looked at him and raked my hand through my curly hair.

"So dude how are you?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Em that's not seriously why you brought me all the way out here for, just to ask me how I'm doing?"

"Yeah that did sound pretty stupid but what I meant to ask was, how are you dealing with the whole Bella losing her memory of the weekend you two shared?"

I watched as his shoulders slumped.

"I've been terrible Em, it hurts to see her everyday and know that she doesn't remember anything that has happen between us. Then to see Edward clinging to her and kissing her but pushing her away when she wants to go further. But what hurts the most is seeing her return those kisses with just as much love as she use to kiss me with."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude you definitely got it bad, I mean I understand she's your soul mate but you should see how you act when she walks into the room. Your eyes follow her around like some love sick puppy, not to mention the lust you emit out into the room. Not that I'm complaining- thanks to you- I've had some wild and crazy nights with Rose. But dude you need to stop waiting on the sidelines because I tell you one thing: Eddie sees her as a marionette and he is the evil puppeteer that controls her every move. Do you want to see Bella's invisible strings pulled for all eternity or are you going to cut them?"

"Em I don't know man… I mean I love her but I don't want to say something that may jeopardize our possible future together. Em you should have seen her today, we were selecting a movie when our hands touched she said she had a flash of a memory. I was excited she remembered something it was from the day we watched **House of Flying Daggers **but that was all she remembered. But when we touched again she had another flash but before she could get the question all the way out Alice walked in and she told me it was nothing. Face it Em right now all I am is a ghost in her lost memories."

I looked at him and smiled which he returned my look with a questioning one.

"Dude don't you get it you two touching is triggering her memory. Tell me… when was the last time you touched her before today?"

"The last time was the night of her accident; Edward hasn't really let me get that close to her if you haven't notice."

"See Jazz it has something to do with your touch I bet you if you hold her hand long enough she probably get a string of memories to come back."

He looked at me and smiled. "You know Em you may be on to something." The smile that was there a second ago vanished and was replaced with a frown. "There's just one thing: Edward will never let me get that close to her."

I scoffed at his words. "Dude since when did you become such a pussy? I think Bella has soften you man. I remember when you could kick Edward's ass with little or no effort at all. Now you're afraid of a little confrontation with Pussward. I don't know, maybe with you going all soft it would be a close match. Hey will you fight like a girl just like Pussward? You know: kicking and scratching? Maybe a little hair pulling because some girls like to fight dirty.

He gave me a glare. "Em in no shape or form am I a pussy, I just don't want Bella to look at me and hate me. And she probably will if I hurt Edward, especially since her memories aren't back."

**Apov**

I darted through the trees letting my senses take over I could smell an elk about a .5 mile away to my right. As I changed my course I thought about what the boys were talking about. I couldn't believe Emmett wanted to be all secretive. It's not like I didn't already know what he was going to discuss.

I spotted my elk and took it down with ease. Just as I drained the elk of its final drop, I caught a strange scent but quickly realize it was another vampire.

The scent was an intoxicating mix of sandalwood, cloves and cinnamon. I could tell whoever it was that they were getting closer; I quickly disposed of the elk's carcass. As I was standing from burying my lifeless prey he came in view and came to an halt in front of me. I was utterly speechless: he looked even better than he did in my visions.

The way his wavy brown hair hit the top of his collar of his moss green button up shirt and how his golden eyes shone bright even in this gloomy weather. How his dark washed jeans hung loosely on his hips, I looked back up to his face and his perfect lips. Then he spoke.

"Hello, I didn't realize that there were other vampires in this area. Especially beautiful little fays such as yourself." His Irish lilt was beautiful. If I could blush I would probably be bright red at the moment.

"Well my family and I don't live that far from here." His brows rose with surprise.

"Family you mean there are more than just you?" I giggled.

"Yes there are actually eight of us. Well one hasn't been changed yet but that will be happening soon."

"Eight? Wow that's a lot for a coven. And one of you is still human?"

"Yes but she will be changed soon." I rushed the words out quickly.

He smiled. "Don't worry little wee one your secret is safe with me. By the way me name is Tegan. Tegan O'Shellan." He held out his hand for me to shake as I took it into mine I felt an electric current travel between our hands. I looked up to see the surprise look upon his face yet again, he had felt it too.

"I'm Alice." He smiled that breathtaking smile again.

"Nice to me you Ms. Alice." I looked away to the direction my brothers were located.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my family?" And maybe stay with me forever I added in my head.

"You sure I wouldn't be intruding."

I scoffed at the idea of my soul mate intruding; well he didn't know he was my soul mate yet.

"Of course not my family loves new faces."

He nodded. "Well okay little fay lead the way."

I turned and ran in the direction where I had left my brothers; Tegan was hot on my tail.

Boy were Jazz and Emmett going to be surprised.

**Jpov**

Emmett was right. If I could just touch Bella then maybe I could bring some of her memories back. Even if it was just some maybe then it would restore the love she was feeling before that dreadful night. I felt Emmett shifted beside me.

"Dude, if you love her like you say you do and she is your soul mate. Then you should do whatever it is to help get her memory back so you can tell her you two belong together."

I looked at him running my fingers through my hair I sighed.

"Em, man, I don't know if I can every since she hit her head her love isn't at the same magnitude it was before besides her love for me now is what she would feel for an brother." He cut me off before I couldn't continue.

"Jazz, that's because she doesn't remember the time you two spent together! Jog her memory and I'm sure the love will come back, hey probably stronger than before."

I looked at him and smile but then got frustrated again.

"But Fuckward has been feeding her so much bullshit lately it's sickening. The love she feels for him and she's happy. _Except for today man she was not happy today she felt unsure _my inner voice nagged but I pushed it away. I don't want to ruin her happiness, even if it's without me. I will endure the pain as long as she's happy. But what I don't get is that Edward doesn't return the same magnitude of love that she has for him for her. I think he just likes the fact that he can control her because at the moment she weaker than him and I'm not just talking physically. I'm talking emotionally: he uses her love that she has for him against her, knowing that she would do anything to make sure he never leaves her again."

Emmett nodded his head.

"Well bro, you know what I say to that. I say man the fuck up! Get your head out of your ass and stop denying yourself love. Go get your woman help her see that you're her love not Eddie. Because this here, he gestured at me with his hands. Is not the Jasper I know. The Jasper I know wouldn't take this shit. So now are you going to use those army tactics and southern charm to get your mate back. Or are you going to sit here and continue to act like a bitch? I hope not because dude I so don't need another sister. Besides being a bitch is Eddie's job and he doesn't take well to being terminated off a job."

I looked at him. His face was serious and I think that's what did it for me. I burst into laughter. I can never understand how he could be so serious but funny at the same time. But he had a point and his advice was something I wasn't going to take lightly.

We laughed and joke until there was a shift in the wind and we caught the scent of Alice and another. Immediately we jumped into a defensive crouch just as Alice cleared the trees.

"Hey guys…whoa relax." A tall male stepped out of the line of trees behind Alice, Emmett growled but I relaxed once I felt his emotions. Once Emmett saw me relax he relaxed, Alice rolled her eyes. "Like I was saying: I met a another vegetarian. This is Tegan, Tegan these are my two dumb brothers: Jasper and Emmett."

She pointed to us as she said our names. I looked at her raising my brow. She shook her head and I smiled understanding that this must be the one who would become her soul mate.

"So you are Alice's real brothers, I hate to say it but I don't see the family resemblance." Fuck me this guy was Irish. The pixie had found someone who probably believed that she was a fairy.

"Naw were not her real brothers were all sort of adopted, although were not kids." I chuckled and looked at him. But Emmett of course had to add more.

"Yeah were all one big happy family, hey I notice that your Irish." He nodded his head at Em. "Cool can you say top of the morning to ya?"

He looked at Alice then to me we both shrugged. "Um okay, Top of the morning to ya."

Emmett whooped. "Yeah man that was frigging awesome! Dude, please tell me you are coming to our house!"

"Um I guess so," he looked at Alice and she smiled up at him. "Yeah I guess I will be coming to your house."

Just then Alice stilled and her eyes glazed over- she was having a vision. When she came out of the vision she smirked.

"I guess Tegan isn't the only company we will be having. The Denali's are coming for a visit."

What? The Denali's were coming here? If what Alice has said in the past about her suspicions was true then this visit should be interesting.

"Well what are we waiting for we should get home so that we can greet our guests." We turned to run in the direction of the house. Man I couldn't wait to get home to see if Alice suspicions are true and if so. The golden boy is going to squirm.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked the chapter and my character Tegan. Please review.**

**Lunar**


	13. Your Whispers of Sweet Nothings Were Lie

**Chapter 13: Your Whispers of Sweet Nothings Were Lies**

**A/N: First I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad so many of you liked Tegan. Sorry it took so long my internet was acting crazy. Plus I had some trouble with this chapter. So without further ado here is chapter 13, I hope you like it. I also want to thank my incredible beta Paramore-Twilight thank you so much for reading through my poor grammar and correcting it. You guys should really check out some of his stories. Playlist for this chapter Addicted by Kelly Clarkson, Decoy by Paramore, Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence, and Stay with Me by Danity Kane. The poem featured throughout these next three chapters is by me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Characters. I do however own the delicious Tegan.**

_As I looked at you I saw you held no passion for me behind your eyes._

_Your kisses were acid filled burning me up_

_but not with desire._

_Your whispers of sweet nothings were like viper's venom_

_poisonous to my ears._

**Bpov**

As Alice, Jasper and Emmett left I found myself pondering over the short memories I had when I touched Jasper. At first I thought it was the movie that had triggered the first memory; that was until he touched me the second time and I got a flash of us kissing. That, in it self, made me want to get my memory back and soon because I didn't think I would ever cheat on Edward. But if what I saw was true than there had to be an explanation for why I cheated, what caused me to be unfaithful to Edward.

I went through a few scenarios in my head: _my frustration got the best of me and Jasper was willing to help me with my problem, I doubt if that one was true. I was sad and he comforted me. Yeah right, Bella, he was comforting you with his lips ' cause you were sad: not likely. Edward cheated on me and I found out_, okay now I was just deliberately trying to cause the old wound in my heart to open up again.

Edward would never cheat on me: he loved me. Besides if that was true we probably wouldn't be together now. So that's why it was so unrealistic for me to believe I had cheated on him, because he was perfect and he would never hurt me by cheating. I see now the only way I was ever going to get to the sole cause of that last glimpse of an memory is if I can get Jasper alone and touch his hand, since his touch seems to bring on my what Emmett likes to call my lost files.

I sat there a little longer, thinking of ways I could get Jasper alone. When I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Love, you've been quiet for sometime now. What are you thinking about?"

I hadn't even realized that he had sat down beside me when the others had left. I snuggled into his side before replying.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking about random stuff."

I don't know why, but I didn't think it was best to tell him about what happen with Jasper this afternoon. And that I was trying to figure out a way to get Jasper alone to see if my theory was true. That he's the cause of my memory coming back in short bursts, but to prove it we would have to touch.

Yeah if I tell him that he would probably never let me out of his sight. Pfft, like he did that anyway. Ha, he already growls at Jasper if he unintentionally gets too close to me. If I tell him that he will probably want to rip him apart for touching me. Edward had been acting real hostile toward Jasper lately. I mean, sure they were not that close before, but now he just looked as if he hated Jasper. I felt Edward shifted next to me, pulling me closer to his cold hard body.

"Bella, love, did you hear me?"

"Hmm…. I'm sorry Edward what did you say."

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, that's the second time you seemed to be lost in your thoughts. Well…what I asked was if you were hungry yet?"

"Actually no, I'm not hungry at the moment."

He kissed my lips tenderly, kissing my eyelids as well before pulling away.

"Bella, you would tell me if something was bothering you right?"

"Yes Edward I would tell you if there was something troubling me, but as of right now there is nothing to cause you any concern." I smiled hoping that it was convince him that I was fine.

He wasn't buying it. He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, I know something is wrong. You've been lost in your thoughts since I got home from being in Seattle. Did Jasper do something to upset you while I was gone?"

I could see the anger overtaking his features, to say that I was shocked by his question was an understatement. I was literally in a state of disbelief. He trusted Jasper so little when it came to me, and this was something that just started recently.

He didn't act like this after the whole psycho bitch wanting me dead. I had spent time with Emmett and Jasper, we had laugh and joked; but now he didn't allow Jasper near me. Or, better yet, he didn't allow me to be near Jasper.

I heard him clear his throat impatiently, I looked up to see that he was waiting for an answer.

"No Jasper didn't upset me. Actually Jasper, Alice and I had a great time. I was going to ask them if they wanted to do it again." He looked at me as if I had said something crazy, shaking his head he said.

"No, love I don't think that's a good idea, umm….how should I put this… Jasper can be very unstable when it comes to human blood; especially blood as sweet as your blood."

I looked at him incredulously. I couldn't believe he thought that his brother was unable to control himself around me. I knew for a fact that Jasper was well in control of his bloodlust. Take this afternoon: we were in the same room, and for a few minutes we were touching. Not once did he go for my jugular. What Edward was saying was complete and utter bullshit. There had to be another reason he didn't want Jasper and I spending anytime with each other.

"Edward you can't honestly believe that Jasper would hurt me, after all he is in control of his bloodlust now. So why do you really not want him around me? Does it have to do with the night of my accident?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Bella, understand that we all can have a lapse in control around you, and Jasper's control is not as strong as you think. If you value your safety like I do… well, you wouldn't want to be that close to Jasper. At least, when I'm not here you should keep you distance from him."

Is he serious? I looked up at his face: it was impassive, but his eyes told me he believed everything he just said. I, on the other hand, thought it was a load of bullshit. Just as I was about to tell Edward that what he was saying was ludicrous, Carlisle walked in the room. He was home from work. He looked at me and smiled.

"Bella. How are you feeling today?" He asked me, the same question that he has been asking me all week. And I always gave him the same answer, except today I didn't think I could answer it truthfully.

"I'm fine Carlisle, thanks for asking." I looked over to see if Edward had picked up on my lie, but he was busy scrutinizing Carlisle.

"Carlisle what is it that you're hiding from me?"

"Well Edward since when did you become curious about what's going on in my head?"

"Well Carlisle everyone has been blocking their mind from me lately. I can understand why Jasper would block his thoughts, but I never thought you would have anything to hide."

I wondered for a second what Edward meant by Jasper having a reason to hide his thoughts.

"Edward I have nothing to hide, I just got a lot on my mind, between my medical research paper and the fact that the Denali's are on their way here…."

I felt Edward tense beside me when Carlisle mentioned that the Denali coven was coming to visit. I tuned out the rest of what Carlisle was saying. For some reason I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. The Denali's were coming, which meant Tanya was coming. Though I have never met her, I've heard a lot about her from the Cullen's: I had heard that she's extremely beautiful and that she's been after Edward for decades. Edward says that he is not interested but I myself never understood why not. Even though I have never met her she was everything I was not: beautiful, immortal, graceful, and so the list goes on.

I emerged from my thoughts when I heard Edward speak.

"Carlisle, when did the Denali's say that they would be here? And why are they coming?"

His voice was strained as he spoke. I looked at him, as did Carlisle; he had noticed the strange pitch of Edward's voice as well.

I thought that I should ask him if he was alright, "Edward are…." was all I got out before Carlisle interjected me.

"Edward, are you alright son?" Edward shook his indicating that he was indeed fine. "Well, the Denali's said that they would be here around 6:30 and that it was just a visit to get to know our newest member of the family before the wedding. It seems like a good idea, plus I would like to go over something with Eleazar. They would only be here for a couple of days, three at the most."

I was looking at Carlisle while he spoke. As he finished I looked over at Edward and he was no longer looking in the direction that Carlisle just left. No he was staring intently at the wall. Hmmm…I wonder what he is thinking.

_You told me a story of our promised future._

_Turned out to be a web of lies you spun._

_Capturing me as if I was fly._

**Epov**

As soon as Denali's slipped from Carlisle's mouth I felt nervous. I had never felt this nervous in my entire existence, but knowing that Tanya was coming, was making me a complete wreck. I had not seen Tanya since the night I drove away, while listening to her laughter in the background. Carlisle said that they were coming for a visit so they could get to know Bella before the wedding.

While that may be the intention for the rest of the Denali's, I wondered what Tanya's motive was. 6:30… he said 6:30! That was only an hour and a half away from now. What was I going to do? Hey, maybe I can convince Bella to spend a few days with Charlie. No. That wouldn't work; she was the reason for their visit. Besides, she just moved in here.

This was going to be bad, my fiancée in the same room as my lover. Somehow I had to keep Tanya from getting Bella alone. Honestly I think that would be best, I didn't need Jasper's ability to know that Bella wasn't too keen on meeting the Denali's, or maybe it was just Tanya. Now all I had to do was not leave Bella's side. Or… maybe I can get Alice to stick by her side. Yes! That could work. It has to work, otherwise I'm ashes. And I'm sure Jasper would be more than willing to do the job.

"Edward… are you okay? You have been awfully quiet."

I looked over into Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. So many emotions were visible within their depths.

"I'm fine love, how about we go upstairs and listen to some music?"

She scrunched up her nose as she considered my suggestion, before she replied.

"Actually Edward… I was waiting for Alice to come back, there was something I wanted to ask her."

As if on cue in came Emmett and Jasper, pushing and shoving each other.

"So where's the hot little sisters of the Denali coven!" Emmett boomed. I was getting ready to tell Emmett that the Denali coven would be here at 6:30, when Rosalie came rushing down the stairs. Stomping over to stand in front of Emmett, she gave him a murderous look. Her thoughts were incoherent at the moment, she was probably so livid at his comment that she couldn't think straight.

"EMMETT McCARTHY CULLEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK THE DENALI SISTERS ARE HOT!" She screeched. She planted her hands upon her hips, waiting for him to respond.

"Rose, babe it was a joke, trust me! They have nothing on you. Why a rose like you belongs in a garden by yourself, because you yourself can make any garden more glorious with you alone, than a garden full of flowers."

Wow, who knew that Emmett could be poetic! Rose must have liked it as well because she stood on her toes to give him a kiss. I must have still held a shock look because Emmett looked at me and smirked. _Like that didn't you Eddie, you know you're not the only one who can make women melt with words. _

That's when I caught another presence in the room that did not belong to my family. I turned to see a tall dark hair man standing at the door beside Alice. He took a step forward, a smile on his face and amusement in his eyes.

"Emmett I never would have figured you as a poet." He had a hint of an Irish lilt. he moved even closer into the room. My arms automatically wrapped around Bella protectively as I let out a warning growl. I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Alice roll their eyes. Almost simultaneously their thoughts invaded my mind.

_I can't believe you would think we would bring someone home that would be a threat to Bella, do you? You really don't give us credit, especially around Bella. Like we would ever let harm come her way. _I looked at Jasper. He was looking at how I was cradling Bella to my body.

_Dude, really, you thought we would bring someone home that would hurt my little sister? I can't believe you would think that Eddie. I'm a little hurt that you don't trust us. _I looked at Emmett, just in time to see him shake his head.

_Now you listen here Edward! I would _never_ put Bella in danger. I would have never brought him here if I thought, or should I say seen, him harming my best friend._ I looked into Alice's eyes, she was furious, I had never seen her that angry before. Well except the time Emmett ruined one of her favorite dresses. I looked at this stranger, whose face still held a smile. He was now close enough that if he wanted to do any harm he could.

"I see you don't trust people much. That's okay." he looked over to Bella. "I can see why you would be protective: she's quite beautiful." I let out a low growl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella blush the color of a ripened strawberry.

"By the way, the name is Tegan." He smiled as he introduced himself. However, he didn't hold out his hand, probably thinking that I would prefer to rip it off then shake it.

"Well Tegan I don't really consider us as people, we're more like monsters." I saw his smile disappear behind a serious expression.

"Ah, but were we not human before our change, did our hearts not beat like a drum? Did we not breath much needed air, did we not sleep only to awaken once again? You see…." He looked at me and I looked back, he was waiting for me to give my name.

"Edward." I relaxed my arms around Bella just a little.

He smiled before he continued. "You see, Edward, we are capable of feeling what humans feel: love, hate, jealousy, sorrow, happiness- just to name a few. The only difference is our feelings are long lasting, even though we do not have a beating heart or no longer need to breath. We still are people, we just happen to be trapped in an unchangeable body."

Everyone was silent, probably as shock as I was. I had never thought of us in that way before. Emmett of course had to break the silence.

"Eddie you just got told! Tegan, dude you have to stick around, no one has every made Eddie here speechless before. But you, you did it in less than 5 minutes. You are my new hero!"

Esme walked in the room. "Emmett what have I told, use your inside voice…." She stopped scolding Emmett when she noticed there was someone new among us. "Oh hello, you must be Tegan."

He raised his brows, shocked that she knew his name. Esme giggled at his expression. "You know Tegan, with Emmett's booming voice, I'd be surprise if the whole town of Forks doesn't know your name."

He nodded his head in understanding, she smiled at him. "Oh, how rude of me, I have your name but you don't have mine. My name is Esme, and I'm the mother figure of this unruly bunch." He laughed at her choice of word to describe us, just then Carlisle decided to join us wrapping his arm around Esme's waist.

"What's so funny?" Esme turned to look at Carlisle amusement still dancing in her eyes.

"Nothing really dear, I was just telling Tegan here that with Emmett's voice, I'd be surprise if the whole town of Forks doesn't know his name and how unruly the kids are."

Carlisle chuckled, "Well it's nice to meet you Tegan. I'm Carlisle."

He held out his hand for Tegan to shake, but Tegan just smiled. "Nice to meet such nice _people_," he looked at me as he said these words. It didn't escape my attention that he didn't shake Carlisle's hand, I was starting to wonder why.

Carlisle smiled and lowered his hand. "So Tegan tell us a little about yourself."

Tegan smiled, "Of course, let's see where to begin…" Alice cut in, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

He smiled at her. "Of course, I was born in 1807 in a small town outside of Dublin, Ireland to Muireann and Flannan O'Shellan. I am the third child of six and the only one who inherited my mother's brown hair. I would say that my childhood was fairly good. My older brother Tierney and I worked the fields with my father, while my older sister Sosanna helped my mother take care of the little ones at home.

In 1822, I lost my mother to illness. I was 15. My brother and sister Tierney and Sosanna were 20 and 17, both had already left the house, having started their own family. That left me, the twins Seamus and Flynn. Both were 13 and then there was little Bria who was a mere 6 years old. My father fell into a deep depression after that. That is, until Moira. She came into the picture in the beginning of 1823, he fell in love and they wed that summer. My little sister Shae was born early spring of 1824. By fall I left the house in which I was born in, to travel the country side."

Bella shifted against me, never taking her eyes off of Tegan she asked.

"So, Tegan when were you turned?" He looked at Bella and smiled.

"I was turned in 1827, shortly after my 20th birthday. By then, I had been on my own for three years, traveling and doing odd jobs but mostly working the fields. I was going home one evening when I saw a beautiful woman, I thought she was Cliodhna…"

Bella interrupted him. "Who is Cliodhna?"

He smiled at her not upset at all of her interruption. "Cliodhna, my dear, is the Irish goddess of beauty. Shall I continue?" She nodded her head, and he gave her a smile before continuing.

"I thought the beautiful woman before me was Cliodhna. Her hair as dark as a raven, skin as white as ivory, curves that only a goddess should possess, but as I reached her eyes I noticed by the moonlight they were as red as blood. This could not be Cliodhna, she was some other kind of unholy creature, perhaps an Banshee. Then she spoke and her voice was like that of a siren, I knew that it was probably the last thing I would ever hear."

"What is a beautiful man like yourself doing out so late, instead of home with your wife? She had asked me in a voice like bells. She moved toward me with the grace only something unearthly could possibly posses. Before I could answer her she was before me, gazing at me with those unnatural yet beautiful eyes. I finally found my voice. I do not have an wife, miss. I stammered out. She smiled at those words. "What is your name?" she asked. Again I stammered out. Tegan, miss, my name is Tegan. She moved her arms upon my shoulders; I noticed immediately that she was cold as the frosty winter snow, although it was quite warm that night. Well Tegan this is your lucky night, you and I are going to be together for a very long time. I thought this woman was crazy, and I was going to tell her just that, when I felt her cold lips upon my neck then everything went blank. All I remember is the fire the venom caused racing through my veins.

When I awoke on the third day she was there by my side. She told me her name was Anna and what she was and that I now was the same as her. She told me her tale of how she was changed, and how she had been so lonely for so many years, and of the rules of our kind. I stayed with her for ten years but I grew tired of feeding off of humans, especially with the powers I possess, some of the things I have seen will haunt me forever.

With the guilt weighing heavy upon me I finally departed from Anna. I wandered the countryside once more trying to sustain from taking human life, when I heard the tale among other vampires that you could live off of animals. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to try. At first I admit it was an rather odd taste, but seeing that it help restore my weaken body I continued this new alternative lifestyle. Before I had realized, it had been another ten years and I was doing well at the new lifestyle I had chosen. Yet Ireland held a lot of bad memories for me.

So I decided to come to America. Hopping a boat I made my way to America, I stayed hidden upon the boat full of humans, by the time I had reached America it was 1848. Once again I found myself wandering, seeking shelter here and there. Finally I settled in Oregon, building a house in the forest so that I could hunt when ever I needed to. Life was good yet I felt like I was missing something.

I found my missing piece in 1913 in a lovely maiden named Gwendolyn. I was out hunting when we came across each other's path. I remember us both lunging for a deer before colliding. I stood taking in the form of the beautiful woman who just cost me my meal.

She was more beautiful than Anna with hair the color of honey and eyes as golden as the sun and a body that most women at the time would consider a sin. I had never before come across those who lived on animal blood, so seeing her was a shock. After seeing that I would not harm her, we engaged in conversation before I knew it she was best friend as well as my mate. Our love lasted for fifty years, in early 1963 I lost my Gwen to nomads while I was out hunting, I heard her screams but I didn't make it in time to aide her in the fight, even though I avenged her death, it was not enough to fill the void in my dead heart. I been wandering every since taking odd jobs or getting unnecessary degrees, living in towns that are constantly under the cover of rain clouds."

He finished up his story and then he looked around at all of our faces. Finally his eyes landed on Alice and he smiled. I focus on his thoughts for the first time since he got there. _She is quite a beautiful little one, I have longed for the company of another for far too long. I wonder if they would welcome me into their family?_

Emmett, having had enough of silence, asked the question that seemed to have slipped everyone's mind.

"So Tegan you said you have powers, like more than one, how many do you have and what are they? Everyone looked into the direction of Tegan, he looked at the floor then back up into the eager face of Emmet.

"Well let's see, I have two powers: the first one is only good if I can touch with my hands, and the second is to keep you from touching me." Emmett looked at him with confusion, but it was Bella who spoke up.

"So you can probably see or feel things if you touch the person and you have some kind of power that can affect your enemy physically, am I right?" I was shocked that she was so perceptive and so was Tegan.

"Well yes you are right, I can see people's past if I touch them and I have a shield that blocks physical attacks." Bella's eyes widen before she spoke again.

"So how far in the past can you see?"

"Bella I see all your past memories, all your dirty little secrets no matter how insignificant. As long as it a memory whether it's hidden or simply misplace I'll see it, not unless it's lost completely."

I saw Bella's eyes light up with hope, I knew she was going to ask him to help her with her memory lapse, but before she could ask Carlisle spoke up.

"So that's why you wouldn't shake our hands, you didn't want to see our past?"

"Well… no I just thought you would rather I tell you about my power, before I go touching you and diving into your past." He turned to Alice suddenly, "I must apologize to you, Alice, for shaking your hand earlier and seeing your past without your knowledge of my power."

She smiled at him, "That's okay Tegan. I already knew of your powers, if I had a problem with you seeing my past I never would have allowed you to shake my hand."

By now Emmett was bouncing in his seat like a kid on a sugar rush.

"So dude you can tell if people lie to you, that is so awesome!"

"Whoa Emmett it doesn't work like that, I can tell if they are lying about something that has already occurred, not something about what they will lie about in the future. But I guess that's where Alice may come in handy." If Alice could blush she would be as red as a tomato.

"Well Tegan, my power has its loop holes sometimes," at this Alice frowned.

"But it is great nonetheless."

I glanced at the clock as everyone continued to get know Tegan, it was 6:30. I heard the car coming up the drive.

The Denali's were here.

**Apov**

We all heard the approaching car pull up the drive, doors opening and closing. The twisted sisters were here, tagging along was Carmen and Eleazar. I was happy Tegan could accept my past- even the fact that I couldn't recall my human life at all. I'm glad that Carlisle stepped in before Bella could ask Tegan to help her recover her memories. It's not that I didn't want Bella to get her memories back. It's just Tegan was not the person to help her retrieve them; Jasper was. Besides she needed to see them again not hear them from someone else. As I sat there thinking of how I could help her get her memory of her weekend with Jasper back.

The Denali's walked in through the door: Tanya with her strawberry blonde hair was first through the door, then Kate she was nothing like Tanya and Irina, she was more outgoing, with her long straw colored hair. Carmen and Eleazar followed Kate, and Irina was last to walk through the door her bleach blonde hair shining in the light of the room. Poor Irina was not the same since Laurent was killed by the wolves. But once she heard the truth, her hatred for Bella and the wolves had ceased, but losing a mate still hurt, no matter if Laurent did not reciprocated that love.

Tanya was the, first to speak. "Carlisle, Esme, it's so nice to see you." Kissing them both upon the cheek, she turned to her next victim. "Emmett, look at you handsome as ever." Rose let out a low hiss. Tanya looked at her and smiled. "Rosalie, I see you haven't changed a bit, still possessive of Emmett." Rose gave a wicked smile.

"Yes Tanya. And I see you are still a scheming promiscuous bitch."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, language please." Esme said with a disapproving look.

Rose looked at Esme with a innocent smile. "Sorry Esme."

Tanya smirked at Rose. "Yes Rosalie. It's not lady-like to use such language."

Rose smirked before reply. "Like you would know, whores like you are anything but lady-like."

Tanya let out a low hiss at the word whore. She moved on to Jasper, who had narrowed his eyes as soon as she looked at him.

"Jasper, when are you going to let the shy act go and let a lady in your personal world?"

He chuckled at her words. "Tanya if you're a lady then I must have gotten the definition wrong."

She narrowed her eyes at him, before she let them land on Edward.

"Hello Edward," she purred. "It's so nice to see you. You are looking great as always." She laid a hand upon his shoulder. Just then Bella cleared her throat.

"Hello Tanya, it's _nice _to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you." Bella said coolly.

Tanya's head turned as she cast a dark look at Bella. "Mmhmm, it's nice to meet you too Ella." Tanya said spitefully before she turned her attention back to Edward.

Bella hissed. She actually hissed. She really has been hanging out with Rose too much lately.

"It's Bella!"

Tanya did not turn her gaze away from Edward when she answered.

"Sure, sure, it's Bella, I got it."

That's when Tegan decide to speak. "Should I leave?" Clearly he could see the tension in the room.

"No, Tegan stay. Edward, take Bella into the kitchen to get something to eat, please." Esme said, Edward got up quickly, grabbing Bella and gently pulling her upright and lead her into the kitchen. Esme looked back at Tanya who was now looking at Tegan.

"And who might you be gorgeous?" She leaned in, thrusting her breasts out so that he may get a better look. But his eyes stayed on her face. I could feel a growl trying to emerge from my throat.

"I'm Tegan, but you should already know that since Esme has already said my name." He held out his hand for her to shake, I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. She placed her hand inside his, his eyes darken and he quickly dropped her hand.

"Well Tegan, maybe me and you can get to know each other better."

She just didn't give up! Someone really needed to put her in her place and that someone might just be me if she didn't back away from Tegan.

"Tanya. It is Tanya, right?" She nodded her head at him. "It seems to me that you don't know how to keep your hands let alone your body away from those who don't belong to you. Oh and in case you didn't get the hint let me say it in plain English: I'm not interested nor will I ever be interested."

Emmett and Jasper looked at Tegan as if he was the brother they never had, they both had put Tanya in her place in the past, but Edward he was always the gentleman. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he would politely tell her to leave him alone. So seeing Tegan tell her he was not interested nor would he every be interested, and was not kind at all about it, made them ready to accept him into the family.

Tanya stood up and walked over to stand beside Kate. Esme stood saying that she should show everyone to their rooms.

Irina got the room downstairs by Carlisle and Esme, Kate the room beside mine, Carmen and Eleazar the room besides Edward's Tanya wasn't happy about that, and Tanya had the room by Carlisle's study, which was located at the far end of the hall on the second floor away from everyone's room. Carlisle asked Tegan if he would like to stay, which Tegan accepted. He was given the room by Jasper study.

With everyone settled into their rooms, Rose suggested going hunting. Everyone went except Edward because he wanted to stay with Bella, Tanya, who she said she had hunted prior coming here, Jasper because he didn't feel like hunting, Tegan because he had already hunted today and myself.

I decided to see what Jasper was up to and to see how Tegan was settling in. I climbed the stairs to the second level, when I caught hush voices coming from the direction of the guest room next to Carlisle study. I crept closer so that I could catch more of the whispers.

"What are you doing here Tanya?"

"I came because I missed you Edward, and since you wouldn't come to me I thought I would come to you."

I could picture Edward pinching the bridge of his nose at those words.

"Are you trying to jeopardize my engagement to Bella?"

"No of course not, you did that the day you slept with me."

I couldn't believe it! I knew he had slept with her, and now this just confirmed it. I crept away from the door, just as Edward said his final words.

"Stay away from me Tanya and stay away from Bella."

I darted to my bedroom. I couldn't believe he would do that to Bella! And then to snap at Jasper about causing Bella to be unfaithful when he wasn't being faithful himself! I heard him downstairs in his music room playing the piano- trying to relieve himself of the stress that he had cause to fall upon him. I decided it was now or never. I listened for Bella's heartbeat. She was still in the kitchen. I walked down the stairs to the music room, shutting the door behind me, Edward stopped playing.

"I knew you would come, Alice. I know you heard." He turned on the bench to look at me.

"How long Edward?"

"Every since the day after the newborn war. But I swear Alice it was an accident." I looked at him. I felt no pity for him, just disgust.

"Edward, if it was an accident you would not evaded my visions, and I'm guessing every time your future disappeared you were with Tanya. So please don't sit here and lie to me and tell me that it was an accident, you knew what you were doing and the fact that you kept going back shows that you didn't care about how it would affect your relationship with Bella."

He dropped his head into his hands. "You're right Alice, it just now I've told so many lies I don't know how to get out of the web I've spun." He looked at me with pleading eyes, if he thought I was going to help him. Oh, my god. He actually _did _think that I was going to help him. Well, he had another thing coming. How did the saying go? You reap what you sow? Yeah, that was it.

"Edward I can't believe you would think I would help you deceive my best friend, especially after what you did to her. Causing her accident by plowing into Jazz and knocking her into the wall in the process, and not before you snapped about her having affair when you were having an affair of your own. _Talk _about hypocrite."

"Alice did you know about Jasper and Bella?" He looked up from his hands with a hard stare.

"What if I did Edward? There was nothing you or I could do about it, it would have happen eventually."

He was up off the bench and if front of me gripping my shoulder so tightly that if I were human they would have shattered. He let out a low but vicious growl.

"You! You knew, and yet you said nothing, you might as well be the blame for this all!" He shook me as he said his words.

"No Edward, it would have happen no matter what. But _you_ set it in motion more quickly when _you_ cheated on Bella the day after the newborn war.

Before he could answer, we heard a gasp at the door. We never heard the footsteps or the door open.

And we never heard the heartbeat until it was too late.

_I always knew from the start_

_that we would part._

_But I thought that our love would be _

_enough to keep us from falling through._

_That infamous black hole you call a heart._

**A/N2: Ooh cliffy, I know I'm evil. So I hope you guy's liked the chapter again I'm so sorry for the hold up but I had a minor set back the curse of the writer's block but hopefully now I'm cured. So please review. **

**Here is a list of the mythological creatures Tegan named in his story when he met Anna.**

**Cliodhna** - The Irish goddess of beauty. She later became a fairy queen in the area of Carraig Cliodhna in County Cork.

**Banshee** or **Benshee** - an Irish fairy attached to a house. Common name for the Irish Bean Sidhe. In Scotland the banshee is known as caoineag (wailing woman) and, although seldom seen, she often heard in the hills and glens, by lakes or running water.

**Siren-sea nymph luring sailors onto rocks: **in Greek mythology, a sea nymph, half-woman and half-bird, who was believed to sing beguilingly to passing sailors in order to lure them to their doom on the rocks she sat on

**Lunar**


	14. Affaire de coeur Revealed

**Chapter 14:Affaire de coeur Revealed**

**Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew.  
- Anonymous**

**A/N: First I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. You really know how to make an girl feel special. Please forgive me for my typos, punctuation errors, and anything else you may find wrong. This chapter was not proof read because I was informed earlier that my beta will not be able to proof read my story for a while:(. So I've been looking for an new beta to proof read my story. I've already PM two betas but they have not gotten back with me yet. And I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer so here is Chapter 14. **

**Playlist for this chapter: When it Rains by Paramore, Never Again by Kelly Clarkson, Skin by Alexz Johnson, This Circle and Just Like Me both by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing Twilight, I just like to play with the characters Stephenie Meyer created. I do however own the delicious Tegan and the poem featured in Chapter 13 and this chapter.**

_Stole my soul when you walked away._

_You refused to take the blame. _

_For this empty shell I became._

**Bpov**

I let Edward lead me to the kitchen away from that vile she devil Tanya. I couldn't believe she was sitting there flirting with Edward in front of me. But then again she did try to come on to Emmett and Jasper, I didn't know why but when she was flirting with Jasper I wanted to slap her, the anger that coursed through my body was shocking.

I didn't know why I felt that way in the living room but now that I was out of the room I began to analyze my reaction more closely. I figured it was because I could see how uncomfortable he was when she was coming on to him. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that was not the reason at all.

I shook myself mentally trying to drown out the thoughts that were trying to consume my mind. We had stopped in front of the marble topped island in the kitchen. I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes, he looked as if something was troubling him.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked him as I raised my hand to caress the side of his face, he leaned into my touch. Turning his head slightly he kissed my palm of my hand.

Sighing he said, "I'm fine love, don't worry about me, are you alright?"

I dropped my hand back to my side, but I continued to study his face, he was hiding something from me and whatever it was, had him upset.

"I'll be fine Edward as long as Tanya and I don't have to be in the same room." He chuckled softly at my words.

"Of course love, I'll keep you away from Tanya, but you really shouldn't worry Tanya is quite harmless."

I looked at him while crossing my arms in front of me, he really didn't believe that did he?

"Yeah, right…harmless. Edward," Tanya may be harmless to us ladies…well as long as we stay out her way, but I doubt she would be harmless to a man.

"I mean did you not see her in there?"

" Hello Edward, it's so nice to see you, you are looking great as always." I did the best imitation that I could of Tanya.

"She was practically drooling all over you, and trying to sink her talons into you, Edward you can't possibly tell me you didn't notice the way she was throwing herself at you right in front of me, as if I truly didn't exist."

He looked at me and let out a chuckle while pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Bella I wasn't paying attention to her, how could I when I had an beautiful angel sitting beside me."

He cupped my face in his hands while lowering his face to mine. I could feel his cool breath at my lips, he kissed me gently while I tangled my fingers into his soft bronze hair. Pulling him closer so that I may deepen the kiss, I licked his bottom lip and he froze, untangling my hands from his hair he pulled away.

"Bella, why must constantly test my control?"

"Edward, I'm sorry, it's just…"

I looked him in the eye, I was tired of saying sorry, I wanted him to know how I felt about his boundaries. Hell I wasn't asking him to take me upstairs and fuck me senseless, no, I was just asking for him to kiss me without him pulling away when I wanted to deepen the kiss.

"Look I understand the boundaries for us being physical, but really Edward, what is taking the kiss a little further going to do?"

He looked at me doing his trademark move, by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella you seem to underestimate the situation, touching you, kissing you everything we do is dangerous! And you want to risk it by taking our kisses further, don't you realize that you could cut your tongue against my teeth! One slip is all it takes for me to lose what little control I have when I'm around you."

I rolled my eyes, little control, yeah right! His control was just as good as Carlisle's, but the way he was looking at the moment I knew that this was no longer open for discussion.

I humph, turning I walked to the refrigerator and open it, looking in I grabbed the dish that Esme had made for me last night chicken parmesan with penne. While I was heating the leftovers, I felt him come up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, he placed his chin on my shoulder. His cool breath was at my ear.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just…" I had whirled around in his arms and place my fingers at his lips, silencing him.

"Edward it's okay I get it, I don't understand it, but I get it and because I get it I'm willing to stick with your restrictions."

Whirling back around I effectively closed the conversation, as I waited the last minute of the reheating process. I felt him remove his arms from my waist, I could hear his retreating footsteps against the tile floor, it figures that he would leave, when he couldn't stand the heat he definitely got out of the kitchen. I retrieved my plate from the microwave and made my way over to the table. Just as I placed an nice forkful of my dinner in my mouth Esme walked into the kitchen.

"Bella dear, some of us are getting ready to leave for an hunt, but I thought that I should apologize for Tanya's behavior before we left."

I looked at her incredulously, Esme really was one of a kind, so caring and affectionate she was the best mom anyone could ask for, Renee was great, but I took care of her more than she took care of me so to me Renee was more like an friend than a mom.

"Esme, don't apologize for her, she was the one who flirted with my fiancé not you," she gave me a understanding smile.

"Esme, when you said some of us are leaving, who exactly is staying behind?"

A look of worry crossed her features before she spoke.

"Well, Edward of course said that he was staying here with you, Tegan is staying he stated that he hunted earlier today as well as Alice, Jasper is staying," at his name I mentally smiled only for it to be washed away with her next words. "Oh and Tanya is staying as well."

Seeing how uneasy that had made me she smiled before saying.

"Don't worry Bella with Alice and Jasper here…,"

Just then Tegan walked into the kitchen, "And me," he stated.

Esme smiled at him, "Of course and Tegan, Tanya won't bother you and Edward with the three of them here. Now finish eating before your food gets cold, and I'll see you when we get back, we won't be gone long."

She gave me one more smile before she left the kitchen, sensing Tegan staring at me I looked at him and smiled.

"Care to sit and keep the human company?"

He chuckled lightly, "Sure, I'll keep you company for a minute or two, before I head upstairs to shower."

I raised a forkful of chicken to my mouth, slowly chewing so that I could savor the taste, when Tegan spoke again.

"So you and Edward, you two are getting married soon, right?" I looked at him, his face was completely emotionless.

Swallowing quickly I replied, "Yeah, we getting married in three weeks, actually it's a week before my birthday."

He mumbled something to low for my human ears before he looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Tell me Bella, do you trust Edward, and I'm not just talking about with your life, more along the lines of your heart, do you trust him with your heart?"

I looked at him, I wondered why he was asking me this, why did it matter to him, but yet I found myself responding.

"Yes…yes I trust him completely, with my heart, my soul, I trust him with my life."

He mumbled once again but this time I thought I heard him say that he hope that will be enough, but I shook it off that couldn't possibly be what he said.

"Tegan, why won't you help me with my memory problem?"

I've already gained small glimpses back, but that's not enough they just left me more confused than before."

He sighed, before he ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair.

"Bella, it wouldn't be the same if I told you of your memories, can I ask what triggered the small glimpses?"

"I really don't know…well I actually believe Jasper triggered the small recollection of memories that I got back."

"Well, then Bella I think if that's who you believed caused you to remember some of the memories you forgotten, then maybe you should go see him after you finish eating."

I smiled at him, he was right, if I was ever going to get that missing link back I had to go see Jasper.

"You're right Tegan, hearing it from you would not be the same as the flashes I got with Jasper. I'll go see him as soon as I'm done in here."

He nodded as he stood, "I hope you get more than just snippets this time around."

He moved toward the door, as he went to walk through it he turned slightly, looking at me he said seriously.

"Bella, I know we don't know each other that well, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me."

And with that he was out the door, I finished off my chicken parmesan and washed the dishes that I used. I was going to see Jasper, I didn't care if Edward didn't want me around him, I was going to see him, Edward would just have to be mad at me later. I was heading for the stairs when I noticed that the music room door was slightly ajar and a sliver of light was pouring from it's opening.

I could hear hushed tones from where I was standing, curiosity washed over me I slowly made my way over to the door trying to keep quiet. Yeah like whoever was in there wouldn't hear me coming, I was in a house full of vampires so this attempt to be sneaky was futile. I started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach the closer I got to the door, I was close enough now to know that it was Edward and Alice arguing. Standing just outside of the door I could start to make out what was being said, it was shocking that neither realized that I was standing at the door. But I could see why now.

….talk about hypocrite."

I wasn't sure if I heard Alice correctly, why was Edward a hypocrite?

I went to push the door, open a little further, but stopped when I heard Edward's next words.

"Alice did you know about Jasper and Bella?"

What about me and Jasper? We didn't do anything, so why would he say something like that.

"What if I did Edward, there was nothing you or I could do about it, it would have happen eventually."

I heard him let out a low growl before he spoke.

"You! You knew, and yet you said nothing, you might as well be the blame for this all!"

What was he blaming her for?

"No Edward, it would have happen no matter what, but you set it in motion more quickly when you cheated on Bella the day after the newborn war.

He WHAT I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth, they both turned to look at me shock the most dominant feature on their faces. Edward seem to come out of his shock trance.

"Bella, I can explain."

I looked at him, I could feel the traitorous tears well up and spill over.

"You….you cheated on me," I felt my bottom lip tremble as I stuttered out my words. "How could you?"

I turned on my heel running blindly back down the hall, as the tears poured down my face. How could he cheat on me, he said he loved me, he said he wanted me, I knew now that it was all lies.

"Bella, please we need to talk."

I turned slightly to look back at him, which was a mistake, I stumbled and fell right into a hard cold body. Before I could regain my balance, I got an onslaught of the memories I lost. All were of Jasper and I: kissing, cuddling, saying each other's name as we climaxed, and finally the night of the accident. Shaking my head trying to get the memories to fade while I clutched desperately to Jasper's shirt. I looked up to his face, but he was not looking at me, he was looking behind me his face fixed stoically but I could feel the anger rolling off of him. I heard a ferocious growl come from the direction Edward was apparently standing.

"Bella, love please just let me explain." His voice sounded strained

I turned away from the safety of Jasper to face Edward, he was shaking with anger as Jasper latched his hands onto my waist.

_You shattered my world of glass._

_Leaving me standing in a blood filled puddle of dreams._

**Jpov**

After everyone who had decided to go on the short hunting trip had left. I climbed the stairs heading for my study, when I passed the door to the guest room Bella and I shared what seem like so long ago. Tegan called out to me before I could get any further.

"Jasper do you have an minute? I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Tegan, what can I do for you."

He looked at me, I could feel his hesitance.

"Well… um… you see I shook Alice's hand earlier today, and…well I saw that you two have not always been brother and sister, I saw that you two were mated."

He looked at me before he continued.

"And the funniest thing happen while I was holding her hand for that brief moment, I saw some of her past visions. You two were not meant to be, am I correct?"

I could feel curiosity flowing from him, if he had already seen it from her past visions then why would he ask me to confirm it.

"Yeah Tegan you are correct, we were not each other's soul mate, that's why we got an divorce because she saw us with our true soul mates in a vision, she saw us happy. But I'm guessing you already know this, right?"

He looked at me raising his brow.

"I may have seen her vision of you two with your soul mates," he smiled a little. "I just wanted to make sure she was legally detached from you before I pursued her."

I had to smile at his words, he really was going to be perfect for Alice.

"Well Tegan, Alice and I may not have always acted like siblings but that is how I feel about her now. So if you should ever think about hurting her soul mate or not, I will have no problem inflicting as much pain as possible upon you."

He held up his hands as if he would surrender to me at that very moment.

"Jasper you have my word that if I should ever hurt Alice, if she should ever dry sob and it not be from joy. I will allow you to rip my very heart out, because if I ever were to hurt her, there would be no need for an heart anymore."

I was really going to enjoy having Tegan around, that's if he wanted to stay with the family after today. He glance at me before he raked his fingers through his hair.

"So you and Bella huh?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't remember does she?"

I looked at him I could feel the sorrow well up inside, it happened every time I had to think about her and watch her with Edward.

"No, she doesn't and we can't tell her, Carlisle said that there was no serious damage and that her memory will return. But I don't know if I can wait that long, besides I think I figured a way to help her gain her memory back without me telling her."

Tegan smiled before he spoke.

"Well then my friend, if you think it would help than you should do it. And if you don't mind me asking what happen in this accident to cause her to lose some of her memory?"

I gave him a sad smile before speaking.

"I rather not say, but that doesn't mean I can't show you, but I must warn you my past is anything but happy."

I held out my hand for him to take, he looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Jasper are you sure?"

I nodded my head, he reached out and clasped my hand, I could feel his emotions fluxing back and forth from sad to happy then it dropped to anger. He slowly let go of my hand, he looked at me with a mixture of emotions passing through him.

"I can't believe Edward was the cause of her accident, that he is the reason she has forgot the love and passion of the times you two spent with each other."

I shook my head, "Yeah it's all golden boy's fault, you know I was going to tell her that we were soul mates that night, before he interrupted and plowed into to me causing her to be thrown against the wall."

"I think Edward is far from being golden Jasper."

I was going to ask him what he meant by that, but he got up off the bed and headed for the door. He stopped just outside the door and turned back to face me.

"Jasper don't lose hope, remember she was never Edward's she was always yours, it just took you awhile to realize that. And if her love was strong when you two were together, then believe me love like that never dies it's just simply misplace. She will remember and she will love you more than before, but as for Edward I don't know if she will ever forgive him for his deception."

He turned back around and left me standing in the middle of the room pondering over his words. Tegan was right, I left the guest room and headed into my study, While the Denali's were here I could probably get Bella alone for an short period of time just to give her memory a boost with an little touch therapy.

Thinking about how I was going to do exactly that was disrupted when I heard voices come from belong, if I had been human I would have missed it completely. For whoever was arguing were whispering at first. I listened closely, it was Edward and Alice, and they were arguing over his affair with Tanya.

I knew it, so my suspicions were true. Their voices started to escalate as the argument got intense, I was so caught up in there argument that I didn't hear Bella's heartbeat close by the room they were arguing in until it was too late, I felt the turmoil of her emotions hit me like an tidal wave, then she spoke.

"You….you cheated on me," I could tell she was crying from here her voice was so small, "How could you?" I heard her turn and run out of the room the same time I left my study, just as I reached the landing below she stumbled right into me, grabbing a hold of my bare forearms to gain her balance. She froze, I could feel the mixture of feelings change rapidly: love, desire, longing, confusion, fear. And then I felt an emotion that did not belong to Bella, I felt pure rage, my eyes snapped to Edward's his eyes were as dark as the midnight sky. I could tell that he was contemplating if he should grab Bella from me or continue to allow her to stay in the safe haven of my arms.

_Don't do it Edward, you've already caused her enough pain, emotional and physically. _

I knew he heard my thoughts because his eyes lowered to Bella's shaking form, but his rage did not lessen. I could feel Bella's eyes on me, but I could not turn my eyes away from Edward, clearly he was unstable at the moment. She was clutching at my shirt, when Edward let out an growl.

"Bella, love let me explain,"

I scoffed at him calling her love, I felt anger rise within Bella at the use of his endearment for her. She turned to face him but not before I took a look at her face her chocolate eyes were wild as the anger continued to roll off of her.

Placing my hands on her waist, I could feel small tremors going through her body.

"Love, you have no right to call me love anymore!" She snapped out at him.

"You lied to me Edward, you manipulated me, you….you rejected me. You Cheated On Me!"

She was yelling at him now, her small frame was shaking now with the anger that course through her body.

I saw that Tegan had appeared by Alice, who had emerged from the music room, but Tanya was nowhere to be found, oh yeah her and Eddie definitely belonged with one another.

"Who was she Edward? Was it some complete stranger, of course not, it was someone you know."

Her voice had gotten small I figure it was the calm before the storm, I could hear the rest of the family and guests enter the room, they were back from their hunting trip. Either Bella didn't notice or she just didn't care at this point, her focus was on Edward.

"It was Tanya, wasn't it? That's why you said she was harmless, it's because you were fucking her! Well answer me!"

Edward was no longer angry he was scared.

"Bella, it was accident, I never meant for it to happen."

She growled at his words, I can't believe it Bella actually fucking growled.

"Yeah, right an accident, so what happen the graceful bitch tripped and somehow landed on your dick. You know I wasn't born yesterday Edward and I wasn't born a hundred years ago either but somehow I seem to have more sense than you."

He looked at her as if she had slapped him, but he quickly regained his sense I could feel anger rise up in him once again.

"You know Bella you're not so innocent yourself, you slept with my brother Bella, my FUCKING brother!"

I had moved so I could see her face, it was flushed and if looks could kill Edward would be ashes by now.

"Well now that I have gain my memory back I could see why I slept with Jasper, at least he treated me like an equal instead of someone that you felt like you needed to control."

"Bella did you ever factor in that he could have killed you if he lost control."

She laughed at this, "Edward you know that's a bunch of shit, Jasper would never hurt me, and even if he would have lost control at least I would have died with an smile on my face."

Her expression grew serious, "Edward, you had me believing something was wrong with me, hell for a minute I even thought you might be gay and was just denying it." I heard Emmett chuckle at her words, but she wasn't finished yet.

"But no you was too busy fucking Tanya! Do you know how much it hurts to be rejected Edward, huh, do you?"

"You know Bella, we should have never came back. Eventually you would have moved on, eventually you would have forgotten us."

That was wrong for him to say, I could feel her anger still as strong as before only now it was laced with hurt, but when she spoke her voice was cold and harsh.

"No, that's where your wrong Edward, I wouldn't have forgot, I might have moved on but I wouldn't' have forgot. Clearly since your not human I think I should let you in on something just in case you need it for future references. Human minds are not like an sieve, especially when someone or something comes along and makes an impact on their lives!"

Edward could see that he hurt her, by referring back to when we left her.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't…." She cut him off.

"It's okay Edward, you don't have to apologize, I finally have opened my eyes to see exactly who you are. I admit that I'm not perfect and that my infidelity did not go without consequences, but you Edward, lied to me for months and now it is finally catching up with you."

She took off his mother's ring off her ring finger and tossed it at him.

"Here give this to Tanya, I'm sure she would love to be your wife, you know you two really do deserve each other, the whore and the asshole, yeah definitely a perfect match."

She turned to face the family, "I'm sorry everyone, I wish that you did not have to see that." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. "Esme, Carlisle I would understand if you would like me to leave, I'm sure Charlie would welcome me back with open arms.

Esme shook her head, "No, Bella we would like you to stay regardless of what has transpire today, you are still family."

She smiled at Bella, and Bella gave her a small smile in return. By then Eddie had came out of his trance he moved over to Bella, the room seem to erupt in growls and snarls including my own.

He dropped to his knees, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Bella, please don't do this, I love you."

She looked down at him, "Get away from me Edward, can't you tell that it's over between us, I don't' want to even be in the same room as you, right now you disgust me."

Still on his knees he held the ring up to her.

"I don't want this back, I said that it was yours forever as well as my heart, so what am I suppose to do with this. what am I suppose to do with my heart when it belongs to you?"

She gave him a wicked smile, "Edward I don't care what you do with the ring I don't want it, you can shove it up your ass for all I care, as for your heart if that's what you want to call it give it to the heartless bitch you've been sleeping with. Read my lips. It's…. Over, this time Edward instead of you walking away you get to watch me walk away. The only difference is I will still be in the same house, but I'm pretty sure Emmett , Jasper and Tegan will not let you come near me."

Emmett nodded his head, "Yeah Eddie, don't even try getting near Bella, because if you try it will be clobbering time." He pounded his fist together.

Tegan looked at Bella and smiled, "I told you Bella if you needed me I would be there for you, even if it's just to keep Edward away from you."

I looked at my little angel, who looked like she could be the goddess of war at the moment.

"Bella you already know that I will never let him near you again." She looked at me and smiled before turning to Alice then Rose.

"Alice, Rose you mind helping me remove my things from _Edward's_ room, she sneered his name. I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight, but I know it Will Not be in his room."

Tegan cleared his throat, "Bella why don't you take the guest room I was staying in, since I don't sleep I really don't need the bed, just a shower."

"Thank you Tegan," she turned on her heel and went up the stairs with Alice and Rose, both shooting Edward glares.

After they were upstairs and Bella was out of earshot Edward stood up and look at me.

"This is all your fault Jasper if you would have just kept your hands to yourself, this would have never happen!"

I looked at him, he must really be losing his mind if he believed that horseshit that just came out of his mouth.

I was going to say something, but Emmett spoke first.

"Eddie how the fuck do you figure it's Jasper's fault, sure what he did might have been wrong, but you dealt your hand first. You couldn't keep your dick in your pants, and with Tanya, that's just nasty bro. I tell you if you were human I would tell you to get yourself check, because that bitch has fucked and sucked every man that would let her, and dude that's a lot."

He turned to Carlisle, "Dad you sure vampires can't get STDs, because if you're not sure you might need to check Eddie here, just to make sure his dick doesn't fall off."

Wow I couldn't have said it better if I wanted to, Irina looked at Edward with disgust before she spoke.

"Esme, Carlisle I assure you that Kate and I had no idea that they were having an affair, Tanya would leave for a couple of days and we just thought that she wanted to hunt alone." Emmett cut in before she could say more.

"Dude, did you take her to our house in Alaska?" He looked to Edward for an answer, Edward didn't reply, instead he looked away from Emmett. Emmett took that as an yes.

"Esme please tell me you are going to disinfect the house there, I don't want to go there until all the germs are gone. I might catch something like hoe-itis and then my Rosie won't love me the anymore if I started to screw every female I pass."

Carlisle shot him a look as if to tell him to shut up which he did immediately. Irina looked at Emmett as if to ask him if he was done talking, he nodded and she continued.

"I admit that we claim ourselves as to being the greatest gift to human males as well as vampire males, but we have never engaged in sexual acts with someone who already had an mate. I think Kate and I should go and collect our dearest sister and return home. I'm sorry for the trouble Tanya has caused in your house."

Kate smiled at Esme and Carlisle before shooting Edward a dirty look.

"Esme, Carlisle it was nice seeing all of you, we should do this again, but minus the drama."

Irina and Kate went to the rooms they were staying in to collect their belongings, Carmen went to collect her and Eleazar's clothing as well as Tanya's.

Eleazar turned to Carlisle to shake his hand.

"I'm sorry my dear friend that this visit ended on a sour note, and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you."

I looked at Carlisle and raised my brow, but he shook his head before he spoke.

"Thank you anyway Eleazar, I'm sorry that your visit had to be so short."

We said our goodbyes to Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Irina. Kate mention that they were picking up the home wrecker at the end of the drive.

We listen until their car was down the drive before we moved, I turned to head up the stairs when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Stay away from her Jasper, she's mine! And I will fight for her."

I looked at him and smirked, "I will only stay away from her if that is what she wishes," I added mentally _bring it Eddie_.

I continued to walk up the stairs, as Esme and Carlisle started telling Edward how disappointed they were, and that he will leave Bella alone. Ahh finally golden boy was showing that he wasn't so perfect.

I walked past the guest room but stopped, I could hear Bella crying and it broke my dead heart. I open the door and walked in to see her sitting in the middle of the bed, her hair a tangled mess and her eyes were rimmed in red and puffy but she still looked beautiful.

"Bella, sweetheart are you alright?"

Of course she isn't alright idiot that was a stupid thing for me to ask.

She looked at me and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine Jasper, it's just that I thought that I found the perfect guy, but it turned out his perfection was quite flawed and that he was an complete asshole."

"Look Bella what Edward said about me an you, well I just…." she raised her hand to cut me off.

"It's fine Jasper, I know what we did was wrong, but I can't find myself wanting to apologize for my actions."

I smiled at her I wanted to tell her that I loved her, that she was my soul mate, but I didn't think this was the perfect time.

"I can tell you probably want to be alone so I'll just leave, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded her head, as I stood to leave, just as I got to the door she called out to me.

"Jasper," I turned to look at her, "Thank you."

I nodded, "Anytime darlin' anytime."

Turning to leave once more she called out again.

"Jasper, stay with me please."

If it could my dead heart would have jolted to life with those words. Going back to the bed I sat down and gently pulled her to my lap, kissing the top of her head I whispered into her brown locks.

"I'll stay as long as that is what you want, darlin', you've had a long and unpleasant afternoon and evening, you should probably rest."

I laid down pulling her down with me, she instantly curled into me and within minutes she was sleep.

_Now you come back for the rest of my heart and to see what else you could tear apart._

_And like a fool I accept you once again to see if our love should bloom._

**So there you go the Chapter that most of you have been waiting for. Edward's lies are revealed, Bella gets her memory back, Tegan gives great advice to Bella and Jasper. Emmett gives a few comical lines and one is even a quote from a movie (well sort of a quote). It seems that Edward should have taking Esme's advice. Tanya slipped away from the house before the drama could go down.**

**Anyway I'm rambling now so I'll just say this one last thing and then I'll shut up. Please Review, please please please, you know I have no problem with bribery I give you and hot fudge sundae with Jasper and Tegan on top. Just Please review it helps me write. Oh and for some of you who don't know what Affaire de coeur means it means Love affair, I found the definition on my laptop dictionary and I thought it was so cool.**

***Lunar* ;)**


	15. Guard with my Life

**Chapter 15: Guard with my Life**

**I want to Thank all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I have a story recommendation An Imperfect Love by MistyHaze420. I simply love this story so far and the chemistry that Jasper and Bella have is amazing. Okay enough of my rambling, on with the show.**

*****Thanks to Cullen818 for being my other set of eyes.**

**Playlist for this chapter: Dreaming with an Broken Heart by John Mayer, My Immortal by Evanescence, Poetry by Danity Kane, and Time is Running Out by Muse.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but if I did Emmett and Jasper would get more playtime. Don't get me wrong I like Edward I just love those two southern boys more. Even though I don't own the Twilight characters I do own my wonderful Irish boy Tegan.**

_Breaking up is like being buried but not dying.-Unknown_

_Two things in life hurts very much  
1 . When someone loves you but does not tell you.  
2 . When someone does not love you but tells you.-Unknown_

**Bpov**

_I was running in the forest, pushing past the trees and shrubs as they tore at my clothing and flesh. But yet I kept running, I could hear voices all around me but I couldn't make out the words. All of a sudden the voices stopped and the forest fell into an eerie silence, not a animal stirred or a bird chirped. It was as if they sensed danger, but I continued to run I could now hear my footsteps pound against the damp leaf and pine needles strewn on the ground, but mine were not the only footsteps I heard. Someone was following me and they were gaining ground. I suddenly burst through an opening and found myself in what use to be Edward and my meadow. I could still hear the footsteps only now they had slowed to a walk, whoever it was, was watching me from the tree line, the sky darkened and the moon rose above, giving the meadow a ghostly effect. I could hear my lullaby playing somewhere off in the distance. Something moved among the trees to my left and I turned to face whoever followed me here. My senses were on high alert and I could feel the hair on my arm stand as the figure emerged from the shadows. I saw his body before I saw his face, but I knew instantly that it was Edward I relaxed, until I saw his face. His eyes were not normal, even in the moonlight I could tell that they were crimson._

"_Bella my beautiful Bella, don't you know the dangers that lurk in the forest." _

_Even his voice sounded different it was almost sinister._

"_What are you doing here Edward?" _

_I could feel myself tremble as his eyes slid over my body._

"_Bella, is that anyway to talk to the one you love, but if you must know I've come to take you away with me."_

_I watched as he stepped closer to me._

"_Edward I don't love you anymore, please stop deluding yourself that there is still love between us. And you are not taking me any where."_

_He smiled his crooked smile, but yet it didn't look the same anymore._

"_Oh, and who is going to stop me from taking you?" He cocked his eyebrow. I looked around trying to find an escape, wishing that the others were here. He noticed this and let out a dark chuckle._

"_Oh, Bella what's wrong did they leave you here, alone, and defenseless."_

_I could feel my fear building with each moment that past, I had never been afraid of Edward… until now._

"_No, Edward that's were you're wrong they didn't leave me, they will come for me, they love me, and even if they all don't come Jasper will because he loves me." _

_He growled at me and took another step closer._

"_What's wrong Edward you don't like to hear that Jasper loves me, well he does and I love him."_

_I knew that what I was saying was pissing him off, but it was also distracting him, I took an step backwards toward the trees to my right. But he noticed, he shifted and instead of walking straight to me he started to walk to the side. Slowly walking around, like he was stalking his prey….Oh my God, that's exactly what he was doing stalking me, I was his prey now and he was just toying with me._

"_He doesn't deserve you Bella, he can't treat you like I can."_

_I took another step away from him, this time he shifted closer but continued his stalking._

"_You're right Edward he can't treat me like you did, because he doesn't try to control me, unlike you!"_

_He smiled wickedly, "Well then Bella, if I can't have you neither can he," _

_Before I could blink he was at my side, running his nose up and down my jugular._

"_You know Bella you do smell heavenly when fear is coursing through you, but what would be even better is if you had adrenaline coursing through those veins as well, I suggest you run. I always like to chase my prey."_

_With that he stepped away, my eyes wide with fear I turned and ran into the forest, stumbling over tree roots and rocks. I could hear him all around me laughing and whispering my name._

"_BELLLA, I'm coming for you…BELLA…you can run but you can't hide." _

_He was gaining on me, but I refused to just stand there and allow him to kill me. I started to feel an tugging motion upon my arms and legs I looked down to see that some type of string or cord was attached to me as if I was an puppet. I looked back to see Edward pulling me toward him, before he released me once again, letting me run. He did this twice, before growing bored with pulling at me, and he decided he'd just let me run. I kept running even though my legs ached and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest._

_I saw an opening coming up ahead, I pumped my legs harder as I burst through the tree line gasping for air. I looked around and saw that I was back in the meadow, how could I have gone in a complete circle?_

_Edward emerged from the other side smiling as he tsked. He had a crazed look in his eyes, he was truly sick this wasn't the Edward I knew this was some evil doppelganger._

"_Silly lamb has truly lost her way in the woods."_

_I could hear my name being called from a distance but I couldn't speak, I was immobilized by fear. Edward tilted his head to the sound and smiled._

"_I guess our playtime is over… say goodnight Bella."_

_That was the last thing he said before he lunged at me and I let out an ear piercing scream…._

I was being shaken and someone was calling out my name, their voice sounded frantic, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I was still screaming but then I felt a calm wash over me and my screams lessened to whimpers. I opened my eyes to see Jasper's concerned face, I clutched to his shirt desperately trying to calm myself further. He ran his fingers through my hair while he pulled me onto his lap, rocking me back and forth. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my throat as the tears poured down my face.

"Shhh darlin', it was just an nightmare, shhh."

He continued his rocking motion, but stopped when Emmett burst through the door.

"What the hell, Bella are you alright?"

I could hear more light footsteps invade the room.

"Is Bella alright?" Alice asked

I felt Jasper tighten his grip just an little before he continued his rocking.

"She's fine, she just had a nightmare," Jasper said in his smooth rich voice.

"Well shit, I'm glad I can't sleep, because if I had dreams that caused me to scream like I was dying I would probably find a method to help me never sleep again."

Emmett was beyond frustrated, my screams must have interrupted his and Rose's nocturnal activities.

"I'm sorry," my voice was still shaking with sobs.

I could hear everyone leave the room, well I thought everyone until Jasper spoke.

"Tegan she's fine, it was just an nightmare."

I finally looked up from Jasper's chest to see that Tegan and now Alice were still standing at the door. Hmmm…those two would really make an cute couple. Tegan walked back into the room, Alice followed, they sat down at the end of the bed. Tegan looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you what your nightmare was about?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't tell you…it felt so real." I could feel the fear rising again before I was submerge in calm once again.

Tegan nodded his head, "I understand Bella, it was wrong for me to ask you to share details of a nightmare, you'd probably rather forget."

He went to stand but I stopped him, "Tegan wait, your power does it show you dreams as well?"

He looked at me with surprise before his face broke into a smile.

"Only the one's that are fresh in the memory, usually people don't remember their dreams at all, but I guess this is a dream you wish you could forget but that's probably not likely."

I gave him a small smile and a nod before I held out my hand.

"Well let's give it a try." He smiled before he took my hand, I watched him as his face flickered with emotions too quick for me to catch. After a minute he let go of my hand.

"Well, Bella you've had a very interesting life lately, you are one brave woman. As for your dream I can see why you did not care to discuss out loud at this moment. It was a very terrifying dream, but I want you to know that I don't believe we would ever leave you." He gave me a reassuring smile before once again getting off the bed to leave. Alice moved toward me and placed her hand upon the one hand that I no longer had clutching at Jasper's shirt.

"Bella, we are not leaving you ever, I hope that once you've calmed down that you will be able to tell us about the dream. But if not we will understand." Alice smiled at me but her eyes seemed troubled.

"Alice did you see something? Is something going to happen?"

She looked at me with surprise, "No I didn't see anything, why would you think that?"

"Well, it looked as if something was troubling you, I thought you might have had a vision."

She laughed, it sounded like small bells being jingled. She smiled at me, "Bella the only thing that could be troubling me is that I won't be able to get that terrifying scream out of my head, who knew that you could scream so loud."

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "You should probably sleep some more it's still quite early."

I nodded my head, I was exhausted that nightmare took a lot out of me, it felt so real. I found myself snuggling closer to Jasper, in his arms I felt safe, it felt like…home. I was slowly slipping back into sleep, but before I was completely gone from my waken state. I felt Jasper kiss the top of my head, and whisper into my hair.

"I will never leave you Isabella."

My name never sounded so beautiful before, but coming from his lips it sounded like the most beautiful name in the world. I felt my lips form a smile as I drifted to sleep once again.

**Jpov**

I watched my angel as her face contort with fear, writhing among the sheets mumbling incoherently.

"_What…doing here…deluding yourself…" _

I could feel that she was calm as she continued her rambling.

"_wrong Edward…Jasper loves me…I love him."_

I could feel the panic and fear rise up as she thrashed violently upon the bed. I called her name but she wouldn't respond then she let out this ear piercing scream. I shook her while repeating her name over and over again, I sent her a wave of serenity. Her screams turned into whimpers, she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, reaching up she clutched my shirt. I pulled her onto my lap and ran my fingers through her hair trying to calm her down, while rocking back and forth. I could feel the moisture seep through my white shirt as her whimpers turned into sobs.

"Shhh darlin', it was just a nightmare, shhh."

I continued my rocking when Emmett burst through the door eyes wide and clothing askew, he probably just threw anything on in his haste.

"What the hell, Bella are you alright?"

He looked around the room as if to see if anything was amiss. Everyone else came flooding into the room, well everyone except Edward.

"Is Bella alright?" Alice looked at Bella with an worried expression that everyone seemed to have at the moment.

"She's fine, she just had an nightmare," I stated trying to keep my voice smooth and calm, while tightening my grip just a little while I rocked her. I could feel Emmett's frustration rise, Bella's screams had ruined what he liked to call his monkey man mania with Rose.

"Well shit, I'm glad I can't sleep, because if I had dreams that caused me to scream like I was dying I would probably find a method to help me never sleep again." Ah Emmett he was such an understanding person. Bella was still shivering as the sobs continued to rack her body.

"I'm sorry," her voice sounded so small.

Everyone looked at Bella's still shaking frame, before looking at me, I nodded letting them know that she would be fine. I loved that we could communicate with each other with little or no words at all.

But Tegan stayed behind worry still the dominant feature upon his face.

"Tegan she's fine, it was just a nightmare."

I felt Bella move slightly, I looked down to see that she was staring at Tegan. Her tear stained face, was red from the continuous flow of tears, but yet she was still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Tegan crossed the room with Alice following close behind him, they both sat at the end of the bed. Tegan looked at her giving her a small smile.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you what your nightmare was about?"

She shook her head, trembling slightly in my arms.

"No, I can't tell you…it felt so real."

I admit I was curious as well, I wanted to know what happen to make her let out and bloodcurdling screams. I could feel the fear return and I sent her another wave of calm. Tegan nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand Bella, it was wrong for me to ask you to share details of a nightmare, you'd probably rather forget."

He stood to leave but she stopped him.

"Tegan wait, your power does it show you dreams as well?"

I looked at him, he looked surprised for an moment before he smiled down at her.

"Only the one's that are fresh in the memory, usually people don't remember their dreams at all, but I guess this is a dream you wish you could forget but that's probably not likely."

I could feel her relax a little before she held out her hand for him to take.

"Well let's give it a try." she said to him, Tegan smiled before he took Bella's hand.

I could feel his rapidly changing emotions: happiness, amusement, sorrow, pain, anger, and finally protectiveness.

He let go of her hand, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Well, Bella you've had a very interesting life lately, you are one brave woman. As for your dream I can see why you did not care to discuss out loud at this moment. It was a very terrifying dream, but I want you to know that I don't believe we would ever leave you."

I wish someone would tell me what the dream was all about, I would wait until she had calm down completely before asking her about her dream or maybe I would just ask Tegan. I glanced at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning, I could tell that she was exhausted, her eyes were drooping every few seconds.

Tegan had smiled at her before leaving the room, leaving just Bella, Alice and I. Alice moved up the bed, she looked at Bella with an worried expression before she grasped the hand that Tegan had just let go of moments before.

"Bella, we are not leaving you ever, I hope that once you've calmed down that you will be able to tell us about the dream. But if not we will understand."

Alice gave her a smile, but her emotions told me she was still worried. I felt Bella panic before she spoke.

"Alice did you see something? Is something going to happen?"

Alice looked at her incredulously.

"No I didn't see anything, why would you think that?"

I could feel Bella's hesitation.

"Well, it looked as if something was troubling you, I thought you might have had a vision."

I felt Alice's amusement first before she laughed, Bella relaxed a little at hearing her laughter.

"Bella the only thing that could be troubling me is that I won't be able to get that terrifying scream out of my head, who knew that you could scream so loud."

Leaning in Alice kissed Bella on the cheek.

"You should probably sleep some more it's still quite early."

I looked at the clock again as Alice stood to leave the room, it was now 2:50, I could feel the lethargy take over Bella once again. She snuggled closer to me I could feel how content she was at the moment. I smiled before I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo. I whispered into her hair.

"I will never leave you Isabella." and too low for her ears "Because I love you." The happiness and love that emitted from her body made my dead heart soar.

**Empov**

After Bella's little audition for a scary movie un-heard of yet called nightmares. I couldn't get back in the mood for a little monkey man mania with Rose so I decide to go see what my favorite new bro was doing. I walked down the hall toward the guest room he was now currently staying in which was located right beside Alice's bedroom.

Knocking on the door, I could hear a rustling sound on the other side before he spoke.

"Come in Emmett."

I opened the door, to find Tegan sitting on the bed, I looked him over before smiling, that sly dog his shirt was button incorrectly which meant that Tegan was having some fun. It really was comical to see him try to act normal.

"Dude did I interrupt something?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Um…no you didn't interrupt anything."

I sniffed the air smelling Alice's scent of lilies, oranges, and sweet morning dew.

"Riiiight, sure I didn't, then tell me why does it smell like Alice in here?"

He looked at me, "Well she was in here earlier."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Sure earlier like two minutes ago, so if she's not still in here you don't mind if I look around for the little culprit do you?

He shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand to the room.

"By all means be my guest Emmett."

He watched me as I searched the closet, then under the bed, before I headed to the bathroom. I found nothing maybe he was telling the truth. I walked back into the room, I saw that he had fixed his shirt.

Running my fingers through my locks I looked around then back at him.

"Tegan, man I'm sorry it's just she really is like an little sister to me, so you really can't blame me for being a little protective of her, actually it goes the same for Bella."

He smiled before he spoke, "It's quite alright Emmett, if it was my little sister I would be the same way."

The room fell to silence, before Tegan cleared his throat.

"So, Emmett I'm sure that this wasn't a bedroom check and that you wanted to talk."

"Umm…yeah I was wondering about that second power of yours the physical shield. Does it protect others beside yourself?"

He quirked his eyebrow up.

"Sure Emmett, but may I ask why you are asking this?"

"Look Tegan I don't know about you, but Bella's nightmare had me on edge, even though she didn't tell us what happened in her dream, I still want to take precautions."

He looked at me and I saw him shudder slightly.

"Trust me Emmett, seeing the dream is worst than hearing about it. She will tell you all when she is ready, because to her that dream was real, to me it could very much become a reality."

I looked at the floor, letting out a deep breath, "Then promise me something Tegan, promise me that you will shield Bella if needed."

He nodded, "I will shield her with my life if needed, Emmett she reminds me so much of my little sister Shae. I never told anyone not even Gwendolyn, how after my change and leaving Anna and the changing my diet. Two years after switching to animal blood I went back home, to check on my family one night. I saw my father on his death bed and death was literally breathing down his neck. Moira was by his bed side, every few minutes she would place an cool towel upon his head. As I was turning to leave in walked Shae, she was 17 at the time, long brown hair like her mother's and deep chocolate brown eyes that looked as if they would tell you no lies. Moira told her to get some firewood outside of the door that I was standing by as I peeked through the window. I could have moved but I didn't. I watched as my little sister walked across the room and open the door letting the warmth of the house billow out into the night's frosty air. She turned to pick up the wood but was startled by my presence. I could feel no fear just curiosity, I remember her voice being small, but strong.

"Hello, who are you? Are you a friend of my father?"

Emmett I couldn't even find the words to speak to her, I just nodded my head.

"Would you like to come in to see him." She asked me while giving me a smile. I shook my head no, I knew if my father saw me he would know that I was something unnatural.

But she was stubborn she reached out and grabbed my hand to pull me into the house, but when she felt how cold I was, even in the night's air I was colder than what a normal human should be. From the look on her face, she knew just that, but still I felt no fear.

She looked at me her eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Are you an Angel?"

I shook my head no once again.

She smiled, "I think I shall disagree with you, you look an angel to me."  
Before she could say anymore her mother called her in, she gathered the wood and head for the door, before she turned back and waved to me.

"Bye Angel." She said before she stepped inside and closed the door. I watched her over the next few years, but we never had a close encounter again, until she was 20. She was very sick and she was lying in bed, she had just gotten married two months beforehand and her husband had left her to travel into town to get her some medicine. I watched her from outside, before I made the decision to go inside. At first her eyes were closed, but as if sensing my presence she opened them, she was deathly pale, and she looked quite feverish but her eyes still held that sparkle and then she smiled that charming smile that I saw only three years ago.

"Hello, Angel," she said in a whisper.

I smiled at her as she reached out her hand to me, I placed inside my own two hands. She shivered a little at the contact of her hot hand against my ice cold hand.

"Have you come to take me away?"

I shook my head, I knew in my heart that I would never condemn my sister or any of my family to this life.

She sighed, before she reached over to the small table that was next to the bed, grabbing a hold of the journal sitting there she handed it to me.

"Take this with you please."

I held onto that journal tightly and nodded my head. She smiled and laid back against the pillow.

Will you grant me one wish before you leave?"

I nodded my head, I would do anything for my little sister.

"Will you say something, please?"

I laughed of all the things, she just wanted me to speak.

"I will always cherish this journal Shae."

She smiled and nodded before whispering again.

"I know you will Tegan, my dear brother."

To say I was shocked that she knew my name would be an understatement. She laughed at my expression before speaking again, I could tell by now that her strength was waning.

"The answer to the question you want to ask is in the journal."

I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, and looking into her smiling face she took her final breath.

He looked at me before he pulled a small journal from a bag I never notice he was even carrying the day we saw him in the forest. Seeing me eye the bag he laughed.

"Emmett I was staying in a hotel not far from here, I went back and checked out of my room."

I nodded as he opened the journal, and pulling out what looked like an old letter. He unfolded the paper carefully and handed me what was inside. I looked down to see that he had placed an picture in the palm of my hand, a picture of him actually.

"Emmett I took that picture a week before my 20th birthday, I sent it home with this letter, stating that I would be visiting in a few weeks. But I never got a chance to go visit, hell I never got a chance to say goodbye, and my father died never knowing whether I was dead or alive."

He flipped to the back of the journal and pulled out another picture and handed it to me. I flipped it over and saw myself looking at a very lovely girl, in a way she did have a likiness to Bella.

"Shae was very beautiful Tegan."

He nodded his head while I handed back the pictures he placed them in the journal once again before he place that back in his bag.

"I feel honored that you have blessed me with an story you have told no one else. I will value this moment always, bro."

He smiled at the word bro, before he nodded. I stood to leave the room, as I was closing the door behind me I felt a rush of air before I was engulfed in a hug by my tiny sister.

"Em, you don't know how happy you just made Tegan."

I chuckled at her, "Oh and how happy did I make him little sis' hopefully not as happy as you made him earlier."

She hit my arm playfully before she looked up at me and smile.

"No, you made him happy because now he feels like he has an family again."

I smiled, "What can I say Alice, except there is no need for him to think otherwise, he's family now."

I smiled, turning to walk away, I heard her say.

"You know you really are a big teddy bear when you want to be."

I laughed while I headed into the room I shared with my lovely wife. Now that my good deed was out of the way for today, it was back to the naughty stuff, I licked my lips as Rose pulled back the covers to reveal herself. Oh yes monkey man mania was back in session.

**So people this was mainly a filler. A little more information on Tegan's life when he was in Ireland. Emmett acceptance of Tegan as a brother. So please review.**

**Lunar**


	16. Understanding and I Love You

**Chapter 16: Understanding and I Love You**

**First off I would like to say Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. It really makes me smile to see that so many are enjoying this story. I finally passed 200 *sniffs* thank you so much I really appreciate each and every review I get. **

**I have another story recommendation Dirty Dancing With The Devil Herself by JayJayHale it's awesome and Bella is such a badass in this story. So without further ado on with the show.**

*****Thanks to Cullen818 for her outstanding proofing skills, you are the best beta ever!**

**Playlist for this chapter: Keri Hilson -Knock You Down, Letoya-Not Anymore, Kings of Leon-Use Somebody, Justin Timberlake-What Goes Around, Linkin Park-New Divide.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight*sniff* but I do own Tegan ;)**

_**The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.-Unknown**_

**Jpov**

I laid Bella down, not wanting to have her wake up stiff because she was cradled in my lap instead of laying down. After getting her situated I decided that I should take a shower while she was still sleeping peacefully.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hall, and once I got toward Rosalie and Emmett's room I could hear them going at it like jack rabbits. I was surprised that Bella could sleep at all, as loud as they were being with all the grunting and moaning.

I turned to my right and preceded to walk down the hall to the room I once shared with Alice because I had yet to move my clothes out of the room. Standing just outside the door I could hear her moving around on the other side of the door. I raised my hand to knock but before I could she told me to come in.

I twisted the knob and walked into the room, looking around I could see that she was making quite a few changes to accommodate for her new single status. The room was now a coral and cerise color instead of the azure and cream that it was two days ago. I could see a bag with my clothes neatly stacked sitting by the chest at the end of the bed. She stopped moving around the room and walked to the bed hopping up on it patting the space beside her. I walked over and sat beside her as she began to speak.

"So I overheard Esme say that she was going to turn the guest room that's located by Carlisle's study into your room."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You overheard or did you foresee this happening?"

She gave me a small smile. "Okay, you got me Jazz, I saw it first before I overheard her."

I chuckled lightly before glancing around the room again.

"Umm…Alice I know that you are probably finding your single status refreshing and all, but if you and Tegan decide to share this room why on earth would you change the colors to pink?"

She shook her head before smiling at me again.

"First off Jazz the colors are coral and cerise and secondly you act as if I can't change the color again."

"Yeah, okay I get it, coral and cerise, but they're still pink to me."

She rolled her eyes at me before speaking again.

"So do you have any ideas of what Bella's dream was about?"

I shook my head as I looked toward the door.

"No, not really I mean she said it was a nightmare. I can however say that while she was having the nightmare she said Edward's name and that he was wrong about something. Other than that, Alice, I have no clue."

Alice looked down at her hands while she fiddled her thumbs, she was worried but about what.

"Jazz, did you ever got the feeling that something bad was going to happen?"

I looked at her scared that she had seen something, something that pertained to Bella.

"Alice wha…what did you see? Does it have to do with Bella? Did you see her getting hurt?" I fired question after question upon her, until she held up her hand to stop me.

"Jazz, I haven't seen anything and that's what scares me. Especially after hearing her say that her dream felt so real to her. Honestly Jazz that dream, even though she didn't tell us what actually happen in it yet, has me a little on edge. Just hearing her scream has me worried that maybe just maybe it can be something that can very much become real."

She was really starting to scare the shit out of me.

"Alice you told her yourself that we wouldn't leave her."

She shot me a look as if to say that's not what she meant.

"Jazz, I know you are not dense, so stop acting like you are. You know that is not what I meant and to be quite honest I don't think that is what she is afraid of, I don't think that she truly believes we would ever leave her again. But, I do believe that whatever made her scream like that has to do with Edward."

I let out a low growl, she shouldn't be afraid of Edward because I would never let him hurt her not emotionally and damn sure not physically.

"So you think he hurt her in the dream?"

"I believe it's a possibility that he hurt her in the dream, but do I think that he would actually harm her is the question you should be asking."

I cocked my eyebrow and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well do you think he would harm her?"

She looked at me and for the first time since this conversation began I saw a trace of fear.

" I really want to tell you that you have nothing to worry about and that I don't think he would ever do her any harm. But Jazz he's hurting and when your hurting like he is at this very moment it can make you do crazy things. Even if it causes you to hurt someone you care about."

"Alice I don't understand if he cared about her so much then tell me why he wasn't in the room with everyone else early this morning."

Staring in the opposite direction she shook her head before turning to face me.

"Think about it Jazz if you were in his shoes what would you do? He had just lost his fiancée because of his infidelity. And to make matters worse she was heard mumbling his name before saying that she loved his brother and then letting out an ear piercing scream and all of this happening less than 24 hours. Plus if he would have came into the room there would have been hostility towards him and on top of that he would have had to watch you comfort Bella. Jazz soul mate or not the love that he felt for her was real and love like that just doesn't disappear it takes time."

I could see her point, I knew that if it was me I would be devastated, but now I was curious as to why all of a sudden she was taking up for Edward. Where was all this sympathy coming from? Just yesterday she had nothing but animosity toward him. Before I could even say anything she spoke again.

"Jazz I know what Edward did was wrong when he hid his infidelity, lied and was the cause of Bella to lose her memory temporarily. But you and Bella also had your own infidelity and that was my fault. If I had not suggested that you helped her by giving her the release that she needed then maybe things would have been different."

I couldn't believe that she said that let alone would think that things would have been different. I could feel the guilt emitting from her tiny frame.

"Alice I don't think even if what happen that weekend never happen that things would have changed. The events that occurred yesterday probably would have still happened and if not the same exact way then I'm sure it would have been similar. So please don't blame yourself for something that was more then likely inevitable."

She looked up at me with sad eyes, I pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on top of her head. I stood grabbing the bag that contained my clothing as I headed for the door, stopping right at the door I spoke without turning to her.

"Alice we are all old enough to take responsibility for our own actions. Yes what Bella and I did was wrong but we have already suffered the consequences for our actions. As Edward is now suffering from his own actions. Alice you need to understand that the sexual tension that weekend was off the charts. Yes, you called and basically gave us the go ahead that there would be absolute freedom that weekend, but honestly our minds were made up well before you made your phone call."

Twisting the knob I walked out into the hall, leaving Alice to ponder over her thoughts alone. I went over the conversation in my head again, but what kept coming to the forefront of my thoughts was the one sentence I wish she wouldn't have said: _Think about it Jazz if you were in his shoes what would you do? _

I knew that if I was in his shoes I would wait for the perfect opportunity when the other's guard was down that's when I would make my move. I would fight for my love because I wouldn't believe that it was over, I wouldn't give in not without a fight. I knew that I would have to be on my guard especially if Edward decided that he wanted to fight for Bella's love. I continued to mull things over in my head while I headed back to what was now Bella's room to shower.

I found that I couldn't stay away from her long, I was going to shower in the bath in the guest room by Carlisle's study. But I figured that I would just shower in her room instead. I smiled as I walked through her door to see my angel still asleep, her scent was concentrated throughout the room.

Heading for the bathroom I couldn't help but think of her words from her dream _Jasper loves me…I love him._ She said she loved me even though it was a dream it still made me feel like the luckiest man on earth.

**Bpov**

I awoke to the sound of the shower going in the bathroom. Sitting up I stretched my stiff muscles as I took in my surroundings, at first I was confused as to where I was, when I realized that I was in the guest room. The events that happened yesterday came rushing back to me in full force.

Looking down at my left hand to see that it was bare of the ring I wore only 24 hours ago. The only indication that there ever was a ring on my finger was the light mark it left behind. Finding out about Edward's infidelity, as well as remembering my own infidelity, the love that I have for Jasper, all which lead up to me calling off the wedding. Then I remembered the awful dream that I had, I knew that Edward would never harm me but somehow I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach.

I heard the shower stop and my eyes drifted to the door as Jasper opened it and emerged from the bathroom with the steam from the shower following behind him. The towel that he wore hung dangerously low on his hips. I bit my lip as my eyes traveled down his well toned abdomen. The water from the shower not completely dried from his body was still trickling down the muscles in his stomach, I watched as the droplets made their descend behind the towel. Slowly I let my eyes travel back up his body and I could see the outline of some of the more profound crescent shaped scars that covered his torso. They were a reminder of his past. He had told me his story and while I could not give him forgiveness for what he had done because it was in the past, I did not look down on him nor was I disgusted because at the time that was all he knew. I actually admired his strength because I knew it must have been hard for him to go from a hundred years of surviving on nothing but human blood to making a transition to animal blood, but he did it. So to me even with all his imperfections Jasper was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on. If Edward was considered Adonis then Jasper was Apollo himself.

I heard Jasper clear his throat which effectively pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up from the muscles in his chest not realizing that I had been staring for the last four minutes. Looking at his face I saw that his eyes had darken to a coal black.

"See something you like Bella?"

His voice was low and husky, just hearing it turned my thoughts lustful and I could feel myself getting aroused. I saw his eyes get even darker as I'm sure he caught a whiff of my arousal as well as feeling my lust.

I stood from the bed not caring that my hair was probably a tangled mess and that my face was probably blotchy from all the crying I did earlier. Swaying my hips a little I walked toward him. I saw his eyes flicker to my hips and linger for a moment before he looked back to my face with a sly smile playing at his lips.

Standing in front of him I reached up and placed my hands at the nape of his neck tugging gently at his still wet hair. I stood on my toes, leaning in I flicked my tongue across his full plump lips. I stepped back removing my hands from his hair. Looking up into his face I could see that his eyes were closed. Opening them he looked at me and licked his lips, I gave him a amorous glance and a sly smile before I went to brush past him.

"Jasper I hope you saved me some hot water."

He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me flush against his body. I could tell that the little flick of my tongue had quite the affect upon his body as I felt his harden member press into my lower back. I felt his cool breath at my ear before he darted his tongue out and flicked my lobe.

"You are a naughty little minx Bella."

He moved his right hand under my shirt and bra to the underside of my right breast. My heart rate began to speed up as I gasped for air. He moved his hand in a circular motion before he tugged gently on my nipple. I felt him suck on my neck just below my ear while he moved his left hand from my waist to the button to my jeans. I felt like I was going to faint, he kissed my jaw line then back up to the spot just below my ear.

"Breath Bella." he whispered as he placed soft kisses on my neck. I took a deep breath before twisting my body around to capture his lips with my own. He licked my bottom lip, silently asking for permission which I granted, the kiss was deep and full of passion. I was so enthralled by the kiss that I didn't notice him push my jeans down along with my lacy boy shorts, until I felt his left hand move down to the curve of my ass.

He pulled away so that I could breath, his right hand snaking down my body to my clit rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. Automatically reacting to the sensation I bucked toward his hand wanting more. He growled lowly and I could feel the vibrations through my chest.

He moved his hands back up my body to the bottom of my shirt, tugging upward on my it, I lifted my arms up and I glanced at my left hand seeing the light mark upon my ring finger made me feel guilty. He stopped tugging letting my shirt fall back in place.

"Bella are you alright? What's wrong why are you feeling guilty?"

I looked at him because that was really a good question, why was I feeling guilty? Perhaps it was because not even 24 hours ago I was engaged to marry Edward.

"Jasper it's not that I don't want to continue it's just I don't want to hurt Edward more than I already have. I hope you understand?"

His features were impassive but he nodded his head slightly.

"I understand Bella, and I want you to know that I will wait until you are ready."

I gave him a small smile before pulling my pants along with my boy shorts off while I headed into the bathroom. Stopping at the door I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Jasper I think you should know that now that I have my memory back of our weekend together there was something I wanted to tell you that night I received my injury to my head."

He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Oh and what might that be darlin'?"

I shrugged my shoulders before pushing as much love as I could muster out toward him.

"Oh nothing, just that I love you."

I walked into the bathroom disrobing myself of the rest of my clothing as I went, but before I closed the door I heard him say.

"I love you too, Isabella."

**Epov**

I had disappointed Carlisle and Esme, I disappointed Bella, better yet I disgusted her at the moment. Actually I was disgusted with myself. I heard her mumble in her sleep, she had said my name but then she had said that she loved Jasper. Then the screaming and if there was a time I had wished to be inside her head it was at that moment.

I wanted to go comfort her but I knew that I wouldn't even get past the door. She had allowed Tegan access to her memory of her dream but he was blocking me from entering his mind. He caught on quickly how to block me; probably from Alice.

When she went back to sleep I heard Jasper whisper to her that he loved her. Then hearing his conversation with Alice, about the dream, yesterday's events and something about me hurting Bella.

I would never hurt Bella I loved her and I would do anything to make her see that my love has not and will not die. Just because we both made mistakes doesn't mean we couldn't rise above it, I loved her too much to let her go.

Then I heard her and Jasper kissing and they probably would have gone further if she had not stopped him. Hmmm….maybe there was still some hope, maybe I could convince her to give me…no give us a second chance. All the hope that I had was shattered when I heard her say.

"_Oh nothing, just that I love you."_

She told him she loved him, it was just yesterday she told me she loved me. I couldn't stay in this house for another moment I had to leave, I had to hunt to clear my thoughts. I headed for the back door passing Carlisle.

_I'm sorry son that you had to hear that, take as much time as you need. _

I nodded my head, but as soon as my feet hit the ground I was running at top speed, not really caring where I ran, everything was a blur. But no matter how fast I ran her words still echoed in my head… _Oh nothing, just that I love you._

I didn't want to believe that, I refused to believe that, she loved me not him. I just had to reminded her how much she loved me and how much I loved her, I was not going to give up until she was mine again.

**So there is chapter 16 sorry it took so long *cringes*. My first draft got deleted and it wasn't saved so I had to start over. Anyway I really had problems with this chapter and I'm still not sure if I really like it but I have to admit it is better than how my first draft was turning out. So hmm… lets see Bella and Jasper finally tell each other that they love each other and Edward is kind of deluding himself. Next up Bella tells Charlie that the wedding is off…hmmm should be interesting. So I hope you like the chapter and again sorry it took so long *looks down while feeling ashamed*. Please review please please pleaseee review.**

**Lunar**


	17. Our Heaven on Earth

**Chapter 17: Our Heaven on Earth**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter I appreciate each every one of the reviews I got. I have another story recommendation _Worth It _by NightFairy85 and if I have not recommended my beta's stories yet you should definitely check those out as well _Fate Has Brought Us Here _and _Love Will Keep Us There _both by Cullen818. So enough of my yapping on with the show.**

******Thanks to my awesome beta Cullen818 for reading through my chapters and making sure they are error free. You so totally rock and I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time to fix my errors.******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but if I did Emmett would get more airtime in the stories.**

**Emmett: _You would really let me talk more?_**

**Me: Of course you are totally awesome.**

**Emmett: _Ah you're such a sweetie, Hey Rosie I have a new little sister._**

**Me: Really you would really want me as a little sister?**

**Emmett: _Of course I would._**

**Me: Sweet**

**Jasper: _Hey I thought this story was about me._**

**Me: It is Jazz it's just you Tegan and Emmett are the best.**

**Everyone else: _Hey_**

**Me: Oops sorry gotta go, again I own nothing but Tegan.**

**Bpov**

I started the shower letting the steam permeate the room before I stepped in. Grabbing my loofah I lathered it up with the chamomile and vanilla body wash that I left in here from the weekend of my sexcapades with Jasper. Washing my body, I started to think about Jasper telling me that he loved me. With him I didn't feel unworthy of his love, I didn't feel beneath him like I was in his shadow. I rinsed my body and reached for my shampoo washing my hair, I realized that I had to call Charlie because I couldn't have him thinking there was a upcoming wedding. I wished that this was a phone call I didn't have to make, but knew there was no way around it. Stepping out of the shower I thought about how I could tell Charlie; I knew that I could not tell him the truth, that was one thing I was sure about. I figured that I would call him after I ate something; it gave me the excuse to stall, but not for long. I slipped into my pale pink strapless bra and lacy pale pink panties, note to self remind me to stop going shopping with Alice for underwear, I always ended up with more lace then actual solid material. I got dressed in dark washed skinny jeans, a strapless peach colored baby doll top and peach colored ballet flats. Throwing my damp hair into a ponytail I headed for downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and my senses were assaulted by the smell of blueberry pancakes and sausages. Jasper smiled at me as he sat down my plate. Just when I thought my love for him couldn't get any deeper he did things like this, it's like he knew me better than anyone, hell he definitely knew me better than Edward did.

"Bella sweetheart that's a lot of love you're throwing at me, may I ask why?"

I walked over to him and threw my arms around him, laying my head upon his chest I smiled. "Because I still can't believe that you love me, it's like a dream or something and if it is I don't ever want to wake up. You're perfect, I have to be the luckiest girl in the world."

He pulled me even closer to him and placed his head on my shoulder before he whispered. "No darlin', I'm the lucky one, because an angel gave me her heart and told me that she loved me. Now my little angel, you better eat your food before it gets cold."

He gave me a quick kiss on my lips before turning me toward the table where my food awaited me. Just as I was going to ask him to stay and keep me company, Emmett came into the kitchen with a shit eating grin plastered across him face.

"Aww….such a Kodak moment, should I go get a camera? Jazz man, I told you Bella is really softening you up man. She must have kryptonite between her legs because you are becoming such a pussy. Gone is the major and in is Mr. Sensitive."

I hid my face behind the veil of hair because I was sure I was a bright red by now. I heard Jasper growl at Emmett.

"Emmett there is no pussy in me now and there never will be, but you might have a little bitch in you. Rose definitely must have something stronger than kryptonite between her legs because you cater to her every need."

Emmett looked at him with mock hurt, before he smirked. "Dude Jazz you are so right, there is no pussy in you, you just like to penetrate them, but I do believe that my little sister here has you pussy whipped. Hell, she's got you cooking breakfast for her, pretty soon, she'll have you painting her nails."

I couldn't believe he said that, wait this was Emmett I was talking about I cleared my throat to get their attention. I really think they forgot that I was in here. "Actually Emmett I don't wear nail polish that much, and just because Rose makes you paint her nails doesn't mean that I'm going to force that kind of torture upon Jasper."

I picked up my fork and began eating my pancakes, while I continued to look at Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was literally speechless, his mouth was hanging open as he stared at me. Jasper on the other hand was smiling at me and I could see the love he had for me shining within his eyes. Just then Rose walked in clapping her hands.

"Wow Bella, I'm shocked. I see that with you no longer being with Edward has done you some good."

She furrowed her brow and crinkled her nose as if she was thinking.

"Actually I think I've seen a change in you before you ended it with control freak. But I guess that has a lot to do with Jasper, you went from shy and timid and holding your tongue. To outgoing, speaking your mind," she cocked her eyebrow, "and dare I say a little naughty. I see Jasper has been more than just a little bad influence on you."

I blushed furiously at her words, she laughed.

"Bella there is no need to be embarrassed, I'm just glad that you are starting to show the real you and not the puppet Edward had you pretending to be. Bella I am really sorry the way you had to find things out yesterday. I also want you to know that no one knew about his affair with Tanya, we were just as shock as you. But on the other hand some of us knew about you and Jazz, and no I'm not going to say I agree on how you two went about it, but I really can't fault the two of you, a little fairy told me that she was the real mastermind behind operation Bella's release and the reasons behind it. I still don't see how she can blame herself, you two are capable of making your own decisions. But enough about something that can not be changed, Bella you should probably finish eating."

Rose walked toward the door, but quickly turned back and snapped her fingers.

"Emmett it's time to do my nails, I think I want to go with scarlet red this time. And please remember paint my nails and not my skin or we will have to start all over again."

Emmett slumped his shoulders.

"But Rosie, Jasper doesn't have to do Bella's nails."

I suppressed the laughter that was building up, I could tell Jasper was trying to keep his laughter under control as well. Rose tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, and since when did your name become Jasper, huh Emmett, since when did Bella become your mate? Now move it mister."

She pointed to the door as she tapped her foot, she turned and winked at me. Emmett was almost clear of the door, and I couldn't resist taunting him some more.

"So who's pussy whipped now Emmett, cause from the looks of it, I would have to say that it's you."

He turned and flipped me the bird and Rose gave him a light shove out the door. I could hear him out in the hall, _but Rosie did you hear her, she said I was pussy whipped_.

I was pretty sure Rose was giving him a look that would turn even the toughest man into a whiny two year old. _Oh, and are you not pussy whipped Emmett, if this is so then maybe I should take away your sex privileges for a week or two? _

I heard Emmett groan and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth. _Rose please that's not necessary, you don't have to prove a point. _I couldn't hear them anymore since they were no longer talking loud enough for my human ears.

I turned my attention back to my plate taking another bite of my now cold pancakes, I realized that Jasper was staring at me as I swallowed the food that was in my mouth I sat my fork back down.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

I reached for the napkin that was beside my plate, when he grabbed my hand, looking at his smiling face all I could think about was that I wanted to be with him forever, but I didn't want to scare him by moving too fast.

"You know Isabella, I'm secured enough in my masculinity to do that for you if you wanted me to, I would do anything for you darlin'."

He must have felt my confusion because he went on to elaborate.

"I would paint your nails if you wanted me to, I just wanted you to know that I have no problem doing that."

God, how could I not love this man, he was every woman's dream. I smiled at him and sent out a burst of love, which he sent back.

"Jasper, I wouldn't ask you to do anything like that, but it is nice to know that you would do that for me."

Smiling at me he asked. "So what do you want to do today?"

I knew that I had to call Charlie, I had to tell him that the wedding was off. I was not looking forward to that conversation at all.

"Actually Jasper before I do anything else I have to call Charlie, or maybe I should go and see him."

God knows I didn't want him to come storming over here with his shotgun unlocked and loaded.

"Then after I come from Charlie's, maybe the two of us can do something together."

He smirked at me. "Bella, does this something have to do with us being out of our clothes, because I can find plenty of ways to do something with you especially kissing that sweet spot right below your naval."

I could feel myself getting aroused, damn why did his words have that affect on me.

"Jasper how about we do something outside of the bedroom, maybe we can watch a movie together."

He laughed a little before replying. "Bella, it was a joke, actually there is a place I would like to take you, that is if you want to go with me?"

I looked at him incredulously, did he seriously think that I wouldn't want to go with him. "Of course I will go with Jasper, so where are we going?"

He smiled before he wagged his finger at me. "Ah…ah…ah Bella, it's a surprise. So are you going to tell the Chief about us?"

I looked at him as if I was surprised, of course I was going to tell Charlie about him but that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun with him. "Of course…Wait a minute Jasper there's an us?"

I couldn't help the laughter that was building up inside me, sensing my amusement Jasper started to laugh. "Bella for a minute I thought you were serious."

I laughed a little while I shook my head. "Of course I'm going to tell Charlie about us, that is if you want me to?"

"Bella I wouldn't care if you shouted it from the roof top, as long as I know that you love me and that you know that I love you that's all that matters. So do you want me to take you to the Chief's after you finish eating?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted Jasper to be there when I told Charlie about us not to mention telling him about calling it off with Edward. Before I could answer him Alice came twirling into the room.

"Jazz how about I take Bella and you pick her up, that way she won't have to explain you first before she explains about calling off the wedding."

I looked at Alice, as I finished off my breakfast, before turning to look at Jasper. "Jasper I'll only need a hour to tell Charlie, and then you can have me all to yourself for the rest of the evening."

He gave me a smile that would have made me weak at the knees had I been standing.

"So Bella are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head as she gracefully walked back out of the kitchen.

"I'll be at the car." She said over her shoulder.

Getting up I grabbed my empty plate from the table so that I could wash it but Jasper grabbed it from me.

"I'll wash that Bella, go spend some time with the Chief and I'll see you in a hour."

I sent him a burst of love letting a little lust mix with it. I saw his eyes slightly darken, before he shook his head and they returned back to their golden color.

"Keep tempting me like that woman and you will never make it to the Chief's."

I turned and walked out of the kitchen with a smile on my face. Alice was waiting patiently in her canary yellow Porsche 911. I slid into the passenger seat barely getting my seat belt secured before she was racing down the drive. She turned her head to me as she entered the highway.

"So do you know what you are going to tell Charlie?"

I looked at her and quirked my brow, she knew that I was going to tell Charlie that the wedding was off. So why was she asking me what I was going to tell him?

"Alice I'm going to tell him that the wedding is off and since I really can't tell him the truth to why I thought that I would stick to something that would shock him more than the truth."

"Oh and what might that be?"

I could hear the amusement that she was suppressing in her words.

"Nothing really just something along the lines of he was right and I was wrong."

She nodded her head just as I looked out the window, we were already at Charlie's and I didn't even realized that we were here. It figures, stupid gracefully beautiful fast driving vampires.

"Well good luck with that." She said with a beautiful smile gracing her pixie like face.

I unfasten the seat belt and opened the passenger door, I stepped out of the car turning I leaned down so that I could see Alice's face.

"Alice I want to thank you for all that you have done," I didn't think it would be appropriate to say thanks for giving me your ex-husband.

"I don't know how to repay you," actually I think if I were to give her a whole day of shopping for a new wardrobe for me and playing Bella Barbie that would be considered repayment. Just as I came out of my thoughts I saw Alice smile again.

"Oh Bella I love your idea, how about we go shopping tomorrow."

I sighed, I should have known that she would have seen my decision to suggest it before I took it back.

"Of course Alice tomorrow, shopping you, me, and Rose if she wants to come."

She clapped her hands together lightly her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Rose will come Bella, now you hurry in there and go talk to Charlie and don't worry, it will be fine."

I nodded my head before closing the door and turning to walk up the short stone path that led to the house. Standing on the porch I looked to my left to see Charlie's cruiser sitting beside my dead rusty red truck, turning back to the door I sighed while taking out my key Charlie insisted that I keep it just in case.

Inserting my key I turned the knob, I probably should have called Charlie first but it was too late to turn back now. Stepping inside I called out to him.

"Dad."

I could tell that he was in the living room from the noise of the baseball game on the television. I walked into the living room to see him sitting in his favorite armchair completely engrossed with the game.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm fine dad."

I sat down on the couch as a commercial came on.

"And Cullen, I mean Edward how is he doing?"

I could tell that Charlie was going out of his way to be nice, he still hadn't forgiven Edward for when he left me and I became an empty shell.

"He's fine, hey dad can we talk, I mean if I'm interrupting your game I can always come back some other time?"

He looked at me before he grabbed the remote and turned the television off. I looked at him, I guess I was hoping that he would say he wanted to watch the game but I was having no such luck.

"My team was losing anyway so what did you want to talk about?"

I bit my lip trying to calm myself, when I felt a surge of confidence go through me. I smiled internally even though I said I didn't want Jasper here I was thankful now that he was somewhere nearby so that he could help me keep control over my emotions.

"Well dad, I don't exactly know how to say this…."

He interrupted me.

"Please Bella tell me you are not in any trouble or worse you're pregnant."

I laughed, pregnant, he thought I was pregnant if only my current situation was that simple.

"No dad nothing like that."

He sighed in relief before looking at me with curiosity.

"Well then what is it kiddo?"

Just say it Bella, get it over with I mean what can he do to me send me to my room, not likely since I don't live here anymore. I took a deep breath.

"Dad the wedding is off, you were right we are too young." the words came tumbling out of my mouth.

He looked at me as if he was in shock before he shook his head and laughed.

"For a minute kiddo you almost had your old man believing you. The wedding's off that's funny next you'll tell me that you two are taking a break from one another better yet that you are seeing other people."

He looked back at my face which I was sure held a stoic look.

"Bella why on earth would you call off the wedding three weeks to the date? Why now, when you two were so determined not to wait to get married? Did he hurt you Bella?"

He was firing questions at me so quickly that it was hard for my brain to process them thoroughly.

"Dad slow down, please let me explain."

By this time Charlie was up and pacing the floor in front of me.

"Well Bella, I would like to hear this explanation."

He sat back down and crossed his arms, while fixing me with a stern look. At that moment I felt like I was five years old again and I was being scolded.

"Dad, we decided that maybe we were rushing into things, we've been drifting apart for sometime now. We both realized that we were just each other's first love and that maybe we were not meant to be with each other that maybe we were just mere stops along each other's road to love."

He rubbed his chin while he stared at the wall.

"So you're telling me Bella that you and Edward are over, so are you telling me you're moving back in?"

I could see hints of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth he didn't have to look so happy, but then again he wasn't really fond of Edward.

"Yes dad, Edward and I are over and no I am not moving back in I actually like living with the Cullen's."

His mouth took on a slight o shape before he spoke again.

"Kiddo don't you think that maybe living there isn't such a good idea, especially if you and Edward are no longer together?"

Okay so here was where the real lying starts.

"Actually we ended on good terms, it was a mutual decision so he doesn't really have a problem with me still wanting to reside with them."

He gave me a wary look.

"I don't know Bella maybe you should move back here, it may seem like he is fine with this arrangement, but what happens when he decides he no longer wants you there. Surely his family won't go against his decisions, adopted or not that's the only family he knows and well you have family me, and Renee. If you don't want to stay with me fine, but how about Renee, you know she's been dying to get you to stay with her in Jacksonville?"

I looked at him I could feel my frustration building despite the constant flow of calm and confidence that Jasper seem to be sending me.

"Dad, I don't want to live with Renee, besides if it ever came to that I would move out on my own I am over the legal age to live by myself. Besides dad there is more I must tell you."

Sighing he nodded his head. "What else is there to tell me Bella?"

I looked at him nervously, biting my lip I sucked in a deep breath before rushing the words out. "DadIactuallygotfeelingsforEdward'sadoptedbrotherJasper."

I was hoping that he had caught all of my rushed words but when I looked into his face it held nothing but confusion.

"Um…kiddo you mind running that by me again, either my ears are not working like they use to or you just decided to see if you could get a sentence out in one breath?" He said while chuckling.

"Sorry dad, what I said was I actually have feelings for Edward's adopted brother Jasper and he has feelings for me as well."

He was looking at the wall before his head snapped in my direction.

"Bella have you lost your mind? Another Cullen, what do you think everyone would say to that first Edward and now his brother? Do you think Edward is going to be happy to see you with his brother and so soon after you call off your wedding? And what you think these feelings may be love? What if he leaves like Edward did when he can no longer handle the pressure of love, what then Bella? Cause love has a way of making you fall fast and hard until you feel like your drowning, and sure that other person is like your life preserver until they decide to desert you. Then you feel as if the waves of agony itself is pulling you down and there is no way you can stay afloat any longer."

He ran his fingers through his hair, I knew what he meant by falling fast and hard. Even thought I had felt the very waves of agony itself when Edward left me, and I felt like I was drowning in the constant pain I felt. Saving Edward in Volterra brought him back to me and once again I was afloat in pure bliss because I had my reason to stay afloat upon the raging waters of love, I had my life preserver. That is until he became suffocating, over protective and manipulative. But I knew deep in my heart that Jasper wasn't like that, he would never hurt me by leaving me.

"No dad I have not lost my mind, and Jasper is a Hale not a Cullen. Honestly dad I thought you didn't care what everyone else thought, at least that was the way you were teaching me to think when I spent my summers here in the past. Besides it's not like I haven't been talked about already, so dating Edward's brother probably wouldn't surprise anyone. As for Edward he no longer has a say so in my love life and that includes as to who I date and love. Yes I believe that these feelings may be love, and as for Jasper leaving me well dad he's not Edward and you have to believe just like I believe that he will never hurt me."

His shoulders slumped as he sighed I had never seen my dad look his age until now. I could see the laugh lines around his mouth, the lines by his eyes where they crinkle when he smiles.

"Fine Bella, I trust your judgment and if you believe he is good enough for you than I guess I will have to accept that. So when do I get to meet this new fella of yours?"

I smiled at him before looking at the clock, I could no longer feel the flow of calm, but now that I thought about it I had not felt it for a few minutes.

"Actually dad Jasper will be here in five minutes if you're sure you want to meet him?"

He nodded his head before he got up and headed to the kitchen, coming back with a beer in his hand he sat back into his armchair. We continued to talk until I heard a knock at the door, smiling I got up and headed for the door. Opening the door there stood Jasper looking absolutely sinful in his grey button up shirt that was left open on top of a black t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, his dark blue jeans over his black cowboy boots. Damn he was sexy as hell.

**Jpov**

After cleaning the dishes Bella used, I headed upstairs to change my clothes which had flour on them from when I cooked for Bella. As I was slipping my cowboy boots on Alice came dancing into the room with Tegan on her heels.

"Jazz you should really head over to Bella's to give her a confidence boost otherwise she won't go through with the conversation."

Nodding my head I walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. Just as I reached the door Tegan called out for me to wait for him. Standing at the door I saw him give Alice a quick kiss before coming down the steps toward me.

"Jasper I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure Tegan, but do you mind if we go to Bella's first?"

He smiled before speaking. "Of course Jasper."

I walked out the door and hopped into Alice's Porsche surely I wasn't going to take my bike when I was trying to stay on the Chief's good side and hearing how he reacted to Bella handling one herself I knew he wouldn't approve of her being behind me on one.

I parked a couple of blocks away from the Chief's house before walking into the forest and making a quick dash to the tree that lined the yard. I could feel her emotions from here, she was nervous I quickly concentrated on making her feel confident before I asked Tegan. "So what did you want to ask me?"

He leaned up against a tree before answering. "While I can't go into details of Bella's dream because that's something she should tell you herself. I am a little disturbed by what I saw in her dream. You don't think Edward would ever hurt her do you?"

So her dream did involve Edward hurting her. I really didn't know how to answer his question because honestly I didn't know whether Edward would ever harm her or not.

"Tegan, I'm not sure but I would never let anyone not even him harm her." I felt a low growl make it's way out of my throat. He looked at me with one brow raised.

"Sorry about that, I just don't want anything to happen to her, and to think of Edward being the one who could possibly harm her pisses me off a little."

"Jasper I want you know that like you I would never let any harm come to Bella. I see her as a little sister already I know that sounds crazy believe me I know, but she reminds me of my actual real little sister."

I smiled because I could feel the brotherly love he had for Bella flow from him. Still sending the calm and confidence to Bella I spoke again.

"Well Tegan I'm sure she will consider you as a brother, I'm not sure if I can speak for Emmett, Rose and The Golden Boy but I kind of already consider you as a brother. Just make that little pixie happy and we're cool, which I have no doubt in my mind that you will make her happy. You two really were made for one another with her seeing the future and you seeing the past you're a perfect match."

He smiled at my words before he spoke. "As were you and Bella, trust me when I say that she is definitely special Jasper never doubt that."

We continued talking about things we did in our past, laughing and joking I told him about some of the crazy things Emmett has talked me into doing with him and he told me some things him and his past mate did. Hell those two were a regular Bonnie and Clyde, he told me the story of his sister and said that he would show me the picture of her later.

I looked at my watch, shit I only had ten minutes until I had to actually pick up Bella. I let Tegan know this and we headed for the car. Driving up the drive Tegan hopped out as Alice came rushing out.

"Jasper that's sweet that you are taking Bella to the waterfall, I've already took a blanket there for her, and here take this as well."

She handed me a picnic basket through the passenger side window. "There is a lighter and a few candles in there as well."

I smiled at her, what would we do without Alice. "Thank you Alice."

"No problem, and Jazz be aware of your surroundings we don't know where Edward is and his future is shifting so much that it's becoming a blur."

I could feel her worry tinged with fear, her small face was set in a frown. "I'll keep a look out for him Alice, thanks for the heads up."

Nodding she darted back into the house as I raced back down the drive. No matter how much I kept telling myself that Edward would never try to harm Bella that little voice would yell inside my mind that I didn't truly believe that.

Pulling up in front of the Chief's and parking the car turning the ignition off I got out and walked to the door. I could hear the Chief telling Bella about his last fishing trip and getting caught in a downpour before he got back to the dock. Chuckling lightly, I knocked on the door I could hear Bella's heart begin to race as her footsteps came closer to the door. Opening the door there she stood with a beautiful smile gracing her angelic face.

"Hi,"she said in a breathless whisper.

"Hi,"I said before I leaned down and brushed my lips lightly against hers.

"Well don't you two kids just stand at the door come in."

The Chief yelled from the living room, Bella was blushing a lovely red as she stepped back to allow me to step inside. I took her hand in mine and entwined our fingers together as we walked down the hall to the living room. I could feel nervousness coming off of my sweet little Bella, I sent her a wave of calm which she looked up at me and smiled.

"Dad this is Jasper."

Smiling I held out my hand for him to shake, he grasped my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan."

He chuckled lightly as he removed his hand from mine.

"Well I see all of you Cullen kids have manners at least, as well as cold hands." He chuckled again, if my cold hand bothered him at all he didn't show it.

"And please call me Charlie, Chief Swan makes me sound like I'm still on duty."

Bella looked at him and smiled.

"Dad, Jasper and I actually have to leave, we have a date but maybe we can come visit another day?"

He looked at me and then back at Bella.

"Sure kiddo," turning back to me. "Say Jasper do you like baseball?"

Did I like baseball, of course I liked baseball; Emmett and I loved the days we could actually go out and play baseball.

"Yes Charlie I like baseball, actually I think that's the only sport everyone in the house can actually enjoy together."

"Well how about you come over tomorrow and we watch the game bring your brothers if you like and of course Dr. Cullen. I guess we can call it a day for male bonding over pizza and a game."

I could feel the happiness pouring off Bella in waves as she smiled at Charlie.

"Sure Charlie, I'll see if Emmett, and Carlisle want to come. Edward likes to play baseball but he prefers not to watch it, but do you mind if I bring along a friend?"

"Sure the more the merrier."

He stood to walk us to the door, at the door Bella turned and hugged him which shocked him at first before he returned the hug.

Walking down the stone path that led to the car I opened her door and she slid into the seat. Walking around to the driver side I saw Charlie wave at us as I slid into my seat, I waved back as I started the car and pulled away from the curb.

Grabbing Bella's hand I lifted it to my lips and kissed her fingers lightly.

"So did you have a good conversation with Charlie?" Turning my head slightly I looked at her face, she quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes it was a good conversation, but didn't you hear it?"

I shook my head. "No, actually I was talking with Tegan, he was a little concerned about Edward and if he was capable of harming you. But I told him that won't happen because I will never let anyone harm you."

She smiled at me, pulling into the drive I felt her confusion, but before she could ask I spoke. "Bella where we are going there are no roads so we must run there, that is if you don't mind being carried?"

I felt a sudden burst of lust come from her.

"No that will be fine Jasper." She stepped out of the passenger side as I rushed to her side. Holding onto the picnic basket I gently grabbed her and helped her hoist herself up on my back.

"Hold on tight Bella."

I felt her nod into the crook of my neck as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, racing into the forest I felt her grip tighten. I remembered the way to the waterfall easily as I ran the trees standing out in perfect clarity even at the speed I was running, we were not that far away now I could already hear the rushing water. I started to slow down a little as our destination came closer, finally stopping right before the trees broke at the clearing.

Noticing that we stopped she unwrapped her limbs from my body and slipped off my back to stand beside me. I took her hand as we walked through the trees that lined the clearing. I heard her gasp as she took in the surroundings.

The lush foliage and wild flowers scattered around the clearing, as the waterfall sat to the left. The last time I was here I didn't take in the full beauty of the place, with it's flat large boulders and the slightly rounded boulder that Alice and I sat upon. I could even make out a ledge behind the fall that was probably big enough for three people to seat comfortably.

"Jasper this place is beautiful, it's like our own little paradise, our own little slice of heaven on earth."

I sat the basket down on one of the flat boulders by the water edge, I looked around for the blanket that Alice said she had already brought out here, I spotted it laying on the grass by the waterfall. Walking over to Bella who was still taking in everything I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Heaven on earth uh, well to me heaven lies within the angel before my eyes, because just being around you makes me feel as if I'm already in heaven."

She turned in my arms and smiled before giving me a kiss with those soft plump lips of hers. Running my tongue across her lips she parted them allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. Her sweet taste invaded my mouth and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my throat.

I pulled away so that she could breath, giving her now swollen red lips another soft kiss I took her hand in mine and lead her to blanket grabbing the basket on the way. Letting go of her hand I opened the basket to retrieve the candles, since it was starting to get dark. There were four large size candles, so I placed them away from the four points of the blanket and lit them. The light from the candles caused a soft glow to fall over the blanket. Sitting down I patted the space in front of me and she sat down and leaned into my chest. Kicking our shoes off we sat there for a moment just listening to the sounds of the water before I asked her.

"Are you hungry Bella?"

As if to answer my question her stomach growled, I looked down at her face and saw the blush rise in her cheeks. Reaching into the basket once again I pulled out a small container of pasta salad, a fork and a bottle of water. Handing them to Bella she opened the container and began to eat. Sitting there I took in the beauty of this place as I ran my fingers through Bella's silky hair.

I let her eat her food in peace and once she was finished I took the container and fork and placed it back inside the basket. She snuggled back into my arms and sighed in contentment.

"Jasper this place is wonderful how did you find it?"

"Alice actually showed me this serene place."

She smiled, "Oh was this the place for you two to come and relax and get away from it all?"

She turned to look me in my eyes, I brushed the hair back from her face with my hand.

"No, Alice showed me this place a couple of weeks ago, I knew that I had to bring you here. So no Bella this is not Alice and my place to get away, this is your's and my place to get away. Besides Alice's place for relaxation is the mall."

It was now twilight and the light from the candles cast Bella in a unearthly glow, she looked beautiful the way the light from the flames danced across her face.

"Bella there was another reason I brought you out here," she looked at me with those brown eyes of hers that seem like they had endless depth. "Do you remember the day Alice told you about our divorce and that we were not each other's soul mates?"

She nodded her head and I could feel the curiosity building up in her.

"Well the day Alice brought me to this place she told me she had a vision about our soul mates. Now I'm pretty sure you have already guessed that Tegan is her soul mate." She nodded her head again as she bit her lip.

"Well I wanted to tell you this the night of the accident, but I never got a chance to. Bella, you are my soul mate, you are the one Alice saw in her vision with me."

She gasped before she spoke. "I guess that's why I feel this pull toward you and the love I feel for you is so strong. I thought that if I told you that I wanted to be with you forever, and that I wanted you to change me that I would scare you away."

I laughed at the thought of her scaring me away; that was never going to happen…wait did she just say that she wanted me to change her?

"Bella you want to be with forever and you want me to change you?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave my hair a light tug. "Yes Jasper I want to be with you forever, and who better to change me than my soul mate?"

The love that was pouring from her was overwhelming, hearing those words fall from her lips I couldn't help myself. I crashed my lips against hers kissing her with as much passion as I could. I felt her lust as I deepened the kiss, pulling back so that she could breath I attacked her neck and collarbone with kisses. Trailing my hands down to her waist I slipped them under her shirt. As I rubbed slow circles along her sides I felt her tug on my long sleeve shirt. Removing my hands from her waist I quickly discarded the shirt, she giggled at my haste. Placing my hands at the hem of the shirt I began to pull it off so that I could see that glorious body underneath, tossing her shirt upon the one I discarded from myself I looked her over taking in her beauty.

Laying her down gently I kissed her while my right hand trailed across her breast that was still bound in the lacy pink fabric of her bra. Reaching under her I unclasped the bra and tossed it to the side. Taking her right nipple into my mouth sucking it lightly I watched as she threw back her head and moaned. The fingertips of my left hand danced along her ribcage and glided over her flat tight stomach to the button of her jeans.

Moving my mouth from her right nipple only to attack the left nipple with the same intensity I showed the right. I unzipped her jeans and began to pull them off, releasing her nipple I sat back on my legs so that I could finish pulling her jeans off before I started to tug at the lacy boy shorts she was wearing.

Now she lay naked before me; her body glowing from the light of the candles. She was the sweetest sin I had ever encountered, placing my weight on my arms I hovered over her. Kissing her lips lightly before I began to trail down her luscious body nipping and licking along the way. Reaching her thighs I parted them to reveal her slick folds glistening already with her arousal.

Gently I rubbed my thumb over her bundle of nerves, my simple action received a moan and a thrust of her hips. Lowering my head to her folds I breathed in her scent before I licked her sweet juices from her folds. Thrusting my tongue into her she began to mumble incoherent words as her hands came to tangle into my hair.

"Jasper please…please…don't stop," she said breathlessly.

I smirked against her hot little core, I wasn't planning on stopping until she came. Pinching her nub between my fingers she let out a low moan. I could feel my jeans get even tighter, but I was determined to make her cum first before I removed them. Growling just a little at the thought of me soon being able to plunge into that tight hot core of hers. I could sense that she was getting ready to cum when her body began to shake just a little I pinched her bundle once more and twirled my tongue when she screamed out as she came onto my tongue.

"Fuck JASPER!"

Shit I loved it when she cussed, hell I love when she screamed my name. Licking up every last drop making sure none of her juices escaped my mouth before I sat back on my legs again.

She looked at me with heavily lidded eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Jasper, you have way too many fucking clothes," her voice was low and seductive and hearing her say fucking sent a jolt straight to my already harden second in command.

I pulled my t-shirt off before I stood to remove my jeans. She continued to look at me with lust in her eyes, I undid my pants and looped my thumb into my jeans and boxers pulling them down as my hard member sprung free. Her eyes darted downward and she licked her lips before she rose up on her knees and crawled forward, fuck that was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.

Stopping in front of me she looked up at me from under her lashes, reaching for my now throbbing member I grabbed her hands. Tonight was not about me as much as I wanted watch to her lips wrap around my dick tonight was about her.

"Bella lie back please."

She looked at me confused for a moment before she smiled and laid back down. Kneeling down before her I parted her legs once more, placing a kiss upon her lips I sent her all my love, need, and desire as I slowly entered her. Plunging into her hot moist core I felt her shiver slightly from the coldness before she wrapped her legs around me. Pulling almost all the way out I plunged into her deeper, she mewled as she writhed underneath me, her eyes were closed. I wanted to see her eyes as I made love to her.

"Look at me Bella." I said my voice was low and rough.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at me as I continued to thrust into her I could feel her rocking her hips to meet every thrust that I gave her. I glanced down at her perfect breasts to see them bouncing as I plunged as deep as I could go without hurting her. Her moans were becoming louder and her eyes closed again.

"No Bella open your eyes."

Again she opened them her mouth opened as she moaned out in ecstasy I could feel her tightening around me, I let out a low growl.

"Fuck Bella I don't know if I can last that much longer."

The way she was looking at me and how her mouth was slightly parted as she gasped and moaned from the thrusts that she was enduring was sending me straight over the edge. I was sure that I was close as I reached between us and rubbed her bundle of nerves causing her to buck against me.

"Bella cum for me darlin."

Her body twitched as she clamped down on me, letting out a scream as the orgasm coursed through her body.

"OH MY GOD JASPER!"

Upon hearing my name I spilled my cold seed into her as i yelled her name.

"BELLA!"

Rolling off her and pulling her gently so that she laid her head on my chest. She looked up at me and smiled.

"That was great Jasper."

I looked at her, her body was flushed and she had that I just got fucked hair, but she couldn't have looked any more beautiful than she did at that moment. As I kissed the top of her head she spoke again.

"I love you Jasper and I can't wait to spend forever with you."

I wrapped my arms around her and looked down into her eyes.

"Te quiero por toda la eternidad. Eres mi amor, mi única, mi alma  
gemela."

She smiled before she said, "That was beautiful Jasper, but may I ask you what exactly did you say?"

"Thank you, I said that I love you for all eternity. You are my love, my only, my soul mate."

She tilted her head up to kiss me as she pushed her body even closer to mine.

Pulling back I smiled, "Keep that up darlin' and I won't be able to stop myself from taking you again." Smiling she stopped her wriggling and settled her head on my chest once again.

**No One's Pov**

They were so caught up with one another and the state of euphoria that they were in, that they didn't noticed they were being watched. His bronze hair and golden eyes hidden in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the clearing. He was so quiet just like the deadly predator he was he watched his prey. Watched as her cheeks and body flushed a light pink and the light sheen of sweat that covered her body. He watched them lay together basking in the afterglow of sex. Slowly he stepped back further into the shadows, he knew that he couldn't have her now because she was not alone but he knew that soon her lover would let his guard down and that is when he would take what was rightfully his, turning he ran back into the forest disappearing into the night.

**Whew that was long, so I hoped all of you liked Bella and Charlie's talk, the little lemony goodness between Jasper and Bella, and yes Edward is definitely starting to show that crazy side. I might make chapter 18 a short chapter based around Edward and his feelings because I think everyone should know where his mind is at. Also I want you guys to know about my beta's blog Cullen818 there is a link to the blog on her profile as well as a link to another blog she belongs to Jaspersdarlins they're both are great blogs. Also check out her story _A Reason to Exist _for the For the Love of Jasper contest. So yeah I'm going to stop rambling and say one last thing please review if you guys truly want to make me happy as I want to make you happy you would review.**

***Lunar***


	18. Darkest Hour

**Chapter 18: Darkest Hour**

**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed the last chapter. I also want to give a special thanks NCChris for giving me the correct Spanish translation of Jasper's words, thanks so much sweetie. My story recommendation is Worth The Pain by NCChris this story is great. This chapter is basically a view into Edward's mind about how he really is feeling about everything. *Warning: Edward may seem a little schizophrenic maybe hearing some voices as well, plus there will be extreme use of profanities in this chapter. Which is not Edward like at all. So you guys have officially been warned... now on with the show.**

**Theme songs for this chapter: The Scientist by Coldplay, Ignorance by Paramore, System by Chester Bennington, I'm So Sick by Flyleaf and Eminem featuring Dr. Dre -Guilty Conscience *trust me on this one, once you start reading you will know why especially if you ever heard the song.* **

******Thanks to my awesome beta Cullen818, you are the best most greatest beta ever. Without you my chapters would…well…they would pretty much suck. So thanks for putting up with all my bad grammar and punctuation problems *cringes* I know it's terrible, but you never complain, so I thank you for that.******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight…**

**Jasper: *Shoots me a glare* Okay why does Eddie get a whole chapter dedicated to him?**

_**Me: Because I thought it would be best to let people know what he is going through and the inner demons he is battling.**_

**Edward: *Gives Jasper a smirk* That's just her way of telling you that she really likes me best.**

_**Me: *Shakes my head* Nuh un, don't believe him Jasper.**_

**Jasper: But Lunar how can I not see some truth in it when you are giving him a whole chapter?**

_**Me: Because this whole story is mainly about you and Bella plus you get the girl.**_

**Jasper: This is true.**

**Edward: Suck it up Jasper she may be giving me a chapter, but she's making me sound crazy in it.**

**Jasper: Yeah bro, I think you got the short end of the stick.**

**Emmett: At least he got a fucking stick. Why don't me and Tegan have our own chapters?**

**Tegan: *Gives me a sad look* Yeah, are we not special enough?**

_**Me: Un uh you guys are great, let me guess you two want me to make a chapter based around just you two?**_

**Emmett: Fuck no, I want my own chapter like Eddie.**

**Edward: Damn it Emmett stop fucking calling me Eddie.**

**Emmett, Jasper and Tegan: *Looks at Edward with shock* Well someone has got a potty mouth.**

**Edward: Emmett how the hell can you say I got a potty mouth when you just cussed?**

**Emmett: Uh, *shrugs shoulders* touché brother**

_**Me: Guys I really have to start the chapter so would you mind shutting the fu**k up.**_

**Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Tegan: *Looks at me with brows raised* Ooh somebody said a bad word, yeah someone is awfully pissy this evening. Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a shame I guess we can call this Snapped: Author's Edition.**

_**Me: *Throws hands in the air* For the love of Carlisle….I own nothing twilight not even the characters, my crazy over active imagination just likes to use them sometimes. I do however own Tegan. Now my pretties on with the real show, right guys *Shoots them all a glare, and they all nod their heads* Okay go ahead read, enjoy.**_

_People do crazy things when they're in love, but pain of a heart broken can make you insane. _

**Epov**

After leaving the house, away from everyone's thoughts especially those of Jasper. I found myself standing on a edge of a cliff, looking at the treetops below. It was so peaceful out here, but the more I looked at the treetops the more I felt the urge to jump.

I wondered if this was how Bella felt….snarling at myself, how could I even allow myself to think about the heartless bitch that just ripped my dead heart right out of my chest and stomped it to pieces. Who cared what she felt, what about what I felt now.

Did I really just call Bella a bitch, I didn't really think she was a bitch, I loved her with all of my unbeating heart. But I just couldn't understand why the fuck she would leave me.

So I cheated but so did she, hell at least my affair was outside of the damn house.

If Carlisle was with me right now he would be telling me _son two wrongs don't make a right _ha, well if that was the case then tell me why the fuck did they side with her? What gives her the right to not feel what I feel? Why was she right and I was wrong?

Oh that's because you lied to her Edward, but did she not lie to me as well? I remembered that weekend clearly as if it just happen yesterday. Coming home and watching her sleep that Sunday morning, the light pink blush that was visible as she slept, smiling from her dreams. But when she woke I asked her the usual question; did she sleep well? Which she then followed up with asking how the hunting trip went, but as soon as I asked did she have fun with Jasper…Shit why didn't I notice this sooner. She was nervous when I asked her and perhaps a little agitated. But she sat there and told me a bold face lie and the funny thing was I didn't notice it then. I asked her what they did and she lied to me _"Nothing but watched movies and talked." _

I guess I was so caught up with my own guilt that I wasn't paying attention to the evidence that was lying behind those brown eyes. Wasn't it ironic I went eighty odd years lying to those I came in contact with, and got away with it, until now. No not now, I fucked up now by lying to her, but her tongue was just as quick with the lies. Hmm…that was funny she lied and got away with it, I lied and I was the world's most selfish bastard.

I sat down and swung my legs over the edge of the cliff, thinking about this had me one minute wanting to caress Bella and ask for her forgiveness, the next minute I wanted to rip her fucking throat out. I let out a roar, which caused a flock of birds to rise from the trees below and head west, well at least they can fly away from their problem. I guess I could always leave, but really what would that solve, I would always have this shit nagging at me at the back of my head plus I was here first.

I could feel the anger rising in me again…yeah I was here first, why the fuck couldn't they just let her go, and since Jasper loved her so much his emotional ass could leave too.

"You hear that bitch leave, and take that fucking major with you, because I was here first!" I yelled causing another flock of birds to fly away, yeah that's right leave me just like she did, I guess that's what I deserve for being a cold hearted bastard.

In a blink of an eye everyone turned against me; my brothers, well I could see why Jasper turned against me since he was fucking my fiancée, my sisters, hell even the new guy Tegan hates me and he doesn't even know me. Carlisle and Esme are disappointed in me, but not once did I hear in either of their thoughts that they were disappointed in Bella.

Why is that huh? All of the blame should not fall on to me because she was just as unfaithful as I was, hell I damn near caught her in the act. I may have taken my reaction a little far but I swear if she would just give me another chance I would spend all eternity making it up to her. Hell I would change her the day after the wedding, I would give her what ever she wanted. If sex was what she wanted I would give her that, I just want her back, no I need her back.

Just then my phone rang _I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-Paparazzi Baby there's no other superstar You know that I'll be your- Papa-Paparazzi_… Shit, Alice she was on this whole Lady Gaga kick…damn I really should stop letting the family pick their ring tones on my phone especially Emmett. Pulling the phone out of my pocket I knew I had to answer or she would just keep calling and I really didn't want to hear that damn ring tone over and over again.

"What!" I snapped as I opened the phone.

"_**Edward, where are you the family is worried?"**_

Oh now they were fucking worried, yeah right don't make me fucking laugh. "Oh is that right Alice, you all are worried, tell me is it about me, or are you all worried that I will do something to Bella?" I sneered into the phone.

Damn I had never talked to Alice like that, but the fact that she knew about Bella and Jasper made me not want to even be around her, but then again we hadn't been talking like we use to for awhile now.

"_**Edward, that's not fair we're all worried about you, you've been gone for almost a day. I know you are hurting and I feel your pain believe me I know what you are going through but…"**_

I cut her off with a laugh. "You know I'm hurting, you feel my pain? Tell me how the fuck can you understand what I'm feeling Alice? How the hell do any of you know how I feel huh? Since when did you become a fucking empath, as well as a pain in the ass psychic. You know what I'm going through, ha don't make me laugh Alice, that's just a fucking pathetic way of saying you feel fucking sorry for me. Well let me tell you dear _sister,_ that you have no fucking idea what I'm going through, nor do I think you really fucking care so quit acting like you do."

I heard her gasp before it turned into sobs, fuck I really was an ass, that's when the little voice inside decided to make itself known. _That's right Eddie ol' boy you're an ass, it started to say it in a sing song manner you're an ass, you're an ass, you're an ass, you really are an assss_. Fuck me, I'm going crazy, _naw really, you just now noticing that_. Forget crazy I was fucking insane shit I hope this isn't permanent, _naw, just temporarily but hey who am I to say I'm just a voice in your head_.

I sighed as I listen to Alice's sobs. Shit, I think I need to lay low, making Alice cry was a big mistake. Hell if I go home now there would be a roasting party and my balls would be over a open fire.

"Alice, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, it's just I'm hurting and instead of blaming myself I want to blame the world and everyone in it," _don't forget that you're going crazy Eddie ol' boy_.

Her sobs quieted down, _**"It's okay Edward I know that you are not yourself at the moment. Just please come home soon Esme is sick with worry."**_

Not myself, now that was a fucking understatement. "Okay Alice, tell her I just want to clear my head then I will be home."

I heard the movement on her side, before Esme spoke. _**"Edward dear take as much time as you need just please return when you have worked out you problems."**_

"Okay mom, bye."

I hung up, work out my problems? How the fuck was I suppose to do that when Bella wouldn't talk to me, and everyone guarded her like she was a fucking princess. This shit was ridiculous, I mean we were meant to be together. _Seriously Eddie ol' boy do you actually believe that, we were meant to be together… _that fucking voice was getting on my nerves. _Yeah right, if that was true you never would have cheated on each other just let the bitch go, better yet drain her like you wanted to do that first day you met her. _

But I couldn't just let her go, she was everything I ever wanted in a mate; smart, caring, beautiful… _yeah I bet she's great in bed too, wouldn't you agree Eddie? _Just then my phone rang _Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change…_why the hell did I let Emmett choose ring tones for people, but then again this part of the song fitted Tanya perfectly. Why the hell won't she just leave me the fuck alone, she's been calling me non-stop since last night. I heard a chirp which indicated that I had a voice mail.

Yeah like I was going to see that bitch, she was the reason I was in this shit, if she just would have kept her ass at home I would be at home right now with Bella in my arms. Better yet, if Tanya wouldn't have pulled that crazy shit the day after the newborn fight this never would have happen. _Yeah but Eddie she is quite a voluptuous piece of ass and man did she make you feel good the way her lips wrapped around your dick and she sucks just like a fucking Hoover would. You can't tell me you don't miss that feeling? _Shit, for once that voice was right, it did feel good but I would trade it all in for my Bella.

_Hmm…I wonder Eddie if Bella knows how to suck, I mean can you imagine those lips all red and swollen wrapped around your dick and that blush in her cheeks as she looks at you from under her lashes. Gah man just talking about it is giving me a mental erection._  
Damn that voice was just adding fire to the desire I already had for Bella and the images that were now racing through my head of her sucking my dick wasn't helping.

_Well you know what to do Eddie go home and tell the woman you love how much you want her, hell show her how much you want her. _Yeah that was easier said than done Jasper was not going to let her out of his sight and even if he did Tegan and Emmett would cock block for him.

_Well then Eddie my boy we have us a situation this looks like a challenge. I say, tell Emmett about the gaming convention and Rose the car show that's coming up. Show Alice you're sorry by apologizing with a shopping spree with your credit card, I'm sure Tegan will follow where ever she goes. Carlisle will be at the hospital and Esme well there is always antique shops for her. That just leaves Jasper. _

Yeah, I don't think he will be leaving her side at all especially if I was the one suggesting a place for him to go. _Well now Eddie I never said it would be easy, now did I? I believe we can take him, besides we have mind reading and speed on our side. _Yeah but that fucker has years of experience of combat on his side not to mention he is great at strategizing. _Yeah, well fuck his strategies, he has nothing on your determination plus he is clouded by love and lust. _Well was I not clouded by the same things? _Yeah but Eddie you also have a slight problem with insanity at the moment which can make anyone do irrational things, you'll be fucking unpredictable. _No, I would be predictable just like a fucking newborn because hell they were unpredictable which made them very predictable to him.

_If you say so Eddie…if you say so_. I mean could I really take on Jasper? Just then another voice spoke and it sounded a lot like Carlisle. _**Don't do it Edward, even if you get pass Jasper, that doesn't mean she will welcome you with open arms, you'll hurt her in more ways than one. **_

Well I guess his voice was my conscious speaking, he always did have a way with thinking everything out with a rational mind. So where the fuck did the other voice come from, and where has my fucking conscious been, taking a fucking mental break. _Well Eddie if you don't know where I came from how the hell am I suppose to know_.

I sighed as I looked out to the sky as it started to darken, fuck twilight was coming that used to be my favorite time of the day. Especially when I met Bella, twilight meant that I would be holding her in my arms soon. Now I'm sure Jasper was taking that job. I really did need her because she was what kept me sane.

_So Eddie you're telling me that insanity has been a problem for you in the past, that's so sad. You my friend need a new hobby, ooh I got it how about we jump off this cliff and see if the impact will do any damage. What you say to that Eddie, want to get a rush maybe you will hear Bella's voice like she heard your's come on it will be fun._

My phone rang once again…_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change…_what the fuck, why won't she just leave me alone.

Flipping it open I answer with a growl. "What the fuck do you want?"

"She gasped before she spoke, _**"Finally, I thought you would never answer the phone. So how are you?"**_

How am I, did she just fucking ask how I was? I was losing my fucking mind over losing Bella that's how I was.

I gave a dark chuckle, "You seriously have to ask Tanya? Oh that's right you left before the shit really hit the fan. Because of you my fucking wedding is off, because of you my love will not even look at me, because of you my life might as well be fucking over. So are you happy now Tanya? Are you happy that Bella wants nothing to do with me?"

"_**Edward you can't blame me for all of this, you could have said no anytime but you didn't, you allowed this to happen. So shut up and suffer the consequences."**_

Fuck why did I ever let this bitch near my dick, I should have been afraid that she would bite it off. I can't believe I thought her voice was sexy, this bitch was a fucking obsessed lunatic. _And what does that exactly make you Eddie, shit if you could you would probably be watching Bella sleep so aren't you a little loony and obsessed as well._

"You're right Tanya I should suffer the consequences, hell I deserve all of this."

"_**Oh, well then, why don't you come here and I can help you through your suffering." **_She purred.

This bitch was fucking clueless, but that was okay because I was about to clue her in. "No."

"_**Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly."**_

"I said no you psychotic bitch, did you hear me that time or do I need to repeat the shit again but slower so you can fucking understand. Nooooo, did you get it or do you need time to go look it up in a fucking dictionary to figure out what the fuck no means?"

"_**What the fuck is wrong with you Edward?"**_

"What the fuck is wrong with me…hmm…let's see I lost my fiancée, I lost my family's trust, oh and did I mention I might be losing my mind? No, I don't think I did, plus I think I just had a epiphany I wish I would have had that shit the night I stuck my dick inside that mantrap you call your pussy. Stop fucking calling me Tanya."

"_**You ass."**_

"Calling me something that I've been called before Tanya is not hurting me."

"_**What so you think telling me this is going to get your precious Bella to forgive you? Please like I said before Edward you and I belong together."**_

"No I never said that it would gain her forgiveness, and as for us getting together bitch you must really be out of your fucking mind. You believe after what happened yesterday I would want to be with you. Hell, if your so called really care for me than tell me Tanya why the fuck did you leave?"

"_**Um…um…look Edward you didn't need me there, besides it's not like Bella could hurt you." **_She laughed.

Little did she know Bella did hurt me, and she knew exactly where it would hurt the most.

"Okay but you still didn't answer my question, why the fuck did you leave? That's okay Tanya don't answer because I have a few reasons of my own."

"_**Oh and what might that be Edward, please do tell?"**_

"You were afraid that if you would have stayed. Rose and Alice would have wanted to rip you to shreds, or maybe you were afraid that Bella would have turned her words upon you?"

"_**Please Edward, as if I would ever be afraid of a human. You know I don't get you sometimes, you were all fine with this when your dick was in my mouth. And now that your precious Bella has found out that her Edward is not as perfect as he seems you want to blame me. Please grow the fuck up Edward, better yet grow some balls."**_

"Your right Tanya I do need to grow up."

**_"Yeah, you do and you can do all the growing up you want right here with me. Because I know you still want me, and I want you to know I still want you too."_**

"Now Tanya you just said I needed to grow up, so why the fuck would I hold onto something that reminds me of my immaturity?"

"_**I don't know Edward, why are you still holding onto Bella? She's a child that's immaturity right there. You need a real woman like me."**_

I laughed, "I need…a…real woman Tanya you are so not a real woman the queen of whores maybe, but a real woman yeah right."

"_**You fucking bastard, you know I'm not going to take to much more of your name calling you son of bitch. Just please come here Edward, I need you." **_She whined into the phone.

"Oh really, tell me Tanya who's acting immature now, you know you need to take a lesson from your own book and grow the fuck up. I myself am going to do the mature thing and get the fuck off the phone, please don't call me again you're disturbing the serenity of the forest around me."

"_**She's never going to take you back, you'll b….."**_

I hung up before she could finish, I swore if vampires could get headaches I would have one right now. The phone rang again…_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change…_shit the bitch was crazy, couldn't she understand that I just wanted to be left alone.

I sat there contemplating if I should throw my phone into the forest below, forget it, if I did that I would have to get a new phone. Fuck it I'll just turn it off, pushing the off button I stood up it was dark now and the moon was high in the sky.

Tanya had left me so fucking frustrated, I needed to hunt that would help ease my mind. _Yes let's go hunting Eddie, then you can imagine the blood of your kill is Bella's sweet blood sliding down your throat. You do still remember what it tastes like, don't you Eddie? _

Closing my eyes I remembered the fight with James and sucking out his venom from her wrist, and then her sweet blood in my mouth. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted, it was down right sinful, ambrosia itself. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth as the thoughts of having Bella's blood sliding down my throat still lingered in my mind. _Yes that's it Eddie think about her warm blood gushing into your mouth quenching your thirst and putting out that roaring fire._

I growled, "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled while clutching my head.

_Ah, Eddie what would the family say if they could see you now? Ooh I know, they would say that you're completely mad as mad as the mad hatter to be exact. _

Just ignore it Edward and the voice will go away.

_Aww don't you love me anymore Eddie, I thought me and you we're two peas in a pod, besides how can you ignore something that's a part of you? I mean you made me, you really didn't think I honestly conjured up myself because honestly I would much rather be elsewhere._

Ignoring the voice, I ran back into the woods and opened my senses quickly picking up a scent of a mountain lion. Running in it's direction, I watched as it ripped into a deer's carcass it was quick and merciless with it's kill. I lunged before it could even have it's fill quickly latching myself upon it's jugular I drank letting the blood fill my mouth and slide down my throat. Standing up I quickly discarded the carcass of the mountain lion. I left the deer laying there. I knew that some other mountain lion would finish the barely touched carcass.

I looked around trying to figure out what I should do next, while running my hand through my hair. When a strong gust of wind came blowing past me carrying a familiar scent of freesias, lavender and strawberries…Bella. Without even thinking I started to run in the direction it was coming from. I never caught the second scent of mint, vanilla and spice until it was too late. Coming to the cluster of trees that surrounded the clearing that had a waterfall off to the right. I saw them together her body flushed a lovely shade of pink as she climaxed.

_"OH MY GOD JASPER!"_

That should have been my name she screamed, not his, I had to fight back the urge to growl.

He yelled her name as his body twitched slightly.

_"BELLA!"_

Son of a bitch, he couldn't wait to get her back in his arms. That fucker probably planned the whole Tanya thing, a sneak attack yeah smile now fucker. _Eddie you do know that he can probably feel your jealously tone it down a little. __**Edward you know deep down inside that Jasper knew nothing of Tanya, besides he would never set you up.**_ _Eddie, you really don't believe that bullshit do you? Of course he would set you up, hell he's probably laughed about it behind your back. I think it's time to make that fucker pay._ _**Edward he wouldn't do that Jasper would never intentionally hurt you. **__No Eddie think of 300, think of Alexander the Great, think of Troy. This Is Sparta! Come on Eddie, we'll conquer Bella and destroy Jasper well probably not destroy but we will take back the woman you love. __**Edward listen to me this is all kinds of wrong, think about it what happens in all three of those movies they all set out for victory and they all eventually fell. **_

The fucking voices were driving me crazy one was the voice of reason and the other…well the other was just fucking nuts. I caught the end of there conversation.

"_Thank you,…I love you for all eternity. You are my love, my only, my soul mate."_

Son of bitch, she wasn't his soul mate she was mine, I couldn't stand the sight before me any longer. I slowly stepped back and turned but not before I heard.

"_Keep that up darlin' and I won't be able to stop myself from taking you again." _

Fucker! I ran from the tree line, I didn't care what he said Bella was mine I just had to remind her that it was me she belonged with. I could feel the anger boiling, the venom in the back of my mouth took on a bitter taste. I tried to get the thoughts out of my head of Bella naked and in Jasper's arms. I could read his mind from here and it was sickening. Well he didn't know it yet, but Bella was coming back to me.

_Ah didn't like seeing the object of your obsession with another did you Eddie ol' boy? **Edward you can't force her to return to you, you can't expect her to forgive you. **_And why shouldn't she forgive me, hell I forgive her. _Do you really Eddie? **Edward are you sure? In order to forgive her you must first forgive yourself. **_I can't forgive myself, hell it was because of me that she was in Jasper's arms now, if only I didn't push her away.

Hell who was kidding I am a masochistic bastard. _**But Edward you did it because you didn't want to harm her.**_ _Yeah Eddie she just didn't understand, or she didn't care, if you ask me I would say that was quite selfish of her._ Yeah that was selfish of her, she didn't take in the consideration that I could have ripped her throat open at any giving moment. _And yet you still love her, I must say that you are a glutton for punishment such a masochistic. Why the don't we find us a nice hot vamp chick and take our frustrations out on her. Since you probably fucked things up with Tanya. I'm telling you Eddie all you need to do is get laid, and then all of your problems will disappear._

I didn't want to just get laid by some random chick. I wanted Bella, I fucking loved her and I refused to give up, until she was back in my arms. _**Edward this obsession with Bella is not healthy, you could end up hurting her more. **__Yeah for once I agree with the prude. _

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" I snarled into the night air.

Silence fell inside my head, finally as I continued to run toward home. I didn't care what my subconscious said because I was going to get my Bella back. Because I couldn't live throughout eternity without her by my side. Soon enough she would see that I still loved her, and eventually she would realize that she still loved me. I just had to get her away from Jasper.

******************************************************

**Okay so there you go my pretties an inside look into Edward's mind. I warned you that it would be a little crazy. Before you all ask no I don't think he is truly losing his mind. Think of it as the cartoons with the angel and the devil on each shoulder, well that's kind of what Edward is dealing with on top of the pain of a broken heart. I think it hurts him more because he has to watch Bella walk around the house but he know he can't go near her. And to see her with Jasper just adds to the fire. **

**It was quite shocking to read some of the reviews in the last chapter most of you thought that Edward was stalking them, that he followed them out there. Well now you know that he did not follow them. I know I said that this chapter was going to be short but my fingers wouldn't stop typing besides I like writing a dark and slightly crazy Edward. For some odd reason I find it hot I guess that makes me as crazy as him. Anyway my sweets please review, let me know what you think. I repeat please review, reviews make me happy and excited, excitement makes me wanna type the chapter even faster.**

***Lunar***


	19. Black Heart and The Proposal

**Chapter 19: Black Heart and The Proposal **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I was shocked that so many of you liked the peep inside the mind of Edward. Some of you felt bad while others felt that he deserved everything that was happening to him. I think I shocked most of you, because you thought that Edward was stalking Jasper and Bella, instead he happen to come across them. Okay enough of my babbling on with the show. I have two more story recommendations first one is: Beyond the Broken Scars by DecemberEclipse this is a great Carlisle and Bella story. Second one is Somebody to Love by Mommybrook she just started this fic and it's her first one so please show her some love, it's a Jasper and Bella fic.**

******A special thanks to my beta Cullen818. You are so awesome and I just wanted to thank you for spotting all of my errors.******

**Emmett: I changed my mind I don't want a chapter. There is something seriously wrong with you woman. *Eyes me up and down while shaking his head***

_**Me: Aw Emmett come on haven't you heard Pain and Love can cause you temporary insanity?**_

**Emmett: Fuck no! You had Eddie sounding like a mental patient. Although I have to admit some of that shit was funny and he was cussing which was a shock. Plus he finally put Tanya in her place. *Looks at Edward with new found respect***

**Edward: You know Emmett I now know where you get Eddie from. *Glares at me* Lunar here had that psychotic voice calling me that, but that's okay I guess I can live with it I mean fuck everyone thinks I'm nuts anyway.**

_**Me: Sorry Eddie, I promise I'll make it up to you some how.**_

**Jasper: What about the rest of us?**

_**Me: Sure, sure anything you want.**_

**Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Tegan: *Smiles at me evilly* Anything?**

_**Me: *Gulps* Yeah…anything.**_

**Jasper: I want to be the one to change Bella?**

_**Me: Fine**_

**Edward: I don't care that you are making me sound crazy at the moment and I'm pretty sure I'm about to do something stupid. So whatever I do just let Bella be able to forgive me please?**

_**Me: Um…sure Edward and I am dreadfully sorry for making you crazy.**_

**Edward: Apology accepted, just don't make it a habit.**

_**Me: Um…okay…sure Eddie, I promise not to make it a habit. Any other requests?**_

**Tegan: Yes I have one, I know it has been only a few days but I want to propose to Alice and I want to have fun with the guys. Call it brotherly bonding time.**

_**Me: No problem Tegan, *cringes and looks at Emmett* What do you want Emmett?**_

**Emmett: Well Lunar, I want my own advice column, you can call it Emmett knows best.**

_**Me: Um…Em I don't know if that's a good thing.**_

**Emmett: And why the fuck not?**

**Jasper: Em dude come on do you really want an advice column. Just think of how Rose will act if you get fan mail from women. She'll be livid and you probably will be searching for a certain body part for a long time.**

**Emmett: *Eyes widen with fear* Oh shit never mind Lunar I don't want a advice column. Oh and Lunar please don't tell Rose.**

_**Me: *Mouths thank you to Jasper.***_

**Jasper: *Smiles at me and nods* Lunar darlin' you have anything else you want to say?**

_**Me: Yeah, unfortunately**_**; Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, I do however own my twisted yet creative mind and Tegan of course. I also do not own Perfect Insanity by Disturbed.**

**Jpov**

I laid there staring up at the sky, while I ran my fingers through Bella's silky hair as she slept. While breathing in her heavenly scent, I heard a growl that was not close but yet not far away either. I sat up abruptly looking around, but I saw nothing. Looking back down at Bella I saw her shiver, her pink nipples hardening as the cool breeze blew across them. Leaning down I swept her hair from her face as kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked up a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Are you ready to go back Bella?"

I watched as she stretched her body before she gave me a beautiful smile.

"Yes, I'm starting to get a little cold."

Shit Jasper why the fuck didn't you just take her back before she fell asleep? Because you wanted to watch the glimmer of the moonlight dance across her body. Standing up I quickly got dressed, before she even got to her feet. I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Stupid bad ass fast hot vampire."

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted my throat. "Ah, but you love this vampire."

"Yeah well I can't wait until I'm a vampire, then I won't have to worry about you being able to do things faster than I can, like putting on my clothes."

I walked up to her as she was pulling her jeans back on, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her flush against me. Her back pressed against my chest, I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. I kissed her neck before I whispered in her ear.

"Darlin' if it was up to me you would never wear any clothes, I would prefer if no clothing ever had to cover that glorious body."

I could tell she was blushing because of the heat that was now emitting from her body. She shuddered as the wind blew across the water sending a slight mist with it as well.

"Bella, you should finish getting dressed, I don't want you to catch a cold. Esme would never forgive me, not that she is entirely happy with me at the moment anyway."

I let go of her waist so that she could put the rest of her clothing on. I bent down collecting the picnic basket, the candles had burned down to small little stubs. I collected them as well so that I could discard them at home. Turning back I noticed Bella was looking at me, she cocked her head to the side as she put her bra and shirt back on. I could feel the curiosity rolling off of her, I knew she wanted to ask me why Esme wasn't happy with me.

"Jasper, why did you say Esme is not happy with you?"

"Well Bella, it's more like she is disappointed in me. Bella, you and I may be in love, but we went about it the wrong way. That's why she is disappointed because we did exactly the same thing Edward did, the only difference is I confessed our infidelity the night you lost your memory, while Edward continued to lie about his affair."

She nodded her head as she took her lower lip between her teeth, and bit down gently while scrunching up her face up while she thought of what she was going to say next.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I've caused a lot of problems haven't I?"

Walking over to her, I wrapped her in my arms once again. Placing a feather light kiss upon her lips before I answered her. "No darlin', you can not cause what is inevitable."

"But…"

I placed a finger over her lips. "Shh darlin', come on it's getting late and Esme will be worried."

She nodded before I helped her climb onto my back. Wrapping her long lean legs around my waist she leaned into me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel the warmth coming from her sweet hot center, turning my head I kissed her hand before I grabbed the basket from the ground.

"Are you ready Angel Bell?"

She giggled at the name before she answered. "Always, Major Whitlock."

Hearing her call me Major Whitlock sent a jolt straight to my dick, shit I couldn't wait to ravish that lovely body of hers once again. She ground her hips into my back, obviously she couldn't wait either. I felt her tuck her head into my neck, and gently placed a light kiss behind my ear. I let out a low growl and she giggled as I began to run through the forest toward home.

**Epov**

I walked into the house still trying to shake the images of my Bella writhed in pleasure under Jasper. My family was sitting in the living room. Emmett was playing Call of Duty 4, while Rose was sitting in a armchair with her long slender legs draped over one of the arms reading a car magazine. Alice and Tegan were on the love seat with her curled up on his lap while he read some Irish poems to her. Carlisle and Esme occupied the other two arm chairs, Carlisle was reading a research paper while Esme read a interior design book.

They all looked up as I sat down on the couch, Alice looked at me with sympathetic eyes, hell I didn't want her sympathy or her pity. I didn't deserve it let alone was I going to ask for it. Tegan glance between Alice and I with a curious expression but yet his mind was blank. Esme looked at me and I saw some of the worry vanish from her eyes.

"Did you have a good run my son?" Even when Esme was disappointed she was still the sweet mother figure.

"Yes Esme, I had a lot of time to think, and clear my mind."

She smiled before she went back to reading her book. Yeah I cleared my mind alright, but I lost in in the process of clearing it.

Rose looked up and shot me a glare before she flipped her hair back over her shoulder and went back to reading her magazine. Clearly I was on Rose's shit list and that was not a good place to be, she can be quite vindictive once you are on her bad side.

I knew that it was going to take some time and a lot of pleading and gifts before I could a least get back to where she was talking to me. I may be family well not technically but close enough, but piss off Jasper and you piss off Rose, hurt Jasper and you might as well pull your own legs and arms off because if Rose gets a hold of you she'll do worse.

"Eddie, grab a controller and join me on the game."

Emmett was still talking to me which was a shock usually if Rose was holding a grudge he tended to stay away from the person who was pissing her off. Well except when she wasn't fond of Bella, he was too curious about the human that had no self preservation at all.

I ran my fingers through my hair, I would play if I thought it would help take my mind off of the things swirling around in my head. Hell at the moment I didn't even mind that he had called me Eddie, I felt as if I was mentally exhausted.

"How about I play later Emmett?"

"Dude Eddie, the call of duty is now!" He paused the game and turned to look at me. "On second thought Eddie, I think you're right. If vampires could sleep bro I would tell you that you needed to go sleep it off, because you truly look like hell."

I gave him a small smile as I got off the couch and headed for the stairs. "Yeah, I know Em…I know."

I could hear them murmuring as I headed to my room.

"You sure he went for a run to clear his head?" I could hear the worry in Esme's voice.

"I don't think it worked at all." There was no traces of humor in Emmett's voice.

"He's still hurting, and all we did was make it worse by blaming just him, I mean after all Tanya…" I could hear Alice's tiny musical voice before she was interrupted by Rose.

"Alice I never said that I blamed Edward entirely." she didn't have to the conviction was there in her eyes. " Just like I don't agree on the way Jasper and Bella went about getting together."

"But…"

"Wait a minute let me finish," Rose said calmly. "Yes what Edward did was wrong, but he needs to know that Bella can not be controlled, I tried to warn him as I'm sure the rest of you had as well but he didn't listen and now it's to late. As for Tanya I can't wait to wrap my hands around that bitch's neck, sorry Esme, it's just she knew what she was doing she waited until Edward was vulnerable and then she pounced. If it's true and this started after the newborn fight, then you all really can't pin all the blame on Edward, sure you can blame him for allowing the affair to continue when he obviously could have stopped it at any time. But he was in to deep and Tanya had her talons dug deep into his skin. Think about it, the day after the newborn fight Bella went to see Jacob against Edward's wishes. Edward still saw Jacob as competition even though Bella was deeply in love with him. Edward still was a little worried that Jacob would win her over at the last minute. He was hurt which left him vulnerable to a whore like Tanya. Again I'm not taking sides, because honestly they both went about things the wrong way."

I walked into my room and slumped down onto the bed that I got for Bella. It still smelled like her strawberry shampoo and freesias, inhaling I closed my eyes. I could see Rose's point clearly, hell she may be mad at me but now I could really see the reasons behind it, but I still didn't understand why she wasn't mad at Bella and Jasper?

_That's easy Eddie you continued to lie about your affair even when Jasper confessed his affair with Bella. Plus you hurt Bella physically_. Damn, just when I thought the voices were gone. Nope _I'm still here, now Eddie you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you? _

I grabbed the headphones and placed them on my ears, turning the stereo on letting the disturbing sounds that sounded so sweet and true drift through the tiny speakers. I was never much for darker music except for now, now I embraced it and Perfect Insanity by Disturbed fit me at the moment.

_Come inside and be afraid,  
Of this impressive mess I've made  
If you take a look now you will find,  
I have thrown away my vice,  
Done away with paradise,  
See what's going on inside my mind  
Please let me out!  
Please let me out!  
Please let me!_

Branded like an animal!  
I can still feel the burn in my mind!  
I do believe that you've made your message clear!  
(I think I'm losing my mind, I think I'm losing my mind!)  
Deprivating, isolating, all that I feel,  
Leaving me with images I know are not real,  
Are those words of condemnation that I hear!  
(I think I'm losing my mind, I think I'm losing my)

Come inside now I implore  
Do you think you can restore,  
The crucial pieces missing from my brain?  
What seems to be the matter dear,  
Why do you cry and shake with fear?  
I've only had the best of me insane!  
Please let me out!  
Please let me out!  
Please let me!…

I heard a knock at my door, no matter how high we turned the volume we still couldn't tune everything out. Sighing I turned off the stereo as I sat up against the headboard.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Emmett and Tegan standing there with worried expressions.

"Um…Edward that was some pretty disturbing stuff you was listening to, is that how you feel? Do you think you are losing your mind?" Emmett looked at me as he sat on the couch.

"Em, it's just a song, I don't think I'm losing my mind, although I do feel as if I lost a part of me."

_Yeah right Eddie you and I both know you have lost your mind, great song choice it fits us well. I can't believe you are lying again._

"Look Edd…Edward, Esme is worried about you, even more so now that she has heard part of that disturbing song. Think about it Edward," I looked at Emmett with a curiosity. "That song is something she would expect me to play not you. You playing it just seems wrong, kind of scary if you ask me."

I saw him divert his eyes to the pillow I was unconsciously clutching to, the pillow that had Bella's scent all over it. Tegan had moved into the room and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Edward, I know you don't know me very well, but I must say that holding onto her is not healthy." He like Emmett eyed the pillow as well.

"Yeah bro, you got to let her go."

I loosened my grasp on the pillow slightly, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't know if I can, I don't know if I know how to let go." I whispered.

Emmett sighed before he got up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Look bro, you screwed up and so did she, remember Edward bros before hoes, and you my friend definitely went against the cardinal rule, and chose the ultimate hoe when you fucked Tanya."

I raised my brow, "Are you sure it was just me that went against the cardinal rule because if I'm not mistaken, isn't there a rule somewhere between brothers that they did not date the exes of the other brother?"

I saw Emmett and Tegan look at one another, before Tegan spoke.

"Yes, that is true Edward, but in this case you have to make an exception, because you can't go against fate. Bella and Jasper were meant to be together, they're soul mates Edward."

I let out a growl, "They are not soul mates, Bella is my soul mate!"

Emmett let out a growl of his own. "Look here Eddie I understand that you are pissed and that you're hurt by everything that happened. But what Tegan said is true and you are going to have to except that bro, and even if it wasn't true if you truly love Bella you would want her to be happy even if that means her happiness lies with Jasper."

"Get out." Even though my emotions were going haywire, my voice stayed calm and just above a whisper. I had nothing else to say to them, and there was nothing else I wanted to hear from them. Turning my stereo back on I placed the headphones on my ears once again and turned my back to them.

I refused to believe that Jasper was Bella's soul mate, I understood what Emmett said about Bella's happiness. I could make her happy if she would just give me another chance. I heard the front door open down stairs and close, Bella's heartbeat drowned out the sounds of the song. I heard Alice whisper drift up to me.

"Edward, would you please come down stairs, I have great news."

If her news didn't involve Bella taking me back and forgiving me, hell right now I would settle for her forgiving me. Then I didn't want to hear the news, I snatched the headphones from my head and turned the stereo off. Walking to my window I threw it open and jumped out letting the night's darkness swallow me up. As soon as my feet touched the ground I ran into the forest. I could hear Esme calling my name but I refused to turn back I just wanted to be alone and most of all I wanted to get away from the looks that they would all throw me. Pity, sorrow, smug, hateful, disgusted, and guilt, I didn't want to see it so I ran. At least in the forest I didn't have to worry about the animals looking down on me, I stopped and climbed a old tree finding the widest branch I could find I laid down and stared up at the leaves above my head that let the light of the moon come down in slivers. I hated that I felt this way, the pain and love. But most of all I hated the guilt and hatred that consumed my black heart.

**Tpov**

Emmett and I had just left Edward's room, he really didn't like us telling him that Jasper and Bella were soul mates. I felt my pocket for what had to be the millionth time for the ring box that carried the engagement ring for Alice. I was nervous, more nervous than when I had the conversation with her ex husband and the conversation with Carlisle. I was forever indebted to Rose who helped me pick out the ring.

Slipping my hand inside my pocket, I walked back down the stairs to Alice my little fay, my future. Just as I walked toward her, Jasper walked through the door with Bella at his side. I smiled before I turned back to Alice, who was literally shaking on the love seat. I saw her tilt her head up and whisper to Edward, she already knew what was going to happen. This was something I was going to have to get use to, as if he knew what I was thinking Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, it will take some time to get use to Tegan, if I was you I wouldn't plan on surprising her."

I smiled as I turned back to Alice who had a slight frown on her face. I would have to ask her why later, right now I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. I got down on my knee before her and took her hand into mine. I heard Esme and Bella gasp before I spoke.

"I know that we have just met, but I feel as if this forever frozen heart of mine has always belonged to you. Even in the past I always felt there was a missing piece and now I found you at last. My beautiful little fay, I ask you today Mary Alice Brandon Cullen will you make me the happiest man in the world and say you will become my wife?"

I could see her small shoulders shaking as she sobbed silently the venom pooling in her eyes but we both knew they would never shed.

"Yes, Tegan of course I will marry you. I have always been yours, and I will continue to be yours for all eternity."

She threw her tiny arms around me and kissed me with all the passion she could muster at the moment. Everyone congratulated Alice and I, I saw her look around with a frown. She was not happy because the one person she wanted here was not, Edward had left and even though she tried to make it seem as it didn't bother her I saw that it did. I didn't know how I was going to do it but I knew that I had to try and help Edward for Alice because if he was sad so was she some of her spark was gone from her eyes. And I would do anything to get that back, even if it meant that I had to speak with Edward alone.

**Okay so sorry this is shorter than the last but hey you got a surprise proposal at the end probably not the one you were expecting. I'm also sorry that it took this long to update, I had a couple of teeth pulled Monday and the pain is insane and when I take the meds for the pain I end up getting sleepy. So please review I love hearing what you think of the chapter. **

***Lunar***


	20. Asylum of NIghtmares Part One

**Chapter 20: Asylum of Nightmares-Part One**

**Thank you so much for all that have reviewed the last chapter. Wow, I have over 300 reviews, you really know how to make a girl feel special. All of your reviews is what keeps me writing so I thank you all once again. There is another dream sequence in this chapter. Also this chapter pov's are Bella, and Jasper. I have a couple of stories to recommend first there is Phone Calls by CurlyDimples, it's a Jasper/Bella fic and it is awesome Bella and Jasper are hilarious together in this story. Second is Let Go Part1 by MurderAnthem this is a Carlisle/Bella fic if you don't like that pairing then I suggest you don't read it but I found it interesting it is actually one of the few AH stories I have read. Carlisle is very dominant in this story and his mood swings are what makes you asked the question what the hell is going on with him? **

**Theme songs for this chapter: Heartache Every Moment by HIM, Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann, Lullaby by A Perfect Circle, Nutshell by Alice In Chains, and Black by Sevendust. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight sad but true, but Tegan is all mine, mine you hear me mwhahaha. Okay maybe that was a little over top. I also do not own Knife Blood Nightmare by Aiden.**

****** Special thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen818 for proofing my chapters.******

_So now midnight's here.  
You're all alone.  
They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this. _

_-from Aiden's Knife Blood Nightmare._

**Bpov**

Walking into the house was like walking into a wax museum everyone was so still, the laughter that was falling from my lips ceased immediately. The tension was thick, until Emmett and Tegan came down the stairs, and it seemed like everyone came to life once again. Alice seem to be bouncing in one spot as Tegan neared her. Jasper chuckled before he spoke to Tegan.

"Yeah, it will take some time to get use to Tegan, if I was you I wouldn't plan on surprising her."

Alice tilted her head, but no words fell from her lips, well none that I could hear, but the way Jasper tensed beside me I figured that she must be talking to Edward. Whatever he said left her frowning, he didn't emerge from his room. She turned her attention back to Tegan who was smiling at her lovingly before he got down on one knee. Oh my god he was proposing, I couldn't help the gasp that came from me as the excitement flowed through me which I'm sure was hitting Jasper like tidal waves.

Tegan's voice was flowing with love as his Irish lilt rang throughout the room. "I know that we have just met, but I feel as if this forever frozen heart of mine has always belonged to you. Even in the past I always felt there was a missing piece and now I found you at last. My beautiful little fay, I ask you today Mary Alice Brandon Cullen will you make me the happiest man in the world and say you will become my wife?"

I could feel the tears spill out onto my cheeks as I watched my best friend's tiny frame shake with her silent sobs of pure joy.

"Yes, Tegan of course I will marry you. I have always been yours, and I will continue to be yours for all eternity." Her voice shook with sobs.

She threw herself into his arms and kissed him with so much passion, that just watching them took my breath away. After they pulled apart I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations Alice, you will make such a lovely bride."

She looked at me and giggled, "Yes, _we_ will make such lovely brides."

My eyes widen as I looked at her in shock, Jasper and Emmett were congratulating Tegan. I looked at my little pixie friend and she was practically beaming.

"Alice, I think you got that wrong."

"Sure I did Bella…sure I did."

Before I could ask her to explain herself she left my side so that she could show the ring to Esme. She meant she would make a lovely bride, but if that was true she would have just agreed instead of putting in the we and adding the s to bride. She knew something, oh my god was Jasper planning on proposing? Was I ready for another engagement? Shaking the thoughts from my head I moved to congratulate Tegan.

"Congratulations Tegan, I know you will make Alice very happy." I gave him a hug which he returned.

"Thank you little Bell, I know you will make Jasper happy as well."

I could feel the heat rise to my face as the evident blush became known.

"Thank you Tegan."

He smiled down at me, "Anytime little sis…anytime."

Giving me another hug he moved over to Esme, who pulled him into a motherly hug. I smiled as I watched Alice and Tegan being embraced by the rest of the family. Jasper walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck as he inhaled my scent.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper."

He kissed my neck right at my pulse line, before he pulled away.

"Hey Emmett, Carlisle, and Tegan, Bella's dad invited us over tomorrow so that we can watch the baseball game and get to know each other better."

Emmett whooped, "Alright fun with the chief!" he boomed.

Esme shot him a look before she turned to Carlisle.

"Don't worry dear, since I work the early shift tomorrow I will be able to be there to keep an eye on Emmett." Carlisle shot Emmett a look, and Emmett diverted his eyes to the floor. I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my mouth at the sight of Emmett being scolded before he even did anything.

"Well girls it looks like it's just us tomorrow, this should be fun." Esme said as she smiled.

"Well, actually Esme, Rose and I were going to go to Seattle to the mall for a few dress ideas and ideas for a gazebo. So I guess it will be just you and Bella, unless Bella wants to come with me and Rose." She looked at me with a sly smile.

"No, I think I will stay with Esme." Esme smiled at me as Alice's face took on a mock look of hurt.

It suddenly dawned on me that no one had mentioned Edward.

"What about Edward?"

Everyone went quiet as they looked at me. Alice face was glum as she spoke. "Bella he won't be returning home until late tomorrow night, and even if he came home, and the boys invited him to watch the game he would decline."

I could feel the guilt and sorrow swell up in me, I did this to him, I just wanted him to feel the same hurt and humiliation that I felt. I never thought that it would hurt him to such a depth that he would isolate himself from the family.

Jasper stepped to my side as he sent me calming vibes. "Bella, why are you feeling so guilty?"

He kissed the top of my head as I leaned into his embrace. "Jasper it's because of me that Edward feels like he needs to isolate himself from all of you."

My bottom lip began to tremble as the tears cascaded down my face. Jasper gently wiped them away with his fingertips, but yet the tears continued to fall. I turned to bury my head into his chest, letting the tears fall upon the black shirt that was underneath his grey button up.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's not your fault that he wants to be alone. Look at you, I can tell you are exhausted, please let me take you to bed so that you can get some rest."

I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes while I inhaled his scent before I nodded my head. Turning my head I saw that the rest of the family had sad expressions set upon their beautiful faces. Only the Cullen's could look sad and beautiful at the same time. I felt Jasper lift me in his arms as he carried me up stairs, I didn't realize how sleepy I was until my lids began to feel heavy with sleep and I couldn't keep them opened.

I could feel Jasper pulling my shoes from my feet, but I could not open my eyes or let a thank you pass my lips. The soft cushions of the bed was the next thing I felt but sleep didn't come as easy as I thought it would. I was probably not asleep for long before the nightmare began. _I found myself once again running in the forest, but this time the rain was pounding down soaking through my clothing. The wind was howling but yet I could still hear the voice whispering, as if the person was right next to me. Time's up Bella, you can run but you can't hide, run my silly little lamb. _

_The fear surrounded me, before it swallowed me whole. I could feel it rippling down my spine, as I pushed myself to run faster. Running blindly through the forest, the branches reaching out to me as if they were hands. Snagging and ripping my clothing, scratching at my flesh. _

_Suddenly the forest was submerged in silence, the wind was no longer howling and the voices stopped. But the rain continued to be a steady downpour, which made no sound as it pounded against my body and the ground below my feet. I ran through an opening amongst the trees, and found myself standing in the clearing with the waterfall, Jasper's and my clearing. _

_I didn't hear him enter behind me but I felt his presence, I quickly turned around to face him. His messy bronze hair was what I saw first…Edward. He was standing before me, beautiful as ever but yet something was wrong, his mouth was twisted up into a sneer and his golden eyes looked wild as he took a step forward._

"_My sweet Bella, why did you run from me, my love?"_

_I watched him move closer, "Edward, please stop calling me that, I am no longer your love."_

_He chuckled as he stood in front of me, he went to caress my cheek but I turned my head but I still felt his fingertips graze my jaw. "Bella you will always be my love, now and forever Bella. No one can keep me away from you, not Emmett and Rose, not Tegan and Alice, and especially not Jasper." _

_His voice was calm but it held a menacing edge, his face held no emotion at all, until he said Jasper's name. His face twisted up in fury from saying Jasper's name, but his face relaxed as he looked at me again._

"_Edward, you have to stop this sick infatuation you have with me, it's not healthy."_

_He smiled but this wasn't the crooked smile I was use to no this was something sinister. "Bella, this is not a infatuation and it hurts my unbeating heart for you to think of it as such. I love you…"_

"_Edward stop it, seriously do you hear yourself, you're clearly delusional. I don't love you!" I said my voice just above a whisper._

_He growled, "I am not delusional! Oh, you don't love me anymore, is it because I'm not Jasper?"_

_I shook my head, "Edward you have to let me go, I'm sorry that I hurt you, please let us just be friends."_

_He growled again, "Friends! You want us to be friends, well I'm sorry Bella, but I can't just be your friend. If I can't have you than neither can Jasper."_

_I saw him crouch down, a whimpered escaped my throat as my back hit a boulder. I didn't realized that I had been stepping backwards away from him. His eyes darkened to a coal black, just as he was about to lunge forward a reddish brown blur jumped in front of him. Jacob… he was in wolf form as he snapped his jaws while growling at Edward. _

_The silence that was surrounding Edward, Jacob, and I was lifted. I could hear voices in the distance telling me to run. Edward chuckled as he wrestled with Jacob, I turned to run, but not before I heard him say. "Yes, Bella run, but don't worry I'll be seeing you soon, you'll never outrun me."_

_He was right, but that didn't mean I couldn't try, running back into the forest. I could hear the sloshing of the wet leaves as my shoes pounded against them. Edward growled from the clearing behind me, before I heard a whimper and a sickening crunch that sounded so close. _

_I turned my head to look over my shoulder just in time to see Edward lunge at me, and pin me to the ground. I didn't scream as he hovered over me, licking the length of my neck before his razor sharp teeth pierced my skin._

I sat up abruptly in the bed, only to come face to face with Jasper's golden eyes. I could feel the fear rising before he sent me a wave of calm. I threw myself against him wrapping my arms around him as I sobbed.

"Shh sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you."

I pulled away and dropped my gaze to my lap, I could see that Jasper or Alice had changed my clothing while I was sleeping, I'm sure it was before my nightmare I was now clad in one of Jasper's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. I knew then that Jasper had undressed me, his shirt clung to my body from the sweat I was drenched in, and my hair was matted to my head. I could see the sheets were twisted around my legs.

I looked back up at Jasper before I untangled myself from the sheets and slid into his lap. Laying my head on his chest he kissed my head and whispered to me.

"You're safe Isabella."

I nodded against his chest, I wanted to believe his words, but something still stirred in the pit of my stomach. A small inkling of fear.

**Jpov**

I had removed Bella's clothing and put one of my grey t-shirts and a pair of boxers on her. She looked great clad only in my shirt and boxers, pulling the sheets and cover up around her, I watched for just a moment as she slept peacefully. Slowly I walked toward the door, I needed to take a shower, and ask Carlisle a few questions before Bella woke in the morning. I grabbed some clothing on the way out the door, and made my way to the guest room next to Carlisle's study.

I walked into the bathroom, and turned the nozzles on the shower full blast letting the steam cloud the room. Stepping into the shower I let the water hit me full force, wishing that it could wash away the problems of the last few days. I couldn't believe that Bella still wanted to be changed. I wanted to be the one to change her but I wasn't sure if I could do it, even though I had changed people before it was years ago while I was still with Maria. I was feasting on human blood everyday then, and even then I had never come across someone who had such irresistible smelling blood like Bella.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist, while repeating that I could changeBella; I was strong enough. Slipping my clothing on before I headed out into the hall, I was so consumed by my own thoughts and emotions that I never felt her emotions until I was in the hall. Shit, Whitlock you're usually on top of your game, I ran to her room and threw open the door, rushing to her side as she suddenly sat up in the bed. The sheets were tangled around her legs, her skin glistening with sweat as the shirt and her hair stuck to her flesh.

She took one look at me before her fear sky rocketed, I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth at her reaction before I sent her a wave of calm. She threw herself at me with enough force that she would probably have bruises later on. Sobbing into my shirt, I sent her another small wave of calm.

"Shh sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you."

She pulled away from me dropping her gaze to her lap, her emotions were of shock as she took in her clothes. She looked back at me before she untangled the sheets from her legs. Sliding into my lap she laid her head on my chest, I kissed her the top of her head. "You're safe Isabella." I whispered into her soft mahogany waves.

I kissed her lips gently before I laid her back down against the pillows. Sending her some lethargic vibes she fell back into a peaceful slumber. I knew that she would probably sleep until late morning, so I headed down to the living room. I could wait to ask Carlisle my questions later, right now I needed a distraction, and Emmett always provided a good one.

I found Emmett in front of the game as usual playing Grand Theft Auto IV, he paused the game and turned to me with serious features.

"How's Bella?"

"She's fine Emmett, she went back to sleep."

He turned back to the screen and saved his game before shutting it off completely, and turning back to face me.

"I take it that she had another nightmare?"

I raised my brow, and he chuckled. "Shit, Jazz not everyone has to have the freaky trio's powers, well I guess it's the freaky quad powers now, but that's beside the point, we don't have to have powers to know things around this house."

"So you heard her sobbing, huh?"

"Yes, but I also heard her talking in her sleep, hell I think everyone in the house might have heard her."

I looked at him with confusion, which he raised his brow to.

"Jazz, you didn't hear her, how could you not hear her talking?"

"I don't know, I was a little consumed with my thoughts for a while."

"She must be consumed in guilt for her to have that nightmare again."

I wonder why he would think that? "Emmett, Bella hasn't been guilt ridden, in fact she was emitting happiness throughout the day, until we got home."

"Well, that may be true but she wasn't giving off happiness when no one mentioned Edward coming with us to watch the game, or when she was mumbling in her sleep. Hell Jazz, I don't have to be a empath to know that something is bothering her."

Wow, Emmett noticed a lot more than we thought he did, usually he was all jokes. So why did he decide now is the time he wants to show that he is observant, and can be serious.

I sat down on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. "Emmett I don't know what is bothering her, this is the second nightmare and she won't talk about it. I know I didn't ask this time what it was about, but that's because I was hoping that she would tell me on her own."

He got up and sat in the armchair to my right. "Jasper, man I've always had your back but what you, Bella, and Edward did was wrong. Yes, Edward cheated with Tanya, but that's not what I was mad at him for, what I was mad about is that he physically harmed Bella accident or not he physically hurt her and then try to lie about it when she got glimpses of her memory back. I know I told you to go for it Jazz, I was wrong for that and I'm sorry. What you and Bella did was wrong as well, I know that you and her are soul mates, but did you two ever considered how this would effect Edward? Think about it, if he had not cheated on Bella where would this leave him? He did or still does truly love her, and honestly I think he knows he fucked up, and it's really started to get to him and mess with his head. I think that's what is causing Bella's nightmares the what if's. She knows she hurt him, just like he hurt her, but the difference is his was a simple affair, and well she found her soul mate which would have caused her to leave him in the end anyway. So for Edward he was losing the battle before the war even started, before he even got a chance to fight for his love."

I heard the water upstairs in Bella's bathroom cut on, I glanced at the clock it was a quarter after eleven. I gazed down at my hands before I looked at Emmett, "Emmett I don't plan on fighting Edward…"

He cut me off, "Jazz, come on tell me honestly what would you do if you were him. Hell he's lost his love to his brother, not to mention she was his first love. You and I both know first loves can be hard to get over, we have seen it more than a dozen times. Girl gets her heart broken and she mopes and cries on friends shoulder, guy gets his heart broken and he wants to fight or find the first piece of ass to make him forget his heartache. And then there is Edward he will drown in self loathing and pour his heart out into music. He doesn't know that Bella is not his soul mate, all he knows is that he loves her and he has hurt her therefore he has hurt himself."

Emmett was right if I was Edward I would want to fight for the only love that I have known. But I'm not Edward, if Bella told me today that she wanted to give Edward another chance, I would let her go because her happiness means more to me than my own. "Em, I see your point I let my own lust and desires cloud my judgment. The thing is Em I have always been attracted to Bella, every since I saw her that first day in the lunch room, Edward took it as me lusting after her blood, but the funny thing is I didn't want to drain her. I wanted to be near her, I wanted her to like me. Then Edward found out she was his singer, he left only to be drawn back to her because he couldn't read her mind she was a mystery to him. The first day he brought her to the house, I wanted to get to know her but Edward wouldn't let me anywhere near her. I didn't understand why I was attracted to her I just thought it was because she seemed different."

Emmett looked at me with shock before he took a unnecessary deep breath.

"Jazz, how did you keep Edward out of your mind better yet how did you keep it from Alice? Never mind that Alice already knew, didn't she?"

I chuckled before answering, "Em, it was easy to keep Edward out, because I myself didn't fully understand the attraction, I put it off as a mystery that at the time I didn't want to solve. So if Edward read anything within my mind it was confusion about wanting to be around Bella. As for Alice, come on Emmett she has already foreseen Bella and I so there was no surprising her. Besides I told you before that I didn't understand the feelings that I was having at the time, so there was nothing Alice needed to worry about."

"Jazz I still believe that her nightmares may be triggered by her guilty conscious."

"Your probably right Em."

"Dude Jazz she loves you with all her heart, but you have to know that a small part will probably always belong to Edward. While I don't think she will be going back to him, that small part has her feeling guilty for hurting him even though he hurt her."

"I know that Em, and I'm not asking her to give up that part at all"

He looked at me and smiled, "I know man, now enough of this serious shit, it's ruining my image."

I laughed, "Oh and what image is that? Honestly Em I didn't think you had an image to ruin."

"Hahaha, screw you Jazz…"

I cut him off, "Um…Em I'm not into dudes, so I think I'll pass."

He glanced at me with a sly smile. "So your saying if I was a chick you would screw me." He raised a brow while waiting for a answer.

I shook my head, only Emmett would twist my words. "Emmett if you were a chick I still wouldn't screw you, besides you would make one ugly looking chick with all those muscles."

He gave me a mock look of hurt. "Oh Jazzy you know you would so do me if I was a chick, hell I would do me if I was a chick because I would be a hot chick."

"Oh is that right Em, well I think your on your own on that one brother."

Tegan came into the room and lightly flopped down in the armchair across from Emmett.

Emmett looked at Tegan and smiled. "So Tegan if I was a chick you would screw me right?"

The strangest look crossed Tegan's face it was a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Emmett why would you ask me a question like that, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're gigantic in size, plus not to mention you would make a very unattractive lass."

"Yeah I heard that already, but you didn't say that you wouldn't do me." He was smiling and bouncing in his seat. "See Jasper, Tegan would do me, he's…"

Tegan raised a hand to cut him off. "Emmett, I never said I would do you if you were a chick, if fact I thought telling you that you would make a very unattractive woman explained that I wouldn't do you at all. But unfortunately I see that I will actually have to say words with you, otherwise you will ignore the obvious."

Emmett stopped bouncing and frowned while he looked at Tegan and I. "You know what, fuck the both of you, everyone knows I would be a sexy bitch if I was a chick."

Emmett huffed and crossed his arms, Bella's sweet scent came floating into the room before she entered, the amusement flowing from her in waves. She must have caught the end of that conversation, her emotions changed to mischief as she sat beside me with a smirk on her face..

"Emmett I would do you if you were a chick, but then that would mean that I would have to be a guy and I don't think Jasper would like that very much."

"See Bella would do me, she knows that I would be hot, unlike you fuckers. Thanks Bella." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Before she turned to me with amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Jazz would you still love me if I was a guy?"

I was shocked at first but I could feel her love as well as he amusement flowing from her body.

"Bella I would love you no matter what shape or form you were in, you would still be my love."

The burst of love she sent me was so overwhelming that if I was standing I would have fallen to my knees. Emmett's jaw dropped, before he shook himself out of his stupor.

"What the fuck man, so in other words you would do Bella but you wouldn't do me? That's fucked up Jazz she said if she was a dude at least I said I would be a chick."

I shook my head and chuckled, Rose must have had Emmett watching chick flicks again because he was being a little too sensitive over this subject.

"So Emmett what was Rose's poison this time?"

He flicked his eyes to the stairs before he looked back at me and sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"The Wedding Planner and 27 Dresses, not to mention The Princess Bride I could have sworn I hid that movie when her and Alice wanted to watch it at least twice a day."

We both shudder at the memory, I looked at Bella. "You don't like The Princess Bride do you?"

She laughed before answering. "Jasper you have nothing to worry about I have seen enough of that movie to not want to watch it for awhile, besides I would never make you watch it with me if I did want to watch it again."

God I love this woman she understood me so well, I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers, just as I licked across her bottom lip Emmett cleared his throat.

"Dude innocent eyes here." He gestured between him and Tegan.

"Emmett there is nothing innocent about you." I said as I pulled away from Bella, she frowned and shot a look at Emmett. "So I guess that was the real reason you were down here playing games instead of being upstairs with Rose?"

"Dude she pulled out Titanic, that was the last straw I got the hell out of dodge before the opening credits could even begin there was no way I was sticking around to listen to Leonardo DiCaprio sappy love lines and having the romantic vibes rub off on me."

We laughed, that was probably the only movie all of us guys refused to watch again, although Rose and Alice both tried to get us to watch we refused, even Edward wouldn't watch that movie. We joked and laugh some more, when Alice and Rose came down the stairs so that they could head to Seattle. Alice came dancing into the room, giving Tegan a kiss she turned to Bella.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Seattle with us Bella?"

Bella smiled, "I'm sure Alice, actually I'm looking forward to spending time with Esme."

Alice nodded before she turned to Rose indicating that she was ready to go. They both turned to go out the front door, when Emmett stopped them.

"Rose, I don't get a goodbye kiss?"

She turned slightly and gave him a wicked little smile. "No Emmett you don't I think I better get the hell out of dodge so that I don't rub any romantic vibes off on you. You know from all the romantic movies I've been watching."

She walked out of the door behind Alice, while Emmett gawked at the door before he jumped up and ran out of the door while yelling.

"Rose, babe come on I love romantic movies, I swear I'll watch Titanic with you when you come back or how about Pretty Woman!"

We were all laughing, when Emmett came back into the house Tegan looked at him clearly amused by the situation.

"Emmett…I see…you…changed your mind…on Titanic." Tegan couldn't help the laughter from coming in between his words.

Emmett looked at him and growled, which made us laugh even harder. Tegan was gasping for unneeded air, "Emmett is that suppose to scare me? If so, than I think you should know that it's not working, hell I don't think anyone would be scared of you after that little display of what being pussy whipped looks like."

Emmett walked toward Tegan who raised a brow while he continued to chuckle.

"Alright leprechaun man, you and me outside, we settle this thing like men." Emmett said while letting out a low growl, his emotions hinted that he was finding all of this to be quite humorous. But his face still held it's seriousness. Tegan looked at him and cocked his head to the left.

"You have got to be shitting me, are you serious?" He looked at me and I shrugged. "Well than big guy let's take this outside." He rose from his seat and headed for the patio door, when Carlisle enter the room dressed in jeans and t-shirt. I had never seen him lately in anything but his slacks and button ups, so this was a bit of a shock.

"I think we should be heading over to Chief Swan's house now." Carlisle stated. I looked at the clock, it was two twenty the game started at three he was right we needed to leave.

"He's right we got to go so that we are not late."

Looking over to Bella I smiled as I leaned in to give her a kiss. "We'll be back after the game have fun with Esme." I stood and headed for the door. Emmett was grumbling under his breath to Tegan.

"This isn't over Fairy Man, we shall resume this match of strength when we get back." Clearly Emmett was enjoying the fact that we had a new brother, because he was throwing off excitement about sparring with Tegan.

Tegan chuckled. " Oh it's on Monkey King, your size doesn't intimidate me."

Yeah Tegan seem to fit right into our dysfunctional family. We hopped into Emmett's jeep because he wanted to drive, I settled into the back seat with Tegan while Carlisle got in the front with Emmett probably to remind him to drive a little slower than normal. I could feel waves of curiosity coming from Carlisle before he turned around in his seat.

"Jasper I was wondering if you knew what Bella was dreaming about this morning?"

Shit, he would as the one question I had no answer to yet. "I'm not sure Carlisle she has not told me about either dream." I looked at Tegan, "Actually Tegan is the only one she has allowed to know the first dream." Carlisle eyes shifted from me to Tegan but before he could even utter a word Tegan spoke.

"Carlisle I know you want to know what she dreamed about but I can not break the trust she has for me by bestowing that kind of information. I can say that I believe that her nightmares are more than likely caused from her guilt that she feels."

Carlisle nodded his head before he turned back around in his seat. I knew that when I got back home this evening I needed to talk to Bella, Tegan was the second person to mention her guilt. Were they in denial, or was it me that was in denial about Bella's feelings?

I was suddenly unsure of her feelings for me, of her feelings for us together. Sensing my apprehension Tegan shifted next to me and nudged my side. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw him raise a brow I shook my head indicating I couldn't discuss it at the time before I looked at Carlisle and Emmett up front. He nodded before he turned to look out the window at the trees passing along side of the jeep.

The silence remained in the jeep until we pulled up at the Chief's house. As if on cue Charlie stood in the doorway with a slight smile on his face.

"Well are you all just going to stand there or are you going to come inside." He said with a breath of a chuckle leaving his lips.

I looked around realizing that none of us had moved from the side of the jeep, I saw Carlisle nod his head.

"Boys shall we?" He asked.

We all nodded our head in unison as we moved toward the porch. Charlie led the way into the house, as I stepped over the threshold I felt Tegan tug me back. Turning I looked at him, I knew he wanted to know what was wrong with me. I sighed and let my shoulders slump before I gave a small nod of my head letting him know to proceed with his question that was burning on the tip of his tongue.

"What's bothering you Jasper? And don't tell me nothing because I know something is indeed bothering you."

I sighed again as I leaned against the house, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looked Tegan in the face. "I was wondering if maybe you and Emmett are right about her feeling guilty." I ran my fingers through my hair, "Maybe Alice was wrong, fuck I screwed things up man." I tugged at my hair a little before I let my arms fall back to my sides.

"Jasper you know what she feels, she loves you it's just that it's difficult for her at the moment. She has had a lot to deal with, you have had a little time to prepare, while she lost her memory and gained it back only to be bombarded by other things, lies, her infidelity, Edward's infidelity, and the fact that she loves you deeply has overwhelmed her. So the only way she can expression the toll it has taking on her is to release it during her dreams."

"Yeah your right man, but I still wish that she would just talk to me."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "She will man, all you have to do is ask her again. She'll open herself up to you completely, as long as you do the same."

I sighed. "I have been completely honest with her."

"Really Jasper? I don't believe that bullshit and neither do you. Tell me, have you told her how you felt about turning her, how you really felt?"

He looked at me, the question still burning with such intensity in his eyes. How did he know that I had not told her the whole truth about changing her. Yes, I was excited that she wanted me to seal her fate with my venom, but I was also scared shitless that I would fuck up and drain her.

"I'm just saying Jasper that you need to let her in, tell her about your fears and what's bothering you. Because I tell you one thing, Bella is quite the perceptive woman, not to mention observant. She knows that something is bothering you. That's why she won't let you in because she doesn't want to burden you with her problems, as well."

Bella could never burden me with her problems, I loved her and her problems were my problems. I massaged my temples, some human habit I had picked up a while ago.

"She told you all this?" I looked at Tegan.

"Well no she didn't have to, I can tell she wants to tell you and even though I've only known her for a short time. By her letting me into her head the other night, I know that she tends to keep her problems to herself she doesn't like to burden others with her problems. The one she was ever really somewhat opened with was Jacob."

Huh? Wait…a…minute Jacob, he meant Edward right? "You mean Edward right?"

He laughed at that. "No I meant who I said, Jacob. Edward always made her feel inferior for some reason and she believed she didn't deserve him. When it might have been the other way around, she was dazzled by his perfection and his intellect. So she never thought it was best to let him know everything that was going on with her, especially since he wasn't always honest with, or should I say he was honest, but he sugar coated a lot of things. Because he consider that was what was best for her. Hell she has never really told him honestly what his leaving her did to her."

I was shocked that she trusted him enough with that information that was locked into her mind, even Edward couldn't get her to let him in that deep, but Tegan got her to open up to him within a few hours.

He looked at me and gave a small smile. "Jasper don't look so shocked, I don't judge her and I will never lie to her and somehow she knows that. She knows that you will never lie to her as well but she holds back because you are holding back. Edward always did that, I know you don't want to hear that, and no I'm not comparing you two, but he never made her feel like a equal, you do. She just wants to know everything and if you let her in, you'll be rewarded with the hidden thoughts that are in the depths of her mind."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Come on before Charlie thinks I bailed on him."

Tegan nodded as I led him into the house to the living room.

"Well it's about fucking time you two fairies came in, what the fuck were you two doing kissing?" Emmett boomed.

That fucker had no filter what so ever, he just said whatever the fuck came to mind.

"Monkey King you kiss your girl with that mouth? No we were not kissing, but I can tell that idea must excite you because you're bringing it up." Tegan said with a smirk on his face.

"Why yes I do kiss her with this mouth and I can tell you she enjoys every minute of it. I was just stating a fact Teg, you two were out there long. Were you two holding hands and letting out your feelings should we all sing Barney's song?"

Only Emmett would make you think he was apologizing only to make fun of you again.

"No you fucker, we were not holding hands and as far as Barney's song I'm sorry, but only you listen to shit like that so if you feel like singing it by all means sing away Emmett. But if you do I will have Alice decorate your whole room in purple and I won't stop there I will ask her to replace your shirts with some that have Barney's face plastered all over the front. You know she would do it, so do you still want to sing?"

He crossed his arms and frown than he smiled. "I don't care go ahead and call, shit I can pull off Barney."

He thought I was bluffing, I pulled out my phone.

"I wonder if they even have Barney shirts in your size, and you question Tegan and I masculinity. I wonder how Rose is going to react to this news?"

I had finally hit a nerve that had caused his cocky demeanor to slip. He looked at me with panic. "Dude Jazz man put the phone down, I was just joking."

"Are you sure Em? I mean all it takes is one phone call and your problems will be solved, you would no longer have to worry about your obsession with Barney. I'm sure Rose will understand completely, but I think she will be a little jealous that a purple dinosaur holds your heart and not her. Hell why don't we call her and find out, what do you say?"

He was afraid now he was looking at Carlisle for help, but Carlisle who's face may have been impassive was throwing off waves of amusement. Then Emmett's face turned back up into a smile.

"Go ahead Jazz call," he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'll just have to call Bella and let her know that you came out the closet on her dad's front porch."

I smirked, while Charlie sat there red as a tomato from him trying to keep the laughter in, finally he couldn't take it no more and burst out laughing.

"Emmett I hate to tell you this son, but if I know my daughter she wouldn't believe you, in fact she would think that was a crock of shit." Charlie said before he resumed his laughing.

Whoa the fucking chief just fucking cussed and he was joking with Emmett, that was a shock as if everyone was think the same thing we looked at Charlie and busted out laughing.

Emmett of course had to speak his mind. "Chief Swan I didn't know you had it in you to cuss." Emmett looked at him with awe and newfound respect.

"Please call me Charlie, and what because I'm the police chief I'm suppose to not cuss? Whether I'm in the police uniform or out of it I'm just like everyone else, except the uniform makes me an authority figure. So I don't see why you would think that I wouldn't say shit."

Emmett's face was of pure amusement, but then I felt it was time to bust his balls a little more.

"So Em, do you want to use my phone to call Bella and if so will it before or after I call Rose."

"Fuck you Jazz." Was all he said.

I chuckled. "Now who's coming out?"

He shot me a glare before he looked back at the screen just as the game started. Charlie was radiating happiness as he relaxed into the couch. The Texas Rangers and Seattle Mariners were playing today, now me being a Texas boy was of course rooting for the Rangers. When the commercials came on Charlie turned to me.

"I can't believe there is a Rangers fan in my house, now I'm not sure if I want you to date my daughter." He said the amusement was clear in his voice.

"What can I say? I'm a Texas boy Charlie." I smiled as I threw in some of my southern twang.

"I'm a Mariners fan Charlie, unlike Hale here I know they are a much better team." Emmett was clearly sucking up and Charlie seemed to enjoy it but I doubt if he would ever let Emmett know just how much. He turned to Tegan.

"And what about you…hmm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

Fuck Whitlock, you didn't introduce them. "Shit, Charlie I'm sorry, where are my manners? My momma raised me better than that, I brought someone to your house and didn't introduce you to him. Charlie this is Tegan, my soon to be brother-in-law."

"Nice to meet you Tegan, so I take it our little Alice is the lucky lady?" He smiled at Tegan while he held out his hand.

Tegan grasped his hand and shook it, he smiled at Charlie while I'm sure he was being bombarded by his past.

"Yes sir she is, but if I say so myself I'm the lucky one."

Charlie chuckled, "Please you make me feel old by calling me sir, call me Charlie, hell I'm not that old. So if I'm correct Tegan by your lilt I would say you were Irish, am I right?"

"Yes s…Charlie, I was born and raised in Ireland." He smiled at Charlie.

I could feel seriousness and protectiveness rolling off of Charlie. "Now Tegan, Alice is like another daughter to me, I hope you will treat her right, by the way how old are you anyway? And how did you two meet?"

Wow Charlie wasn't lying when he said that he felt like Alice was another daughter, Carlisle was clearly amused but yet understanding. Emmett was getting a kick out of seeing Charlie interrogate Tegan. I could feel the love flowing from Charlie when he mention Alice but it was strictly parental.

"Yes s…Charlie I love Alice with all of my heart," yeah I knew that was true his love welled up in him and spilled over when he said her name. Our hearts might not beat but they know unconditional love.

Tegan let this sink in before he continued. "I am twenty years old and we met while out hiking one day, I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her."

Charlie seem to consider this for a moment before he nodded as he turned his head back to the game. "Just treat her with respect and know that she is always right. Don't' be foolish like I was when I was younger, that goes for you to Jasper and Emmett. Just say she's right even if she is wrong, I'm given you the advice I wish someone would have gave me eighteen years ago."

We all nodded our heads as another commercial came on. "So Tegan who do you like the Rangers or the Mariners?" Charlie asked.

"Well Charlie I just enjoy the game itself, I really don't have any favorites. I'm sure Carlisle would agree with me on that." Carlisle nodded as he looked at Charlie.

Charlie smiled at Tegan and Carlisle. "I would say that is a wise choice men." He chuckled.

Emmett who had actually been quiet for awhile turned to me.

"How about a friendly wager Jasper, say a hundred?" He then whispered to me so that Charlie couldn't hear me. "More like five hundred man."

"Sure Emmett, I bet my Rangers will kick your Mariners ass…" Charlie cut in. "How about I join that bet boys a hundred on the Mariners winning." He said while smiling.

I looked over to Emmett, his mouth was hanging opened, he was just as shock as I was but he quickly shook himself out of his stupor.

"Hell yeah, Jazz man you're going down."

"Well then let us gentlemen put our wagers on the table, oh you too Emmett." I smirked.

"Fuck you Jazz, I'm a gentleman."

"Sure Em sure, get ready to see your team get their ass whooped."

We laughed and joked for a minute the team's were tied at the moment. Emmett made some more jokes, even Carlisle joined in with the joking. The Mariners were up one when Tegan's phone buzzed indicating that he had a message. He was laughing with the rest of us, until he read the message. All his humor was from his face as he read the message and anxiety seeped from him. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Um Alice is waiting for me outside, something about urgent wedding stuff." He ran his fingers through his hair, Charlie chuckled.

"I see Alice has you wrapped around her finger."

Tegan let out a strained chuckle. "Yeah well I better not keep her waiting she can be a handful when you keep her waiting."

I could tell from his emotions which were going haywire that he was not telling the truth. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him shake his head as he caught my eye. Whatever it was that was bothering him he would tell us when he was ready. He stood up as did Charlie, "Well it was nice meeting you Tegan, you better hurry up I know Alice can be a bit impatient."

Tegan laughed but it sounded forced. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too Charlie." Charlie went to move to lead him to the door, but Tegan insisted that he stay and watch the game. I heard Tegan head to the door when I whispered with vampire speed.

"What is going on Tegan?"

He whispered back. "Later Jasper, I'll tell you later."

He was out the door and gone before I could say anymore. I felt a sudden feeling of dread, something wasn't right and I couldn't put my finger on it. Something had Tegan worked up, which was strange because since meeting him his mood had always been calm, but before he left he was all over the place. I just wished I knew what caused him to rush out of here, but then again I felt like I probably didn't want to know because it would be something I wouldn't like, and I was usually right about these things.

**-So okay I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, but this was pretty long and I still had to break it up into two parts. There is a little insight on the male bonding another Bella dream…hmm I wonder if Emmett and Tegan are right? I also have a poll up on my profile for the sequel to this story. I'm hoping to finish at twenty five chapters but my evil plot bunnies have been known to throw me for a loop. Also I would like to mention Lillie Cullen's story Man Hunt on text novel (dot) com it's great you guy's should really check it out sometime. However I should let you know it has nothing to do with Twilight. Please Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I always love getting reviews and answering questions.**

**Lunar**


	21. Asylum of Nightmares Part Two

**Chapter 21: Asylum of Nightmares-Part two**

**In this chapter you will get another peek into Edward's mind because you loved it so much. As well as a small Bella pov, I hope you like it. I have a couple of stories to recommend first one is called _Crimson Guilt _by Jenna822 it's a great story it is very different the threat is the Volturi in this tale except it isn't directed at just at Bella but at the wolves as well it is a Bella/Jasper fic, it just doesn't hop right into them being together but I'm sure it will get there. Second one is _Lessons Learned _by MistyHaze420 it's a Edward/Jasper AH fic yes it's a slash but dammit it's good. This story will captivate you within the first chapter, sure Misty is just getting started but trust me it will have you hanging onto every word. If you don't like slash don't read it, but believe me you won't know what you are missing, I have a feeling it's only going to get better. For those who have read her _An Imperfect Love _you will know for a fact that her stories keep you wanting more. I want to say thank you to SolarDiamond who read all twenty chapters in one day and commented on each and every chapter. I hope that I have replied to everyone's reviews so far, if I missed anyone's review I want you to know that it wasn't intentionally and that I am truly sorry. Now enough of my babbling Chapter 21 awaits.**

******Thanks to my wonderful and talented beta Cullen818 for being so awesome with the proofing of each chapter.******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight *sniffs* I know it's a shame it makes me want to cry. Twilight belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, I do however own Tegan. Oh and I also don't own The Asylum by Aiden.**

**Tegan: Wow, Lunar I didn't think you would have me propose so soon. Not that I'm complaining.**

_**Me: It's the least I can do for you Tegan I m….**_

**Emmett: *Interrupts Lunar* Thank you…thank you *waves and winks at the readers***

_**Me: *Grumbling under my breath about how rude it is for Emmett to interrupt me, while shooting him dirty looks and plotting my revenge upon his X-box 360***_

**Jasper: What the hell are you waving and winking at Emmett, and who are you thanking?**

**Emmett: *rolls his eyes* My fans of course. *whispers to Tegan "he can be so dumb sometimes" looks at Jasper***

_**Me: *snickers***_

**Jasper: *shoots us a glare* So I take it ya'll find that shit funny, I'm not slow Emmett! *Gets an evil glint in his eyes* Oh Rose.**

**Rosalie: Yeah Jazz, what's up?**

**Jasper: *smirks, while Emmett is silently pleading with him, mouths payback is a bitch* Emmett here has been flirting with the readers and calling them _his_ fans.**

**Rosalie: What! *slaps Emmett on the back of his head***

**Emmett: Ow, shit Rosie that hurt, Lunar made me do it. *points finger at me as Rose stares at me while growling***

_**Me: Whoa Rose, I didn't tell him to say thank you, although I'm sure the readers are very happy he did. And I for damn sure didn't tell him to wink or wave, no siree bob I like having my limbs attach to my body, thank you very much.**_

**Jasper: Rose she's telling the truth.**

**Rose: *Looks at Emmett* Looks like you just earned yourself a day of watching Titanic with me buddy and there is no way around!*Grabs Emmett by the ear as he drops to his knees***

**Emmett:*On knees crawling* No Rosie please don't make me watch it, I'll do anything just don't make me watch it.**

_**Me: *Shakes my head* Now where were we, oh yes, let's get on with the show. **_

_Bring me pain, bring me horror.  
I'm not sick, I'm not insane.  
Asylum hospital colder.  
Fuck you and all of your friends._

I stand on the threshold of death,  
Where my torture and beating,  
Subsides for a moment.  
I pay the price for eating rats.  
Subscribe to the medicine game.  
Where the walls melt away and the world has gone mad.

_-from Aiden's The Asylum_

**Epov**

I laid there on that branch for what seem like hours, but I knew it was only minutes. I knew that I probably had disappointed Esme yet again by running away from her when she called my name. But I couldn't be there with them looking at me with pity or the hatred and disgust that the others would give me. Well only Bella and Jasper, but still that was enough to make me want to leave.

The light breeze blew across me as I thought about how not long ago Bella and I were happy, and then I screwed everything up by allowing myself to get involved with Tanya. I messed everything up with the only woman who I truly loved, only because I let that succubus latch onto my dick like a damn hoover. Bella loved me, she trusted me, but I screwed all that up with one blow.

Now she looked at me with disgust, I would rather see hurt grace her beautiful face, but disgust was showing me the ugly truth, I ruined our relationship. Yes, she cheated and it hurt, I felt as a knife had lodged itself within my blacken heart and was slowly ripping me from the inside out.

I knew that this would have never happened if I didn't push her away, but I didn't want to hurt her I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself. It's not that I didn't want her, believe me I did. Especially when her warm soft succulent body was curled up next to my cold hard one, or when she would bite her lip in an innocent yet sinful way. The way she would press herself into me when we would kiss until she was breathless was enough to drive me mad, if I were human I would be taking cold showers daily, but since I wasn't and I was as cold as the winter's air itself I had to find other distractions from Bella's beautiful body.

Composing music or going for a run helped, but then I wasn't the only one who was admiring her beauty anymore, I wasn't the only one who wanted her body. Sure there was guys when we were at school who wanted Bella, but this threat was bigger because she actually had some feelings for Jacob. She said he was who held her together when we left, she had went from one supernatural being to another one who might have been worst than me.

He was young and highly temperamental and his anger would probably get the best of him at any given moment. The day she had came back into my life was one of the days I will always cherish and yet it will always haunt me for the rest of my life. The moment I realized that she was real and alive, made me come to terms that her love for me held no boundaries. She had risked her life to save me because she loved me, and now she would probably preferred that I died.

They believed that I was controlling and maybe it did come off like that, but I was the one clinging to her. My world revolved around her and I wanted to be within her sight because I was afraid that if she was out of my sight that she would simply disappear. I could finally admit that I was the one who drove her into Jasper's waiting arms by isolating myself for days on end and perhaps even snapping at her because of the guilt that was eating me up inside.

But it hurt to see her with him because I wanted it to be me she wrapped her arms around at night while she slept in my arms. I wanted it to be my name she screamed out in ecstasy. _So we are back to self loathing and woe is me once again, huh Eddie? Have you forgotten that Bella is the cause of your current mental status or the fact that you just saw her fucking your brother not too long ago? I still say you should drain her of her fucking blood even if it's tainted, I'm sure it would taste much sweeter if she was still a virgin. But she's not because dear old Jasper popped that cherry weeks ago and I'm sure she loved every bit of it, tell me did it bother you that she moaned his name? _

I growled before I hissed through gritted teeth. "Shut the fuck up!" I was so busy listening to the voice that I never heard the footsteps approaching the tree I was laying in, until the person chuckled below me. I sat up as Tegan hauled himself onto the branch beside me.

"So Edward who are you talking to?" He asked he looked at me with concern.

"Why do you care?" I snarled.

He looked at me incredulously. "Edward I know I haven't known you long, but that doesn't mean that I don't care. Actually I came to see how you were holding up?"

I was shocked, and my face must have shown it, because Tegan chuckled. I didn't understand why he cared so much, the rest of the family didn't care not that I really gave them a reason to care.

"Why are you here? Did someone send you, or are you here to kick me while I'm down?"

He looked taken aback by my harsh tone, before his eyes narrowed.

"You know Edward you don't have to be an ass, I came because whether you want to believe it or not everyone is worried about you, and when I say everyone I mean _everyone_."

I looked at him, yeah right, there was no way _he _or _she_ was worried about me. Hell they were probably happy that I was out of the house.

"As for your other two questions Edward, no one sent me, and I don't intend on kicking you while you're down. Hell it looks like you're doing pretty good job at that all by yourself without needing my help." He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "You look like shit Edward, as if you haven't changed in days. If I didn't know that you were immortal I would say that you look like the walking dead, hell when was the last time you hunted?"

I ran my fingers through your hair and gave Tegan a small smile. "It's really that bad huh, I hunted yesterday, but I guess I didn't get my fill." I frowned at that, I was letting this shit take over.

"Look Edward, I'm not trying to tell you what you should do, but maybe I can offer some advice. That's only if you want to hear it?"

Hell it couldn't get any worse if I heard it or not, sure I could always tell him to fuck off and take his damn advice with him. But some part of me wanted to hear his advice.

"Fine, I might as well since I don't have anything else to lose. I lost my fiancée to my brother, my sisters and brothers want nothing to do with me, and Carlisle and Esme are very disappointed all because I'm an ass, but you come out here to find me so that you may enlightened me with a little knowledge. Why?"

He sighed before he jumped down from the tree branch we were sitting on, leaving a very impressive hole in the ground below. "Come on Edward, sitting in that tree is depressing as hell, besides you really need to hunt again."

I didn't understand why Tegan was so worried about my well-being, hell I wasn't even worried about my well-being. If there was flames before my very eyes at this moment, I would step into them welcoming my destruction letting my ashes fall upon the golden embers. At least in death I would have a peace of mind, I wouldn't constantly be haunted by the love she once had for me, or haunted by the guilt and pain that was gnawing at my insides. _**You really think that killing yourself is going to solve everything. Edward you of all people know that you can not run from your problems, killing yourself won't help, all your problems would be carried over into the afterlife. **_

"Are you coming Edward?" Tegan called shaking me from my thoughts, while he looked up at me, I saw worry flash in his eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it came. I dropped down onto the branch that was below me, while grabbing hold of the branch that I was just sitting on and swung my body outward. Landing in front of Tegan by a few yards, I turned to face him while sniffing the air for my prey.

"So are you hunting with me, or are you just going to wait until I finish?"

He smiled, "I guess I could go for a hunt myself."

Catching the scent of a herd of deer, I began to run in the direction they were in when I caught another scent of two mountain lions and a fresh kill. I turned my attention to the mountain lions, feeling the venom pooling in my mouth, as I ran into the direction of the sweet carnivorous blood. Tegan was running right beside me as the two mountain lions came into view, we both lunged at the lions draining them quickly.

I looked up from the now drained carcass to see that Tegan was gone, as was the mountain lion he had just drained. _Edward when you are done meet me at the cliff's edge_, Tegan's thoughts rang clear in my mind. Quickly discarding the lion, I looked down at my disheveled appearance no longer in immaculate condition it was a day ago. I took in my surroundings realizing that I was in the exact same place I was yesterday.

I walked to the cliff's edge where Tegan was sitting with his legs thrown over the edge, while throwing rocks into the forest below, causing the birds to fly from their safe haven among the trees.

"Hmm…they look so beautiful when they are free, don't they Edward?"

He said while gazing at the flock of birds that had just emerged from the trees. I didn't know whether he was expecting an answer or not, so I stayed quiet.

"Look at them, they have an order of life just like we do, they search for food for survival, we hunt for survival, they seek shelter among and in the trees from predators, we seek out shelter from the exposure of sunlight while among humans." He looked at me with a small smile that didn't reached his eyes. "Tell me Edward what happens when you take a beautiful little bird and put it into a cage?"

I was shocked by his question, I couldn't see where he was going with this, as he could read my mind he sighed and continued.

" The bird loses all hope and it's life seems to drain from it's small fragile body. Sure it eats when food is given to it, and it sleeps when it needs to, but it is not happy, because it longs for that freedom it had before the cage. Set it free and it's life seems to return, as it rejoices about the freedom of not being controlled by the cage, sure it has to readjust to it's freedom once again but it is cautious and wiser so that it doesn't make the same mistakes twice."

I tried to read his mind, but it was blocked to me once again. Whatever his cryptic little message was he wanted me to figure out on my own. I repeated what he had just said over in my head again, but I couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell me, some advice, yeah right. He stood up giving the trees below one last look before he turned to the forest behind us.

"I should probably head back to the house, since I left out the window as well." He looked at me and chuckled. "Are you coming?"

"No I think I'm going to sit out here a little longer."

"Okay, you know Alice really is worried about you, maybe you should talk to her, but not today she's has wedding dresses and gazebos on the mind. I love her, but everyone has warned me that I better have patience with her, now that she has that ring on her finger."

I was shocked, so that was what Alice wanted to tell me before I decided that it had something to do with Bella. Fuck, I really was a ass, I had to make this up to Alice, she wanted me there and I completely blew her off.

"Congratulations Tegan, tell Alice I said sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions thinking that she wanted to tell me something about Bella, I really am truly sorry."

He nodded in understanding, "It's okay Edward, I'm sure Alice will not hold this against you, but you might have to submit to a few shopping trips or perhaps a song for the wedding."

I raked my fingers through my hair, "A song I can do, but there is no way in hell she is dragging me to a store."

He laughed at my words as I shook my head of the images of the last shopping excursion I went on with Alice. I believe I will forever be scarred from that experience, my heart had truly went out to Jasper that day. I had asked him why he went on the shopping trips sometimes, his reply was simple. "Edward when you love someone you do anything for them, regardless if you enjoy it or not, you'll do it because you love them." I was snapped out of my memories, at the sound of Tegan's voice.

"Well…um…Edward I want you to know to overcome the battle of a broken heart you must first learn where to start."

Again with his fucking riddles, I have never really been stumped in all these years by another well except Bella.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I threw my hands up with a frustrated sigh.

He looked at me all traces of his smile gone and left was a serious façade. "The answer to that, you already know, for it lies within your torturous soul. And before you say it Edward I believe everyone has a soul, some of us just forget it's there along the way of which some would also say a damned life. Seek out the forgiveness of others and you might receive it, but first you must admit to yourself, and to the other you have wronged of what you have done. Only then you might get the forgiveness you are seeking, but do not force for by forcing it would only cause you more pain in the end."

I was shocked as I stood staring at him, I could see that Tegan was a very knowledgeable man, but he didn't give you the answers you were seeking straight forth he wanted you to find them on your own. He said his goodbye as he left me standing on the cliff's edge going over his words trying to break down their meaning.

I stood there for what seem like minutes until I looked at my watch I had been standing here for hours since Tegan had left, it was now going on four thirty. And I still was no closer into figuring out what his words meant, _admit to yourself, and to the other you have wronged_…the other I have wronged there was only one person who came to mind…Bella.

**Bpov**

Jasper had only been gone for thirty minutes, and I was already missing him, it was as if a part of me was gone with him. I kept telling myself that I could let my guard down with him and give in, sure I said I love him, but he deserved so much more than just the words. He deserved my heart and not just a piece but the whole heart even if it had been tarnished. I was afraid that I would hurt Jasper or that he would hurt me, sure I wanted to believe every word of what he said about being soul mates. But if this was so, then why did I fear him leaving me, of hurting me, leaving me broken once again was my biggest fear. But I refused to believe that Jasper would ever do that to me.

I didn't want to push Jasper away, because Edward had hurt me again, but this time it was different, this time it had opened my eyes to see him for more than just a Adonis immortal. I saw just how much he controlled me, how the lies rolled off his tongue wrapped in his velvet tone, how he pulled me in with his dazzling smile and those eyes how he would look at me as if he could see into my mind. Of course I knew that wasn't true since I was the only one whose mind he couldn't read. I knew that what I did to Edward was wrong and the pain of him hurting, even though he hurt me clenched at my heart like a vise. I was having an internal battle about my guilt and fear when I heard Esme call my name.

"Bella dear, I know I said that we should spend some time together, but I wanted to go to Port Angeles to the antique shop there. Would you like to come with me?"

I looked up from my seat on the couch, into her golden eyes that held nothing but compassion behind them.

"Actually Esme if you don't mind I would like to stay here, I'm still kind of tired, I'm afraid I didn't sleep so well last night."

She smiled lovingly at me, "Of course dear, if you want I can stay with you and go tomorrow?"

"No, that's okay Esme, I don't want you to have to put aside your plans of going to the antique shop so that you can stay with me. I'll be fine by myself."

She hesitated for a second before answering. "Well if you are sure, I'll only be gone for an hour, an hour and a half at the most."

I nodded my head and gave her a smile. "Have fun Esme, I'm just going to take a nap and maybe read a book afterward."

She smiled as she left me sitting there, I heard the car leave and I stood up ready to make the trek back upstairs. When my stomach growled, I stood there for a moment, before I decided that I was more hungry than tired. Walking into the kitchen I went to the fridge, and opened it deciding that I would just make a sandwich, before I headed upstairs for a much needed rest.

I sat there eating the turkey sandwich I had made while I thought things over, I knew that I loved Jasper, there was no denying that but I also knew that in order to give him my heart I had to come to terms with what I did to Edward. And in order for that to happen I had to speak to him.

**Epov**

I didn't know where I was running to until I burst through the surrounding trees at the back of the house. Emerging from the tree line I could sense that there was no one in the house, then I heard her heartbeat. Bella was here and alone, my dead heart jumped at the thought of being able to speak to her without Jasper hovering near.

But shit, would she speak to me, would she look at me with disgust again, turn her back on me before I even utter a word. There was only one way to find out, quickly I climbed the patio stairs before opening the door silently and stepping inside the dining room.

Her scent invaded my senses, swirling around me and embraced me with it sweetness. I followed her scent until I found her in the kitchen with her back turned from the doorway as she washed her dishes. As if she sensed me she turned the water off and whirled around to face me, her beautiful mahogany hair swirled around her face before settling once again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a voice not like hers at all, no this voice was cold.

"I live here or have you forgotten?" I snapped.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, it's just I was told you wouldn't be back until later this evening." She said through gritted teeth.

I chuckled and she shivered slightly. "Don't you just hate when things don't go according to plan? You know Bella, you shouldn't rely on Alice's visions, they have a way of changing." I smirked.

Her eyes were burning with anger and was that a small hint of fear I saw, she was trembling, but I didn't know if it was from the anger or the fear she was trying to keep hidden.

"Did you plan this, so that you could get me alone?" Her voice was low and calm.

I chuckled again, "No my dearest Bella," she shuddered at the endearment, which made me want to laugh again. "I see being with Jasper has done wonders for your ego, well let me tell you this, not everything revolves around you. I came home thinking that I could avoid everyone and head to my room, but then for a moment I thought no one was home, until I heard your heartbeat."

I did want to talk to her, but she was being so cold and distant, when did the forgiving and caring Bella become a heartless bitch? _Well Eddie, since you ripped her heart out and stomped on it, oh wait that's what she did to you._

"So, I might ask you the same question, why are you here alone?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, but she didn't answer, I waited but still nothing fell from her lips.

"Fine, you don't want to speak, then I guess there is nothing else to say." I turned to leave when she spoke.

"You hurt me, you said that you would never hurt me again, but you did." Her voice barely a whisper, if I was not a vampire I would have missed it completely. I made my mistake when I comforted her like I use to, I didn't even think about it until I had my arms wrapped around her, she was trembling again.

"Get your hands off of me Edward!" she yelled.

I quickly released her with as much speed as I used to embrace her I distanted myself again. "I'm sorry."

"You think that you can come in here and embrace me like everything is fine and dandy?"

Her eyes were wide and filled with anger. I didn't understand why she was so hostile all of a sudden, I let her go, hell I even apologized.

"Listen Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

She cut me off, "Yeah you're right you shouldn't have, you know I was going to see if we could talk this out, but then you took it upon yourself to try and comfort me. I'm sorry Edward but you don't get to do that anymore."

"I said that I was sorry, what more do you want, you want me to grovel at your feet. If so then you will be waiting, because that's something that's not going to happen." I growled out.

She narrowed her eyes as her face flushed red with anger. "You grovel, the high and mighty Edward Cullen would never grovel at a mere mortal's feet. That would show that he is indeed not perfect." She said through gritted teeth.

I could feel the monster rising up as I let out a snarl. " So what now you are all of sudden perfect, huh Bella? I never once said that I was perfect or that I was innocent, but you oh you played the innocent part well. Never once did I think you were a vindictive bitch before, but here you are proving me wrong."

She gasped at my words and I could see the hurt clouding her eyes before she blinked and the anger was back with a vengeance. I couldn't believe I had called her a bitch, I couldn't take it back now, the damage was already done.

"Oh so I'm a bitch now, well heartache, pain, humiliation will do that to a woman."

I laughed, "Oh love, you are not the only one who has suffered those things, so stop trying to get everyone to feel sorry for you. You fucked up just as bad as I did, and as for being a woman, Bella the age doesn't make the woman, the wisdom and responsibility does. So do us both a favor and grow up and take responsibility for the actions you have done."

I laughed again, and before I knew it Bella was in front of me with pure hatred in her eyes. I had never seen her move so fast without falling, if I wasn't so shocked by her sudden movement I would have notice that her hand went back before it crashed against the side of my face. The slap sounded throughout the room as it bounced off the walls, as she let out a shriek of pain. I looked at her, as she looked at me, with a mixture of pain, and rage.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you say that I am not taking responsibility for my actions, who else other than me lost there memory because someone couldn't talk things out with me, and threw me against a wall. You talk about taking responsibility, well Cullen you need to learn how to take it your damn self, before you decide to tell someone else of their wrong doings. And as for childish behavior and not growing up, I'm not the one running away from the problems that haunt me." she winced in pain, but still her words came flowing out with enough anger laced in them that I had forgot she had hurt her hand.

"I don't run from my problems, I leave because Bella if you knew what goes through my head you wouldn't be acting like this, you would be cowering. Because lately all I've been thinking about is, how I should have drained you of your fucking blood, and saved myself the heartache and drama."

She backed away from me as fear became her dominant emotion, I may not be a empath like her lover boy, but I still was able to sense the change in her emotions. I acted on pure instinct as I moved slightly toward her, she let out a whimper, and I smiled as the monster within anticipated my next move.

We continued our little dance of prey and predator for a minute or two, until I decided I wanted to have a little fun. I moved from guarding the door, and she took the bait, she bolted from the kitchen, and I heard her footsteps on the stairs as she stumbled a few times before she made it to the second landing.

I wasn't going to hurt her, but I was going to have fun, maybe her being a little scared would do her some good. I slowly walked out of the kitchen.

"Bella, come out, come out wherever you are…I'm not going to hurt you Bella." I called out.

_No, Eddie you just want to fucking drain her _the voice in my head yelled. The monster was fully alert now and dancing around in glee, as I climbed the steps I could hear her heartbeat racing, calling me with it's wet thumps as the blood pumped through it at an alarming rate.

Slowly I walked toward her hiding place, I made my footsteps fall heavily so that she could hear me coming, the closer I got her heart would stop then pump once again just as fast as before. I walked into her room toward the sounds of blood coursing through her delicate body, I never pegged her as one to hide in a closet, but she has proved me wrong about her a lot today.

"Bella, love this is no way to treat your soul mate, hiding from me as if I would harm you." I pulled opened the closet door, to find her wide and frighten eyes staring at me, knees pulled up to her chest as she sat quivering.

"Bella I swear I will not harm you, just talk to me."

I stepped back as she stood to emerge from her hiding place, still the fear was there, I could tell in her hesitant footsteps. As much as I tried to deny it, but her fear had the venom pooling in my mouth, I was constantly swallowing.

"Do you think I would harm you on purpose Bella?"

"N…No Ed…Edward I don't." She stuttered.

I wasn't convinced and she knew because she stated it again.

"No, Edward I don't think you would hurt me." She was watching me with caution.

I smiled at her, "You know I still love you, right?" Even though you ripped my heart out, I still fucking love you. I did wrong you but that doesn't matter anymore. I shook myself from my thoughts. "Bella, love don't throw what we had out, give me a chance to make it up to you, hell we have all eternity for me to make it up. You're my soul mate and I know that's something that just doesn't go away."

She looked at me and I could see some of the coldness I experience in the kitchen come back.

"Edward listen to me, I don't love you anymore, at least not like the way you want me to, please let us just be friends."

I looked at her incredulously, she wanted to be friends, but I didn't know if I could just be friends, when my world still revolved around her.

"Friends, you want us to be friends? Tell me Bella, how do you be friends with your soul mate?"

She looked at me nervously before she spoke. "Edward, I can only offer you my friendship and as for soul mates I don't think we are soul mates."

"What…what do you mean we are not soul mates, your blood calls to me and only me, you are my singer."

Her eyes narrowed. "Just because you find my blood irresistible doesn't mean that we are meant to be together, please don't delude yourself Edward, let's just end this on a good note and be friends."

She thought that I was deluding myself when she was in complete denial.

"Bella, I am not deluding myself, but you clearly have a case of denial."

By now her body was literialy vibrating with her anger. "Edward clearly I'm not the one in denial, you are! I love Jasper, and he loves me Edward, and you know what else, he is my soul mate!"

Before I could stop myself, I had her pushed against the wall as I grasped her arms tightly.

"You're fucking lying, are you trying to hurt me, haven't I been through enough pain?"

She whimpered as I held her against the wall.

"Well answer me damn it!" I yelled while shaking her.

I was suddenly pulled away from her, and she slid to the floor whimpering. I immediately fell into a defensive crouch and looked to see who my silent attacker was, Tegan quickly stood in between me and Bella. I tried to move closer but I was having no luck, he wasn't moving, but yet I couldn't get closer to her, then I remembered his shield. I watched as Bella watched me completely terrified, then my eyes landed on the bruises that were now forming on her upper arms. I couldn't believe I had hurt her again, I looked at Tegan with pure self hatred in my eyes, his face was grim but he nodded in understanding. I turned and ran down the stairs and out the door, into the forest once again, praying that Bella could someday forgive me for what I had done today.

**I know that some of you where suspecting Edward to truly hurt her but I couldn't do it, because if I did he probably wouldn't make it into the sequel, and well I need him for that otherwise there would be no sequel without him. So please review let me know what you think.**

**Lunar**


	22. The Insanity of Being Sane

-1**Chapter 22: The Insanity of Being Sane**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. You really know how to make a girl smile. I'm so so sorry that it took me this long to update, I won't blame it on writer's block because I really hate calling it that, so let's just say that I had a lost for words at the moment, but I have finally found the words at least I think I have. Oh, I have a few stories to recommend first there is Deception by Edieb it's a Jasper/Bella fic, Jasper is out for her blood but has a sudden change when he starts to fall for her. They have a twisted relationship love/hate/longing it will keep you wanting more. Second is Equals & Opposite by Oh Jasper My Jasper, it's a slash fic and again if you don't like to read that type of stories than don't read it. In this story Jasper is gay and the object of his obsession and the star of his fantasies are his straight best friend Edward, but can he keep this friend he has known since they both were ten? And is Edward what he seems? This story will have your emotions running right along with the characters as the story unfolds, it may be told in only Jasper's pov but trust when I say it does not disappoint. The author promises a sequel which I can say I can't wait to read because it promises insight of Edward's mind. Now I admit that I have never read slash before or really read AH stories either but the fact that some of my favorite authors on fan fiction has written AH stories and one of my recent favs have even started a slash story which had me wanted to see if there were anymore just a good as hers. Now enough of my babbling on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters, I just enjoy using them for my own twisted little stories. I don't own Black by Sevendust either.**

******Thanks to my awesome beta Cullen818, you are the best and I am forever grateful to have someone like you to put up with my errors and bullshit. Thanks again. J******

**Edward: That was some twisted shit in the last chapter, and what was up with Tegan's cryptic messages?**

_**Me: You mean to tell me you still haven't figure them out?**_

**Tegan: Edward it isn't that hard to figure out stop over thinking it.**

**Emmett: Eddie doesn't know what it means, well hell that's the first. I mean even I know what it means.**

**Edward, Tegan and I: *Looks at Emmett* You do?**

**Emmett: *Crosses his arms and gives us a look of hurt* Fuck you, I'm smart, and before you ask Eddie no I will not tell you, but you should know that you are indeed an ass. And don't go trying to read my mind, otherwise you may be scarred for life.**

_**Me: Emmett no one ever said that you weren't smart.**_

**Emmett: Thanks Lunar, I know you think I'm smart.**

**Jasper: Wow Edward for Emmett to get it before you it must be pretty obvious.**

**Edward: Do you know what it means?**

**Jasper: Of course, I asked the source.**

**Edward: *Turns to Tegan* So you told Jasper but you won't tell me.**

**Jasper: *Clears his throat* Um…Edward when I said source I wasn't talking about Tegan. **

**Emmett: Use the force young one, everyone knows who the source is.**

**Jasper: Emmett what the fuck does the force have to do with the source?**

**Emmett: I don't know I just wanted to say that, I thought it sounded cool.**

**Edward: The source, Lunar *turns to me***

_**Me: Yes Edward *Looking at the wall lost in my own thoughts before snapping my head toward Edward***_

**Edward: I sure you probably won't tell me either, huh? *Tries to dazzle me***

_**Me: *Shakes head trying to clear the fog that has clouded my mind* Edward it's pretty obvious if you think about it. *Looks at the ground to avoid looking at Edward* Stop thinking about the first one as cryptic and start thinking about some of the words, two in particular actually are metaphors.**_

**Edward: Metaphors, okay shit I need to think some more.**

_**Me: Yeah you do that, killer and if you still haven't figured it out by next chapter then come back and see me. *Winks at him***_

**Jasper: How come I don't get winks?**

_**Me: Do I hear jealousy in your tone Jasper? What you think I like your brother more, if that was the case then Bella would be back with him *Looks at him and blows a kiss***_

**Jasper: *smiles and winks at me***

**Edward: *Looks a little pained* So you hate me?**

_**Me: Shit, no Edward I don't hate you, *places hand on face before removing it and looking at Edward* in fact I like you a lot more than you think despite how I portray you in this story. *Looks at Jasper and Edward, before sighing out* You know what I can't go on with you two competing for affection and attention, *Looks at Tegan and smiles* time to shine some light on Tegan.**_

**Tegan: I am honored, thank you Lunar.**

_**Me: No problem *Looks away from Jasper and Edward's stares* Now on with the show**_**. **

_Voices call, they call out my name, my name, my name.  
Well, they say I'm different. Well I'm not the same, same.  
You say you want to, ah, be like me.  
Well, boy let me tell ya, you don't know what I've seen._

They say a devil lives in my soul.  
I promise not to let him take control.

_I'm mindin' my own business.  
I ain't doin' nothin' wrong. [repeat]_

Shadows follow so close behind me.  
I look in the mirror; I don't like what I see.  
Oh, God, can't you help me get outta here, here?  
I feel like I'm livin' deep in hell.

I'm mindin' my own business.  
I ain't doin' nothin' wrong. [repeat]

_I said that,  
I.. I'm mindin', I'm mindin' my own, own  
I ain't doin' nothin' wrong. [repeat]  
Nothing wrong._

_-Black by Sevendust_

**Tpov**

We were all laughing, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I, as we sat watching the game at Bella father's house. Making jokes as Jasper, Emmett and to their surprise Bella's father Charlie made a friendly wager on the two teams playing. The laughter continued to fill the room as Jasper and Emmett continued their banter, when my phone buzzed, at first I debated if I should look at the message since this was the first real bonding time I had with my brothers and father figure. I knew it was Alice, which reminded me that she wouldn't text me if it wasn't important. But, I wasn't prepared for the message that I saw on my phone as I flipped it opened.

_Teg-_

_Edward is home with Bella, if you don't leave now he might hurt her even worst than he already has, please don't let that happen it will destroy him if he succeeds in hurting her. -Ali_

It felt like I was suddenly drowning as I tried to get a hold of myself. A part of me wanted to believe that Edward would never hurt her, but then the other half knew that with his current state of mind it was more likely he would harm her. I had to get out of here,_ think fast Tegan what could get you out of here without them worrying?_ I cleared my throat as my mind processed the lie I was about to give, hoping that I could pull it off smoothly. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as I spoke.

"Um Alice is waiting for me outside, something about urgent wedding stuff." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair, wishing that I could have some alcoholic beverage or cigarette to relieve the anxiety that I was feeling at the moment.

Charlie chuckled at this before saying, "I see Alice has you wrapped around her finger."

I saw Jasper scrutinizing me from the corner of his eye, but did not acknowledge it as I let out a chuckle that sounded off even to me. "Yeah well I better not keep her waiting, she can be a handful when you keep her waiting."

I caught Jasper eye as his brow quirked up, before I shook my head at him, I stood up to leave but noticed that Charlie did as well, shit, I could feel the panic rising in me I couldn't have Charlie taking me to the door. If that happen he would know that I lied about Alice being here to get me, it was bad enough that the others knew that I was lying and I would probably have to answer questions later.

Charlie interrupted my internal ranting. "Well it was nice meeting you Tegan, you better hurry up I know Alice can be a bit impatient."

I laughed again as I tried to keep my feet from moving at an inhumanly speed. "Yeah it was nice meeting you too, Charlie."

He went to move to lead me to the door but I wouldn't have none of that so I forced a smile on my face before I spoke.

"Charlie you don't have to see me to the door." He nodded before he sat back down, as I made my way to the door Jasper spoke quietly and a vampire speed so that Charlie didn't hear nor notice him talking.

"What is going on Tegan?"

Shit, I knew that my emotions were giving me away, but I just couldn't keep a lid on them. I kept getting flashes of Bella's dream and hoping that it was not about to come true, that I would get there in time to stop him from making another mistake.

"Later Jasper, I'll tell you later." I spoke quietly as I slipped out the door, walking to the forest edge that was on the side of the house. Before I could step a foot in the shade of the trees my phone buzzed once and Corinne Bailey Rae's breathless started to play _I get so breathless, when you call my name, I've often wondered, do you feel the same? There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity when we're all alone, so don't tell me you can't see what I'm thinking of._ I smiled…Alice maybe something has changed…for the better I hoped.

"Hello my naughty fay," I said into the phone as I answered.

"Hello Teg, you need to hurry and please try to keep Bella calm. I'll try to get there soon, but there is a traffic jam and I can't seem to find my way around it, and if I don't make it there before Jasper, don't let him go after Edward." Gone was her usual cheery tone only to be replace with a very serious one.

"I promise I will keep Bella calm, and I will try to keep Jasper from burning Edward to ash. I love you Ali, bye." I heard her say a goodbye before I stuck my phone back into my jeans pocket. I told her I promised to try and keep Jasper from killing him that didn't mean that I didn't want to teach him a lesson. I swear if he has so much as harmed her…no I must not think that way, fuck he was suppose to talk to her, not hurt her. I pushed even harder as the Cullen mansion came into view.

I threw opened the door, letting the sound of it hitting the wall resonate off the surrounding walls. Running up the stairs toward the sound of Bella's escalating heartbeat from fear, I could feel the venom slide down my throat as the beast within me went into overdrive.

Part from being pissed and trying to keep the thoughts of attacking Edward since he was not in his right mind, and the other half was thriving off the fear it was sensing. If Jasper were here he wouldn't have gave a damn that Edward was not in his right mind, I was starting to see red as I heard Bella whimper, it was as if everything slowed down when I got into the house.

I threw open the half closed door, to find a very menacing looking Edward and a scared Bella, he was gripping her arms so tightly I could hear the blood rushing to the spots his hands were on. I was very surprised that he had not crushed her arms which meant he was in some kind of control of his actions, and that right there only pissed me off more.

I held back my growl that wanted to escape my throat as he shook my little sister…wait did I just call her my sister, shit there was no time to think about that now. I rushed forward and pulled him back, surprised that his grip on her wasn't as hard as I had thought.

Quickly I pushed out my shield as Bella slid down to the floor whimpering, I watched as Edward took a defensive stance and I snarled as I watched him try to breach my shield for a few times before he realized it was even there. I watched as his eyes traveled over Bella in her now terrified state, I lowered my eyes to see her hugging her knees to her chest, the dark red marks forming on her arms in the shape of Edward's hands.

Her body was trembling slightly as she fought back her sobs, I was trying to keep a level head but seeing those marks on her made me want to rip Edward's arms off. As if he had heard me his head snapped to me, I of course knew he hadn't, his eyes were full of a emotion that I couldn't describe. I had to keep myself from lunging at him, at least for Bella's sake so I gave him a nod, knowing that he was going to flee the scene.

I let out a growl as I watched him leave, I wanted nothing more than to run after him, but the whimpers of Bella came rooted to my spot beside her. I slowly turned to her so I didn't scare her, letting my shield down, I lowered myself to the floor her eyes following my every movement.

"Shhh…Bella I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at me as she tried to silence her sobs and stop the flow of her tears.

"I…is…he gone?" She whispered after she was able to compose herself enough to speak.

"Yes, he's gone, Bella I need to ask you if there is anything else wrong besides the bruising on your arms?"

I saw that she was holding her left hand, while her wide eyes stared at me as she bit her lip. Finally she spoke, but she was still hesitate.

"Yes, I think I may have a broken hand, I'm not sure." She continued her little nervous habit of biting her lip as she took in my reaction.

I suppressed a growl, how could he do this, after what we discussed this morning I thought he would get my message, clearly I was wrong. I wanted him to talk to her, not hurt her and if he felt that his mind wasn't in the right place he should have just left her alone. As if she could tell what I was thinking she spoke again.

"Tegan, you don't…you don't think Edward hurt my hand do you?"

I looked at her incredulously, of course I thought he hurt her hand just like he left the bruises on her arms, how else would she explained her believing her hand was broken. But now I was curious to see what excuse she would make.

"Bella, how else could you explain your hand?"

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "No, he did not do this to my hand." She winced before continuing. "I was the stupid one, I hit a vampire, I should have know better, it's just that he got me so mad that I slapped him without even thinking."

I couldn't believe she would hit him, I grabbed her hand that was not injured, as the memories went flashing through my head, some I wished to not see again. Her conversation with Edward flashed as did the fact that she indeed slapped him, but what surprised me was the harsh tones they used with each other.

Releasing her hand I looked at the hand she was holding to her chest.

"May I Bella?" I held out my hand toward her injured one, again she hesitated before she let me see her hand. While I was no doctor like Carlisle I could tell when there were broken bones. Slowly and as gently as possible I turned her hand over, there was indeed some bruising and slight swelling.

"Bella can you make a fist?"

I watched her closed her hand as tight as she could, wincing just a little. "Okay I need you to bend your wrist for me?" She nodded her head, and took a deep breath while bending her wrist. She let out a hissing sound followed by a whimper. Hmm the impact her hand made against his face probably fracture a small bone in her wrist, I couldn't be sure without help of a x-ray. We would have to wait for Carlisle to come home.

"Bella, like I said I'm no doctor, but I think you might have broken your wrist. Tell me what the hell possessed you to hit him Bella?"

She bit her lip and let it go as it started to tremble as the silent tears fell once more.

"I…I don't know Tegan it was crazy I know, trust me I know and I have learned my lesson."

I let out a small laugh, "Well I can say this much from what I saw in your memories, you shocked the hell out of him when you did it."

She laughed as well, but was startled when my beautiful little pixie came rushing in with Rosalie behind her.

"Oh my god Bella, I am so sorry that I didn't see this happening, he never made a decision until it was too late." Alice dropped to her knees to look Bella in the eye.

"It's okay Alice, it's not your fault, besides you can't see everything all the time." Bella said in a whisper, while she looked out the window.

Alice threw her small and slender arms around Bella which caused her to whimper in pain. Drawing back Alice looked Bella over before her eyes took in the bruises for the first time.

"Oh my god Bella, I can't believe Edward did this to you." She began to rant and rave about Bella's injuries and how she should have never left her here, saying that she knew Esme wanted to go to the antique store. Rosalie stood by the door, her eyes as dark as the midnight sky as she took in Bella's injuries, before she could say anything we heard a car coming up the drive, I saw the panic in both Alice's and Bella's eyes.

"Oh my god, Jasper." They both spoke his name in a whisper.

**Jpov**

We were pulling up to the house, after coming from watching the game at Charlie's. Emmett was still boasting about his winnings.

"You know dude you should really switch and become a Mariners fan because your team just got there ass handed to them. They were hitting fouls and outs most of the night, it's such a shame that the score was 7-2."

We had gotten out of his jeep, Carlisle was chuckling as I frowned. Emmett was not going to let me live this down for a few more days. Walking through the door Emmett was still going on about how the Rangers suck, I was going to say something when I felt an extreme amount of panic and anger. Before I could even move, Alice came flitting down stairs and rushed to Carlisle. I saw her stand on her toes as he leaned down toward her she whispered in his ear so low that only he could hear, giving her a quick nod he rushed upstairs. Alice shot me a nervous look, I went to go up the stairs to where Bella was, her heart was beating in overdrive. Alice blocked my path.

"What the hell is going on Alice?" I growled out when she wouldn't let me pass.

"Nothing Jazz." She looked at me innocently, but it was her emotions that gave her away.

"You're lying to me Alice, did you forget that I was an empath? Now tell me what the fuck is going on and don't fucking tell me it's nothing!"

She bit her lip, a habit that she had picked up from Bella.

"Um…I don't know if I should tell you Jazz." I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I am going to see Bella whether you like it or not." I growled out.

I picked her up and moved her from my path, she tried to grab me and pull me back, but I shrugged her off. Really what could be so bad, that she didn't want me to see. I headed up the stairs at a human pace I wasn't sure why but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what I was about to see.

The emotions were so strong and they got stronger the closer I got to Bella's door, anger, worry, sorrow, self-loathing and a small dose of denial. The door was closed, as I reached for the knob I kept telling myself that nothing was wrong, but I knew it was probably not true.

Throwing open the door I took in the room and the people in it, Rosalie was standing there looking at the floor, but her emotions were that of pure hatred and anger, I was surprised that I didn't drop to my knees from the amount that was rolling off of her. Tegan looked composed as he sat on the floor, but he was anything but his torrent of emotions where hitting me hard anger, sorrow, and worry flowed off him. Carlisle was examining Bella who I couldn't see at the moment, but his emotions were like a red light telling me I should not proceed, worry coursed through him like a tidal wave.

Carlisle had shifted slightly giving me a view of Bella, her emotions were a combination of all the emotions that swirled around the room but she also had a underlying of self-loathing and denial. I was pushing out a strong amount of calm when my eyes landed on something I wish was not true. I blinked, hoping that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but no there she sat my beautiful Bella arms covered in hand shaped bruises, the room itself still reeked of Edward. I let out a feral roar as the red haze clouded my vision, Bella had made a whimpering sound.

"Jasper, it's not what you think…"she had whispered before I decided to cut her off.

"It's not what I think, tell me Bella what is it do you think I'm thinking?" I spoke calmly, but I was anything but calm.

I looked her over, the bruises were made not too long ago I could tell just by looking at them, they had redness tinged to them but they were slowly darkening. Carlisle was looking at her wrist, her hand itself was swollen slightly but her wrist was red and swollen twice it's size.

"Jasper, it was my fault, I slapped him and then I said something that I probably should have waited until you were home. I told him that you and I were soul mates. I'm sorry." Her voice had gotten softer as she spoke and the last few words were barely a whisper.

I let out a growl, "Bella, that is not a good excuse for what he did to you, I don't care if you had started it all."

My eyes shot to Tegan, as Alice ran past me to stand by her mate. He looked at me and held my gaze without blinking.

"Tegan you knew this when you left Charlie's didn't you? Alice saw this happening and yet neither of you bothered to tell me about my mate, why?"

Tegan stood up, not breaking eye contact once as he began to speak. "Jasper, I knew that there was a reason why Alice had sent the message to me and not you, she didn't want you to know. She knew that if she had sent you, it would have ended badly. And no, I didn't know this was happening when I left Charlie's, I knew that Edward was home but I was hoping that when Alice said hurt that she was talking about verbally not physically. When I had got here and to the room he was shaking her, I knew that my first priority was to protect Bella. That's what I did, I pulled him away, and he ran. Tegan was calm at the beginning but his last words ended with him growling.

By now I had a constant growl coming from my throat, the cowardly bastard ran, but that's okay I would find him and rip his damn limbs off of him. I knew that Tegan spoke the truth, but his words didn't calm the beast that was rattling the cage within, begging to be let out. I tried to keep the rationally side intact but it was losing the battle I looked at Bella again, the bruises in the shape of his hand, made me growl again, that fucker was going to pay. He may have not marked her permanently but she would be marked with his hands for days, perhaps a week.

Turning on my heel I raced down the stairs and out the door, I could hear the family calling my name, my sweet Bella calling my name, but I didn't stop and I wouldn't until I had Edward's limbs scattered upon the forest floor. Gone was the Jasper they were use to, no at this moment I was Jasper God of War.

**Okay so I would like to say that I got God of War from the wonderful IDreamofEddy Colliding Meteors, if you haven't read the story well than you are truly missing out. So I hope you liked the chapter, Jasper is on a mission to rip apart Edward. I wonder if someone will stop him and if so who would it be? Anyway please review they keep me writing, and you never know you might find yourself in one of the banters I do at the beginning of the chapters. If you would like that did you need to tell me in the review. Well I will shut up now so that you can review review review.**

**Lunar**


	23. Beautiful Scars

**Chapter 23: Beautiful Scars **

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews on the last chapter. I've reached 400 reviews ****twimama77**** was number 400 sweet. I have two stories to recommend it's called **_**The Dark side of The Moon by JaspersPrincess213**_**. It's a Bella/Jasper fic but it hasn't gotten there yet the first few chapters so far are still her and Edward. I know once it gets further along it will have people hooked. **_**Temptation by LizbethMarie**_**, Bella gets changed by Victoria and becomes a Volturi guard. In this story Bella doesn't go against the nature of things, yes that's right she feeds off of humans. Not sure she will change her mind, but this story also give you a inside view of the Volturi and how they work. So far Bella and Jasper are not together, but I'm sure that's coming up.**

******Thanks to the lovely Cullen818 for being the awesome beta that she is, you are the best, thank you so much for reading and proofing my chapters.******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, not the characters, not the rights, and surly not the profits. I also do not own the Goofy Goober song. I do however own Tegan and the poem Beautiful Scar at the end of this chapter.**

_**Me: Well, well, well Tegan it looks like you have captured the hearts of some of my readers. I mean everyone loves Jasper and this is definitely a Jasper story but somehow you have , gotten a few to fall in love with you. NCChris and Mommybrook love you man, they frickin' love you. **_

**Tegan: Wow, I'm flattered to get the attention from such lovely reviewers. **

**Emmett: Well aren't we the charming motherfucker, if it isn't Jasper seducing the ladies, or Edward having a love/hate relationship with them. Then it's you with your irish lilt and wise words that has the readers falling for you. But what about the Emster, is there no love for me?**

_**Me: Sure Em…wait a minute did you just refer to yourself as Emster. That nickname is so 80's man.**_

**Emmett: Lunar aren't you an 80's baby?**

_**Me: Yeah I am, what's your point?**_

**Emmett: Nothing the 80's were a great time. Well since you don't like my name we can always use what Rose calls me, Monkey Man.**

_**Me: *shudders* Uh no and please spare me the details, and mental images, ugh I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.**_

**Tegan: At least you don't have to hear the noises that they make.**

**Jasper: Or feel their emotions.**

**Edward: Let's not mention getting tortured with images over and over again.**

**Emmett: Eddie that's not torture those are visual lessons, and Lunar babe don't act like you don't like it. *waggles eyebrows***

_**Me: *rolls eyes before flipping Emmett off* Hey guys I would like to introduce you to someone. Guys this is 4CullensandaBlack, 4CullensandaBlack you know the guys already.**_

**Jasper, Tegan, and Edward: Hello 4CullensandaBlack.**

**Emmett: *wolf whistles* Hellooo Nurse**

**4CullensandaBlack:** Hi Guys

_**Me: Em you do know she's not a nurse right? You are very lucky Rose is not here or you would be trying to fuse back some of your limbs.**_

**Emmett: Shit, don't tell Rose please, and yeah I know she's not a nurse.**

**Edward: *pinches bridge of nose* Em's been watch the Animanics DVD again.**

_**Me: That explains it, hey Edward Mauralee88 wanted me to tell you that Emmett's not the only one to figure out the cryptic messages that Tegan gave you.**_

**Edward: I think I finally figured it out as well. *shoots me a glare* That was not funny at all, you trying to tell me that I am a controlling asshole in a hidden way?**

_**Me: NO, not a asshole, controlling yes, but you're going to work on that right?**_

**Edward: I'm not controlling!**

**Emmett: And that my friend is call denial. Hey Eddie I know what will cheer you up.**

**Edward: No please, not that, anything, but that.**

**Emmett: Nonsense Eddie sing it with me, Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah You're a goofy goober yeah Were all goofy goobers yeah Goofy goofy goober goober yeah**

_**Me: *clears throat* So um…4CullensandaBlack mentioned something to me and well I feel it's best if Bella answers it.**_

**Bella: Sure what you got for me?**

**4CullensandaBlack:** Okay well, here's the thing you hit Edward and end up breaking your wrist, right? I mean after you broke your hand with Jake, I thought you would have learned, but I guess lessons have to be repeated twice for you to learn from them huh?

**Bella: Well, 4CullensandaBlack it wasn't entirely my fault nor my decision to hit Edward, that's something you need to discuss with the writer. *Looks at me and smirks***

_**Me: Well fuck you very much Bella, what can I say her hitting Edward was funny to me, let's just call it an adrenaline rush *looks at Bella with narrowed eyes***_

**Tegan: Whoa Lunar, Bella calm down, Lunar shouldn't we start the chapter?**

**Emmett: Fuck no, Jerry, Jerry!**

**Jasper: *Smacks Emmett in the head, before turning to look at me* As much as I would love to see you two go at it…**

**Emmett: Yeah covered in blood and mud.**

**Jasper: Shut up Em, like I was saying as much I would love to see that, I think Tegan is right you need to start the chapter Lunar.**

_**Me: Okay *shoots Bella a glare before turning to look at Jasper with a smile on my face* since you asked nicely Jasper I will do it for you, okay people on with the show.**_

**Jpov**

I was running, following the trail of Edward's scent, the fucking bastard was going to pay. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't care who the fuck it was, they were not going to stop me from ripping that fuckers limbs off. They were gaining on me which made me push my legs to go faster, Eddie's scent was getting stronger, I was so close that the venom was pooling in my mouth, wanting to get the sweet taste of justice.

The red haze was so thick that I was surprise that I could see where I was going, just a little be closer, I was suddenly knocked to the ground by the person who was following me. Immediately I jumped up and whirled around into a defensive crouch growling, only to be surprised to just who stopped me from following Edward.

"Rose what are you doing here? Why are you trying to stop me?" I growled out.

The red haze never faded, at this moment I could care less at what she was doing here. I wasn't going to let her talk me out of ripping some of Eddie boy's limbs off.

"Relax Jasper, I'm not here to stop you, I just wanted to know if you wanted some help?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Ah my sister was just as angry as I was, this was hitting too close to the past she had tried so hard to bury deep within her. But I didn't need her help and at giving Edward the well deserve ass kicking he needed. Still I couldn't turn her away, us damaged souls like to stick together and the two of us were the most fucked up. So I did what anyone else would do in this situation, I nodded my fucking head.

"Fine if your going to come than keep up, I've already lost too much fucking time."

I turned around and began to run, following Edward's trail, a trail that was starting to fade. Pushing my legs harder I heard Rose's light footsteps behind me. My senses were assaulted by Edward's scent once again stronger than before, I was getting close I could now pick up his emotions of self-loathing.

Oh, he didn't have to worry about hating himself because I would be glad to take that job, shit I think Rose would even take that job at the moment. I quickly changed my thoughts to something different, there was no need to alert him to my intentions.

I slowed down as he came into view, shit I might as well hear the fucker out before I ripped him apart. He looked up, his eyes filled with unspoken apologies. I walked toward him calmly, but all I could see was red, the same red he had left upon Bella.

"So Eddie boy any last words?" I growled out as his eyes widen in fear.

**____________________________________________________**

**Mean While back at the Cullen's mansion**

**____________________________________________________**

**EmPov**

I slowly made my way into Bella's room after Rose ran after Jasper, and I kept repeating over and over that what I had overheard wasn't true. My Rosie had passed me, running after the murderous lover boy. I could tell that she was out for venom, and not just anybody's venom, Edward's venom.

I walked into Bella's open door, taking in everyone in the room. Esme had came back right after Rose had left, she was now by Bella's bedside as Bella sat against the headboard, dry sobbing and apologizing over and over to Bella. I gave Bella the once over and saw the dark red hand shaped bruises that were slowly turning purple, shit so what I heard was true, before I could censor myself I blurted out what was currently on my mind.

"HOLY MONKEY SHIT, Bellsy what the fuck happen to you?" I already knew the answer, but couldn't help letting the question slip from my mouth. Everyone turned to me and Esme eyes narrowed, no doubt from my use of profanities.

"Yeah I know stupid question, but what caused him to leave those marks upon your flesh?" I gestured to the ugly red marks.

Bella looked at me, but didn't say a word, so I looked for someone else to help me understand why my little sister's former love decided to leave her with these bruises. My eyes landed on Tegan, he would know, and even if didn't, he could find out with a single touch of his hand. He sighed as if he knew what I wanted from him.

"Emmett, I'm going to give you the cliff note version because I can't bare to go through the details. He flipped when she told him that Jasper was her soul mate, and the evidence of his reaction are those _lovely_ red bruises you see on her arms now."

I let out a growl, that made Bella cower against Carlisle as she made a small noise that sounded like a whimper.

"I'm going to kill that little shit, I'm going to rip his fucking head off!" I growled out through my gritted teeth, I'm sure my eyes were pitch black, and to Bella I must have looked like a crazed lunatic.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, there is no need for violence or that type of language." Esme said with a tone that left no room for argument.

Yeah, just like a mother, she didn't want anything to happen to her fallen golden boy Edward. Well fuck his perfection, and fuck this no violence shit. Alice interrupted my thoughts of dismembering Edward.

"Em, there is no need to go after Edward." She stated calmly.

I raised my eyebrow, I was royally pissed and curious. "And why the fuck not, pixie of doom? It's alright for Jasper to go after him, but I can't?"

She huffed, "Em, Jasper may be piss, but I'm sure he won't kill him. He wouldn't do that to Esme and Carlisle."

"Are you sure, Alice? I mean did you not catch the look in his eyes when he ran out of here?"

She faltered for just a moment before she answered me. "I know he won't." She said with confidence.

"Are you forgetting Rose? She's with him, and she held the same desperation in her eyes as Jasper, for Edward's head."

She looked at me, before looking at the bed, where Bella was sitting listening to our conversation.

"Rose may be pissed, but she won't do anything that would hurt the family."

I laughed at this, did she really believe that crock of shit that she just spewed from her mouth.

"Really Alice, because shit, if I know my Rosie she's probably helping the Major build a pyre as we speak. Roasted Edward anyone?" I laughed again, as pissed as I was, I could see Alice's point, but I wouldn't admit it out loud, I didn't want Eddie to die. Shit, he may be a prude, but he was fucking family, not to mention he's fun to pick at, but that didn't mean what he did was excusable. If anything he needed a few limbs to be ripped away just so the message was clear not to fuck up again, and if the Major and Killer Rose didn't do it, then the Eminator would.

"Hell she would probably dance around the pyre, while throwing pieces of Edward into the ring of fire." Hmm…Rose dancing around a pyre, that would be so fucking hot, even better if she was naked. I wonder if I can talk her into… My thoughts of fucking my beautiful Rose covered in animal blood by a pyre was interrupted by Alice's shriek.

"Ew, Emmett I really did not need to see what you are planning, that's just sick on so many levels, and around the one thing that can do us harm." She looked at me and shuddered, before turning and pressing into Tegan and murmuring against him.

"Scarred for eternity, please Teg make the images go away."

I laughed as Tegan picked Alice up and carried her out the room. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme had stood to leave as well, both leaned over and gave Bella a kiss on her cheek, before they left the room.

"Hey Dark Tinks, stop acting like you're innocent, like I just ruined your virtue." I called after Alice.

"Whatever Em, I'm not acting innocent, that was just something way beyond my sexual exhibition, and I doubt Rose would ever agree to something like that." She said with amusement lacing her tone.

I laughed again, before I turned back to look at Bella, she was laying down now. As she watched me with an expression I couldn't place, I started to walk toward my little sis' slowly, her eyes flicked downward to my feet before looking back up to my face. I stopped as I noticed the closer I got the more she looked like she was on the verge of an panic attack.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I scared you, please believe me when I say that I won't hurt you." I held my hands up as I took another step forward. _Perfect Em, just perfect, you lose your cool and scare the shit out of Bella kicking in her lost self preservation. _I sighed as I sat on the end of her bed, her eyes never leaving me, _fuck after the Major is done with Eddie he'll be roasting my ass next for scaring the shit out of his mate. I wish she would say something, instead of just sitting there and staring at me._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, you scare me, Em come on I know when it comes to me you're nothing but a big teddy bear, a brother who is trying to protect his sis'. But you need to know that I was the one who fucked up in the first place, I saw him unraveling before me. I knew better to get the beast within him riled up, but yet I still poked and rattled the cage knowing that it was dangerous. I was just so pissed off, and hurt because I was hurting him, I mean Em you should have seen him, he looked like me after he left me. An empty shell Em, his eyes were vacant dark pools and I never saw his clothes dirty and unkempt before, well not since Italy and even then it wasn't this bad."

I looked at her, she must have cracked her head again, just because she pissed him off didn't give him the right to put his hands on her. He should had walked away, hell he could have ran away when he felt himself losing control. Didn't she realize that we could be standing over her lifeless form instead of carrying on a conversation with her, Edward was in more control than what she believed. Sure he may have been losing it, but if he truly was to lose control than she would be dead.

I looked her in the eye, it was time to educate her with the truth. "Bella, you don't believe that, deep down you don't believe that at all, because I don't believe the shit you just said. Now sis' I'm going to tell you the truth, and some of the shit I say you're not going to like."

I gave her a stern look, before continuing. " Bella you believe that Edward was losing his control, well here is a little news for you, Edward had to be well in control of himself in order for you to just have bruises on your arms. Because dear sis' if he had lost control you would be dead right now. Edward's not stupid Bella, actually did you ever think that him seeing you here home alone would give him the perfect time for revenge? Seriously think about it, he's pissed off, hurt, humiliated, not to mention he lost you to his brother. So what better way to get back at you then to make you feel miserable too."

She looked at me with her mouth hanging open in shock, before she shook herself out of her stupor.

"Em, you don't believe that, do you?"

"What the revenge part, maybe not, but him being in control of himself, yes I believe that very much. And I think Jasper knows he was in control as well, that's what probably pissed him off."

I looked at her as the pain medication started to kick in, I could tell she was only fighting it because she had more she wanted to say. But before she could speak I cut her off.

"Look, stop defending Eddie, he's a big boy and he can take the responsibility for his actions. Whatever Jasper dishes out to him will be well deserved, look at yourself, you look like shit, get some rest Bella. We can talk when you wake up, but I refuse to hear anymore of this all my fault bullshit again, understand?"

She nodded her head before she nuzzled her head against the pillow. I waited until she fell asleep, and stood to leave, shutting the door behind me.

Shit, I needed a distraction from all the thoughts that were swirling in my head at the moment. Rose was gone, I guessed trying to convince Jasper to come back, or being his partner in crime, either way she was gone, so her distracting me was out of the question. I might as well play the game, and kill a few things to let out my built up anger, shit I might even go hunting later on, just so I could find a pissed off bear to wrestle.

**____________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile Back in the forest**

**____________________________________________________**

**Jpov**

I could feel the fear rolling off him and it was like a drug, it was as if I could taste it, I was on a high with his fear. When his head snapped to Rose, she must have said something in her head, because he was angry now.

"No, Rose it wasn't intentional," he said with a snarl.

I looked at her but she didn't meet my eyes, as she continued to glare at Edward. That's when I realized that his eyes were on me, and that his emotions had shifted yet again, this time to sorrow.

"Jasper, you must understand how truly sorry I am right now." He looked at me with pleading eyes once more, but his apology was falling on deaf ears.

I let out a low growl, "Really Edward, you've been saying your sorry a lot lately, but are you truly sorry. Because of you Bella has bruises on her arms and a broken wrist." I couldn't help the venom that came flying out as I spoke my words.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Oh and you believe I broke her wrist? I may have put the bruises there, but she broke her wrist, not me."

I looked at him as I felt his emotions, shit he was telling the truth, but that still didn't make what he did right.

"You could have changed the situation if you just would have walked away." I had moved in closer and he took a step back.

"Jasper, I did try to walk away, but you need to know she lashed out at me first. I admit that I overreacted to her telling me that you two were soul mates, I mean how would you react?"

He no longer had any fear lingering within him, and the fucker was now advancing on me as he growled. Either the fucker was stupid or he had finally fucking snapped.

"I love her Jasper, and I refuse to just give up on her." I knew that this wasn't true any more, I could feel the possessiveness coming off of him.

I let out a warning growl as he continued to step forward. "Edward you don't know the meaning of love. You don't love Bella, you feel possessive of her and might I add you're a little obsessed with her."

He growled at me as he dropped into a crouch. You know some would say that insanity was that of a perfect person who's sanity had become flawed. Edward was definitely leaning toward the insanity border, the fucker was truly losing his mind and the beast within me emerged from it's cage. I dropped down into a defensive crouch.

"Move away Rose, I don't want you in this fight, this is between me and pretty boy here."

I wasn't asking her, I was telling her, and by the tone of my voice she knew I meant what I said. As we started to circle each other, I decided to piss him off even more, _let's see if we can add some scars to the flawless Edward Cullen. _

He snarled at my words, "I already have scars, brother, they're just not visible scars." For a moment his face looked pained, before his rage consumed him once again.

"Oh well let's see if we can change the scars from non-visible to visible shall we."

He lunged at me, his movement alone was that of a newborn, wild and without strategy. I easily dodge him, but not before he had snagged his fingers on my shirt ripping away the front and exposing the scars from my days in the newborn wars. He hissed, but this was no longer the rational Edward who's fear would have spiked as soon as he saw my scars. No, this fucker that stood before me was not backing down and that was a stupid and dangerous thing for him to do, if he was planning on walking away from here. He was reading my mind and growled again before crouching back down with a sly smile on his face. What the fuck was he smiling at?

"Jasper you should have seen Bella before I caught up to her, her eyes so full of fear. But I have to admit that as soon I neared her I could smell her arousal, all I could think about was bending her over and fucking her senseless. I can see now, why you were drawn to her, her arousal smells so much sweeter than her blood, doesn't it Jasper?"

I let out roar, before lunging forward, forgetting my strategies and my years of training as the rage consumed me and the red haze clouded my judgment. He dodged me in time to send a swift kick to my back sending me into a tree. But I quickly turned back around as I lunged again, this time catching him with a few punches to the face.

He growled a swung wildly at me as I dodged them and gave him a few more punches before I felt his teeth pierce my arm, and my only reaction was to bite back and sunk my teeth into his shoulder. I heard him hiss before staggering back, my hand twitched as I felt the slight burning sensation that still lingered from his bite, as I stood watching him, waiting for his next move. I could heard Rose somewhere to my left, but she sounded so far away.

"Jazz don't believe him, that's what he wants you to do so that the rage would consume you. Listen Jazz, Bella loves you, remember that brother."

I could feel the haze slowly lift at her words, she was right I was playing right into this fucker's sick plan. Well he didn't know that two could play that way. I started sending him images of Bella, my Bella, her beautiful face while she was having an orgasm. Before I could even add anything else Edward was charging toward me. Watching his movements, I moved just before he reached me and had my hand around his throat and pinned to the ground. As if rational side came back to him at that very moment, he looked around before looking back at me before he tried to struggle out of my grasp.

But I was having none of that, my venom had started to spill out of my mouth and dripped. I gripped his arm in my left hand and began to pull, I heard him yell in pain as the sound of his arm ripping away from his torso filled my ears. He struggled some more which caused me to growl, I didn't like when those I was torturing believed that they could get away from me once I had a hold on them.

Edward was immobilized by his fear, as I replaced my right hand around his neck with my left, gripping his right arm I began to pull once again. When I was ripped away from him, I turned snarling and snapping to see who interrupted me. Emmett was crouched before me, before he stood up with his hands held in means of showing me he meant no harm.

"Bro, I know you're pissed at him right now, but you know deep down inside you that you don't want to kill him. What he did was wrong, but killing him won't solve anything and think about what it might do to the rest of the family, think about what it would do to Bella. Jazz she may not love him like that anymore, but you kill him and she will blame herself, but worst she will never look at you the same, don't become that monster that will haunt her nightmares. Don't be like him and hurt her."

I nodded my head not trusting my words at the moment, finally I was able to calm down, before I turned back around to face Edward. He still had not moved, but his eyes followed my movements as I kneeled down to look him in his eyes.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Edward, hurt her again or make her cry, and I will make sure the next time you truly understand why I am called the God of War. For I will leave nothing but a trail of your ashes in my wake, do I make myself clear?"

He nodded his head before he looked to Emmett and Rose, I stood up and dusted myself off before looking toward Emmett and Rose. Rose was clutching onto Emmett with her face buried into his chest as her body trembled with silent sobs, Emmett just looked at me with wide eyes. I reached out with my power to feel their emotions and nearly fell to my knees at the overwhelming feeling of fear that consumed their bodies. Emmett was the first to snap out of his silence.

"Wow Major, you are officially the shit, you're like all kinds of scary and I will never ever call you a pussy again. Shit if I was human I probably would have passed out or shit my pants, you're like the Grim fucking Reaper passing judgment on those who cross your path, just fucking badass. You are so my fucking idol now, hey Rosie when I grow up I want to be just like the Major here, badass for life."

By now Emmett was smiling ear to ear, I could still feel a little fear coming off of him along with excitement, but Rose was still hiding her face and sending constant fear my way.

"Emmett, you don't want to be anything like me, I've seen so much death and destruction, and the pain that others had suffer at my hands will forever be ingrained in my mind like a constant nightmare. Is that what you want Emmett, you want to be coming a true monster like me, constantly being reminded of the deaths you caused, the lives you've destroyed. Will you be able to look at Rose the same if you were like me, I think not, you would always have in the back of your mind a constant fear of her seeing you the real you and hating it. You would feel like you don't deserve her, just like I feel like I don't deserve Bella, but she chose me and I try to make sure that she never has to see the monster that I once was, the monster that I have kept locked away for so many years. I love her and I fear everyday that one day I will lose her because of my past, that she will open her eyes and be disgusted at what she sees before her."

I watched him as a look of understanding swept across his face, Rose's body had stilled, but she had yet to look up from Emmett's chest.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

I nodded as I felt his sincerity and sympathy, I took a step closer to him and Rose.

"Rose sweetie, will you please look at me?"

She slowly turned her head and caught my gaze before unwrapping herself from Emmett. Throwing herself into my arms she started to sob again.

"Shh, Rose it's okay I'm sorry that I scared you, please don't be afraid of me."

Her sobs stopped before she looked up at me, eyes filled with venom that begged to be released upon her beautiful face, but would never leave her eyes.

"Jasper, I'm okay, it's just that seeing you like that brought up a few painful memories of my own."

I kissed the top of Rose's head and gave her another tight hug before releasing her and stepping back.

"I understand Rose, and I hope that you will never have to see that side of me again."

I looked at Edward as he sat there waiting for his right arm to fuse back, while I didn't rip it completely off, I still did enough damage that it was hanging from it's tendons. His left arm was still laying a few feet away twitching lightly, Rose placed her hand lightly on my shoulder at the very moment Edward locked eyes with me. His emotions were all over the place, but I could feel the constant fear underneath the self-loathing, sorrow, pain, and a few others.

"Jazz you should go hunt and go home to Bella, Emmett and I will make sure Edward fuses back together."

I looked at her before looking at Emmett to see him nod his head, indicating that he believed I should go as well. Sighing, I turned but not before looking at my broken brother once more, as I darted through the trees heading deeper into the forest. Now that I was away from the others I could now evaluate my own feelings and answer the question that has been running in the back of my mind since Emmett pulled me off of Edward. Was I really going to kill Edward?

I knew that I didn't want to become that heartless motherfucker I was when I was with Maria, and that I would never want to cause the matriarch of our family heartache by hurting the one that was closest to her heart. Sure Esme loved us all, but Edward was the first, and she had always treated him like a son, as he had always treated her like a mother. I knew that I couldn't kill him for Esme sake as well as Carlisle's but I could instill enough fear in him that he would think twice to piss me off again.

I stopped running and took in a breath before sniffing the air for my prey, the scent of a mountain lion invaded my nose and the venom pooled once again as followed the trail. I spotted the mountain lion stalking a doe, as I was stalking it before I jumped on it's back and sunk my teeth in letting the tangy blood pour down my throat. Draining it dry I tossed it aside before I took off after the doe catching it just as it was going to cross a stream, not even savoring the taste of it's blood as I latched my mouth on it's neck and drained it.

Standing up I noticed that I had some of the deer's blood trailing down my chest across the scars making them stand out even more. I left the carcass there by the stream knowing that another carnivorous animal would come along and eat the flesh. Running my hands in the stream I splashed some water on my chest to get rid of the crimson drops that were there. After making sure there was no blood left I turned and made my way home. I once again let my thoughts consume me as I ran, I wonder if Bella was up or if she was asleep it was past twilight now, and I didn't realize that we had been gone so long. The moonlight was glinting off of my scars and I was filled with disgust again at the sight of the crescent shape marks, but then I remembered that Bella loved my imperfections as she said she had a few of her own scars.

Her words rang out in my head _"Jasper, you're beautiful, and your scars may make you imperfect but it's your scars that make you more beautiful than any man I've ever seen." _She was so sincere when she spoke those words that I couldn't help but smile. I had reached the house before I had finish replaying her words in my head, opening the door I raced up the stairs to her room and opened the door. There laying in the middle of the bed was my beautiful Bella, my angel.

I watched as her chest rose before falling, as she slept her beautiful hair appearing almost black in the moonlight and a smile gracing her full lips. I could see the bruises on her arms, now a violent shade of purple, as she turned slightly revealing a temporary cast on her left hand and wrist. I walked over and placed a light kiss on her forehead, before heading for the bathroom to shower, that's when I heard her sigh and whisper my name. It was beautiful to hear my name fall from her lips, and it made me smile knowing that I was the one she was dreaming of tonight.

_Her kiss was that of a serpent's tongue_

_The sting pleasurable and sweet_

_Leaving a trail of fire along with her lingering desire_

_The only reminder I have of her ruby red lips _

_Is the beautiful jagged scar they left upon my wrist_

_Her eyes were the darkest pit_

_As she sucked my life away through her dangerous kiss_

_She placed her mouth upon my heart _

_She whispered her love _

_Before sucking it dry_

_Now hollow and empty inside while the beating died_

_All that is left behind is a beautiful scar with her in mind_

**A/N 2: Okay so was the chapter what you expected? I bet a lot of you were hoping that Jasper would have did more, trust me he would have but Emmett pulled him away, I know some are wondering how the hell Emmett ended up there well let's just say a pixie tipped him off. I know I could have went into more details with the fight, but I was truly at a loss for the right words. As for the poem I had to change it for the story so instead of him it's her, and I added ruby if front of lips, because let's face it this chapter is in Em and Jasper POV and I thought it would be strange to have the word him in the poem. Anyway enough of my rambling, I hope you liked the chapter and Please review!**

**Lunar**


	24. Admitting The Pain

**Chapter 24: Admitting The Pain**

**Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. I am completely flattered that so many of you enjoy this story, probably as much as I enjoy writing it. I have a couple of stories to recommend and well they are continuance actually. First there is **_**Errors & Omissions by Oh Jasper My Jasper **_**which is a Edward/Jasper story for those of you haven't read **_**Equal & Opposite **_**(which I recommend you read that story first to understand the first chapter of **_**Errors & Omissions**_**). Again if you are the type of person sensitive to slash than I suggest that you don't read it but I must say you are truly missing out. Second is my beloved beta **_**Cullen818 third and final installment called Hope Will Bring Us Home **_**a Jasper/Bella story. I highly recommend you read the first two installments of this trilogy, she has truly kept me captivated with her stories and I truly will hate to see when it has to come to an end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga, because if I did Jasper would definitely be in the story more as would Rosalie and Emmett. But since I don't and they belong to S. Meyer I will just have to use them for my own little story spun from my wild imagination. **

******Thanks to my talented beta Cullen818 for reading and pointing out my errors. I can't ask for a better beta than you, Wow your proofing skills are supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ****(okay so I might have used that word wrong but hey I like it.) because honestly I can't find the words to explain how wonderful you are. Thank you so much!******

**Emmett: Fuck, Lunar did you see that? Jasper was a fucking bad ass in the last chapter, and Edward all scared and whimpering like a fucking chick. That was fucking sweet!**

**Edward: I was not whimpering like a chick!**

**Emmett: Yes you were, it's okay Eddie, we understand that you were scared of big bad Jasper.**

**Edward: Screw you Emmett, I wasn't scared!**

**Emmett: Yeah, keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you hunt at night. And I will so pass on the screwing dude, I'm definitely into the ladies.**

**Edward: For the last time Emmett, I would never ever screw you, I love women.**

**Emmett: Sure, what ever you say Eddie, remember denial is not just a river in Egypt brother. Anyway, Lunar you didn't answer my question**_**.**_

_**Me: Oh, and what question is that?**_

**Emmett: Did you see that bad ass shit Jasper did in the last chapter?**

_**Me: Yes, Emmett I saw it, because if you haven't notice smart guy I'm the one writing the fucking story.**_

**Emmett: Jeez woman, grouch much? I think someone needs to be touch, wouldn't you agree Jazz, Tegan?**

**Jasper: I'll touch her, what do you say darlin'? Do you want me to touch you?**

_**Me: *whispers out* Yes, I would love for you to touch me.**_

**Tegan: Oh, I'll touch, but if I do she probably won't finish her chapter. *Winks at me***

_**Me: Um wow, Tegan I won't lie hell yeah I want you to touch….**_

**Edward: Honestly Lunar, your mind is as bad as Emmett's *shudders*. **

**Emmett: You do know that I was talking about hugs right?**

_**Me: *laughs nervously* Yeah hugs, I knew that.**_

**Jasper and Tegan: You were?**

**Emmett: What the hell did you two think I was talking about? **

**Jasper and Tegan: Well…um…you know…touching.**

**Emmett: You two are pervs, I can't even look at you right now.**

**Edward: Em, if they are pervs than so is Lunar her mind was thinking more on the same lines as Tegan and Jasper, well and if you add you, me and Carlisle you have a freaking…**

_**Me: You have a what, Edward? Smut? The best damn orgy filled fantasy there is?**_

**Emmett: You were having sexual fantasies about us, Lunar? Damn that's sweet, I knew you liked my body. *waggles eyebrows***

_**Me: Sure, sure, hey Emmett I've got somebody here that you would love to see again.**_

**Emmett: *raised eyebrow* Oh, and who might that be?**

**4CullensandaBlack: **_Hi guys, Hi Emmett._

**Emmett: Hello sexy lady, or should I call you Angel?**

**4CullensandaBlack: **_Oh Em, I'm no Angel but I'm not all bad either._

_**Me: Please don't encourage him, it's bad enough that I gave him damn good lines so far, and now all he does is drives all of us crazy by trying to recite Shakespeare and other famous people. Not to mention trying to come up with his on ingenious quotes.**_

**Emmett: Don't listen to her honey, she's just jealous.**

_**Me: Ha you wish, besides Emmett I have Jasper and Tegan to keep me company, so jealousy is definitely a emotion I'm not feeling. Try annoyed, anger…**_

**Jasper: *sends out calming waves out* Relax sweetheart, you know Emmett's just saying that to piss you off and well to show off.**

_**Me: *huffs* Well I wish he would choose a different target or is he forgetting that I do write his lines for the story. And let's just say that I can make him say whatever I want. *smiles evilly***_

**Emmett: *looks terrified* You wouldn't?**

_**Me: Keep pushing me and you'll find out.**_

**Tegan: Whoa down kitten, retract the claws.**

**4CullensandaBlack: **_Don't worry I've got something that will cheer you up Emmett. *clears throat*Emmett I love you so much don't doubt for one second that I don't. This is for you Em: I'm your biggest fan,I'll follow you until you love me. Papa-paparazzi! Baby there's no other supervamp! You know that I'll be, your papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until Emmett is mine. So what did you think?_

**Emmett: I think I'm in love.**

_**Me: Oh brother here we go.**_

**Edward, Tegan and Jasper: What about Rose, Emmett?**

**Emmett: I love her too, it's just she abuses me sometimes. I mean you all seen her hit me.**

**Jasper: Yeah, only when you do stupid stuff Em.**

**4CullensandaBlack: **_Emmett I would never hurt you, Like I was telling Lunar here, *points at me* if it doesn't work out with you and the wifey then call me._

_**Me: Um…wow…Emster has got himself an admirer. Dude you are so lucky Rose isn't here.**_

**Edward: Yeah, but now I'm curious why is that?**

_**Me: *looks away and whistles***_

**Jasper, Tegan, Emmett, and Edward: Lunar?**

_**Me: *looks down and mumbles* I may have told her about a car convention.**_

**Emmett: Nooo! Lunar do you know what you just did?**

_**Me: Um…made Rose very happy?**_

**Edward and Jasper: *snickers* No, you just cause a ten year streak to lapse. Rose is the first person/Vampire to ever have the need of rehab for her addiction to cars. **

_**Me: Oh, is it that bad?**_

**Jasper: Well sweetheart, let's just say that she has been banned from a few car shows and some dealers as well.**

**Edward: A few…more like a few dozen.**

_**Me: I didn't know…I'm sorry. I mean, I guess I should have realized when her eyes kind of glazed over when I said car convention.**_

**Carlisle: What's wrong with Emmett? **

**Tegan: Well, it seems that Lunar told Rose about a car convention. Which I guessing is a bad thing, right?**

**Carlisle: Oh, this not good, Lunar no one blames you…**

**Emmett: Speak for yourself doc.**

_**Me: Fuck Em, I said I was sorry.**_

**Rose: *walks in with a nervous smile* Hello everyone.**

_**Me: Rose, how are ya honey?**_

**Rose: Fine…um…thanks for telling me about the car convention.**

**Jasper and Edward: Rose what did you do?**

**Rose: Nothing!**

**Jasper and Edward: You're lying**

_**Me: Um…maybe I should start the story…**_

**Jasper, Emmett and Edward: Not until we find out what Rose did!**

**Carlisle: There is no need to snap at Lunar. Rose, kitten, what happen at the convention?**

**Rose: I…well…I might have gotten into a few arguments, and then a battle with an elderly man over the replica of bumblebee from Transformers. I mean seriously what is a old man going to do with a car like that?**

_**Me: Wow, who won?**_

**Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett: Lunar, you're not helping.**

_**Me: Sorry, I'll shut up now.**_

**Rose: Let's just say that no one and I mean no one, better touch my bumblebee.**

**Carlisle: Esme, Rose has had a relapse, we are going have to remove her car related items from the house and put a block on the car channels again.**

**Rose: Please Carlisle no, daddy don't do this. I swear I'm over my addiction.**

_**Me: *shakes my head* Fucking dysfunctional vampires, let's get on with the show.**_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**-From Evanescence song My Immortal**_

**Bpov**

I woke up to the feel of Jasper's arms around my waist and his cool sweet breath on my neck. Sensing that I was up, he began to kiss my neck.

"Good morning my beautiful angel." He murmured against my neck.

I didn't feel beautiful as I rolled over wincing slightly from the sore muscles and bruises, not to mention broken wrist. I smiled at him before pressing my lips to his, I couldn't ask for anything or anyone better then Jasper and his kisses. I was in euphoric heaven and didn't care that I needed to breathe, I truly understood Edward's words when he said I was his brand of heroin, well Jasper was definitely my brand.

His smell and kisses were intoxicating, I reached up and gripped his hair, forgetting for one fleeting moment that I had an injured hand. I was quickly brought back to reality, when the pain shot through my wrist and into my fingertips like a white hot iron. I pulled away from Jasper and hissed in pain, while clutching my left hand to my chest. Squeezing my eyes I tried to will the pain away, I felt Jasper's body shift beside me.

"Bella?"

I could hear the concern in his voice and the question he was silently asking with just my name. I opened my eyes slowly to meet his golden ones, his brow was creased as he looked at me with worry.

"I'm fine Jasper."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at my broken wrist, before raising his eyes once again to look into mine. I could feel myself getting lost within their liquid gold, but I was determined to let him know I was fine.

"Really, Jasper I'm fine, it's nothing a hot bath and pain pills won't cure."

He looked at me with a frown set upon his beautiful face, before he sighed and picked me up. Walking into the bathroom, he looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

"Bella I understand that you don't want anyone hovering over you, but I would think that you would tell me the truth, especially when it comes to you being in pain."

I looked at him from under my lashes and bit my lip, I should have known that Jasper would know that the pain was effecting me more than what I let on. He sat me on the counter, while he turned the nozzles to fill the tub with hot steaming water. He turned while sitting on the edge of the tub and looked at me with a sly smile.

"Do you want me to step out so you can undress or…" He smirked. "Would you like me to stay and help?"

I dropped my head down and smiled, as I thought of all the ways Jasper could help me. I could feel my stomach tighten as I felt my panties moisten. I looked up at Jasper, and saw that his eyes had darkened as he felt my lust. A smile spread across his face slowly, as he looked me up and down, before he licked his lips.

"I take it that you would like some assistance darlin'?" He ask in a husky tone that sent shivers down my spine.

He walked toward me and my breathing hitched a little, the closer he got, the more my panties became saturated. He smirked, as I lowered my eyes, finally taking in the clothes I had on. Alice must have changed me because I didn't remember having on a midnight blue long sleeve shirt with matching sleep pants.

He placed his hands gently on my hips, his fingers playing at the hem of my shirt for just a moment, as I raised my arms up. He pulled the shirt off with one hand, while the other stayed rested upon my hip making small lazy circles with his thumb. I saw his eyes trail from my stomach up, when he froze, before removing his hand from my hip. He stepped away as his eyes were still staring at my arms, his eyes a swirl of liquid black ink, but I wasn't so sure it was lust that was causing the darkness they held. I lowered my eyes from him and took in the sight of the violent shades of purple, blue and black.

Jasper was leaning against the door while mumbling under his breath, I could only make out a few words, before he looked at me, with pain in his eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry, maybe I should get Rose or Alice in here to help you? I mean that is if you need any help?"

I looked at him as the pain seeped into my heart, he didn't want me anymore, he was going to leave me. He sent me a wave of calm before he spoke again.

"Bella, what's wrong? That's a lot of pain I feel coming off you."

I couldn't look at him as I felt the sting of the traitorous tears that trailed down my face.

"Y…y-you d-don't want m-me anymore." I stuttered out between the sobs that had taken over, he was quiet too quiet, which sent a fresh wave of sobs through my body. Suddenly I was wrapped in his arms as he kissed the top of my head, while whispering my name over and over again.

"Bella, listen to me."

He said as he placed his finger under my chin, tilting my head so that I could look him in his eyes. His beautiful eyes captivating me as I looked into the depths of golden swirls, getting lost for just a moment, before being pulled back into reality.

"I will always want you Bella, sweet Bella, you are my soul mate, my life. You may not have been my past, but you are my present and my future. I just thought that it would be best that I step out, because honestly Bella those bruises do nothing to contain the anger I have for my _dear_ brother, but it also reminds me that I could have lost you if Edward would have lost control."

I could feel the happiness swell in my heart at the words of him never leaving me, but it was doused out, like a water to a fire at him mentioning my bruises. And there it was again, just like Emmett, Jasper was implying that Edward was in control of himself. Which I honestly didn't understand, because neither of them were here and didn't see the crazed look in his eyes.

"Jasper, I don't believe that Edward was in control of himself, the look in his eyes, you could tell that he was not himself at the moment."

He looked at me like I had grown a second head, I could see that he was processing what I had just said and his eyes were slowly turning black once again. I knew that the slow consuming darkness in his eyes had nothing to do with lust, he was angry, and this time he was angry with me.

"Bella, why do you do that? Why must you keep defending him, making excuses for his actions, why? Don't you think I would know when he is in control or not? Just because he looked crazed doesn't mean that he wasn't in control of himself."

He was upset, but he had never moved from his spot against the door. I slumped against the sink and buried my face in my hands, why do I keep defending him? All I was doing was hurting the man I love by defending the man I was no longer in love with. I looked up at him to see that the anger he held in his eyes was still there, his jaw was clenched as his dark eyes pierced mine.

"I don't know Jasper, I don't know why I keep defending him. But I do know that he's withdrawn and losing himself because of me, I caused that, just like it's my fault that he snapped yesterday. Whether or not he was in control, I still caused him to react the way he did because of the words that fell from my mouth. You know, maybe everyone is right, we may be soul mates, but we definitely went about this the wrong way."

The anger that was coursing through my body, caused the words that had been swirling in my mind for a few days, before I tried to lock away, to slip out. I wished that I could rewind and erased the word vomit that just spewed from my mouth, but now that it was out, there was nothing I could do about it. I looked up to see the look of hurt and pain flicker across Jasper's face before it settled back to it's impassiveness.

"Do you feel that what we did was a mistake, Bella?" He deadpanned.

I could feel my bottom lip tremble, I knew I had fucked up and I didn't like where this current fuck up was taking me.

"No, Jasper, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it at all."

He looked at me, before turning the knob on the door. "Bella, maybe you should think about how you feel, and I mean truly think because you obviously have some guilt and I'm starting to think you have some resentment as well."

He stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, before my brain could even register the words he had just said to me. I blinked before I launched myself at the door, throwing it open I looked into my room searching for his tousled honey blond hair and sexy smile.

But he wasn't there, I could feel the panic rising, and my chest felt like it was caving in on my heart. The whimper passed through my lips as I stumbled into the room, he left me, he said he would never leave me, but he left me.

I struggled to catch my breath as the black dots swirled in front of my eyes, I fell against the wall before sliding down to the floor. The tears fell as I panted for air, I was empty and alone and it was my own damn fault. I could feel the darkness taking over as the spots before my eyes grew bigger, and just before I slipped into the land of unconscious, I heard the door open and I looked up through my now blurred vision to see a blond hair goddess, before everything with black.

**Rpov**

I couldn't shake the memories from my mind, the memories that I'd thought were locked away. But seeing Jasper crouched over Edward yesterday, as well as hearing Edward's words brought back the memory of Royce, and the plague he set upon my body the night he and his friends took not only my innocence, but my soul.

I shivered at the horrible memories, I felt like I did that night, my skin crawled with the filth the memory brought on. It was like it was yesterday, I could still smell the sweet acrid alcohol upon the air and his hot breath upon my face as I screamed and pleaded for him to stop. The constant pain rippling throughout my body, filled even the most sacred place, and was quickly heighten with each replacing of the face.

The words Royce said couldn't have been more colder, before he tossed me aside and left me for dead. I remember thinking that it was all a terrible dream, that I would wake up and Royce would embrace me lovingly. But when I opened my eyes to the darken street only lit by a single streetlight, and feeling my broken and impure body, heated with fever I knew that it was real, that the hell I had went through was real.

I wished for death over and over, wishing that I could open my arms to it's sour and rancid embrace instead of feeling the torture of the fever coursing through my veins. The pain seem to go on forever as I laid there broken and bleeding on the cobbled stone. The chilled April air seeped into my pores yet I felt nothing but the pain coming from between my thighs.

I shook myself from my memories as I opened my eyes from my long ago past, to the present with my lovable husband, who was currently trying to get Edward to move his ass. We had been out here all night, trying to convince fuckward that he couldn't kill himself, well Emmett was convincing him, I for one actually wouldn't care, hell I'd give him the matches if that's what he wanted.

I looked at my husband, before my eyes landed on the fallen golden boy, Edward. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow, _yeah save that shit for someone who actually cares at the moment._ He lowered his head as he heard my inner thoughts, I knew that Bella wasn't all that innocent in the whole argument, but he could have reacted differently, his hands didn't need to fall onto her body.

"I'm sorry Rose." I heard Edward whisper into the wind.

I scoffed. "Sorry, why are you saying sorry to me? I'm not the one you hurt, no the one you hurt is at home with fucking bruises on her arms!"

I could feel the anger raging within me, I had to get away from him, away from the pain of memories. _You disgust me right now Edward, you could have hurt her more if Tegan didn't show up. _He looked at me with pained eyes while shaking his head.

"I would never hurt her, like _he_ hurt you." He whispered.

I looked at him and saw Emmett look from me to Edward. He said he couldn't but he didn't realize he was just like Royce in some ways. He was handsome or as most would say beautiful, just like Royce. He had everyone wrapped around his finger, especially Esme, she loved him for he was just like a true son to her, not to mention he was charming, just like Royce.

But then when Bella came about we saw another side of him, which I should have know all along since he was set in his ways and everything had to be his way or he would have a fit. He was controlling, hell Bella couldn't step foot outside her house without him being there. This boy had jealously issues as well as being paranoid, as soon as the wolf started to show interest in Bella he became possessive and tried to monopolize her time.

Saying that her friend was to dangerous, and in a way I agreed, but he on the other hand didn't want him around, not because he was dangerous but because he couldn't face the fact that he might have competition. I mean sure, he says he's sorry now, and that he would never hurt her again, but never isn't forever and if he harmed her once he would do again. The only thing I could say that Edward didn't have in common with the ghost of my past is that Royce wasn't a stalker. Well, at least I didn't think he was, I mean Edward watched Bella sleep before she even knew he was watching. Which if you ask me, that was just fucking strange. My inner monologue was interrupted by the growl coming from my dear brother.

"I am nothing like him Rose!" He snapped out.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, was he serious if he couldn't see the similarities then I wasn't going to point them out. I had to get away from him, and fast, the longer I stayed the more the pain from my human life stayed at the surface. I looked at Emmett and without saying any words he nodded his head. God I loved him so much, the fact that we could communicate without words just showed how much we were meant to be together. I turned and headed deeper into the forest away from the house, I wasn't ready to go home yet, not until I cleared my thoughts.

I ran as the past came crashing back into my thoughts, it was kind of funny that when I looked at Bella I see myself when I was human. The only difference is that she is so much braver than I was, Edward is her Royce and Jasper is her Emmett, he was her savior.

I remembered waking into this eternal damnation, wishing somehow to reverse everything, not only had my innocence been taken away, but also my choice to live or die.

No longer would I have a chance to see my stomach swell with child or one day see my child bear children of their own. I was forever trapped in my eighteen year old body, cursed to walk among those who have a pulse, who aged, worst of all I was cursed to look into the mirror to see the beauty heighten by the venom, the beauty that cost me everything, the beauty that made Royce seek me out because he believed that my beauty ensured my weakness.

And he was right at first it did show my weakness, how naïve I was, letting him dominate me and dictate my life after the day we met. Because I thought that was expected, but after Carlisle's venom was running through my veins I started to believe that my beauty was what drew Royce into my life and my beauty would be what took his life away.

I've never regretted the day I stalked poor Royce in his study as I wore a wedding dress, and not just any wedding dress, the wedding dress I was going to marry him in. I had saved the best for last, because his actions hurt me the most, because of him it took me a long time to let someone into my heart. The night I snapped Royce's neck was the best and worst night of my existence, the best because he could no longer hurt another female and the worst because the damage he did to me was already done.

It was more than just physical it was mental, no one knew except for Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper who I confided in after years of pretending to be twins. Edward knew firsthand since I attacked him one day about a month after I was turned, he moved too close to me, when I saw flashes of being hit by Royce and I pounced on him pinning him to the ground. We never spoke of that day, because that was the day I saw myself for what I truly was now, a deadly beautiful creature.

I came to a stop, and slid down upon the forest floor resting my head against a tree. I looked up into the canopy of vivid green trees, I could see small slivers of gray sky above. Sighing I turned my head to the west inhaling the sweet smell of rain carried by a light breeze. Well so much for no rain today, I could hear the thunder roaring somewhere off in the west heading this direction, by the color of the dark gray sky and the heavy moisture in the air the rain would get here mid-day.

Closing my eyes I tried to drown out the past, so that I could focus on the present mess this family was in, well the mess my brothers were in and Bella was smack dab in the middle. On one side you had the love sick controlling ex who didn't want to let go of the now dead love. And on the other side was her soul mate, the one who would understand her the most, even when he didn't understand himself. Jasper was tainted by his past, but hey weren't we all, yet he rose above the darkness that once surrounded his life. Sure he wasn't a saint, but he had a good heart as did Bella, I just wished they would have went about things differently.

I really didn't hate Edward, I just wished he would have walked away, but I guess that's easier said than done. Edward honestly was not like Royce at all, I guess in his defense he really didn't know anything about love. Edward was kind in his own way and the whole controlling thing, well he didn't see it like that at all, he saw it as him trying to take care of the woman he loved. But Royce was the vilest creature with a black heart to match, sure I knew he wanted me because I was beautiful and young, but over the years I came to realize he wanted me because of my innocence.

I sat there thinking about everything that had happened in these last three weeks, hell just last month we all were looking forward to the last Cullen to get married and spend eternity with his mate at his side. Now we were all hoping not to have the first Cullen in need of a mental institute, because of a massive heartbreak.

Shit, Alice was going to kill me for ruining the new jeans she bought me, usually I did my own shopping but these were a gift, for spending the day looking at damn gazebos. Glancing back up at the moss covered trees and the beautiful green leaves, I decided it was time to head home, hopefully Emmett kept Edward preoccupied for a few more hours, a day. Hell, I may not hate him but I was pretty pissed off about his actions, but then again I was pretty pissed off at this whole fucking mess; lies, betrayal, infidelity. I wonder if there was anything else that was being kept secret, if so I hoped that it came out sooner rather than later.

Standing up I began to make my journey home, the closer I got the more I felt like something was wrong. I may not have any extra gifts, but I could always tell when something was off. Opening the door I ran up the stairs to Bella's room, pushing the door open, I was there just in time to see her eyes close as she looked at me. I grabbed her before she could fall forward, lifting her with ease I carried her to the bed. I still had a feeling I was missing something as I laid her down, looking around it dawned on me why this felt strange. Where the hell was Jasper?

**A/N2: Okay I first would like to apologize for this taking longer than usual and for being short. I could give all sorts of excuses but I won't, lets just say I will try my hardest to work at getting my chapters out, and pushing away the writer's block. I know that Rose's POV is a shock, but there is a reason why, I planned to have her and Bella have a conversation in the next chapter. So please review and let me know what you think. Also I have a o/s entry for the Home for the Holiday's contest called The Naughty List, if you haven't already checked it out please do. I would love to hear what my readers think of the o/s.**

**Lunar**


	25. Never Question Fate

**Chapter 25: Never Question Fate**

**A/N: Wow I made it over 500 reviews, thank you it makes my heart swell from seeing all those reviews. I want to thank all who have reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe I have even made it to 25 chapters, let alone have so many people who love this story so much. I mean wow I'm not sure if you realize how much your words have affected me, it really does make my heart swell and push harder to give you the best chapters that I can. My recommendation this time around is The Dartmouth Diaries by Clurrabella, a Jasper and Bella fic, and a damn good one. I couldn't stop reading I was entrance with the tale it spun and I fell in love with not only Jasper all over again, but his PIC Peter. She has definitely caught me with this story and I'm afraid that I am hooked on the story and I'm sure the future stories she will write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, I just use them for my own dirty little stories.**

*****I have to give thanks to the wonderful and talented Cullen818 for being the best beta ever. Woman you should have a plaque or something made in your honor, because your skills are incredible. Plus you inspire me to try my hardest to make a damn good story just like you. Thanks again!*****

**Jasper: Well darlin' you sure know how to get a reaction from the readers.**

_**Me: I have no idea what you are talking about.**_

**Emmett: Sure you do Lunar, I mean come on you had Jasper run away like a little bitch.**

**Jasper: *growls at Emmett* I did not run away like a little bitch!**

**Emmett: Uh huh yes you did, you were worse than bitchward. I think I will get you two ladies matching dresses. Would you like that Jaslyn huh?**

**Jasper: What the Fuck! *growls again* I swear Emmett keep it up and Rose will be looking for a certain part of your anatomy for years. **

**Edward: I would gladly help you carry out the punishment Jasper.**

_**Me: Boys! That's enough.**_

**Edward, Jasper, and Emmett: Sorry Lunar**

_**Me: It's okay, I've just been a little strained lately.**_

**Emmett: *snickers and whispers to Edward and Jasper* Probably not getting enough sex in her life.**

_**Me: *glares at Emmett* My sex life is none of your business.**_

**Emmett: *whisper to Edward and Jasper* I take that as a yes.**

_**Me: Fuck you!**_

**Emmett: I'm not allowed, besides if I did than I would be suffering from NS syndrome for two months.**

**Edward: What the hell is NS syndrome?**

**Me, Emmett and Jasper: *looks at one another, before laughing***

**Tegan: NS means no sex Edward.**

**Edward: Oh.**

**Emmett: *snickers and whispers to me and Jasper* For someone who is supposedly smart he sure has a lot of dumb moments.**

**Edward: Yeah this coming from someone who believes that we can eat human food, we just have to try harder, and who thinks that flying monkeys are real.**

**Emmett: What the fuck Edward, you said that you wouldn't tell anyone.**

**Jasper: Um…you two care to enlighten the rest of us on what the fuck you are talking about? And what's this about flying monkeys?**

_**Me: Please do, I'm curious to why Emmett thinks flying monkeys are real.**_

**Edward: Well, we were watching the Wizard of Oz, before he raided Carlisle's medicine cabinet because he said he was bored. Anyway he takes the pills and comes back to finish the rest of the movie, well just as it gets to the scene with the flying monkeys, he jumps up and runs screaming like a maniac to his room. I ran up there to see if he was okay, only to find him curled up in a ball in the closet rocking back and forth, while muttering to himself that there is no place like home, and that the flying monkeys will never find him there.**

**Jasper: *laughing* Where the hell was I when this happened?**

**Edward: *laughs* You were hunting with Rose, Esme was out antique shopping, Alice was shopping with Bella, and Carlisle was at work, which left me with Emmett sitting.**

**Me and Tegan: Wait a minute if you were Emmett sitting, why didn't you stop him from raiding the cabinet?**

**Edward: Because he kept singing the lollipop guild song in his head or another song that I have no idea where it came from but it was annoying. I didn't know what he was doing until it was too late.**

**Tegan: Why come Alice didn't see it?**

**Edward and Jasper: Emmett has been known to do things at a moments notice.**

_**Me: So what was the other song?**_

**Emmett: Oh that, it was not really a song I just kept saying. I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, cause we're all dudes hey.**

_**Me: OMC that's from Good Burger.**_

**Edward: How do you know that?**

**Emmett: Never mind that, yes I have a fellow Good Burger watcher.**

**Jasper: So why did you think the flying monkeys were after you Emmett?**

**Edward: You know he never told me why, so yeah I would like to know as well.**

**Emmett: Lunar help me out?**

_**Me: Me? Why me, I don't know why the hell you were screaming about evil flying monkeys. Maybe you were hallucinating about them flying from the screen.**_

**Emmett: How did you know that's what I thought?**

_**Me: I don't know, it just seems like something that would go through your head.**_

**Tegan: A hallucinating vampire, I've seen it all now.**

_**Me: Hey Emmett, I hate to tell you this, but I've seen a evil flying monkey in your closet.**_

**Emmett: No, that's impossible, Edward said that they weren't real. Die you evil flying monkey from hell!*runs upstairs to his room*.**

_**Me: *hehehe* That was fun, *whispers to Jasper* you should send him some fear.**_

**Jasper: *sending a wave of fear to Emmett* This is wrong darlin', but it is funny.**

**Emmett: *runs down the stairs* Jasper you got to save me, the evil flying monkey is coming to get me.**

**Jasper, Edward, Tegan and Me: There is no such thing as flying monkeys.**

**Emmett: You lie, stop with your lies and deceit. We are all going to die, they'll wait until we are alone before attacking.**

_**Me: Emmett sweetie, really there's no such thing as flying monkeys.**_

**Tegan: Yeah, just like there is no such thing as unicorns.**

**Emmett: You lie leprechaun man, there is such thing as unicorns. How else would they have made Harry Potter without one.**

**Jasper, Edward, Tegan, and me: *look at one another* Um… Emmett those weren't real unicorns.**

**Emmett: Un huh yes they were.**

_**Me: No they had some CG done.**_

**Emmett: CG, huh?**

**Jasper: Computer Generated.**

**Emmett: Oh, ooh hey look a cookie.**

_**Me: Wow that was random.**_

**Edward: Emmett, you can't have the cookie.**

**Emmett: But I like the cookie.**

**Jasper: Where have I heard that before?**

**Edward: Over the Hedge, Emmett's watched it like a thousand times.**

_**Me: *laughs and rolls my eyes* Okay enough with the bullshitting. Jazz, there is someone who wants to say hi.**_

**Jasper: Oh and who might that be darlin'?**

**4CullensandaBlack: **Hi Jasper**.**

**Jasper: Hello darlin'.**

**Emmett: What the Fuck, 4CullensandaBlack are you stepping out on me? Do you not love me anymore?**

_**Me: Dude chill she had to leave, but don't worry I'll get the message to her.**_

**Emmett: Why the fuck does he get all the ladies? I mean I thought she liked me, and now Jasper is taking her from me, I swear all you women have this fucking god of war syndrome. **

_**Me: Aw, Emmy I still have a thing for teddy bears. It's just there is something about a hot southern cowboy, you know some girls just want to save a horse and ride a cowboy. And fuck me if the image of Jasper doesn't pop into my head. Besides I have a thing for guys with accents, honestly I really have a thing for his friend Peter as well, who knew such a dirty mouth could be a turn on.**_

**Jasper: Lunar, you're salivating over there darlin', I would say that I would tell Peter that you have a crush on him, but I have a feeling he already knows. And I'm glad that it's me you think of when your imagining cowboys.**

**Emmett: See I knew that you didn't love all of us, you only have eyes for Jasper.**

**Edward: Trust me Emmett, her mind says otherwise.**

**Emmett: Anyway back to what I was saying, I thought that 4CullensandaBlack was the girl for me. I thought she was my number one fan? **

_**Me: Emmett you do have a number one fan, it's Rose.**_

**Emmett: Nuh un, I haven't seen her for days, she's been out there in the garage whispering sweet nothings to that damn car. I swear I'm going take a sledge hammer to bumblebee, then she will have to come back to me. I mean who else has a wife that's having an affair with a damn CAR!**

**Rose: *yells from the Garage* Emmett McCarthy you better not even think about harming my baby!**

**Emmett: See Lunar what did I tell you, I lost my wife to a damn car.**

_**Me: Aw Emmett, I'm sorry. I guess this is all my fault, I should have never given her that ticket.**_

**Emmett: Yeah well, there's nothing we can do about it now. **

**Edward: Um…Emmett you need to go get your wife, she's outside posing in front of the garage with a camera in a bikini on the hood of that damn car.**

_**Me: I swear I'm in the twilight zone.**_

**Jasper and Edward: Ha-ha Lunar, funny.**

_**Me: I try, so you guys have anything to say before I start the chapter.**_

**Jasper and Edward: Umm…we love our readers, other than that no you can start the chapter.**

**Emmett: *yelling outside* For the love of Carlisle, Rose put the camera down and step away from the car and water hose.**

_**Me: *mumbling* I don't even want to know about the water hose, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

**Bpov**

I could feel the gentle scratching of fingernails against my scalp, I sighed in contentment and pushed closer to the hand that was giving me the most soothing scalp massage ever. Doing this caused the person beside me to giggle, hmm…this definitely had to be a dream.

"I know you are awake, open your eyes sleeping beauty." Rose's beautiful voice floated to my awaiting ears.

I groaned wanting to keep my eyes closed, but she was being very persistent, she kept nudging me.

"Bella, look this is where the fairytale ends, I'm not going to kiss you like the prince, so you might as well get your ass up. I know you're awake Bella."

I rolled over and smirked at her. "What, am I not good enough to get a kiss from the beautiful Rosalie?"

She leaned in with a mischievous glint in her golden eyes and with an perfectly arched brow raised. "Trust me Bella one kiss from me and you would be hooked, and I don't think that Jasper would like if you were pining over me instead of him. He can be such a jealous fucker sometimes."

I couldn't help the laughter that spilled from my mouth, as a current of lust surge through my body at the sound of the profanity rolling off her tongue. For someone as beautiful as Rose, you would think that such words would be foreign to her, that if she dared utter a word like that it would taint her perfection.

But not Rose, she cussed like a sailor, but still made it sound sexual whether she had meant to or not. She never held her tongue, she may be a bitch as she liked to put it, but she was damn good at being a bitch. Who would have thought Rose, someone who was cold and icy on the outside, could be just the opposite on the inside with her warm and large heart.

"Oh we wouldn't want that now would we, besides if Emmett ever found out he would probably want to record it for his own pleasure."

Her musical laughter filled the room, as she looked at me with twinkling golden eyes, and a wide dazzling smile.

"You're right Bella, he would want to watch, that husband of mine can be such a perverted, man but that's what I love about him." She leaned in with a sly smile playing at her pale pink lips, she whispered in my ear. "Between you and I there is a thin line between kinky and perverted, that's what makes the sex so fun."

I shuddered as images of Rose and Emmett invaded my mind, if I didn't know any better I would think that Rose was trying get a reaction out of me. Looking over at her, she leaned back against the headboard crossing her arms with a smirk gracing her beautiful face. Yeah she was trying to get me to react and I must have did exactly what she expected. Before I could come up with something to say, she spoke again the humor of before gone from her eyes.

"Bella you should probably go and take a bath, I've already filled the tub with some more hot water. Do you need any help removing your clothes?"

I looked toward the bathroom before biting my lip and shaking my head. I would have loved for Jasper to help me, but as of this moment the Major was M.I.A., frowning a little at what transpired this morning. I sat up and slid out of the bed, only to turn around and face Rose with a small smile.

"Rose, you don't have to help me, but thanks for the offer. Besides Emmett would probably lose all coherent thought and use of words, if he walked in and saw you undressing me."

I smirked at the thought, and saw Rose nod as her perfect lips lifted up into a small smile.

"You're right Bella, tell you what I'll go downstairs and get you something to eat, and then I'll come back up here. I would like to talk if that's alright with you?"

"I would love that Rose."

I smiled and before I turned back toward the bathroom, I saw her stand and leave. Leaving me with my thoughts, I slowly walked back into the bathroom. Running my fingers through my hair, I ran back over the altercation I had with Jasper, everything was great until he saw the bruises again, and then my mouth caused him to leave. I could feel the pain pulsing in my chest as if any moment my heart would crack, I kept telling myself that he would be back, but my heart was denying my words. Wishing I could take back my words, I slowly peeled off my clothes trying to be careful of my injured hand. I slowly sank into the tub and moaning a little as the water soothe the aching muscles, but the tears slid down my face as I thought again on how this morning was a disaster. I sat in the tub silently crying for I don't know how long, before Rose knocked on the door.

"Bella, are you alright? Do you need some help?"

I quickly wiped my tears with my hand and tried to calm the nerves before I spoke.

"I'm fine Rose, I'll be out in a few minutes." My voice was a little shaky and I was sure she notice it, but she didn't say anything. I washed as quickly as possible, before I stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around me.

I opened the door to see Rose sitting on my bed with a plate of fruit and scrambled eggs. I opened my dresser and grabbed a bra and pair of panties in a slate gray, slipping the panties on was by far a miracle with only one hand, but my bra was the hard part.

After seeing me struggle for a minute or two Rose came over to assist, I moved my damp hair out of the way as she clasped my bra. I grabbed one of Jasper's t-shirts that was draped over the chair in the corner, sliding the black shirt over my torso I grabbed a pair of gray shorts from the second drawer.

After making sure everything was on and straight I sat down on the bed and began to eat my eggs. I looked up at Rose and she was staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. I finished eating my food and set the plate on the nightstand beside my bed. Leaning back against the headboard I stared at the wall while waiting for Rose to talk, I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't hear her say my name at first.

"Bella."

I turned to look at her, her golden eyes filled with concern.

"Yes Rose."

"I called your name five times, are you okay?"

"Yeah Rose I'm fine, I just got lost in my thoughts."

She looked at me as if she didn't want to believe me at first, but then she sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Bella, I know that in the past I have been nothing but a bitch toward you, but I'm trying to put that past us and be the best sister and friend I can be. But it's not easy, especially since you remind me of myself when I was human. Since I have already told you about my past, I won't make you sit through that gruesome tale again. I do however feel that I should tell you again, that it was never you that I hated, it was the situation."

She had been looking at the wall, when she turned to me.

"Your situation with Edward reminds me of my situation that I had with Royce. Our love for them overpowered us, and some how we lost ourselves while with them. Sure Edward loved you and still loves you to a certain extent, but he never valued your love, which means he never valued you. I want you to know that Jasper is not like that, he loves you and he would do anything for you, but you have got to let him in, let him know how you feel."

I furrowed my brow as I looked at her. "Rose, Jasper knows that I love him and I have never hid any feeling from him."

"Bella I know that you have not hidden your feelings, but that's just it, all he knows is your feelings and not the meaning behind them. You need to tell him, whether it's guilt, fear, or pain that you are feeling tell him, he will understand."

I understood what she was saying, it was just everything was happening so fast, I was in a constant cloud of emotions. I knew the reason behind it and I was disgusted with myself, I never wanted to be that girl that ruined relationships. But here I was in love with Edward, because somewhere along the line fate decided to fuck with me, and told me that not only was Edward not my soul mate, but I was the cause of his fucking mental breakdown. I just wished that this guilt about how everything happen wasn't constantly hanging over my head.

"Rose, I understand that I need to tell him what's on my mind, but he needs to do the same. I guess you were right, Jasper and I may be mates, but we went about this the wrong way, I'm sure everyone agrees."

I had dropped my head and was looking at my hands in my lap, I felt her shift beside me and I looked up into her face.

"Is that what you think Bella? That we are judging you, sure I have said it was the wrong way, but that's only because I believed that you and Edward should have sat down and talked after everything happened. But seriously Bella, who are we to question how we find our soul mates. Yes, the way it happened was wrong, but if you would have resisted, you would have been trying to fight against fate. Some of us know the pull that a soul mate has over the other, because it is one you can't deny, so please don't let guilt get in the way of you and Jasper."

She had moved closer, so that she could put an arm around me. "I know what you are saying is true, I have felt that pull with Jasper, I feel it now and it hurts that he's not here. I don't know what's wrong with me, I still care for Edward, just not the way he cares for me. I just wish that we could move past this, I never meant to hurt him, and I never meant for the family to be torn apart for something I caused. It's just…."

She interrupted me. "Bella, I've already told you, if this was something you could control, than I believe it never would have happened, this is fate and hun you can't mess with fate. So please get it out of your head that you torn the family apart, if you hadn't notice doll we are still here together, as for Edward he'll come around just give him time. You need to stop doubting that you and Jasper are meant to be together, because if you and Eddie-dear were soul mates and meant to be together, than neither of you would have had affairs with someone else."

She took a moment to look at my face, I guess to see if I was actually paying attention to her words. I looked at the door wishing that Jasper would come back, I really just wanted him to hold me. My thoughts were suddenly on the night that we shared in our clearing by the falls. Rose cleared her throat, and I snapped out of my fantasy world.

"But I don't understand Rose, I loved Edward with all of my heart, but the moment I was in Jasper's arms that love was diminished by the amount I felt for Jasper. What I don't get is why did it take so long for us to figure out?"

She furrowed her brow as if she was in deep thought, before a small smile played at her lips. "Your love for Edward wasn't true, that's why it became little to nothing, of course you might still have feelings for him and there may be some lingering love, but it is no where near the amount that you feel for Jasper. Am I right?"

All I could do was nod my head, before she continued. "As for why it took so long, who knows why, every soul mate has a different connection. I knew Emmett was the one for me the moment I looked into his eyes, I've heard that some find there mates through touch. As for you and Jasper may be the reason it took so long was because he was never allowed around you, and you yourself were always hiding behind a veil of hair."

"But if what you say is true, you know about how finding your mate there's a pull, then why did I feel a shock when Edward first touched me?"

She looked at me, turning her body completely toward mine. "Let me ask you this, yesterday even though Edward only had you for a short moment, did you feel a shock run through your body? Did you feel anything at all, a pull, perhaps a connection?"

I thought about yesterday, I didn't feel anything but the pain that was brought on by his grip. I sat there staring at the pattern in the dark blue and black comforter, I analyzed the times in these past few months and I realized that our relationship was broken long before Jasper came into the picture. It had never been the same after Volterra, but yet we held on to the fragment of love that was still there. I could feel Rose's burning glaze upon me, as she waited for me to answer her question.

"No, I felt nothing, except for pain."

She winced before she nodded her head. "Okay, well tell me what do you feel when Jasper touches you? How do you feel when he's not around you?"

Could I really tell her that I feel empty inside? That it feels like I was drowning without him. Shit, she was looking at me again, I really needed to cut the inner monologues.

"Rose it's hard to explain how I feel when Jasper touches me, it feels wonderful, like being wrapped in a warm glow that sends tingling sensations throughout my body. I don't know if that makes any sense, but that's how I feel when he is around me, when he touches me, hell even if he is just looking at me. As for when he is not around, it hurts, it feels as if my heart has left with him. I feel empty, and I know that no one will be able to feel that void but Jasper."

She held a look of understanding before she smiled at me. "Bella I know the feeling all to well, that's how I felt when I first saw Emmett, it took me years to be able to go awhile without being near him. I should have never said that it was a mistake for you two and how you got together, I'm sorry."

"Rose, you had ever right to say that it was wrong, our actions has caused a riff in the family, but I can now see that I can't keep blaming myself and I can't put all the blame on Edward. I just feel like I'm moving so fast with Jasper and that I need to slow down and let my mind and heart process what has happen these last few weeks. Then sometimes I feel like we're not moving fast enough and that we have been wasting precious time, because every moment away from him feels like a lifetime. It hurts to see what all this is doing to Edward, but the pain that I feel for him is nothing in comparison to the pain I feel from the words that I said to Jasper. I had asked Edward if we can try and be friends, but I can see how foolish that was now. How can I expect him to be friends with me if I hold some things against him, I was so rude to him because I was hurting, but I didn't factor in that he was hurting as well. I know that friendship is the last thing he wants, but we have to move on, and I know that for that to happen we have to have a real conversation first."

I was trying to hold the tears at bay, but they slowly began to fall as I realize what an awful person I was, not only was I a danger magnet but I seem to hurt a lot of people at the same time. I was hurting so many people with the choice I was making, I had hurt Jacob before he met his mate.

At the time I tried to hold on to our dying friendship, that he clearly wanted to be more than just a shoulder for me to cry on, but I couldn't give him the love that he deserve, yet I didn't want to let him go because I was selfish.

Sure we were still friends, but it wasn't like how it use to be, I was happy that he finally imprinted on a girl from Port Angeles, her name was Mina and her bubbly personality was easily compared to that of my little pixie friend. She actually reminded me of what a story book snow white would be like alive.

Flawless creamy ivory skin, straight jet black hair that hung just past her shoulders, full pouty red lips, and green almond shaped eyes that brighten every time she laughed. I knew that eventually I was going to hurt my parents when I could no longer be apart of there world, I would never be able to get to know my little brother Adam and I was sure that Renee would be hurt but she would have Phil and Adam to keep her distracted.

I wish that I could stop the never ending pain, but I knew that losing one family I will gain another for eternity. I was still lost in my thoughts as I felt Rose wipe a tear that had trailed down my cheek. I looked into her eyes, they were filled with such sadness it was as if she felt my pain as well.

"Bella you can't keep letting the guilt and pain of what has already transpired eat at your heart not to mention your mind. Listen to me when I say what has happened is over with, and you can't move on if you don't resolve the issues from the past, but you can't live in fear and guilt of the past either. Because you can't change that of the past but you can learn from the experience of the mistakes made and hope that the knowledge will help the future. Who are we to question fate? If Edward doesn't understand that this is something you can't fight even if you wanted to, then I say let him be stubborn for the time being, he'll see eventually."

"I just can't understand this whole soul mate situation, why now? Why not before?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, before letting out a sigh. "Well, Bella I believe that it was because neither of you were ready, well perhaps not mentally or emotionally ready for what lies ahead."

I could feel the small amount of fear trickle down my spine and I automatically shivered at the thought that there might be some more obstacles along the way of the happy future I would have alongside my Major, my golden Ares.

"So you're saying that I might face some problems in the future?"

She laughed, her golden eyes twinkled before darkening as she frowned. "Bella everything won't be a bed of roses, besides you are the mate of Major Jasper Whitlock, known and feared by the vampires of the south of course down there he has many names; God of War, Blood Reaper, and I'm sure there is more. I'm not saying that you will get attack, I'm just saying that his past is dark, but you know this already. Look I'm sure that I have talked your ear off enough, so I'll leave you to think."

I looked out of the window, watching as the rain began to fall, hmm typical Forks weather. I heard Rose sigh and felt the bed move as she got up, I looked over at her and gave a small smile which she returned.

"Bella, promise me that you won't be too mad at him, let him explain his reason for leaving, you should talk to him about how you truly feel because like Edward he can't read your mind."

With one last smile she left me to my thoughts, the steady drone of the rain beating against the window, made me slightly drowsy. I tried in vain to keep my eyes open as I waited for Jasper, but I was mentally exhausted and the rain's hypnotic sound slowly lulled me into a peaceful sleep with the images of my Major holding me still lingering in my mind.

**A/N 2: Okay please don't hate me for taking so long to update. I really pushed myself to get this out but life and plus the fact that the evil little plot bunnies kept changing their mind every so often. So yeah, I'm not to happy with this chapter not one of my best, but I felt that should give you something. So please review, let me know your thoughts, opinions, loved it, hated it. *kicks at the ground, before looking up with puppy dog eyes* I say this again because I've said it before, I'm sorry please say ya forgive me. I'll try to be faster but I make no promises with Thanksgiving coming up especially since I will be doing a lot of cooking, and planning that dinner leaves me frustrated, and you don't want me to write under those conditions do you? Anyway before I end this I must say don't forget to vote for your favorite story for the Home for the Holiday's contest. **

**Lunar**


	26. Apologizing: Major Whitlock Style!

-1**Chapter 26: Apologizing: Major Whitlock Style**

**Thank you to all that reviewed on the last chapter. I really enjoy reading all the reviews. I recommend anything by Jasper's Black Rose, her stories have such dominant men in them that you can't help but fall in love. Also The Last Mile by Cantonspeed is a must, it will have you in tears whether it's from laughing or crying over all the stuff Bella had to go through. But between Bella and Peter they will have you gasping for air as you laugh as the fuckery of the two takes over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters. I do however own a very healthy imagination and Tegan.**

****** Thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen818, for giving great advice and blessing me with her second pair of eyes. Love ya babe!******

**Jasper: *walks into the living room* Emmett what the hell, what's wrong with you man? **

**Emmett: *shaking, hands Jasper a piece of paper* **

**Jasper: *reads what's on the paper* What the hell, what the fuck is this suppose to mean? We are watching you?**

**Emmett: *whispers out* I told you they were real, but no you didn't want to believe me.**

**Jasper: What are you on about Emmett?**

**Edward: What's going on? Why is Emmett so shaken? **

**Jasper: *hands Edward the note* Emmett they're not real, this some kind of sick joke.**

**Edward: *reads note* Yeah Emmett, someone is just having fun with you. I told you one day someone was going to get you back for all the pranks that you did.**

**Emmett: Naw, Eddie this isn't no prank man, I got proof that it was indeed the flying monkeys.**

**Jasper and Edward: Oh, and what proof do you have?**

**Emmett: *holds up a bunch of bananas* These came with the note as well as a monkey print on the paper.**

**Tegan and me: Hey, what's going on?**

**Edward and Jasper: Emmett is convinced that flying monkeys sent him a letter.**

_**Me: *snickers* Really Emmett there is no such thing as flying monkeys.**_

**Emmett: Lies and Deceit! **

**Tegan: Let me see the note. *Edward hands the note over, and Tegan reads it* You know Emmett that this is nothing but a prank?**

**Emmett: No Tegan this is not a prank! Why won't you guys believe me? Those flying monkeys are out to get me! I think it's because they know that I know they are real.**

_**Me: We want to believe you Em, really we do, it's just come on, flying monkeys they are not real.**_

**Jasper, Tegan, and Edward: Lunar is right, someone is just playing a dirty joke on you.**

**Emmett: Who would want to prank me?**

_**Me: Are you serious? Who wouldn't want to prank you, I'm sure everyone would love to give the prank master a taste of his own medicine.**_

**Emmett: You know don't you Lunar? You know who is pranking me, tell me woman!**

_**Me: *smirks* It doesn't matter if I know or not, I'll never tell.**_

**Jasper: You are evil woman, you do realize that you have open yourself up to never ending pranks.**

**Emmett: You damn right she did!**

_**Me: *smiles evilly* Bring it on Monkey Bitch.**_

**Edward, Jasper, and Tegan: Wow Lunar, I see hanging out with Emmett has done wonders to your vocabulary. By the way where the hell did you get Monkey Bitch from?**

_**Me: *shrugs shoulders* I have no clue, it just sounded right at the moment.**_

**Emmett: That hurt Lun, I am not a monkey bitch.**

_**Me: Yeah okay whatever you say Emmett. Look I have someone here that wants to speak to you maybe it will help take your mind off of flying monkeys.**_

**Emmett: *quirks eyebrow up* Oh and what can be more important than figuring out who might be pranking me.**

_**Me: *smirks* Only a total babe.**_

**Jasper and Edward: Who?**

**Me: Uh un boys this one is for Emmett she said so herself, and before you say Rose, it's not her.**

**Emmett: I know it is not Rose, she went on a trip with that damn Car. Could it really be? My angel has returned to me.**

**4CullensandaBlack: **Hello sweetheart.

**Emmett: Babe you came back. Or are you here for Jasper again? *pouts***

**4CullensandaBlack: **Oh Emmett, NEVER EVER doubt my love for you! I'm yours FOREVER, 'if you and Rose don't work out of course', your the ONLY Cullen that truly has my heart , but Jasper has that southern charm that a southern girl like me likes, okay don't hate the player hate the game! *smiles*

_**Me: Yeah Jasper does have as my friend Mommybrook would say total panty dropper accent, damn charmer.**_

**Jasper: But you love that quality about me darlin'.**

_**Me: Damn right I do Major.**_

**Emmett: *speaking to 4CullensandaBlack* Trust me babe once I get done with you, you will forget there was ever a player in the game.**

**Jasper: Nice Em.**

_**Me: Well fuck me, if the Major is a panty dropper than you Em is like a snake charmer. I think even I was ready to hand the panties over.**_

**Emmett: *smirks* What can I say I'm a smooth fucker.**

**4CullensandaBlack: **God I love you.

**Emmett: I love you too.**

**Edward: Have you lost your mind? Are you looking forward to having a certain appendage removed from your body? You know if Rose hears about this she will make sure it happens.**

**Emmett: Relax Eddie, there is no where written that you can't love two people.**

_**Me: You know Edward, he's right, but he should know in his case that Rose has her own set of rules she follows.**_

**Jasper: That she does, hey darlin' don't you think we should start the chapter?**

_**Me: Um, sure…What the hell are you doing Emmett?**_

**Emmett: *standing in front of a camera, flexing his muscles* Um, taking pictures.**

_**Me: Yes, I can see that, but why?**_

**Emmett: I don't know, I guess Rose inspired me.**

_**Me: Whatever, you're weird. Anyway on with the show.**_

_Today is the tomorrow we worried about yesterday.-unknown_

**Jpov**

Her words followed me as I ran, drumming on inside my mind was the one word that stuck out among the rest. Mistake. I could feel her pain wash over me as I reached the trees lining the back yard, but her pain was outweighed by my own. She was doubting us, and that made me doubt Alice and her vision, something I thought that I would never do, but here I was willing to bet money that this time she was wrong.

Soul mates? Was she sure this wasn't just some lust induced crush that would dissipate over time. I felt my own little world that revolved around Bella come crashing down on me at the mere thought of that being true. The weight of my own emotions, something I hadn't felt in true capacity in years, began to crush my unbeating heart.

The amount causing me to come to a halt, looking around I realize that I was standing in our clearing, our little heaven on earth was what Bella called it. I jumped up onto one of the few large boulders that were scattered around, closing my eyes I listen to the water hit rocks, but some how the soothing sounds of the waterfall did nothing to ease the pain that tortured my heart.

I sat there for what seemed like hours looking at the very spot where I held my beautiful Bella in my arms. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the footsteps approaching until I was knocked on my ass by a very pissed off little pixie.

"What the hell Jasper, as soon as you hear something you don't like you run away? You know that would be something Edward would do I never thought that you would ever run like a coward."

This would have been a comical moment, with her hands on her hips and eyes blazing as she looked down on me, she looked very much like a dark hair tinkerbell at the moment. Tegan stepped up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move her eyes from my face nor her tiny foot from my chest.

"Alice, let the man up, I'm sure that he feels like shit for leaving, but he has to have a good reason, right?"

Tegan looked at me and I felt a small amount of curiosity emanating from his body. Alice slowly took her foot off of me and I stood and dusted myself off, not that it did any good, the ground was damp and the rain that had fallen earlier had left it very muddy in some parts. Pulling a few leaves that were caked with mud out of my hair, I looked at Alice and gave her small smile.

"Alice, if you didn't like my clothes you could have just told me, instead of throwing me into a mud puddle."

I chuckled a little, but stopped when I noticed she was glaring at me, I always found her adorable when she was angry, she was like a angry kitten. Not this time, she looked like the deadly vampire that she was, her hands on her hips she let out a low growl.

"Now is not the time for jokes Jasper. You know Bella passed out after you left, she thinks that you are going to leave her. Rose is there now, trying to convince her otherwise."

Fuck Whitlock, could you fuck up things even more? I ran my fingers through my hair, effectively rubbing the mud that I had not removed even deeper. I knew I probably looked like a dirty cowboy right now, hmm…I wonder if this look would be a turn on for Bella.

Shit, what the fuck was I thinking, I'd be lucky to be allowed in the same bed as her after running out of the room. All I could do was hope that she wouldn't turn me away, here I was standing in our clearing while she was at home upset being comforted by Rose when I should be the one doing the comforting. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Yes what are you going to do? I do know that you better fix this Whitlock!"

I hate when she answered or asked me a question before I could even get it out, but now was not the time to voice my annoyance, not while she was pissed, Alice using my real last name was never a good sign.

I sighed. "I don't know Alice, I didn't mean to give her the impression that I was going to leave her, I just needed to clear my head. I guess I didn't think how that would effect her."

"That's right, you didn't think, you're a empath and you mean to tell me you didn't feel her emotions before you left? Never mind, don't answer that, because it's obvious that you didn't or you would be there instead of here."

I watched as Alice paced back and forth ranting under her breath, which by now had become nothing but incoherent mumbles. I looked a Tegan and he just shrugged his shoulders, finally I couldn't take it anymore, I stepped into the now well worn path she have created, stopping her in mid stride. She looked up at me her once golden eyes were now a swirl of onyx, she let out a low growl.

"Ever since you ran out Bella's future has become murky." She said, before moving around me to continue her pacing.

I raised an eyebrow, before once again stepping into her path. This time I placed my hands on her arms. She looked at me and I could see the venom that filled her eyes, she looked away as she tried to cover up her emotions. But it was too late I could feel the swirl of worry, mixed with a little fear.

"Alice, what exactly do you mean her future is murky? Her future is with me, is my future unclear as well?"

She looked at me and hesitated for a moment, biting her lip, a habit she had picked up from my lovely mate.

"Well, what I'm saying Jasper, is that both of your futures have become nothing but mere shadows. If she doesn't get over her guilt and face the fact that it was destiny that stepped in the way and you need to except that she still holds a small amount of guilt. Unlike you, Edward had no clue that Bella was never his, hell I didn't know either. Because she was his singer made it hard to distinguish the difference. But I'm telling you this now Whitlock, if you don't get your head out of your ass, there will be no future for you two. Bella may be your mate, but she still has a mind of her own, and if you give her a reason to believe you will hurt her, she will leave. And guess who will be there to pick up the pieces?"

I growled as images of Edward holding Bella, caressing her, taking care of her every need. I knew that if he was every given a second chance the fucker would take it, I know if I was him I would. I let out another growl before I heard Alice and Tegan let out growls of their own.

"You're projecting Jasper." Alice hissed out.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to project."

I quickly reigned in my emotions, Alice shook her head and gave me a small smile.

"I completely understand Jasper, but you do know that Bella would never run back to Edward. You are soul mates for a reason, if it was easy for your bond to be broken, than she would have let her guilt consume her, she would have went back to Edward regardless of the infidelity."

But she had just made it obvious that if I was to ever let her think I would hurt her enough to make her leave, then she would let fuckward comfort her. Yeah, like I would ever be foolish enough to hurt her like that, hell being away from her now was killing me. I need to get back to her, time to end the chit chat with the pix and head back to Bella.

"Look, I know that I fucked up and I probably have a lot of kissing up to do, but I want you to know now that I would never intentionally hurt Bella enough where she would want to seek the comfort of Edward."

By the end of my little rant Alice was clearly amused, and well that sort of pissed me off. Sensing that my mood had changed she smirked and let out a small giggle, I think she was enjoying that her amusement was pissing me off. As much as I wanted to get back to my sexy little brunette angel, I was curious to find out why Alice found what I said amusing.

"What's so funny Alice?"

By now she was throwing off so much mirth, that I could feel the laughter trying to escape my mouth. Touching Tegan's hand, the corner of his mouth twitched and he started to laugh as well. God it was like having another mind reader in the house, the only difference is that he can read only your past thoughts through his touch, so the fact that she found what ever I said humorous in the last minute he now knew because it was in the past. Fuck this was getting me no where, I let out a low growl to let her know I was not amused, but that only made her laugh even harder.

"Oh Jazz, stop being such a sour puss."

I growled again, I was not being a sour puss, that was like saying in a sly way that I was a pussy and there was not one, I repeat not one pussy bone in my body. I was 100% bad ass vampire, shit I've had thousands of newborns cower at the mere sound of my growl, and here I couldn't even get dark tinks to even flinch.

Fuck, I was losing my touch, if Peter was here he would never let me live this down, but knowing that fucker he probably already knows about my knock down from Major hard ass to Major pussy whip by my beautiful soul mate.

"Alice just please tell me, so that I can get back to Bella."

I had a strange feeling that she was stalling, but why?

"Fine, I was just thinking that Jacob would be the one to pick up the pieces not Edward. You know she did think of him as her personal sun when we left."

She looked at me with a little smirk on her face, but it was my turn to laugh this time. Did she not know that Jacob had imprinted, he very rarely calls Bella now. I guess since he was a wolf she couldn't check her magic crystal ball and see that, I was surprise that Bella didn't tell her that bit of information.

"Alice, Bella has not spoken to Jacob since the weekend that everyone went hunting. They don't talk as much as they use to, especially since he has imprinted."

Her face was priceless after that bit of information, even Tegan had to chuckle, which earned him a glare from Alice. I do love when I have information she does not, which isn't often but when it does happen she makes the most hilarious faces, of course my favorite has to be the angry pout. Which actually is how she got the nickname dark tinks, because Emmett said she look just like Peter Pan's sidekick.

"Well excuse me for not having that bit of information, but that doesn't mean that if she needed him he wouldn't be there. I'm just think that you need to consider how she feels, all this is a bit overwhelming. Just think Jazz, she has a lot of issues left over from being with Edward, abandonment being one, now I know you would never leave her but it will take some time for her to realize that, but you can't run away every time she feels guilt."

I hung my head in shame, I knew what she was saying was true, and that everything that has happen I didn't give her the time to take everything in, I just assumed that she was indeed ready to be in a relationship with me at the moment. Maybe I should have gave her time to process everything, but me being a selfish man couldn't go another day without her in my arms. I felt the raindrops hit my head, as Alice gave me a small sad smile, I never understood why she did that sometimes.

"Jazz, just talk to her, you two have a lot that needs to be discuss."

She looked up as the clouds darkened, before giving Tegan's hand a tug. Tegan opened his mouth to say something before closing it only to open it once more, causing me to chuckle.

"Teg, just say what's on your mind man."

"In order to move forward you must forget the troubles of your past, for they will only cause future woe. Jasper I can't tell you how or what you should do, but communication is the key in every relationship and if you two can't be truthful and honest than it will only hurt you in the future."

Ah, a man of wise words, Tegan was giving me a lot to think about, I know that we needed to work on communicating better, as well as being honest. Well actually honesty wasn't the problem, stating that we even had a problem, well that was a horse of a different color. Damn it I really need to stop watching movies with Emmett, I now have reached a new low quoting Wizard of Oz.

"Thank you Tegan."

He was walking away with Alice still clutching at his hand, he turned back around and gave me a smile before it quickly vanished.

"Your welcome!" He continued to walk toward the trees, and just before he stepped into vast forest surrounding the clearing he spoke again.

"Oh and Jasper, hurt her and I won't have a problem ripping you to shreds, she is as much as a little sister to me as she is to Emmett." I felt no fear coming from him, nothing but calm and I knew he was speaking the truth. I sent him a wave of understanding and he nodded as Alice tugged him once again.

"See you tomorrow Jazz." Alice giggled as they took of into the forest. I sat there for a moment as a million things raced through my head, the rain that was light before began to come down as if buckets were being overturned.

One point five seconds and I was completely drenched. I knew it was time to go home to Bella, we had a lot to discuss, and sitting here was going to get me nowhere. Having hunted the other day I decided to for go taking a animal down as I ran toward home, besides I was anxious to get home.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I had made it to the house until I was standing before the porch, taking a step forward I reached out to feel the emotions in the house, at least I didn't have to calm anyone down at the moment.

I was drenched from head to toe as I walked through the door, I raced upstairs knowing that I would hear about getting the floor wet and dirty from the mud that was still dripping from my clothing. Racing past Esme, I quickly mumbled sorry and promised to help clean it up later, she mumbled something that sounded like you better.

I took a very unneeded deep breath at Bella's door, I knew that we needed to talk, but right now it was time to apologize Whitlock style. Twisting the knob, I opened the door letting in a little sliver of light to come shining into the room.

There laid my angel, tangled up in the sheets, her hair flowing all around her beautiful face. She was sleeping so peacefully that I decided to leave the room, I had just turned to leave when I heard her heart speed up I turned around just in time to see her eyes flutter open. The most beautiful smile I have seen yet graced her face, I moved quickly to her side and she took in my appearance and let out a small giggle, clearly amused by my dirty state. Suddenly her emotions shifted to lust and desire, that made me let out a low growl as it ignited my own lust, she bit her lip as a small gasp escape her mouth. Her wide brown eyes wander over my dirty appearance once more fueling her lust yet again, as a small smirk appeared upon her face.

"I guess wishes do come true." she purred out in a low husky tone.

"Oh really, and what wish might that be darlin'?"

She looked up at me through her dark lashes, smoldering me with her gaze, intoxicating me with her sweet sinful scent of arousal. I was snapped out of my thoughts by her voice.

"I wished that an incredibly sexy bad ass cowboy would come and help me with a very serious problem. I seem to be suffering from not feeling his touch, and now here you are standing before me all dirty and it's taking all my energy not to just jump in your arms and let you have your way with me, because with you I would definitely have no problem saving the horse in order to ride the cowboy."

I couldn't help the growl that slipped from my throat, as the lust in the room went up a notch. I knew in the back of my mind that we probably should talk, but lust, want and pure need were clouding my mind. I sat on the bed and pulled Bella onto my lap, as I leaned in brushing my lips against hers, I placed my hands at her hips and sent wave after wave of undiluted lust to her.

Bella gasped as the surge hit her nerve endings, sending the heat throughout her body, and straight to her sweet little core. I could feel her sweet sticky arousal seeping into my jeans and it was taking all my inner strength not to let the beast within take over and have it's way with her.

Running my nose up the length of her neck I placed a kiss upon the vein that throbbed beneath my lips, Bella's breathing had hitched as she gasped for air. Leaning slightly away from her I smiled, her face was flushed and her eyes were hooded with lust, at this very moment she was breathtaking.

"Bella, darlin' I need you to breath."

She took in a deep breath, just as I leaned in to kiss her full pouty lips, so soft, I could never get enough of the way her lips moved against mine. Sliding my hands down to the hem of her shirt I lifted slightly as I felt the warm succulent skin underneath her shirt, I rubbed soothing circles along her stomach.

I pulled away from her mouth so that she could breath, as I pulled the shirt over her head, as I tossed it to the floor I noticed that it was one of my very own, hmm I think I like seeing her in my shirts. I kissed her breast before sucking on her left nipple letting it go I watched it harden beneath the gray material.

Quickly I ripped the bra down the middle not bothering with the clasp earning a small giggle from the beauty that straddled my lap. Flipping us so that she was now underneath me, I kissed a kneaded her breast before suckling her right breast. My fingers trailed down her torso until I reached the waistband of her shorts, tucking my thumbs into the her shorts and panties I began to slowly peel them down her legs.

Lowering myself I breathe against her heated core as she began to writhe against the sheets, slowly I licked up her folds, her sweet nectar invaded my mouth as I pressed against her clit with my thumb, moving in slow circles before speeding up. She bucked against my hand as she screamed out my name, a gush of juices flowing into my mouth as I continue to lap and suck until she came down from her orgasm. Tugging at my shirt as she tried to catch her breath.

"You got on too many clothes cowboy." She said in her breathless state.

Smirking I reached down and removed my shirt before standing and removing my jeans and boxers. Lowering myself in between her legs, I looked into her eyes and got lost in the feelings of love and longing that was radiating from her body.

Never letting my eyes leave hers I slowly thrust into her tight little core, and was quickly brought to thoughts of being human again, the way the heat enveloped not just my harden member but my very being made me feel as if I was putting off my very own heat.

I needed to have her closer to me, never leaving her body I pulled her up as I rocked back onto my heels in a kneeling position, which sent me into euphoria as I sank deeper in her personal heaven. Wrapping my arms around her hugging her to my chest, making sure not even the slightest space was left between us, as I helped her rock her hips into me, with every movement we made together she let out soft moans.

I could feel her clenching around me, as she threw her head back and let out a long moan as her orgasm flooded her body, fueling my own as I let out a low growl, releasing my seed.

I could feel her juices running onto my thighs, but I made no motion to move her, I just clung to her as I laid my head on her shoulder. I still couldn't believe that she was with me, being with her was like being in utopia.

She was rubbing soothing circles onto my back, lowering her to the bed I finally pulled out earning a small whimper from her at the lost of the connection. Pulling her into the embrace of my arms I kissed the top of her head, as I murmured my apologies into her hair.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked as she snuggled even closer to me.

"Because I shouldn't have ran out of here like I did, it was a cowardly thing to do, especially since I knew that it would hurt you."

She pulled back from embrace to look into my eyes and scoffed.

"Jasper you have nothing to apologize for, I completely understand why you left, yes I overreacted, but now that I had time to think about it, you left because you needed to clear your head. I wasn't helping with all the guilt I was throwing around, so if anyone needs to apologize it should be me."

I was shocked that she understood why I left, her emotions mirrored her very words, but now I was wondering why she felt the need to apologize.

"Why are you sorry?"

She let out a yawn and I could tell she was tired, but she answered me anyway.

"Well for starters I haven't opened up and let you know everything and I'm sorry, I admit that I still feel a little guilty but I know that I have to get over the guilt that I feel. I love you and I don't want to lose you, this whole true soul mates and destiny is really a lot for my human brain, but I'm working on it just be patient with me."

I smiled at her words as I kissed her lips and whispered against them.

"Take all the time you need darlin', you have me for eternity."

She sighed and sent me a wave love and peace, it was quite for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Jasper."

"Hmm…" I could feel her curiosity and amusement.

"Was this your way of apologizing?"

I could hear the mirth in her voice, aw shit busted. Instead of confessing I put on a mock look of hurt and was getting ready to deny it but she saw right through me. Giving her a sheepish smile I nodded.

"Yeah, I thought this would help you forgive me."

She laughed and it was music to my ears. "That was a dirty move Major, but all is forgiven I kind of like this style of apologizing."

She smiled up at me as her eyes began to droop with the sleep induced haze that was taking over her body, placing another kiss to her temple.

I whispered sweet dreams to her as she finally fell into a peaceful slumber. I silently chuckle to myself as I saw the small smile still plastered to her face, I couldn't wait to spend eternity with this remarkable woman.

**A/N 2: I'm so sorry my brain has malfunction and it's giving me terrible writer's block. I did give you a small lemony goodness to make up for the brain fuck I've been getting. Up next is a family meeting, because we all know there is a lot that must be said, there will also be a Bella and Edward one on one conversation. As I had said I'm having a small writer's block so ideas are welcome, Please Review. Well I'm off to hunt down the rest of my brain as well as my evil drunken plot bunnies.**

***xoxo Lunar**


	27. This Ain't A FamMeeting It's A Massacre

**Chapter 27: This Ain't A Family Meeting It's A Massacre **

**Sorry the long wait, RL can be hectic. Thanks to all who have reviewed on the last chapter, sorry if I missed some of you when I was replying back. Special thanks to my Fic-wife Mommybrook who lit fire under my ass reminding me I needed to get my butt in gear, love ya lots babe *muah*. Also thanks to AuntBell your questions really gave my brain a jump start. **

**Stories I rec'. **

**Innocence Lost**** by my wonderful beta Cullen818. Summary:Edward finally gives into Bella's desires, but it alters him so completely. Can Bella handle this new side of Edward? It gets so bad that Jasper finally has to step in and save her from the darkness. Eventually a Team Jasper story. Lots of Darkward! _All I can say is it will have you on the edge of your seat waiting for more._**

**Pushing Limits****»**** by ****Lace Kittens**** Summary: The Cullens have a secret. It's about to push every limit Bella has ever known. A collab between lacym3 and kitty cullen-03. Mature themes. _This story is just wow._ **

**A Beautiful Mess****»**** by ****kO haLe yeS**** Summary: One night can change everything. When Jasper moves from Edward's distant brother to Bella's best friend and savior, what will become of them? A tale of friendship, fun, heartbreak, hate and love. Set the end of Twilight. Rated M for language and lemons. ****_Jasper and Bella whirlwind love will have you laughing, crying and frustrated but yet you'll be so capitivated that the only thing that will be running through your mind constantly is more._**

**Revelry**** by ****mommybrook**** & ****CatieLardin**** Summary: Bella gets exhausted with Edward and Alice's manipulations and control over her. Who will she turn to? AU Non-Cannon Pairing Jasper/Bella You have been warned. _These two ladies have just started this story and already you can tell Bella is going to be a hellcat. She finally puts Edward and Alice in place by telling them just exactly whats on her mind and it's all in one chapter. I myself can't wait to read more of this story just so I can read Bella speak her mind._**

*****Thanks to the most wonderful beta ever Cullen818, I couldn't have asked for anyone better.*****

**Disclaimer: *closes eyes* I wish for a naked Jasper. *opens eyes* Damn, I guess when you don't own him your wishes don't come true. Oh well, I don't own Twilight, but I am proud to say I own Tegan. You hear that Teg, I own you. I also do not own the words that belong to Silence of the Lambs.**

_**Me: Emmett you wanted to see me? **_

**Emmett: *gives me a sinister smile* Hello Lunar *imitating Hannibal Lecter* **

_**Me: Hi Emmett. *looks around* Um why did you want to meet in the basement?**_

**Emmett: Don't be afraid child, I'm not going to hurt you.**

_**Me: *looks around nervously* Okay Em, ha-ha, this has been fun but you're really starting to freak me out.**_

**Emmett: *uncovers a pit before pushing me in* **

_**Me: Emmett, What the Fuck? Why am I in a pit? Wait a minute what are you guys doing with a pit in the basement? Have you been in Carlisle's medicine cabinet….**_

**Emmett: Silence child, we are here to cleanse you.**

_**Me: Cleanse me, what the fuck do you mean cleanse me? I'm already clean.**_

**Emmett: Why cleanse you of your lies and deceit.**

_**Me: Okay, someone has clearly lost their mind. **_

**Emmett: *tosses me a bottle of lotion***

_**Me: Um…okay…what exactly am I suppose to do with this?**_

**Emmett: It rubs the lotion on its skin. It does this whenever it is told. **

_**Me: What the fuck? Are you serious? You have got to be fucking kidding me, seriously Silence of the Lambs.**_

**Emmett: It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again. **

_**Me: Look if this is something that turns you on, then I must say that you and the missus needs some serious therapy. **_

**Emmett: It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again. *sprays me with water* **

_**Me: For the love of Carlisle what do you want, besides to see me rub lotion on my body.**_

**Jasper: *comes into the room* Hel…What the fuck is going on here?**

**Emmett: *eyes still on me* Hey Jasper, nothing much.**

_**Me: Jasper for the love of Carlisle, help me out of here.**_

**Emmett: No, now do what you are told. *sprays me with water* It rubs the fucking lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again. **

_**Me: Why the fuck am I rubbing the lotion on? What is the purpose, except to moisturize my skin.**_

**Jasper: Edward, Tegan, Carlisle! I think you guys better come down here.**

**Edward, Tegan, Carlisle: What is with the…Lunar? **

**Carlisle: What is going on here?**

_**Me: That's what I want to know, all I know is that Emmett told me to meet him. Why he asked me to meet him in the basement, I had no clue? But this *looks around* is fucking ridiculous.**_

**Edward: Emmett, you're losing it man. Let Lunar out of the pit.**

_**Me: Or at least give me the reason why I'm in the pit.**_

**Tegan: You mean you don't know why you're in there?**

_**Me: No, he just keeps telling me to rub the lotion on my skin or I will get the hose again.**_

**Tegan and Jasper: *chuckles* Silence of the Lambs, fucking classic.**

_**Me: Ha ha ha fuckers, if you haven't notice I'm fucking cold here.**_

**Carlisle: Emmett, you have to let her go. She's the writer of the story.**

**Emmett: Yes she may be the writer, but she also knows who sent me the flying monkey note.**

_**Me: *groans* Not this again, fine, I did it! Happy now? Can I go?**_

**Emmett: You're lying, why must you lie?**

**Edward: Because she honestly does not know who sent it to you.**

**Emmett: Really? How could you not know and you're the writer?**

_**Me: I don't know, maybe it was Rose.**_

**Emmett: Naw, Rosie would never do anything like that to me.**

**Edward: Are you sure, I mean you did threaten her bumblebee.**

_**Me: *snickers* Threaten her bumblebee.**_

**Jasper and Tegan: Emmett You broke her, she has finally lost it.**

**Edward: No, her mind just went straight into the gutter. *shudders***

_**Me: So you threaten her bumblebee Emmett, tell me was it naughty? Did you punish it?**_

**Emmett: I have no idea where your mind is Lunar, but I like where it's going. *smiles***

_**Me: *Jasper helps me out of the pit, I toss the lotion back to Emmett* Okay now it's your turn. It rubs the lotion on its skin. It does this whenever it is told. **_

**Emmett: *rubs the lotion on* Fuck Lun, I knew you were a kink.**

**Jasper: Darlin' you alright? Maybe you should start the chapter.**

_**Me: Yes, I'm just fine. *looks at Emmett* This isn't over McCarthy. Let's start the show, I need to shower I feel all dirty.**_

**Emmett: That's because you're a dirty girl.**

_**Me: Perv**_

**Tegan: I thought we were starting the chapter?**

_**Me: Um…yeah, sorry about that Tegan, really on with the show.**_

_You spend minutes, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation, trying to put the pieces back together, justifying what could've, would've happened. Or you just leave the pieces on the floor and try to move on. **-unknown**_

**Bpov**

I awoke to dim light filtering in from the window, not ready get out of bed just yet, I rolled over into the cold embrace of Jasper. I buried my head into his chest inhaling his sweet scent. I felt the cool touch of his lips graze my forehead before he spoke.

"Good morning beautiful."

I pulled slightly away from his embrace so that I could look into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Good morning." My voice was raspy from all the crying I had done the day before. I untangled the rest of my limbs from Jasper's body and sat up against the headboard. Stretching my sore muscles from the previous night's activities, I looked down at my t-shirt clad body. Huh, I wonder when I put that on? As if he knew the question running through my mind, he gave a small smile before he spoke.

"I put that on you, I figured that you wouldn't want to wake up naked, although I wouldn't have minded the view."

I could feel the pain from my wrist spread through my arm like wildfire, letting out a little hiss. I reached for the pain killers on the night stand as Jasper handed me a glass of water. I took two before turning to look at Jasper, reaching out I brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Jasper we need to talk."

I saw panic cross his face before all traces of emotions vanished. Taking a deep breath I gave him a smile.

"Stop worrying Jasper, it's not that kind of talk."

"Well what is it darlin'?"

"First I want to say sorry and thank you…"

He looked at me with an confused expression gracing his beautiful face.

"Sorry for what? And why do you feel the need to thank me?"

I smiled at him before answering him.

"Sorry for all the guilt you have been feeling coming from me, and thank you for being patient. You have to know that this is not easy for a mere mortal like me. Everything seems to be going so fast and at some moments I want to shout slow down, and at others I want to tell you to hurry up, you're moving to slow. It's still a bit much for my mind to wrap around the fact that the one I thought I loved was never my soul mate. I know now what real love feels like, the love I feel for you is a fire that ignites inside my veins leading to my heart every time I'm near you. I know as well as you that the others disapprove on how we did things. I know I hurt Edward and I will never be able to forget that. I know that he had his own affair, but it still doesn't make what we did right soul mates or not."

I looked into his eyes and got lost in the depths of golden fire. The love I felt at that moment consumed me and I saw Jasper close his eyes for a moment and smile.

"I understand Bella and I should have thought everything through before throwing all of this at you at once. But Bella, I mean it when I say you are my everything there simply isn't a future if you are not by my side. I will go what ever pace you want, if you feel we are moving too fast I will slow down. I only want to make you happy, shit that makes me sound like a pussy, doesn't it?"

I smiled as the I felt a trickle of wetness slide down my face, _fucking perfect Bella your crying. Time to cool it soldier, this is not the time to break down in front of the Major._

"No it doesn't make you sound like a pussy at all." I hesitated for a moment and he noticed. Raising an eyebrow he waited for me to speak. "Jasper, what are your thoughts on changing me?"

He let out a relieved sigh before he gave me a nervous glance. Oh shit he was going to deny me like Edward. He gave me a confused look before realization took over, he sent me a wave a calm before speaking.

"Relax darlin', I'm selfish enough that I want you for eternity. I…well it's just I haven't changed anyone in a long time and well darlin' I'm a little out of practice. Not to mention that my diet was completely different, I'm just afraid that I won't be able to stop…"

I leaned over and kissed him, effectively cutting him off mid sentence. Deepened the kiss for just a moment I pulled away and look him in his eyes.

"Jasper I trust you, I know that you would never hurt me. I only want your venom running through my veins. If you don't trust yourself enough to bite me than perhaps we can have Carlisle help you insert your venom into me through my veins. But Jasper, honestly I would prefer you bite me."

He growled at my words as he kissed me, I felt myself being lifted off the bed as he carried me to the bathroom. I watched as he started to fill the tub with water. He came over to me and helped me remove the t-shirt that covered me from neck to mid thigh.

Slowly he lowered me into the hot water before he quickly removed his own clothing. Slipping in behind me, he began to wash my body, at first I thought that I would feel embarrassed about him washing me but I found it to be quite relaxing.

My eyes had closed on their own as he massaged my scalp, working in the shampoo. I felt myself being lifted up out of the water, my eyes snapped open just in time to feel my feet touch the floor. I watched as he started to dry my body off, I went to help but he knocked my hand away.

The bra and panty set he picked out was confederate gray, holding onto his shoulders I raised one leg at a time as he slid my panties up. His eyes never left mine just as he got my bra on he leaned in and gave me a kiss that made me weak at the knees.

I could feel the moisture began to pool in between my legs. He let out a low growl as he eyes darkened to the color of the midnight sky. Before he could go further we were interrupted. The knock was soft but loud enough for us both to hear. Alice voice floated through the door like an melody.

"There will be time for you to connect later get dress Carlisle has called a family meeting. He won't tell or even let me see what will be discuss, but I'm sure it has to do with the things that have occurred over the past few weeks."

Jasper groaned as he rolled onto his back mumbling under his breath.

"Jasper there is no backing out, Carlisle is expecting us all including you Bella. He has given Emmett permission to collect the stragglers by any means necessary. If I was you I would just come willingly."

She giggled as Jasper and I both let out groans in unison. Sitting up I swung my legs over the side of the bed as I tried shaking the lust induced haze Jasper had caused. Grabbing my dark washed jeans I looked over to see Jasper fully dress leaning against the opposite wall. Staring at him I could feel the heat rushing to my core, I watched as his nose flared.

"Darlin' if we are going to leave this room I suggest you finish getting dress."

Blushing, I turned away from him as I finished slipping into my jeans. I grabbed Jasper gray t-shirt slipping it over my torso as I felt his eyes roaming over my body. I decided to forego the shoes seeing as I would probably just curl up with a book after the family meeting. Turning, I glanced at Jasper and cocked my head giving him a sly smile.

"Ready to get this show on the road cowboy?"

He pulled me close brushing a light kiss behind my ear. "As long as you're the star riding, darlin'."

A shiver ran down my spine as I turned into his arms, standing on my toes I brushed my lips against his. "Always. You sure we have to go to this meeting?"

Just as he was about to answer, Emmett yelled from down the hall. "Hell yeah Bells you got to attend. If I can't have my much needed time with my Rosie you sure ain't getting your time with lover boy. I swear your insatiable, didn't you get enough last night. If I didn't know any better, sis I would think you were a vampire…Ow shit Alice, what was that for?"

"For being an immature asshole. You didn't have to embarrass Bella like that now everyone knows that she has a high sexual appetite."

"Well yeah now they do, thanks to you. Hell I was kidding I wasn't even here remember but you everyone knows what you say is damn near truthful. The girl will have a permanent blush now, way to go crystal ball."

Their voices were going further away as they continued their argument back and forth. I'm sure my face probably had turned three shades of red, I took a deep breath and open the door. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me out in the hall.

I was not looking forward to this meeting at all, still trying to calm myself, we descended the stairs at the last step I felt a wave of calm wash over me like a loving caress. I steeled myself, gave Jasper a smile as we walked into the dining room together.

Emmett wolf whistled as we sat down, Tegan gave us a small smile as I took in the rest of the family, except two, Alice and Edward. I ran my hand over my face, shit this meeting couldn't be over soon enough.

**Epov**

I didn't know how long I stood staring out at the horizon with the sun dancing among the clouds. Standing at the cliff's edge I thought back to how my life in these past few months has completely been turned upside down. I wished that somehow I could go back and change that night I had with Tanya, that started this chain reaction.

I should have left when I had the chance, if I wouldn't have let the need for release and lust cloud my judgment then Bella and I would have been on our honeymoon right now. I know that I probably have hurt our chances of being friends after I hurt her.

I looked back in the direction I would go to head home, I wasn't afraid to return home, but I didn't want to face the disappointing looks I'm sure I would receive upon my returning. Not to mention the hate and disgust that would pass across Rose's face, it would be a while before she would forgive, if she ever. I'd be lucky if my Volvo was still intact or not on fire. After my conversation with Emmett I was sure that I had some explaining to do and some apologizing for my actions.

*****************************************Flashback********************************************

"_Edward you okay bro?"_

_I couldn't believe I had just said those things and the way I acted, I'm sure if Carlisle was here he would be given me quite the lecture. He was disappointed I wasn't even at home, but I was sure that Esme and Carlisle both were disappointed in the actions that I've done today. Now look at me I'm sitting here with one arm missing and the other arm hanging on by mere tendons. _

_I'm sure I was a sight to see, such a pitiful mess, Jasper should have just ripped apart. I was suddenly aware that Emmett was crouching in front of me, holding my left arm out to me._

"_Look Eddie you need to get up off your ass so we can get this arm fused back together right."_

_I looked at him like he had totally lost his mind right along with me. I could hear Rose's mind replaying the night Royce stole her innocence along with her life. I'm sure she wanted to roast my ass, Rose and I may have not been the closest but at this moment I realized that not only did I hurt Bella but my actions had hurt some of my family as well. _

_I looked up to meet my first sister's eyes that were burning with hatred and pain as I heard her thoughts rang clear through my head. She was right I should have never let my hands fall upon Bella's body, I should have just continued to walk away, but no I'm a sick bastard and stayed which only fueled both of our anger._

"_I'm sorry Rose." _

_I all but whispered out as I lowered my eyes back to the ground in front of me. I could still feel the slight sting where Jasper had bit me, I for one had thought he had only bit me once but I could feel the sting as his venom course on a spot near my neck. _

_I'm quite sure he could have decapitated me with that one bite but he held back, why, I wasn't sure. I heard Rose scoff at my apology._

"_Sorry, why are you saying sorry to me? I'm not the one you hurt, no the one you hurt is at home with fucking bruises on her arms!" _

_Her voice was filled with the pain that was still evident in her eyes, yet it had the acid to back it up as she stared at me. The pain lingering in her mind from the flashes of her human life was enough to knock me to my knees if I had not already been sitting down._

"_I would never hurt her, like he hurt you." _

_She was glaring at me as her mind drifted between Royce and I making comparisons, I was hurt by how she saw me. I didn't think that I was possessive of Bella, I just wanted to take care of her and make sure she didn't make rash decisions. _

_Shit, I guess that does sound controlling, but I was far from being like the infamous Royce, that would probably haunt Rose's dreams if she could sleep. Wait did she just say I was a danger to Bella, holy shit she just called me a stalker. Why does everyone want to call it stalking? I growled before I could stop myself._

"_I am nothing like him Rose!" _

_I wasn't like Royce, I looked at her as she raised a perfectly arched brow. She didn't believe me, she turned and shared a silent conversation of sorts with Emmett before she took off into the forest behind her. _

_Well now it was just me and Emmett, I could see the anger flash in his dark eyes, but his thoughts were somewhat blank. Since when did Emmett block his thoughts from me? _

"_Em…"_

"_Look Edward save it, I know you are sorry. I just can't have the conversation behind your reasoning at the moment, you really hurt her and I mean physically not just emotionally. You both have a lot of growing up to do, sure she fucked up, but so did you. _

_You never did take in consideration of her feelings, yes she wanted to be closer to you and yes you were afraid, but hell even I know that sometimes in a relationship you have to take risks. You know it's not unheard of vampires having relationships with humans, take the Denali whores for an instance, they screw human men all the time and they have never lost control. _

_Now before you start spewing that bullshit that they are females and you are a male there is a difference, keep in mind that like you they are vampires and have to deal with bloodlust just like you. _

_Sure Bella is your singer, but hell Edward think for once man, you sucked the venom out of her after James attack, you didn't lose it once man and you hadn't fed in a couple of days. And don't tell me her blood was tainted by venom, they may have been true for a few minutes, but then your were sucking pure untainted blood before pulling away. _

_You know if you truly love her you will let her go, I mean look at her Edward besides the fact that you two should sit down and talk like two adults are suppose to, she's glowing man and Jasper did that, he makes her happy without using his power. _

_So if you love her then no matter what you would want to see her happy. I know it hurts now bro, but eventually you will find happiness as well." _

"_But Em, I don't understand how she can be his soul mate, when she was suppose to be my mate, she was my singer not his. I just don't understand this sudden change and why it is now just taking them to notice each other Em."_

_He looked at me with sympathy before he sighed._

"_Look Edward, I know it's hard for you to wrap around the whole ordeal of things, but face it man it's true Alice would never do anything to hurt you or this family intentionally. Just because they have never acted on their feelings before doesn't mean that they weren't there, as for her being your mate Edward come on man for once use that vast brain of your's and think. _

_If she was your true mate you would have never thought of hurting her physically or emotionally, hell you would have never been able to leave her, let alone cheat on her with Tanya. I seriously can't believe you would even want to go anywhere near the only vampire who probably has a set of teeth between her legs. _

_Anyway dude I rather not know about your affair with Slutya, like I was saying Bella may be your singer but that is all she is, sure it hurts now because she is the first woman to intrigue you. But don't worry I'm sure your mate is out there somewhere and she will be perfect for you. _

_Right now bro, I think you need to take this time to heal, honestly I think Bella could use some healing as well, but really all she needs is to talk to you so that you both can let go of the guilt and pain that you both seem to be carrying."_

"_I don't know if I can let go." _

_Emmett sighed before looking out into the forest. _

"_You can bro, it just takes time and even though you fucked up and I'm not happy with what you did, I'll try to help you as much as I can."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. "Why would you want to do that I fucked up Emmett? I fucked up big. I'm not sure if the family will look at me the same." _

"_Shit Edward, so you fucked up, family doesn't turn there back on family. Sure everyone is hurt by your actions but we will get past this eventually. Not everyone will be easy to forgive, you got a lot of apologizing and groveling to do. Now I don't know about you Eddie but I definitely need to hunt all this drama is draining and I think I'm the first vampire that could actually have a headache. You know between you and Bella I'm going to have white hair."_

_I laughed. "Emmett you can't get white hair."_

"_Yeah says you, at least I got you to laugh. So now that my good deed is done, I will be expecting a gift of some sort…the new Army of Two the 40th Day …hint-hint. If not I do except cash, for my awesomeness I don't however except checks."_

_I chuckled again as he helped me off the ground before walking towards the trees, looking around at all the debris and the new clearing Jasper and I made I let out a sigh. He turned back around with concern plastered across his face._

"_Are you going to be alright?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah as alright as I can be for now."_

"_Just talk to her Edward and listen as well, it will help." _

_I gave him a tight smile before he turned and ran off while humming Winnie the Pooh theme song, I laughed again. I will never understand how he can be so serious one moment and then the next be back to his playful self. Looking toward the direction of the house I turned right and headed in the opposite direction. I was in need of a hunt first, before I headed home to face everyone._

**************************************End of Flashback*****************************************

I looked down at my feet toward the lifeless mountain lion I had just drained, still feeling slightly uncomfortable about going home just yet. I needed to calm myself not to mention I needed to hunt some more due to the fact that I had nearly lost two limbs instead of one.

Letting my instincts take over me once again, the smell of deer invaded my senses, I took in my surroundings, catching sight of a small herd 200 feet to my left. Circling around I began to stalk my prey before they could even be alert to my presence I lunged latching myself to a large buck.

Draining him completely I attacked a doe before she could even get far, snapping her neck I sucked the sweet and tangy blood down quenching my burning thirst. I was feeling sloshy and knew that I was full enough to go home even though I was dreading seeing my family at the moment I knew that I could put it off no longer.

I buried the dead deer under some brush knowing that the smell of the carcass would soon bring predators into the area to feast upon the dead flesh. Dusting my hands off, I started making my way back to the house, when I reached the river bank I jumped across but I slowed down. I was trying to prolong the journey, I could hear everyone's thoughts at the moment all except her. Ranging from pity to anger, I decided it was best to avoid everyone.

Scaling the tree next my room I slipped in silently, making a beeline straight to the bathroom. I discarded my torn blood spattered clothes into the trash, Alice was going to have a field day especially since I never really got blood on my clothing. It didn't matter the state the clothes were in I knew for a fact that I would never be wearing them again.

Turning the shower on I stepped in letting the hot water wash all the dirt and grim from my body, if only it could wash away the pain. I scrubbed until I was sure that all the blood and dirt and who knows what else was gone.

I quickly started to get dress, as I was catching my reflection in the mirror I looked over the scars that shone brightly in the light of the room. The crescent shapes stood out against my alabaster skin, but the thin line that circled where my arm met my torso was what caught my attention. There it was forever a reminder letting myself and others know that I had that limb removed at least once. Turning away from the mirror I slid the black polo shirt over my head, I laughed to myself the color was as black as the depression I have been in lately. I headed to the bed that I once watched Bella my beautiful Bella sleep and my name falling silently from her luscious lips. I breath in the faint smell of strawberries and freesias with a hint of lavender that still lingered against the pillows.

Closing my eyes I imagine how life would be right at this moment if we both had been faithful. I would be holding Bella in my arms right now as the light blush covered her face. I brought was out of my fantasies by light footsteps and a soft knock, I knew who it was and thought best to ignore her. I didn't want to speak to anyone until I had made my apologies to Bella.

"Edward I know you are in there. May I come in?"

For once I wish her visions would tell her that I didn't want to be bothered, but even if they did it never stopped her from intruding on my time of solitude. Just as I expected she opened my door and let herself in without my say so, dancing in as if she had not a care in the world.

"Really Edward, is this what you are going to do all day? You know you can't mope in here forever, sooner or later you will have to face reality and you might as well start by facing the family."

I knew that she was right, I just wasn't ready and I'm sure there were some among the family that would be very happy if I stayed in my room.

"Edward, it doesn't matter if you are ready or not Carlisle has called a family meeting. So unless you want me to get Emmett and Tegan to drag your butt to the table I suggest you come willingly. Besides you know just as I do that Carlisle will not start the meeting until everyone is present." She said before she danced out of the room.

Knowing this to be true I got up from the heavenly scent of Bella scented pillows, and slowly made my way to the door. I could hear everyone filing downstairs to the dining room, I heard her heartbeat and knew that she would be joining us for this meeting.

My curiosity on what the subject would be this time around was getting the best of me as I slowly made my way down the hall. I wasn't even going human pace, I was about to take a peek inside Carlisle mind when I heard Alice speak to me from the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that Edward he has been rather clear that he doesn't want us to know what he is thinking. He keeps changing his decision as to what he will discuss and I'm sure you will find him blocking you if you decide to take a peek. If I was you I wouldn't even bother."

She raced down the steps to join the rest of the family, I continued my slow pace, wishing that I could find a way to skip the meeting. I began to make my slow descend down the stairs, with every step I pushed the thought back of just turning around and heading back to my room, locking myself in and only coming out to hunt. But I knew if I did that either Carlisle or Esme would probably remove the hinges from my door, and allowing Emmett to drag me out by my ankles. By the fourth step down Emmett became impatient.

"Eddie for the love of all that is holy you have vampire speed, use it! Some of us have better things to do."

I heard the resounding smack echo off the walls, as I shudder at what better things he could be doing.

"Ow, shit Rosie that hurt!" I heard another smack and was sure that he was hit once again.

"Seriously, what is up with you women and hitting me? If there was such a thing as vampire abuse hotline I would be the first to call. And Esme I'm going to call the child abuse line on you, the poor abuse my head has taken has got to be a record, not to mention I might have brain damage"

I chuckled at that, Emmett always had a way to make everyone laugh in tense moments such as this. That was until I heard her voice. It was like a cold shot to the heart which caused me to tense for a moment on the stairs.

"Emmett you do know that it would be ridiculous for you to call child abuse on Esme, in fact I think they would laugh at you. As the abuse your head has taken, I think you might have had brain damage before Rose ever hit you. Honestly I think she's just trying to help knock a few brain cells back into place."

I could hear the snickers come from everyone that was at the table.

"You know Bells your lucky you're my little sis and I love you, because that was just mean. I'm going to have to find a way to get you back from embarrassing me. Oh wait, I still can get my revenge so if I was you I would probably sleep with one eye open."

I heard another smack before Emmett yelled out again.

"Ow shit, see now you got Jazz hitting me too. Is there a such thing as brother abuse?"

By this time I had made my way to the dining room, just in time to see Jasper reach back from across the table. I took this time to take in the new table long enough to fit ten, it's deep rich colors blended In with the cream colored walls. I took in the sight of my family sitting at the table beside their mates, my eyes caught Bella's and she visibly stiffen as the smile fell from her face.

Seeing her tense in my presence made me want to retreat back to my room. Her eyes followed me warily as I sat down next to Alice directly across from Jasper I diverted my eyes to Carlisle just as Jasper looked at Bella before looking at me. This meeting was not going to go well, by the way everyone kept shooting me side glances and blocking their thoughts, I knew the subject of discuss was me. I wonder if I would be considered morbid if I wished that Jasper would have finished the job, at least I would be a pile of ashes better yet I would be blowing in the wind. This meeting was going to be hell, and I had a feeling I was going to be the one in the hot seat roasting.

**Jpov**

We had all gathered at the table, well all except Edward and Alice who we were currently waiting for. The tension was thick, I kept trying to send out calming waves to everyone, but the more I sent out the more tense they became. Bella was a nervous wreck she was drumming her fingers on the table while bouncing her leg.

Placing my hand on her leg I sent her my love as well as calm, but that didn't help she shot me a look of annoyance before continuing her bouncing. I watched as Emmett looked around the room, Alice came zooming into the room taking her sit next to Tegan who actually was probably the only calm one in the room.

This was the first time I had actually seen her frown as she sat there looking absolutely frazzled. Emmett being Emmett couldn't take anymore waiting, he mumbled something about Edward being the fastest in the family yet he was now keeping the family held up by being the slowest. Emmett finally had lost what little patience he had before he yelled up to Edward.

"Eddie for the love of all that is holy you have vampire speed, use it! Some of us have better things to do."

He turned and waggled his eyebrows at Rose, she was however not impressed she reached out and smacked him on the back of his head, and I could have swore she muttered dumbass under her breath. Emmett as always had to make a scene about being hit by Rose.

"Ow, shit Rosie that hurt!"

Before he could even see her hand coming to duck, Esme reached out and smacked the back of his head.

"Emmett language."

Esme said so softly that had I not been looking directly at her I would have never thought the words fell from her lips at all.

"Seriously, what is up with you women and hitting me? If there was such a thing as vampire abuse hotline I would be the first to call. And Esme I'm going to call the child abuse line on you, the poor abuse my head has taken has got to be a record, not to mention I might have brain damage"

The tension in the room began to slowly dissolve as everyone let out snickers and giggles. Only Emmett could lighten the mood without really trying. Bella nerves had even vanished as she laughed at Emmett.

"Emmett you do know that it would be ridiculous for you to call child abuse on Esme, in fact I think they would laugh at you. As the abuse your head has taken, I think you might have had brain damage before Rose ever hit you. Honestly I think she's just trying to help knock a few brain cells back into place."

At Bella's words everyone began to laugh again and the tension was completely gone as everyone relaxed. Emmett looked at Bella with that familiar mischievous glint in his eye that he always seem to get when he was plotting a prank.

"You know Bells your lucky you're my little sis and I love you, because that was just mean. I'm going to have to find a way to get you back from embarrassing me. Oh wait, I still can get my revenge so if I was you I would probably sleep with one eye open."

Before anyone could stop me I had reached across the table and smacked him on the head, I hoped that he wasn't stupid to pull a prank on my mate.

"Ow shit, see now you got Jazz hitting me too. Is there a such thing as brother abuse?"

I smirked at him before I caught movement out the corner of my eye, Edward moved into the room and I felt Bella stiffen at my side. The sudden onslaught of emotions began to overwhelm my own senses. Anger, pity, sadness, disappointment were emitting from the family in waves and then I felt fear and anxiousness coming from Bella she was watching him as he sat down. Edward's own emotions were waging war against one another. Jealousy, pain, self-loathing, shame, and a slight hint of longing.

You got to be fucking kidding me. I quickly adverted my attention back to Bella's emotions she was my first concern. So I sent her a wave of calm before I turned back to look at Edward his eyes shifted to look at Carlisle, I could still feel the self loathing and shame that he was drowning in, needing a break from all the emotions I sent out massive doses of serenity.

As everyone visibly relaxed Carlisle stood up drawing all attention to him at once. He let his eyes pass over the room taking in everyone's expression before said a word.

"First I would like to say that these past few weeks has taken a toll on all of us. A lot of things were said that weren't meant…"

"Oh no I meant them Carlisle."

He held up his hand and shot me a look, I had much respect for him so I shut my mouth. He quirked his brow as if asking if he could continue. I gave a quick nod before leaning back into my seat.

"As I was saying a lot has been said and some things were revealed that sent everyone into a shock. I will admit that I don't agree how things happened, but I know that I nor anyone else can go against fate. Even us vampires have a path already destined for us to walk. Jasper, Bella, I don't won't you two to think that you are not welcome here. We love you and you are family and family does not turn their back on each other. We've made that mistake before and we do not intend on doing it again." He looked at Bella before he continued.

"Edward I understand that what has happened between Bella and Jasper has hurt you deeply, but you are not excused from fault. Your affair with Tanya was inexcusable and you have no one but yourself to blame for the consequences that have fallen upon you…"

"And you had no right to put your hands on Bella." Esme interjected, I could feel the anger, disgust, and disappointment rolling off of her. Her past was that of an abused woman and just when she thought she had something to live for he was snatched away from her within days. Hearing Esme snap at Edward Bella tensed up at my side.

"Esme it was my fault, I provoked him." Bella whispered so low that I'm sure that if it was not for our keen hearing ability we would have never caught it. Esme hissed, which was a shock itself because we have never heard her do such a thing before. Esme venom filled veins were coursing with anger and disbelief. She wasn't understanding why Bella was defending Edward, actually everyone was giving her questioning looks.

"Bella do not defend what he has done. Whether you provoked him or not, he had no right, he may not have hit you but who is to say he wouldn't have eventually if Tegan had not shown up in time. What he did was still just as wrong."

Bella face flushed as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Carlisle was becoming agitated, he gave me a look, silently asking for my help. I sent out a wave of calm out to everyone, for the first time ever Esme gave me a look of irritation. I was sure she didn't appreciate me calming her down on the subject, but for Carlisle's sake as well as my own we needed everyone to stay calm. Carlisle cleared his throat again.

"Look I know that everyone here has something they would like to say, but I would like to get everything out first before anyone starts to throw stones."

He looked at everyone before his eyes landed on precisely on Rose, who huffed at the fact that he was pointing her out.

"Sure he calls me out on wanting to say what's on my mind, but says nothing when Esme interrupts him."

I heard Rose mutter under her breath, if I could hear her I'm sure everyone else could besides Bella. We all knew that when it came to Esme, Carlisle couldn't get upset even when she was out of line. Actually none of us males could ever truly be upset with our mates, it hurt to much to stay mad. Carlisle cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look.

"Edward son, I know that this may be difficult for you, but as I had said to Jasper and Bella you are welcome to stay here if you like. I will not toss out anyone that is family, honestly I would prefer you stay so that we as a family can heal."

Yeah heal, more like so he can keep a watchful eye on everyone's well being, out the corner of my eye I saw Edward's lip twitch.

"Well now let's get down to the real problem. Now it seems that some of you are ready to crucify Edward here, but you must remember that even though he was unfaithful so were Jasper and Bella. I understand that you two are soul mates, but that doesn't excuse you from the guilt. Jasper I think that you should have waited and discuss the new found feelings you were having for Bella until I got home from hunting…"

Was he serious? He wished that I had waited?

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, but do you think that if I would have waited to talk to you that you would have listen? If we are being honest I'm sure you would have told me that I was probably feeling what Edward was feeling for her. Tell me if you were in my predicament, could you say that you would be able to stay away from Esme? Could you have waited?"

He opened his mouth to say something before he closed it again. I knew he wouldn't be able to answer because he knew deep down he would do the same. As far as I knew no one could resist their soul mate, it was like being called by a siren.

"I see your point Jasper, resisting a mate is hard to do, and you had to resist when Bella lost her memory temporarily. You had to watch someone else comfort your mate, I know that was the hardest thing to do son. I can say that these past events shows that nobody is perfect not even us immortal beings."

I heard Bella give an un-ladylike snort. "That's for damn sure." She mutter under her breath.

Emmett decided to throw in his two cents. " Speak for yourself Carlisle, I'm perfect in every way. I don't like to brag, but I'm smart, fuck-a-licious, and fun. Hell, I'm so perfect it scares me."

I could now see why him and Rose were mates they were just alike in some ways. Before he could say anything else Bella snickered. "Yeah Emmett your perfect alright, but last I checked Ken wasn't anatomically correct and they said he was perfect. You better be careful or your life size Barbie just might upgrade."

Everyone including Rose laughed, god I love my mate. Emmett looked at Bella and gave her a pout. "Bella you hurt my feelings, you should take that back Rosie would never leave me."

Carlisle looked as if he was going to end this humorous conversation the two seem to be carrying on. But Bella spoke before he could even get a hint of a word out.

"Emmett, perfect people's feelings don't get hurt. If I hurt your feelings then what I said must hold some truth."

Emmett's jaw dropped before he abruptly stood up sending the chair toppling backwards. Shit, well I don't think anyone was expecting that or what he did next. Before anyone could guess what he was doing, he started to undo his belt and pants.

"Lil' sis I'm about to show you that I am no where near anatomically incorrect like the Ken dolls. In fact that should have made the Ken mode after me"

Bella's eyes widen, and it was as if everything and everyone slowed down. The emotions swarming around the room rapidly shifted from mirth to shock. Well except for Carlisle who was coming undone, his patience was shot.

He let out a snarl, which had everyone snapping their head in his direction as he pressed his hands into the table. He leaned in, his eyes slowly darkening as his well controlled manner began to slip away. I had never seen Carlisle like this before, he was like a grenade without the pin ready to explode. When he spoke his tone was low and he was trying to hold it together. He was holding on by a thread, which was slowly unraveling.

"Enough, Emmett you are not perfect just like the rest of us, you have your shortcomings."

Emmett took his seat and diverted his eyes to the table. Bella snickered and Carlisle shot her a pointed look. He was not amused, she immediately stopped and gave him a apologetic look. I could see how everything was taking a toll on him, his emotions continued to teeter back and forth between disappointment and irritation. I sent him a wave of serenity, before his eyes began to go around the room catching everyone's eyes as his own slowly became golden once more.

"I'm glad to see that some of you seem to take this situation seriously."

Rose of course couldn't take being silent anymore. "Well if you ask me this whole situation is fucked up." Esme gave her a look for her choice of words but she didn't say anything.

Rose looked at Bella and for a moment I thought she would start dry sobbing, but she quickly composed her face once again. "I tried so hard to warn you to keep you away from this family, away from him."

She glanced back at Edward before returning her gaze upon Bella. "I sat there day by day and watch him control you, but you were so blinded by his charm, his looks and first love. That you never saw any of the warning alarms going off in your face. Every time I tried to tell you, it came off as me being a bitch. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and I happy to be able to know the real you and not the puppet that followed Edward's every command.

I tell you this Bella if I could choose whom you should be with Jasper would and will always be the one I choose. He brings out the best in you, sure your mouth has become a bit vulgar, but hell I think that you've always wanted to cuss at least one of us out. Edward was never the one for you, the shit he spew to you the day he left was bullshit. Never doubt if you are good enough for someone, if you start doubting yourself then maybe just maybe the fucker isn't good enough for you."

She sat back as Bella looked at her with awe. Edward however was fuming.

"Thank you Rosalie, I'm glad to see that you hold me in such _high _standards. Did you ever think that everything I did was because I didn't want to see her hurt. What you see as controlling I see as protecting."

Rose and I both scoffed. Protecting? Seriously the fucker hovered over her like she would blow away if someone sneezed. I wasn't buying that protection shit and neither was Rose apparently. Her eyes narrowed as he glared at him.

"That is the worst crock of shit I've ever heard. Seriously do you hear yourself. _I call it protecting_, Edward you made her decisions for her. Last I checked she was doing perfectly fine doing that herself before she met you. I guess her decision making wasn't up to your standards huh? Not Edward approved?

Now that she is somewhat happy you want to make her feel so miserable that she is doubting her feelings for her true mate. Well you know what you can cry me a fucking river because the shit won't fly with me. I heard it's always the fucking beautiful guys that cause you the most heartache as well as the ones you have to watch, because they just might turn out to be controlling manipulative bastards."

I knew that Bella wasn't doubting her feelings, she was doubting whether or not we were moving too fast. I sent Rose a extra dose of calm, at which she shot me a look of irritation.

"Don't you dare try to calm me down Jasper! You know what I said is true, you all do. And let's not forget that you aren't innocent either, you ran out of here because she said something you didn't like. She's your mate and yet you left her so that you could throw a tantrum like a two year old in the forest. Honestly I thought that you being a empath you would have realized just how much everything is taking it's toll on her. Haven't you learned anything from when Edward left her?"

I was dumbstruck, I knew what I did was wrong, but Bella forgave me even when I believe I didn't deserve it. But I couldn't believe she brought Edward's fuck up into what I did. It was like she was comparing us, I may have fucked up but at least I didn't tell Bella no shit, like I was never coming back. Edward of course let out a growl, either from my thoughts or Rose's.

"Fuck, how many times do I have to apologize for that? I screwed up, like Carlisle said we are not…"

Rose let out a snarl. "Don't you dare try to justify what you did by using anything Carlisle said. You are a sick fuck who had to have everything his way. Hell you probably found some sick pleasure in seeing her miserable, you made her fall in love then you broke her in the worst possible way. Telling her to move on to forget that you ever exist. Yeah right, as if she could forget your sparkly ass. And just when you thought you might have lost her for good you do some sick twisted version of virgin suicide by going to the Volturi."

Edward face held nothing but shock, but his emotions underneath told a different tale. Anger, and pain rolled off him in waves as he stared at Rose. It was as if the two were having a silent conversation but I knew he was probably thinking of what to say.

"Rose do you honestly think I sought pleasure in causing Bella pain? Just knowing that the lies I told her that day was going to hurt caused me to whole myself up in a rat infested shack in Mexico. And then I get the phone call that shattered my frozen heart…"

Rose was now standing and glaring at him. "Edward no one told you to go to Mexico. We could have stayed if we had known that you were going to run away…"

By this time I could feel Emmett irritation, which was saying a lot because usually he was more than happy to let his wife go off. But here lately he had been on edge, so seeing him snap at Rose was a shock.

"Jesus Rosie let the man finish…"

She turned to look at Emmett as a sneer crossed her beautiful face.

"Man he's not a man he's a fucking boy pretending to be a man. He has no fucking clue what it takes to be a real man. Hell I know what it takes and I'm a woman."

By this time Emmett's irritation had turned into anger. "Damn it Rose! You would think that he was getting the death penalty the way you have been going at him. So he fucked up, but hell that lets us know that he's not fucking perfect like everyone thinks. And before you say it, yes I'm pissed at some of the things he did, but hell he's not the only one that has made some poor choices. So for once woman sit down and shut up!"

Everyone's eyes widen as Rose stared at Emmett in shock, I was waiting for her to get angry and smack him, but it never came. By the look on his face you could tell he meant business and that there was no room for argument. She sat back down in her chair and I could feel the embarrassment, respect and a small hint of lust emit from her body.

No one had every seen Emmett talk to Rose that way. I guess everything that has happen really had taken it's toll on the family. Edward was staring at Emmett and he gave a quick nod at the silent conversation.

"You know Rose, I didn't stay because I didn't want any of you to see me in that miserable state. I literally wanted to die after I left Bella. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't bear to see her with another even though I told her to be happy. I'll admit that it was a cowardly thing to do, but you have to know that I thought that she would move on. I never knew that I had caused her to shut herself off from the world.

I will never get the images out of my head of what exactly my leaving did to her, what all of our leaving did to her. I want you to know that it wasn't a luxury trip to Mexico I was hurting too, everyday it felt like another decade had past. I still couldn't believe how easily she believed my lies, everyday I would look at the picture that Esme had took of Bella and I sitting at the piano. Everyday I question whether I did the right thing, deep down I knew that it was the wrong choice, but I wanted her to have a chance at something I never had. I wanted her to have a chance to live a full human life."

He was looked at Rose with eyes that would haunt even Aro himself. The pain was so powerful that I began to shake. I felt Bella pressed her small warm hand into mine and that was enough to keep me from going under.

The room was silent the only sound was Bella's breathing and heartbeat. No one had ever heard Edward talk about the time after he had left Bella, I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was this bad. I had always felt the underlining of pain coming from him when he came back from Volterra but the floodgates were open and I felt everything.

I'm sure there was more he was holding back from us but I don't think he was ready to share anymore just yet. I saw him nod his head as he looked at me. _I had no idea that the pain was that excruciating._ He gave a nod with a sad smile.

"More than you will ever know." He glance at Bella before he looked away.

_Believe me Edward I know and I don't plan on feeling such pain again._

His face still held the pain that lingered in his body, twisting itself to the very center of his being. I could smell salt and I heard the sniffling coming from beside me. I looked over to Bella, but she was looking down at the table. The silent tears flowing down her face as she fought back her emotions with the false calm. How was she doing that I knew she was feeling anything but calm the tears were evidence enough. She was probably feeling guilt as well, but she was somehow hiding it behind a false blanket of calm. She looked up and her eyes connected with Edward's for a moment before she looked away.

A minute or two ticked by as the shock started to dull throughout the room. The truth behind his words was enough to make me feel guilty for the way things had turned out, but I wouldn't feel guilty for loving Bella, I would never feel sorry for that at all. Carlisle voice cut through the silence.

"Son, how come you never told us?" The emotions is the room was drenched in sympathy, well except for Rose there was only anger and shock coming from her. Edward's eyes shifted from Rose to Carlisle.

"Why would I tell you about the pain that I bestowed upon myself. Everything I went through I deserved, just like I deserve the pain I feel now." He turned to look at me. "Jasper I'm sorry, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope that someday you can forgive me for what I have done."

There was nothing but sincerity behind his words, I gave him a nod. Carlisle stood once again looking more disheveled than ever.

"Is there anyone else who feels the need to speak?"

Everyone looked around the table, I saw Tegan open his mouth to speak but Alice shook her head. Carlisle looked a little relieved that no one spoke.

"Alright then I guess this meeting is over."

Everyone went to stand to leave except Edward. He looked at me then Bella and with determination he spoke.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?"

I could feel the anxiety coming off of Bella before she looked at me, I gave her a smile and sent her some love and calm before shooting a hard look at Edward. Hurt her and I will have no problem dismembering you. He gave a quick nod of the head letting me know he understood perfectly.

"Sure Edward, we can talk."

Everyone had stop for a moment as they gave Bella and Edward a wary look, each unsure if they should be left alone. Seeing as they were looking at me to see my reaction I headed for the door. Shock emitted from everyone as they followed me out of the room, each headed off to their respectable rooms.

I trusted Bella and I knew that she needed to have this talk and I wasn't going to hover over her just because I didn't trust Edward. I took one final look back at the table, while sending Bella another calming wave. That was when I caught a glimpse of the hand shape dents Carlisle left in the new dining room table. Esme may have not noticed it now but when she does she was going to be pissed.

**Epov**

I sat across from Bella as she looked at the table. Minutes passed as we sat neither one of us speaking. I knew that everyone had went to their respectable rooms, so that they may give Bella the sense of privacy. The murmurs of their thoughts swarmed in my head as we continued to sit in silence. Finally I saw her brow furrow as she her head shot up with a look of determination. We both went to speak at the same time.

"Edward I…"

"Bella I…"

Her face flushed as she looked away from the table before looking back at me while biting her lip.

"Bella why don't you go first." I looked away so that she could collect herself once more. Only looking back when she began to speak.

"I'm sorry Edward really, I never meant to hurt you." Her voice was soft as she looked back down at the table.

"I know Bella, I'm sorry that I hurt you, not just physically, but emotionally as well. We both made some wrong choices lately."

She gave me a weak smile and a nod, before letting out a deep breath.

"Edward you must understand that ever since I met you and this wonderful family I felt whole, I felt wanted and loved. I'm not saying that my parents don't love me, but the way you all interacted with one another showed me the true meaning of family. It was never me wanting to give up my life because the moment you said you loved me, my life became yours.

When you left I felt like my life was over, racing against time and probably my death in Volterra didn't matter as long as I was with you. But even after we came back I felt the distance still there, there was no longer that shock that rush through my body when we touched. I tried to tell myself that it was just the fear of you leaving again.

But honestly I think we both know that wasn't the case. I was scared when I felt the love for you slowly start to diminish and the feelings I started having for Jasper terrified me to no end. I tried to rid myself of this feelings, but they just seem to get stronger and then the weekend came where you left us alone.

I could no longer disguise my feelings for him as feelings for you. I honestly never meant to hurt you at all. I love him Edward with every fiber of my being. I know that you wish it was still you but I can't love you like that anymore. Tell me you understand, tell me that eventually we will get past this?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes, the look alone could break anyone's heart. It was melting my frozen heart if I could I would probably be crying.

"Bella I can't say I understand because I don't. I just can't see how the two of us could fall so drastically apart. I can try to get past this if you try as well. It's going to take awhile to get use to seeing you in the arms of my brother and don't expect me to seat back and smile and be happy. Seeing you together is going to take some time to get use to, I think the best that I can offer at the moment is to be civil. Right now I don't think friendship is going to happen right away, but we can at least work toward building one."

She smiled at me as she reached for my hand, squeezing it gently in her small hand. I felt nothing but warmth, there was no tingle nor any pull and at that instant I saw Bella as a sister and not as the love I lost.

**A/N 2.0: Again I apologize for the long wait, I know some of you want to hand me my ass and I probably lost some readers *looks down at feet* and some may want to reread the last chapter. Please review I love to hear what you all think of the chapter. **

**Lunar**


	28. AN: Don't shoot I'm unarmed

A/N

Okay so I know everyone hates when an Author writes these messages but I written one anyway. First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed Carnal Desires thank you. Don't worry I haven't finished it and I don't plan on taking it down. I have one chapter to go, I'm working on it. I just been sick and now I know why, not to mention a shitload of other problems.

Anyway enough of the depressing shit okay not really. We all know that FF has been on some sort of witch hunt with the stories in the M rating department, which is ludicrous. There is some really great stories out there and I'm sure it's nerve wreaking to have that feeling that you might have your story next on the chopping block.

I came here to this site because I wanted to read great stories and soon it became me writing a story of my own. So hearing that you have to be careful on what you write or praying that you are deemed worthy of staying with FF can put a damper on your creative juices, or put you in a darker mindset. Here I thought we were am to have the freedom with our writing, but yet we have some damn Union out there that doesn't like most of our stories.

Some damn good writers have moved to different sites, either taking their stories completely down, or like most of us waiting to see if they will get cut as well. So what I'm saying is eventually I will be posting Carnal Desires on a different site, but I will have my first twelve or so chapters beta'd first. Again sorry for the A/N I know most of you were wishing for the next and final chapter.

Lunar


	29. Harder To Say Goodbye Than Hello Again

**Chapter 28: Harder To Say Goodbye Than Hello Again**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the delay I've probably lost some of you and if I didn't well I thank you for putting up with such a long wait. RL and writer's block has put me back a little. I know I probably don't deserve your acceptance of this poor excuse of an apology but I'll beg for it anyway. Songs that inspired this chapter Kelly Clarkson-Sober, Seether-Rise Above This, and Carrie Underwood-Lessons Learned.**

**A big thanks to my wonderful beta Cullen818**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, well except Tegan. Yep ladies he's mine, he even has a made in Lunar's mind somewhere on his body. ;)**

_**There's mistakes that I have made,**_

_**Some chances I just threw away,**_

_**Some roads,**_

_**I never should've taken,**_

_**Been some signs I didn't see,**_

_**Hearts that I hurt needlessly,**_

_**Some wounds,**_

_**That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,**_

_**But it don't make no difference,**_

_**The past can't be rewritten,**_

_**You get the life you're given,**_

_**Oh, some pages turned,**_

_**Some bridges burned,**_

_**But there were,Lessons learned.**_

_**- **__Carrie Underwood (Lessons Learned)_

**Previously on Carnal Desires:**

_She looked at me with pleading eyes, the look alone could break anyone's heart. It was melting my frozen heart if I could I would probably be crying._

_"Bella I can't say I understand because I don't. I just can't see how the two of us could fall so drastically apart. I can try to get past this if you try as well. It's going to take awhile to get use to seeing you in the arms of my brother and don't expect me to sit back and smile and be happy. Seeing you together is going to take some time to get use to, I think the best that I can offer at the moment is to be civil. Right now I don't think friendship is going to happen right away, but we can at least work toward building one."_

_She smiled at me as she reached for my hand, squeezing it gently in her small hand. I felt nothing but warmth, there was no tingle nor any pull and at that instant I saw Bella as a sister and not as the love I lost._

**Epov**

It had been a two weeks since I had spoken to Bella, a week since I had lost some of the feelings that were lingering. I still felt the painful pangs in my unbeating heart every time I saw her and Jasper together, yet they felt wrong.

I had never felt so confused before. I was having an internal struggle one moment I still want her like a mate, and the next minute I am repulse at the idea. I was sitting at my piano playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata a haunting melody which was kind of ironic, since I was feeling haunted by memories at the moment.

I could hear Emmett in the other room complaining about how me being all emo was putting everyone in a depressing mood especially with the songs I had chosen to play. I heard someone open and close the door, before I caught a whiff of my sister's strong yet sweet scent of lilies, oranges, and sweet morning dew.

I continued to play as she sat down on the bench beside me, I felt her shift slightly in her nervousness, she was blocking her mind by thinking of the latest fashion catalog. She was hiding something and if she didn't want to tell me what she wanted, well I wasn't going to ask.

Her shifting and squirming beside me started to annoy me to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. Slowly I lifted my glaze to her as I changed the tune, letting my fingers glide over the black and white keys into yet another sorrowful tune. Not taking my eyes off my littlest sister, I took a unnecessary deep breath before speaking.

"Is there a reason that you have graced me with your presence Ali, or have you come to annoy me for no reason?"

She stuck her tongue out before putting the most innocent look on her face.

"Oh Edward can I not just want to come and hear you play?"

I looked at her before glancing out of the window before training my eyes onto her once again.

"You could…but you and I both know that it is not the reason you are here. Especially when you have been fidgeting for the last fucking minute. So please for the sake of both of our sanities cut the bullshit and tell me why you really came in here?"

She gave me an incredulous look for my choice of words before giving me a small smile. No matter what part she played in the deception of Bella and Jasper's affair. She was still the closest to me and I would always forgive her.

"Edward you've been holed up in this room all day, and you haven't said a word to anyone since you and Bella set down and talked. We're just worried about you that's all."

I stilled my hands above the keys as I tried to figure out what to say to her.

"What did you expect from me Alice? Did you expect that everything would just be like it use to be?"

I watched as Alice tugged gently on her hair as she looked at her hands. She was chanting in her head that she could do this, 'do this'? What the hell?

"I expected you to talk to us, we love you and we understand…"

I held up my hand to signal that she should stop right there. I can't believe that she would say that she understands, she understood nothing of what I was feeling. Of all the shit I had to endure, the temptation and confusing feelings for Bella. And on top of it all I had to hear Jasper thoughts.

I knew that he planned to propose to her soon, but I wasn't quite sure the exact day. It didn't matter I did not plan on staying for the rest of the weekend, actually I didn't plan on staying for the rest of the day. I was good on keeping my plans hidden, if Alice wanted to hide her thoughts than I would hide my future decisions.

"Alice how could you possible understand what the hell I feel? I have these confusing feelings…I'm unsure of how I exactly feel about Bella." She gave me a strange look. "Let me clear that up, I still love her, but it feels different…it's just a little disconcerting. Not to mention everyone still hates me. So could you really blame me for not interacting with anyone, especially when I have nothing to say?"

Everyone else was giving me time and space. So why the hell couldn't she let me play my music in peace?

"Edward, what feelings are you talking about? You know what never mind, I'm sure it's something you don't want to talk about right now. As for everyone hating you, no one hates you Edward we're just concern. You've become so withdrawn, you haven't hunted lately and well we don't think it's very wise to have you continue on such a destructive path. It leaves Bella in a precarious position."

That was it, I was tired of being seen as such a threat. So I lost myself for a little while, to be quite honest I was still a little lost. But I would never intentionally hurt Bella. Out everyone in the house Alice should know that I would never hurt Bella, because I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if I did. Hell leaving the bruises on her arms was enough to have me wanting to seek out a fiery pit.

"See Alice that's where you are wrong just because you don't hate me or Tegan, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett. You all might not hate me but I know you're disappointed especially Esme and well Emmett keeps saying he's just a man on the sidelines looking in. But the other two have no problem with letting me know how they truly feel about me still being here. I can't believe that you all think that I would flip out and hurt Bella especially you Alice, just because I haven't hunted. That's a bunch of bullshit, I fucking lose it once and you all will never let me forget…" Not like I could if I wanted to.

"Don't worry I will keep the same distance that I have been keeping between Bella and myself."

Alice was right I wasn't ready to discuss my feelings for Bella, but I needed to discuss them. I just felt a little confused as to how I could still have such strong feelings when I see her. But when I had talked to her at our family meeting, our hands touched and there was no familiar spark. Whether she wanted to hear it or not I needed her help.

"Alice the feelings I were having were strictly platonic. I honestly felt more of a brotherly bond at that moment. But that doesn't explain why the few times I caught a glimpse of Bella alone I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless."

Her eyes widen for a moment as she continued to block me from her mind by singing crazy song about a bad romance. She was hiding something from me and I was curious as to know what exactly could be so bad.

Shaking away the sudden uneasy feeling I stood up, deciding that it was best to stop trying to compose a song. Knowing that Alice had some other motive to being in here than just to check on why I have not been associating with the rest of the family. I wandered over to the window, it was a rare partially sunny day in Forks. These were the times I wished that we could walk among people without looking like a walking talking diamond.

"Edward, I don't know what I can tell you to help with the emotional situation that you are having right now. Maybe you should talk to Carlisle…"

"Thanks Alice, I'll keep that in mind. Now if there is nothing else that you need from me I would like to get back to my song."

If I had wanted to talk to Carlisle about my feelings I would have already discussed my feelings. Knowing that I have been such a disappointment to Carlisle lately made it difficult to sit there to talk to him. I'm sure if I was to tell him that I was confused on how I felt when I was near Bella.

He would probably have everyone watching me as if I was a suicidal person with a dull knife. Alice cocked her head to the side before turning and walking toward the door. Turning around once again, she said the words that made my world a little colder and darker.

"Edward, he plans on proposing to her today. I know you don't want to hear that but I figured that you would want to hear it from me than anyone else."

I tried not to show just how much her words truly affected me. I looked back out of the window at the sky as the sun tried to emerge from behind the clouds. Nothing could have prepared me mentally for that revelation. Even though I knew that it was going to happen eventually, I just wished that it wasn't so soon.

"Well Alice I'm happy for them. I'm sure you will help Bella get everything in order."

Even though I tried I still couldn't keep the slight bitter tone out of my voice. She sighed and I knew without turning around that a frown was placed upon her usual cheerful face.

"Edward you and I both know that Bella wasn't your soul mate. But she is out there, and she will be everything that Bella was not. She will be the perfect match for you and she will understand you better than anyone, well except for me." Even though I couldn't see her smile I could hear it in her voice. "This isn't the end of love for you Edward, when the time comes you will know. Don't push love away embrace it."

She was right but I wasn't ready to let love in just yet, I need to work on myself first. She left me standing there in front of the window thinking about all that was said. The last rays of the sun began to disappear behind the trees.

With one last look out the window I turned and left the my safe haven. I walked past the living room, Emmett was playing HALO while Rose sat on the couch flipping through a car magazine. Without saying a word I continued up the stairs heading for my room to pack.

Walking into my room was like walking into the past before Bella even came into our lives. I had disassembled the bed and put it in the storage room in the garage. I figured I would feel a little better without the reminder of my failed relationship. I was wrong this room itself was filled with so many memories it was torture being in here for long periods of time.

Shaking away the painful memories I headed into my closet. Grabbing two duffel bags from a shelf I mindlessly tossed clothes into the first bag. Tossing it on the bed once it was filled I began to fill the second one with the t-shirts and boxers from the bureau inside the closet.

I didn't know where the hell I was going but I would figure that out once I was on the road. I zipped up the last bag and grabbed my latest journal. That's when I spotted the now useless ring it had been underneath my journal. Tossed aside just like my heart, I had thought that the day I gave it to a woman it would be hers for eternity.

I thought I had found eternity with Bella, but I was wrong. Fuck, how could fate play such an cruel trick on us all. I promise that if my true soul mate is really out there, she would not be getting this ring. No this ring held bad memories, and I would think that it would be fucked up to give her the ring that once was worn by my ex. Bella may not be my soul mate, but love is love and losing someone you love to another even if they weren't yours to keep still hurts.

I was still staring at that damn ring when I heard the sound of Jasper's truck pull up the drive. Grabbing the last bag from the bed I headed downstairs. Shit, I was hoping to be gone before that got back. But now all I could hope for was getting out of the house before it became too awkward.

I knew the moment I had set foot into the same vicinity as Bella and Jasper. That getting out of the house without some awkwardness was wishful thinking. Her head snapped into my direction, wide brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears stared into my black eyes. I looked down at her left hand at the diamond that graced her ring finger. Her wrist was still encased in a cast, but due to that fact that the swelling had been reduced in her fingers. She was able to have it adorn her finger for a little while. The room grew quiet as Bella and I stared at each other, finally her eyes dropped to my bags.

"You're leaving."

She wasn't asking she was stating the obvious and I wasn't going to confirm when she already had the answer. She was biting her lip when she took a hesitant step toward me before stepping back again. Dropping my eyes to the floor, I headed toward the door without looking at her again. If I was ever going to truly accept her and Jasper than I knew leaving for a while was the best choice I could make.

"You're getting married…congratulations."

Even though I was congratulating her, my voice held no emotion. I could feel everyone staring at me, their unspoken questions were firing off inside my head. I was just stepping over the threshold when Emmett stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Eddie come on man don't leave."

I shrugged his hand off as I turned slightly to look at him.

"Em…" I looked past him to everyone else, not really looking at anyone particular. " I think it's best if I go away for a while, so I can have some time alone to think."

His brows furrowed while giving me an confused look.

"To think? Don't you think you've done enough of that already? Besides you can stay here if that's all you want to do, no one bothers you while you're thinking anyway

Switching my bags to one hand I ran the free hand through my hair. I was hoping they would have just let me go without saying anything at all.

"I think it's best if I leave for a while Em, and no Rose I'm not going to mope. I just need to sort some things out, and I think it's best if I do it _alone_."

Esme tried her best to give me a smile as Carlisle gave a short nod of his head.

"Edward dear, take all the time you need…"

She was going to say more until Alice interrupted her.

" Oh no you won't take all the time you need. I expect you to be back here in time for the wedding. There is no way you will be weaseling your way out composing and playing a song at my wedding. And if you think that this little trip will get you off the hook, think again. You promised me a song and you will keep that promise even if I have to drag your legless ass back here myself. And another thing…"

Legless? Why would I need to be legless? Tegan clasped his hand over her mouth, but of course if he thought that would help he was truly mistaken. She continued her ranting silently. _'If you think for one minute that I will allow you to play anything that sounds like it should be used at a funeral instead of a wedding. I will roast your ass and your piano right there in front of everyone. And yes I meant legless, you think I'm stupid enough to drag you back here with your legs attach only for you to run away.'_

I couldn't help but wince at the thought of being dragged back here with my legs tugged under one of Alice's arms. For such a little thing she was bossy as they come, now I know why Jasper agreed to everything she said. I looked at her as she crossed her arms while giving me the sweetest little smile. I shook my head, I will never understand how she could be so sweet and so evil at the same time.

Emmett cleared his throat to get my attention and when I looked at him I saw his bottom lip poked out in a pout. Someone should really tell him that it's not cute when he does that, especially when he is giving that look to someone he sees as a brother. Actually it's kind of creepy.

"Now that you and dark tinks have had your silent chat. Can you tell me who I am going to prank now that your leaving to find your inner peace? Who's going to bail me out of jail when I have some crazy harebrain idea?"

I admit I had to laugh a little at that, the memories of some of the ideas Emmett has concocted in his mind. Has always got him in trouble usually Jasper was right along with him. Hell there was even a few times I was right along with them trying to so call prove them wrong, ah those were good times.

"You've got tons of people you can prank and I'm sure Rose or Jasper will bail you out."

Giving me the most pathetic looking face ever known. Which only truly worked on Esme, she caved every time he used it. Usually when he was in trouble. I was ready to leave and Emmett was blocking my path, he was determined to either make me stay or cheer me up before I left.

"It won't be the same, and I won't be able to prank anyone here. Tegan and Jasper's time is all tied up with their women. Alice will see any prank I want to do on her coming, Jasper would kill me if I even think about pranking Bella.

Which leaves the 'rents and Rose, I'm not stupid nor ready to kiss my life goodbye. And you know Rose will never bail me out again, not after what happen in 81. As for Jasper bailing me out, that would work except he will most likely be in the cell next to mine.

Hell I don't even think I could get Tegan to bail me out. Knowing Alice she would probably forbid him from doing so, because we all know how evil she really is. Then again I don't know Tegan looks like he has a wild streak so he just might be in the cell on the other side of me."

Everyone cracked a smile at that, well everyone except Alice she was glaring at him. She really did hate being called evil, she should be use to it by now. Besides you really can't be upset over something that you believe is false not unless it's true.

"Emmett I already told you that I won't be gone forever, besides I have to come back for Alice's wedding if I don't she'll hunt me down and roast my ass for sure. And if you get bored, which I doubt, call me."

Giving me a nod he moved out my way. I gave a quick wave to the family over my shoulder as I stepped out into the night's crisp air. Walking to the garage I tried to think about the place I wanted to go. Alaska…no, New York…no, Quebec…no, Portland…ummm. I guess I could make use of the house there. Throwing my bags in the backseat I felt like a small weight was lifted off my shoulders. No longer caring whether or not Alice saw where I was heading. I pulled out of the long drive with one last glance back at the house. Passing the Forks sign I smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks. Going to Portland would do me some good, and I hope that being gone would help the others heal as well.

**A/N 2.0: Again I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know it's a shorter chapter than the rest but I didn't want to draw the ending out. I know how some of you just love Eddie so I had to give him the last say. I really do appreciate all of you who have stuck with me throughout the story. I know I have lost some along the way but that's okay I've gain a few new readers. With that said on to more news, The Sequel. I still plan on doing the sequel I just want to get a few chapters started before I upload it and that may take awhile. I will however entertain you with another…well hopefully. I have two stories I've been working on one will definitely be put on the back burner for now. But I'm hoping to give a go at the dark side. That's right I want a go at darksper. Since I'm not use to writing darksper I'm willing to take all the pointers I can get.**

***Lunar***


	30. Note

_**So I'm planning on reworking and editing Carnal Desires. I also feel that a separate sequel will not be happening, so I'm just going to add on to Carnal Desires. We'll just call it a second act *snorts*. Just hang in there I'm sure once I get everything worked out that I'll be back to my old self in no time.**_

_**~Lunar**_


End file.
